Choices
by The Awesome Novice Writer
Summary: Hunter is a survivor along with his four best friends who now live in a world full of infected. But when Hunter gets infected, he starts to notice differences within him and the infected. Will he chose to stay human or become an infected? Discontinued at chapter 28, summery of the rest on chapter 29.
1. the survivors

The sound of gunshots rang loudly though the night sky as we shoot the nearby infected. My AK-74 rattled in my hands as I filled the zombies around us full of automatic assault rifle bullets. Everywhere in front of me were zombies. There were a lot of them, at least thirty in front of me. Surrounding me were my four best friends that along with me, survived the infection. But around us all were the quick feted, blood thirsty zombies that came to us like olympic sprinters. They just kept on coming for us as we shot bullets as them. One by one they fell but the ones alive just kept on getting closer and closer. We countered them surrounding us by going back to back. We each covered five places at once. When my AK ran out of bullets in the magazine clip I didn't bother to reload. It would have taken too much time. So I pulled out a wooden baseball bat that was strapped to my back by loose long belts around my body. When the zombies got close enough I hit them in rapid session breaking their heads open one, two, three or even four at a time. When all the zombies in front of me were dead I turned around to see my friends were already done with their batch. I smiled at them knowing that we were all alive still. "Lets get someplace safe." I suggested

"Let's check out that motel." Harry suggested pointing to a motel six across the street. It looked abandoned. Just like every other building around.

"Yes, lets," Casey said running her left hand though her blood stained red hair "I need to get this stuff off me." I looked around and saw we could all use a wash. All five of us were covered with blood from head to toe. That's what happens when you don't shower or wash your clothes in a zombie invasion for four days. We all agreed to check the motel out and checked our weapons. I reloaded my AK-74 and looked at my wooden baseball bat. It was cracking and on the verge of breaking. I'd have to get a new one soon. We all crossed the street quickly and hopped that there wasn't any surprises waiting for us when we got across. We checked the first door we came across only to find it locked.

"It's locked." I said obvious to the situation.

"No shit Sherlock." Casey said pointing her shotgun at the door lock. Before I could move out of the way she blew the lock clean off the door. Pieces of wood shot into my black duster coat while some repelled off.

"Whoa!" I shouted jumping back a bit too late. "Could have warned me at least!" All at once we heard the screaming of a girl. It came from inside the motel room that we were going into. We all pointed our guns at the door to see a witch run towards us with her long razor sharp claws. She was wearing nothing but a white tank top and short white shorts.

"Holly shit!" we all shouted before we all started firing out guns all at once at the witch while backing away quickly. None of us wanted to get slashed by her and die. She was within arms reach of us when Casey fired the killing shot to her head. Her head exploded like a melon and her body fell like a rock on Casey's shoes. We were all panting heavily looking at the dead witch.

"That was too close." Nathan commented breaking the panting noise

"I know," Wane said panting from fear "we nearly got killed by that bitch."

"It's because Casey blew the door open." I said nodding my head in Casey's direction.

"How was I supposed to know that a witch was in that room! I didn't hear anything!" she exclaimed holding her hands in innocence. "None of your warned me!" I knew this fight could last forever so I stepped in and put a stop to it immediately

"Your guy's squabbling isn't going to turn back time," I said holding out my hand in the air "Lets just get into that room before more zombies come for us." All at once they stopped. Sometimes that would be scary but right now it was just what I wanted.

We then headed into the motel room, closed the door and pushed a book shelve against the door. We were in a safe room at last. As I looked around the room I saw that there had been previous visitors before us. They had came in the more civil way then us. I saw bloody clothes and body parts scattered in the room. The witch had done some terrible work in this room. Other survivors were here before us. How much did we miss each other by? A week? A day? A couple hours? If only we meet each other and went in together. Our forces would have grown and became stronger. I tried not to think about it as I went into the bathroom. The bathroom seemed untouched. It was clean, everything seemed in place. I turned on the water in the bathtub and water came rushing out. I waited a few seconds before placing my left hand under the water. It shower got hotter and hotter. Hot water, how good would a hot shower be after all this time? "Hey everybody!" I shouted happily "they've got hot water!"

"What!" I heard Harry shout "what did you just say?" I felt myself grinning

"Hot water!" I repeated "this place has hot water in it!" After everyone else was done taking their long hot shower it was my turn at last. I was the one who found it, so why did I go last? I wouldn't know. But at least there was still hot water. I slipped my ripped, blood stained duster coat off and pulled off my ripped blood stained blue t-shirt. I looked at the slash marks on by clothes before I looked at my body and saw the cuts on my body. They weren't small but they weren't big either. They had all healed since the time I got them. I toke my blood soaked jeans off before taking my boxers off then stepped into the hot running water. The heat of the water running on my body felt good. It had been days since I felt water this hot. I toke my time with my shower. I savored the moment. When I stepped out and wiped the fog off the mirror I saw myself. Seventeen year old Hunter. Black hair that reached below my eyes, the snapped nose that was no longer straight, wide dark green eyes. That was me, nothing special. An ordinary teen till this zombie invasion happened. I saw that the mirror could be opened. There were latches attached to the left side of the mirror. I toke the right side of the mirror and opened it to see roll up bandages, ointment and adrenaline. I was surprised that not one of the other four noticed. I quickly dried myself before putting my old clothes back on. I picked up all the boxes of bandages, the cans of ointment and needles of morphine and toke them out of the bathroom for the rest of the gang to see. "Who's injured," I said suddenly jumping out of the bathroom. Everyone jumped suddenly grabbing their guns beside them only to see it was me. Their faces relaxed to see it wasn't a zombie. "Raise your hand." Only Nathan was injured with a few shallow claw marks on his left arm. As I remember, he got injured by another witch we encountered yesterday. I wrapped the bandages around his arm and wound them tight before holding it with a pin. I saw that everyone was what they looked like before the infected appeared. Casey with her light red hair, Nathan with his dark hair and dark skin, Harry with his blood red hair now back to its blond colour, and wane with his pale skin and long blond hair. When you were covered with blood and dirt, you tend to look different. We then wondered who would sleep in the beds while the unlucky fifth slept on the floor. The room had two beds but it was a couple of doubles. We did a rock paper scissors contest and Casey was the one who lost. Funny how the only girl in the group would be the one sleeping on the floor.

"Can you guys spare a blanket or two," she begged "the floor is cold and hard."

"Nope," the rest of us said "sorry, not enough to go around." Casey then slumped onto the floor miserably. I could barely laugh at that moment. She looked like she had died when she landed on the floor. The expression on her face was priceless. When everyone was asleep except me and her I whispered

"Use me coat."

"What?" she asked

"Use my coat," I whispered again "it should cover about ninety percent of your body." She then placed her hands on my long coat and placed it on herself.

"Thanks Hunter." she said smiling. It was the least I could do for her. I mean we were in this hell together, might as well be nice while there were still people alive around you. I smiled back and fell asleep a few minutes later.

We slept peacefully that night. And when we woke up we were all still alive. I felt relief that the undead didn't get us while we were sleeping. I stood up and stretching my arms out hitting Harry in the face.

"Watch it," Harry said with a smile raising a fist towards my face "I'll hurt you." I knew it was a joke and I stretched my arms out again pretending to hit him in the face. After everyone was done doing their morning business we loaded our guns, got the medical supplies and moved the book shelve away from the door as quietly as we could. Once we moved all the stuff and the path to the door was clear. Casey was the one to push the door open and check outside. She gave the all clear signal and we walked out of the hotel room. We walked in the open street looking all around for anything that was moving, listening to any noises that would allow us to detect anything. We didn't get very far when we saw a horde of zombies in front of us. We had only went around one block and we already found them. The zombies turned their heads towards us as we pointed our guns at them. As soon as they toke a single step towards us we fired our rounds at them. As the zombies ran towards us, they fell like flies to our assault rifles, semi automatic shotguns and submachine guns. Many fell but there were too many for me to count. For every zombie that fell, there were several others getting closer. I started running backwards so that I could put more distance between me and the infected.

"Cover the rear!" I shouted "we don't want any surprises from behind!" I don't know if anyone did that or not, my only focus was the ones in front of me. I choose to use a pipe bomb attached to a red LED light and a loud noise making device.

"Fire in the hole!" Harry shouted before I could shout it. All at once the infected horde ignored us and went for the pipe bomb. While we watched them go towards their death I couldn't help but laugh at them. A few seconds later I saw a pile of gore explode in front of me. Then everything was quiet. "Lets go" Harry said after a few seconds of silence. We then continued down the streets covering block by block of the undead. We were on a roll if I say so myself. We cleared more then ten blocks and we didn't even meet a single special infected. We came up to another horde at a four way stop. They came from two directions, forward and to the right.

"Cover our flanks!" I shouted as the undead started running towards us. We then fired our bullets at them and they began to fall. When my gun stopped firing again, I ejected the empty magazine, grabbed a new one, slammed it into the magazine holder and pulled the bolt back. I then began firing the automatic bullets at the zombies in front of me picking them off one by one when I heard a cry for help behind me. I turned back and saw that Nathan was being pulled away from us by a freakishly long tongue.

"A smoker's got Nathan!" Casey shouted

"I can see that!" I shouted back running after Nathan. "You guys keep them at bay! I'm going for Nathan!" And then I ran as fast as my legs could go. I saw Nathan being dragged on the ground while he was screaming for help. I was getting farther and farther away from him by the second. But at last he stopped being dragged and was being strangled by a smoker who was also hitting him with his fists. Without slowing down I pressed my AK-74 to shoulder and lined up the sights. I got the smokers grey-green head between my sights and squeezed off a few shots before I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I then felt myself sliding on the road getting back pain for a few seconds. I then realized that a hunter was on me. Its dark blue hoodie covered its eyes but I could still see the red stained blood around his mouth and its razor sharp teeth it bared. I saw it raise its sharpened claws into the air above its head as it growled animalistically. My AK was several feet away from me so I reached for my baseball bat on my back with my right hand as my left arm covered my face from its claws. I felt the burning pain of my flesh being torn apart by the hunter as it slashed its claws into my arm. I shouted in pain as I pulled my bat off my back and smashed it onto the hunter's head. The baseball bat was in such bad condition that it shattered to bits when I slammed it onto the hunter's head. The hunter quickly twisted its head back towards me and snarled at me. I then used the destroyed bat that was now a quarter of its original size as a club. But before I could hit its face it slashed my hand and the handle flew out of my grasp. I then threw a quick left fist to its face but it quickly opened its mouth and slammed its teeth around my hand. I roared in pain as its vice like mouth crunched on my wrist. It then began its hacking and slashing on my body. I felt waves of pain rush around my body as my flesh got ripped apart by this monster. All I could do was use my right arm to block some of the attacks and pray that the next slash wasn't going to be the lethal one. After what seemed like an hour the hunter suddenly let go of my hand and started jumping crazy distances with each leap. I lowered my arm in shock. I looked around and saw Wane was pointing a M9 handgun where the hunter's head used to be. Wane then pointed the handgun in the general the hunter was fleeing and fired a few rounds at it. I looked down at my hand and could see the deep teeth marks where its teeth had bitten into me. Blood oozed out of my wrist and dripped onto the ground like water while my chest felt like it was on fire. I held my right wrist tightly with my left hand. It hurt so badly, my whole body felt like shit. I felt like crying from the pain. I wouldn't be surprised if I was.

"You ok Hunter!" Wane shouted. All I did was grunt and try to tough it out, but it wasn't easy. The pain was like hot lava all over my body. "Use this!" Wane shouted placing the handgun in my right hand. It dropped from my grip and fell to the ground. I couldn't even get up, let alone hold a gun. Wane then told me to take my hand off my wrist. I obeyed. Wane then pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped them tightly around my wrist. I then looked up to see him with a needle full of adrenaline. "Hold your teeth together and don't bite your tongue." And before I could process that information I felt a sharp stab of pain in my left shoulder. I roared in pain as the pain in my body slowly faded away. I felt my mind and body go on overdrive as the adrenaline entered my body. Soon all the pain in my body was gone. I grabbed the handgun off the ground and quickly got to my feet. I faced Wane and shouted

"Give me your crowbar!" I then felt metal touch my left hand. I then looked around and saw my group of friends shooting at the horde. Thankfully Nathan had been saved. I ran towards the horde with an explosion of energy. I got close to the horde and fired the handgun until it clicked empty and dropped it to the ground. I then saw a couple of undead running towards Casey's left flank. I didn't bother to warn her. I ran towards them and clutched the crowbar hard in both hands. I then jumped into the air and slammed the crowbar into their skulls slashing blood and brains. I then did a three sixty spin and crushed open a couple more zombie heads. I saw an infected about to grab Casey and I smashed my fist into its ugly face making it shuffle for a second before Casey blew its head off. I then looked around and saw that the horde was all dead. "That all?" I said with a laugh "thought there'd be more".

"Lets keep moving," Casey suggested "you'll have more infected to kill where we're going." I smiled at her. It wasn't that I had a crush on Cass or anything, but she kind of looked attractive with her face splashed with some blood on it. I smiled at her knowing that she was right. It may have been the adrenaline talking but I said

"Can't wait to encounter some more." And with that we made our way across town for about another hour before reaching a safe house. And no sooner did we get in when the adrenaline in me wore off. I then felt sleepy and fell on a low wooden table and fell asleep.

Authors note: Thank you Kindra D for pointing out my mistake, it really means a lot to me. Even though she is a redhead you can stick with her being blond if you like.


	2. What's our plan now?

When I woke up I had the mother of all headaches. My vision was blurry and I could feel the inside of my head pulsing. I put my hands on my head and groaned.

"We were worried if you were ever going to wake up" a voice said a short distance to my left. I looked in that direction to see Harry playing cards with Nathan. Suddenly I felt something inside my mouth appear and I barfed out some yellow and orange stuff.

"Nasty" Casey said. I looked up to see her backing away from me rather quickly. And just in time for me to barf out another round of yellow and orange liquid. After that I felt a lot better, my head wasn't hurting and my vision was being restored.

"I expected something like that to happen" Wane said parshly laughing "you were running faster then you ever did in your life, and you were running the whole time the adrenaline was in you." I couldn't remember a thing though. It was a blank in my mind.

"What happened?" I asked curiously "I can't remember a thing after you shot me full of that stuff."

"Well, you demanded my crowbar" Wane started explaining "then you practically rushed into the infected headfirst swinging that thing around like a maniac, I'm surprised you didn't get injured or anything"

"wait wait wait," I said staring to realize something "I only had a crowbar with me?"

"Well you had my pistol before you ran out of bullets and-"

"My AK-74!" I shouted now worried that I had lost it "where is it!" I looked around the small thirty feet by thirty feet room but couldn't find it anywhere. I looked under garbage, behind the cabinets, under the single bed and covers but couldn't find my assault rifle anywhere. "Where is it?" I asked my friends. They all looked at me with a sorry look on their faces.

"There was nothing we could do about it" Nathan said standing up putting the game him and Harry were playing to rest "we lost your gun, and you were running in the opposite direction that your gun was lost, and you wouldn't stop running." Nathan then pulled out an MP5 submachine gun from under the bed. "This is the best that we can give you." I gave out a loud sigh before taking the gun out of my friend's hand.

"Better then nothing I guess." It was a good gun, but in the months of fighting the infected I had came to like the AK-74. I then noticed the wrapped bandages around my left arm. Then I remembered the hunter from last night. Now I was grateful for the MP5 even if I didn't like it, I could only use one hand effectively anyway, my AK-74 would have been impossible for me to use properly. My black duster coat was now badly shredded at the left sleeve area along with some of the chest area. But I noticed I was wearing a clean, unripped light blue shirt underneath. I then toke a good look at everyone and saw that they had replaced their ratty old clothes with new clothes. In fact, I was now the only one with something old. I found the duster coat near the beginning of the outbreak which was nearly six months ago, by this time, everyone had replaced their old coats and clothes several times, me included except the duster coat. "Like the new clothes" I said looking at them without blood stains on them.

"Oh thanks" Casey said wearing a loose leather jacket with a white t-shirt and clean blue jeans "curtsy of the dead people that left them here."

"Casey got the good stuff though," Wane said wearing a bright tie die t-shirt and baggy cargo shorts with a dark green rain jacket "I got second choice though, so that itself is luck." The others had simple t-shirts and jeans. "Here" Wane said putting a couple of white pills onto my right palm and placing a bottle of water in front of me. I looked down and saw that I was lying down on a low coffee table. I got off the coffee table and looked at the two white pills. "They're pain killers." Wane said packing as much canned food and medical stuff in his ugly blue and orange backpack. I picked the water bottle off the floor, creaked the seal, popped the pills into my mouth and downed a quarter of the bottle.

"You might not know this," Harry said packing his deck of cards into his right pants pocket "but you've been asleep for nearly a day, its sunset right now." I walked over to the steel door and looked outside the bared window to see that the sun was setting. Outside were common infected walking around aimlessly around a parking lot surrounded by cars. "Should we stay or go?" I wasn't tired, but my head slightly hurt, but was getting better with each passing second because of the painkillers.

"We're going" I said pulling the bolt back of the MP5. "No sense in waiting for the special infected to show up." Everyone seemed to agree because everyone was pulling the bolts back of their automatic guns and the slides of their pistols.

"You sure you want to do this now?" Nathan asked walking up beside me "I mean, it's night and all."

"And wait for more infected to come?" I asked "I know you're the cautions type Nathan, but its only going to get harder the longer we wait."

"Guess your right." Nathan agreed. We all then got to the bared door and waited for Harry to open the door. He pulled the thin iron bar off the door and swung the door open. Almost instantly did the infected come at us. No sooner were we desperately trying to rush past each other to get out of the small safe house and not get boxed in. Casey was shooting at the group of infected with her AA-12 shotgun I was shooting over her head with the MP5. While we were firing, the group ran out of the safe house. Casey was taking out the infected that got too close to us while everyone else was taking out the longer range ones. When I ran out of ammo in the first clip and threw it away I realized something terrible.

"Nathan!" I shouted angrily at him "you only gave me a gun with one clip!" I then felt a gun belt full of clips hit me in the face. I placed the gun belt over my left shoulder and under my right armpit. I then used my injured left hand to pull out a fresh clip out and place it into the gun. Pulling back the bolt I front kicked a bald infected man. He stepped back several steps before I fired some bullets into him. I then turned my attention onto the other infected in front of me. They were closer then they were a few seconds earlier. Nathan's little stunt nearly cost me. Shooting with one hand wasn't easy as well. It was one thing to shoot a pistol one handed but an entirely different thing to shoot something automatic. But soon my arm became used to the rattling of the gun and I was hitting what I wanted more often. We cleared the parking lot in two minutes flat. The parking lot with littered with dead zombies, bullet shells and blood.

"Well that was fun" Harry said reloading his UZI. "Where to now?"

"Where ever" Wane answered looking to his left. In that direction I saw an empty open road. "Like we've been doing this entire time." That's pretty much we've done, travel where ever we thought was the best way to do was, and so far its worked out good enough, we're still alive.

"And end up where?" Casey asked with annoyance in her voice "Mexico?"

"Mexico doesn't sound so bad" I said trying to keep everyone calm

"The point I'm trying to say is" Casey continuing like I hadn't said anything "is that we need to plan where we're going now of all times, we just can't be wandering randomly"

"I agree" Nathan said "we need to know what's up ahead". Everyone seemed to agree with that. We then decided to look for a GPS or a map. So now we were looking though the bullet filled cars in the parking lot. While reaching my arm though a window, I thought of what lousy shots we can sometimes be. We must have shot off at least a couple hundred rounds and who knows how many of them actually hit our targets. I searched though at least a dozen cars and didn't find any navigation systems, not even a map. I was reaching into what I thought was the sixteenth car when a large crashing sound occurred to my right. I quickly jumped in fright before pointing my gun at the source of the noise. I looked though the sights and saw Harry looking down at a grey jeep's door that now laid on the ground.

"Don't look at me!" He shouted holding his hands up "I twisted the door handle and it fell right off." I relaxed and holstered my submachine gun smiling at myself. I was so scared of nothing.

"I blame Casey" I joked "you know what she's like, blowing stuff up and stuff"

"Hay!" Casey shouted three rows ahead of us "I don't do it all the time"

"Right!" I said "just like a couple nights ago you blow off that motel door knob"

"It was locked" she protested

"what about that time we said we'd wield that delivery truck's door open and you blasted the back door open!" Harry shouted

"it would have taken too long!" Me and the guys started laughing at that. That was Casey for you, always blasting stuff open and not really waiting for a quieter approach.

"I think I found something!" Wane shouted from a car row away. We all rushed at him and look at the piece of large paper he had in his hands. It was a map, and it was heavily detailed as well. "What do you think guys?" He asked obviously pleased with himself. We were then congratulating him on finding this map, we all looked though at least a dozen cars and found nothing. The map was in good shape except for a blood hand print covering the top right hand corner. It was a sort of tourist map I guessed since it had a bunch of major locations on it. We were then wondering where we were going to go. Nowhere was going to be perfect, but at least now we'd have a plan of some sort. "Look at this" Wane said pointing at a certain area that was surrounded by red circle of red ink. I looked at it and saw an arrow outside the red area that said: go here. Wane then turned over the map and it showed a zoomed up map of that state. It showed a bus station in New Orleans around a red circle.

"Think that's where we should go? I asked "It's a good distance away." Everyone was debating on it. We were in Mississippi, a long ways away from New Orleans.

"If we take a car we'd make it" Casey advised. I looked around and could only see cars that were full of bullet holes, windows shattered, flat tires, and cars beyond repair.

"Ok" I said holding my arms out and spun in a circle "pick a car or truck that will run and lets go." I know it was kind of harsh, but it was the only thing I could see right now. "And don't think about blowing holes into anything if you find anything half decent." Casey then gave me a death glare before rushing off to find a car that would run. I decided to do the same. Casey by herself, Harry and Wane together, me and Nathan in a group. Me and Nathan first looked at the gas gages and every single one was showing up empty. And by the looks of everyone else hitting the cars a random times, it seemed like they were having the same luck. At last we heard some good news, Harry and Wane found a car with half a tank of gas. We all celebrated by breaking the driver's window of a grey five seater sedan and opening the door. That was a big mistake, because as soon as we opened the door we heard the loud ringing of a car alarm.

"Oh fuck!" was all we said. Suddenly we were all rushing to find the keys inside the car. We were knocking over coffee cups and candy wraps trying to find the keys. Meanwhile I could hear the infected growling. They had all heard it and were now rushing towards us. I think I was the first one to release that there were no keys inside the car and jumped out and pointed my gun towards the sound of growls coming towards us. I saw that they were closer then I though, they were only about seventy feet away, and there were several dozens of them. I lifted my right arm and pointed at the horde and pulled the trigger of the MP5. Shots then rang out in the parking lot as the common infected ran towards us. Some fell but more kept on running. Now would have been a really good time for an LED pipe bomb. I ran out of bullets in the magazine and had to reload while several dozen infected were rushing towards me.

"Casey!" I shouted without looking away from the infected "either help me or give your shotgun to someone that will help me! And someone try to hot wire that son of a bitch car!" Just as I pulled the bolt back of my gun the infected had nearly closed the distance when they started to fall in groups. They were so close that I didn't bother to aim, I shot without aiming and saw the infect fall to the ground.

"How do you hot wire again?" Wane asked panicked

"Holy mother of Jesus!" Harry shouted angrily beside me. I didn't even know he was beside me and his voice so close to me surprised me. "Its a sedan! Stick a knife in it or something!"

"We don't have a knife!"

"Well find a small bladed thing to shove into the ignition!". At the end of that sentence I back handed the infected with the hard metal of the gun which made a group stagger back a bit before a shotgun blast made them fall to the ground. They were getting too close for comfort, I reached back for my baseball bat only to find that it wasn't there. I then remembered that it shattered when I hit that hunter. Fuck I thought as I slammed a submachine gun across an infected's face. Its dark blood splashed onto my face. I frustratedly wiped it off my face with my coat when I heard Nathan's voice say:

"uh-oh"

"What does uh-oh mean!" Harry shouted firing his handgun now. I didn't want any bad news but Nathan just had to say

"Wane shoved an exacto knife into the ignition and it broke and now its stuck"

"What the hell!" Harry shouted angrily

"You said something small and blade like" Wane protested while I roundhouse kicked a couple of infected back before Harry shot them dead.

"You fucking retard!" I shouted squeezing off a few shots at some infected. How many were there anyways! And why did Wane have to be such a retard sometimes! And now of all times? "Now we have to hot wire it the hard way!" I slammed the MP5's metal on another infected and its skull creaked open and blood splashed around its head.

"Move it!" Harry shouted "Get out of there Wane! You've caused enough trouble! Nathan! Get under the car and do that thing I showed you the last time we stole that car!"

"You guys stole a car?" I asked surprised. I never knew, if I had known that they could steal cars I would have asked them to steal something a lot earlier, but I guess that had reasons on not stealing. But I was still surprised.

"Not now Hunter" Harry said busy with the task "I'll tell later"

"That little switch thing beside the-" Nathan started

"Yes that thing Nathan" Harry confirmed, whatever that thing was. I didn't know a thing they were talking about. I then heard a creak behind me and looked to see Harry with Wane's crowbar inside the steering wheel. Just then I heard a loud grunting sound. It sounded like it was someone angry and ready to unleash all its anger on someone. That could only mean one thing. I looked around looking for the tank but it was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, I saw that the common infected were down to only a handful. They easily got cleared out by Wane and Casey. Maybe I was just imagining it but I thought I heard a tank.

"You guys heard that right?" I asked.

"Heard what?" Casey asked reloading her shotgun.

"Thought I heard a tank" I said. In fact, I could still hear it, I'm surprised that nobody else could hear it. I looked around and could hear it, but couldn't see it. Meanwhile I heard the sound of the car engine trying to turn over. It was refusing to start. "What supplies do we have?" I asked. Nathan then looked around inside the car and said

"Five backpacks of stuff"

"ha ha" I said sarcastically. It was at that moment we all felt the earth shake. The vibrations around us were huge. I fell to the ground as the earthquake around us started. Something sounded like crushed metal came from our right. I looked and saw a huge chunk of concrete on top of a red car. It was flattened. I stood up quickly and saw that there were cars flying up into the air. "I knew it!" I shouted spotting the tank rushing towards us smashing every car out of its way with its huge arms. Its steroid pumped body was at least double the hight of me with arms thicker then my body. I wasted no time in pointing my MP5 at that monster and spraying it full of lead.

"Keep that thing away from the car!" Harry shouted now desperately trying to get the car started "Nathan go help them." But Nathan didn't need to be told, for he was already by my side and shooting his HK-33 assault rifle. When he was within twenty feet of us I jumped to the right and shoulder rolled avoiding a giant fist. I got up as quickly as I could to get as much distance as I could from the tank. Why of all things did that thing have to appear now? I'd rather take on any other infected right now, to make it worse, we had to keep it away from the car we were trying to start. I looked up towards where the tank had been and saw that it was going where we didn't want it to go to. I pointed my gun towards the huge thing but then my gun clicked empty. Really? Now of all times? Luckily the others started shooting and I saw it rush towards someone else. I don't know who, but who ever it was they were in danger. I quickly reloaded my gun before running up towards the tank. I ran and gunned at the tank shooting it in the back. Blood was spraying out of its body with each shot put in it, blood sprayed from all sides of it, it was getting hit everywhere. It must have taken several dozen bullets but it still refused to die. I felt the earthquakes that occurred while I was running towards it. It was smashing its fists into the ground occasionally making me stumble. But then I made it thirty feet away from the tank and open fired the rest of my magazine into it. The gun clicked empty when I saw it turn and face me. It then charged at me with its raised fists and shouted at me. I reloaded quickly then ran away. I wasn't some fool that was going to get close to something like that. I could hear the tank rushing towards me in blind rage as I shot behind me without looking to see if I was hitting it or not. Suddenly I heard a low grunt of pain and felt the earth shake. I looked behind me to see the tank face down on the ground. I pointed my gun at its head and shot it a few times to make sure it was dead, it was. I looked at the tank and thought of how much a pain in the ** it was to kill even one of those things.

"That was close wasn't it?" A voice said to my left. I looked and saw Wane who was even paler then he normally is, something I didn't think was possible. "It came too close for comfort two times too many for me"

"Once" I said smiling that the others were just as scared as I was. "You should have seen me roll that time"

"Well that thing swung its fist at a car and the car flew just inches over my head, nearly had a heart attack." At that moment I heard a car engine start.

"Yes!" I shouted in triumph "It started!" I then heard the others yelling happily as well. I started running towards the car just behind Wane. But then I saw something in the distance. I stopped and looked to the point of interest. I looked at the top of the building ahead of me and saw something there. It was too far to make out, but then it jumped into the air and I saw it disappear. I had the strangest feeling that that hunter was watching us. But why? It was probably nothing but I felt strange.

"Hunter!" Harry shouted. I looked down and saw that the car was mere feet away from me. I was so focused on that thing that I didn't even hear them come close to me. "You coming or what?" I saw that everyone else was inside the car, Harry in the driver's seat, Casey in the front passenger seat, that meant that I'd be in the back with Wane and Nathan. I opened the right back passenger door and slid in. At least I wasn't sandwiched in like Wane was. Harry then started driving while I looked out the window and saw the shape of something, someone, on the top of the mall possibly looking at us. No, I was just seeing things, if it was someone they would have tried to get our attention, and if it was an infected it would have attacked us by now. I put my mind to rest as I thought it was just a shadow of a smoke pipe or something.

"Hey guys" Casey said. I looked over and saw she was holding out a pocket knife "look at this." That started to make Harry and Nathan laugh. Then it made me and Casey laugh, then it made Wane laugh.

"Now we find it." Harry laughed

A/N: Thanks to lonewolf2701 for editing this for me


	3. On the road

I was running away. My breath was running out and it was getting harder to breath with each breath I toke in. I was being chased by a hunter, and it wasn't giving up till it got me. I had ran out of bullets in my gun and was now unarmed. The only thing I could do was run away. But even though I sprinted as fast as I could, I could hear the hunter getting closer and closer towards me. All of a sudden, I felt weight collapse on me and a loud snarl. I hit face first on the ground. I rolled over and looked onto the face of the hunter that was chasing me. Its ripped blood stained black coat was covering its body while the shadows were covering the top half of its face, but I could still see the blood covering around its mouth. It snarled at me as I raised my clawed up hand in defense. But it hardly did any good as it toke a slash at my chest.

I woke up suddenly breathing hard. I looked to my left and saw Wane and Nathan, both sleeping. I looked to my right and saw the dark forest that lied beside us. My breathing slowed down as I realized it was only a dream. No hunter was going to get me, not with my friends beside me in our new stolen car. "Bad dream Hunter?" Harry asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
>"Yeah" I confirmed "bad dream". I looked outside again and asked to see the sun beginning to rise "where are we?"<br>"I saw a sign that said we're near the village of En Marais"  
>"never heard of it". I never did hear about it, we were traveling into an unknown place. Who knows what might happen. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a couple of survivors, maybe all we'll find is infected. Either way, we were going to get though this and get to that bus stop. Suddenly I heard a loud crunching sound in the front part of the car outside. It startled me so much I jumped and hit my head on the top of the car's roof. I felt the pain but I was afraid of something different. "What the hell was that!" I shouted grabbing the MP5 off the floor.<br>"Don't worry about it" Harry laughed "It was only a lone infected". I gave a loud sigh of relief before putting down the submachine gun. That thing scared the shit out of me, but now it was laughable. "And don't worry, this has plowed though rows of zombies while you guys were asleep". This was a great feeling, I felt like we were invincible for the moment. I grabbed a blood stained blue backpack and unzipped it. Inside was food and medicine. I grabbed a small box of salted crackers and ripped the top open. Seeing the food now made me realize just how hungry I was. I tore the plastic open and started eating like an animal. The taste of those crackers was like heaven at the moment. I shoved hand full after hand full into my mouth just eating like mad. "Hay hay hay!" Harry shouted like he couldn't believe what I was doing "crumbs man, don't waste them crackers". I stop shoving the food into my mouth to stop and look around, and sure enough, I saw dozens of crumbs scattered on my lap, on my shirt, on my coat, and on Wane's lap. I laughed a bit before picking up the crumbs and shoving them into my mouth. Harry was right, don't waste food, who knows when we'll find another box of good crackers. I then slowly ate the crackers in a civilized matter while Harry drove us to the En Marais village. I was holding the cracker box up in the air finishing the last cracker and ready to dump the crumbs and remaining salt into my mouth when suddenly the car sounded like it was dying. "Oh come on!" Harry shouted as the car started dying "no not now!" Then the car engine stopped running and the car started slowing down until it came to a complete stop.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked hopping that Harry would know what to do.<br>"I don't know man" Harry said opening the driver door. I looked out and saw the sun was starting to rise. "Get everyone up, I'm taking a look". Harry then bent down and I saw him take apart some wires tied to each other. I then shock Wane and Nathan awake.  
>"Are we there already?" Nathan asked still sounding sleepy<br>"no" I said plainly "we've got car trouble, get outside and watch out for infected". I then reached over on shook Casey awake.  
>"five minutes" Casey moaned still half asleep<br>"no" I said gently "now"  
>"five" she repeated "minutes". I then shook her harder and said not as kindly as earlier<br>"up...now". Casey then looked back at me with a bit of anger, then confusion as she saw that we weren't moving I guess.  
>"What happened?" She asked looking around<br>"car trouble" I answered "get your gun and patrol the car". Casey then grabbed her semi automatic shotgun and stepped out of the car. I then toke my MP5 and also got out of the car not bothering to close the door, if we need to run and the car was fixed, we'd get in faster. If we had to run and the car was still broken, we'd have more time to grab some stuff before retreating. I looked ahead and saw that Harry was already working under the hood of the car. Casey was walking around on the right side of the car, Nathan was patrolling the left side of the car while Wane was running to the ditch. "Wane!" I shouted wondering what he was doing running for the ditch "where you going!"  
>"Got to take a piss!" He shouted back<br>"fine!" I shouted "just make it quick and watch out for infected out in that field in front of you!" All around us I see tall crops that were dying, they were long past harvesting time. Even so, they could provide cover for the infected.  
>"Hunter" Harry shouted from under the hood of the car.<br>"What?" I asked "you find what was wrong?"  
>"I think so" Harry said "now get on the drivers side of the car, go inside, and find the two ripped wires near the gas pedal". I climbed in the car and looked near the gas and brake pedals. There I saw two exposed wires.<br>"Now what?" I asked  
>"put them together". I did that and the engine tried to start but failed. I tried again but with the same result. "Ok" Harry said frustrated with the result "that wasn't the problem". I then stepped out of the car looking at the dying corn field again. I could now hear some rustling in the left field.<br>"Wane" I said loudly "can you hear that?"  
>"Hear what?" Wane asked still standing towards the left field taking his piss. Meanwhile the rustling was getting louder and louder.<br>"I think I hear rustling in the field in front of you" I said. Wane then began walking towards the car when suddenly he turned around and I could see some of the rows of corn moving. "Get back!" I shouted before several explosions occurred. Suddenly the first few rows of the corn field blew up and sent dirt, crops, and pieces of the infected flying in every direction. Blood flew in the air and the rustling noise was replaced by falling bits of dirt and gore. "Huh" I said plainly but confused. Didn't even have to fire a single shot and we got rid of them. Guess we'd have to thank the people who set those mines back there.  
>"What the hell was that!" Nathan shouted breaking the silence obviously as confused as the rest of us.<br>"Mines I think" I said still surprised at the event that just toke place. I mean, how weird was this? At that moment the car started again.

"I got it" Harry shouted slamming the hood down "Casey's driving now, I'm going to sleep". With that, everyone jumped back into the car. Me, Wane and Nathan back in the spots we had last time while Harry and Casey switched places.  
>"I've never seen you drive Casey" I said "you think you can handle this?"<br>"Yes" Casey said as the car started going forwards "I'm kind of insulted that you'd think that". Hopefully Casey knew how to drive good enough to not get scared and swerve off the road when we encounter the infected. We were going a steady speed when I asked Nathan  
>"so you and Harry used to steal cars?" Nathan nodded his head and said<br>"you remember all that stuff at my house?" He asked. Of course I remembered, he had a big flat screen T.V, a surround sound entertainment system, all the gaming conceals, piles of games. Other then electronics he also had dirt bikes, quads, and all that good stuff. He even bought me a 750cc dirt bike for my last birthday, the last one I had before the infection.  
>"Yeah" I said "I also remember that bike you got me"<p>

"Yeah" Nathan said "me and Harry got the money for all those things by stealing cars and selling them"

"So what else don't I know about?" I asked "there's got to be something that I don't know about everybody here"

"Not anything important" Casey said "unless you want to know something minor"

"Same here" Wane agreed

"Not at the moment" I said uninterested. The view of the country side slowly changed the farther we went. Soon it changed from farms to wet marshes. I looked inside all of the backpacks and noticed along the trip that we only had one half bottle of water and a couple small grape juice boxes. "Casey" I said noticing a house not too far from the road "pull over". Casey obeyed and pulled to the side of the road. I grabbed my MP5 and pulled the bolt back.

"What are you doing Hunter?" Casey asked as I opened the door passenger door and stepping outside.

"We're low on liquid" I answered "I'm going to check that house for anything"

"I'm coming with you" Wane said grabbing his handgun

"Me two" Nathan said grabbing his submachine gun before I shouted

"No!" Wane, Nathan and Casey looked at me with a startled look while Harry jumped up and started looking around for any sight of danger "you stay here Nathan, you stay and protect Casey and the car"

"What about me?" Harry asked

"You stay here as well" I said "You're tired and we don't know if you're fit for battle"

"Got that right" Harry said before falling back asleep. While Wane was stepping out of the car I heard Nathan say

"Yeah, just cause I'm black huh"

"It has nothing to do with that Nathan" I said annoyed at his comment. What did it matter if he was this colour or that? "You and Casey watch the car, you're kind of like the support group without really supporting us"

"I don't get it" Casey said

"Just stay with the car" I said a bit annoyed "and don't come to the house, we'll meet back here when me and Wane are done searching the house". With that said, Wane and I then walked to towards the house not knowing what to expect.

**Authors notes: This chapter is a lot shorter then the other chapters, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be epic**


	4. All this for some food?

As Wane and I walked towards the house I could still hear Nathan shouting at us that two wasn't enough and that he should come with us. I then shouted back that there were only three people in the car and one of them was incapable of fighting. That kind of made him stop shouting at us

"Be careful" He called out to us

"Aren't we always" I called back. While walking across the dirt path to the house I looked left and right to see if there were any infected around that we should know about. As far as I could see, all there were was open wet fields. Nothing was going to sneak up on us without us knowing. But we still moved with caution until we reached the front door. The house wasn't too special, a two story house that was on the verge of falling apart. I tried to open the door but it didn't open. I then thought that it was a good idea not bringing Casey around because if we did she'd blow down the door with her gun. I wanted to do it the quieter way rather then alerting every infected in the area the way Casey does. I asked Wane for his crowbar and luckily he had it with him.

"I always have the crowbar" he said rather sadly for some reason

"What are you so sad about?" I asked wondering why it was such a bad thing

"The only gun I have is a handgun" He explained, but sounded kind of whiny "the rest of you have these great guns with you, like you with that MP5 and Casey with that AA-12"

"I had an AK-74 but then I lost it" I protested trying to make him feel better, but all it seemed to do was make it worse

"See what I mean?" He exclaimed "you had an assault rifle while I only had a couple of handguns, then you lost one of them". But I lost the assault rifle when I got attacked by that hunter and got injected with adrenaline and I sped off like a maniac.

"Wane" I said getting annoyed with his childish whining "stop whining about your handguns right now all right? If you see a gun in there that you want then take it, any gun you want except an AK-74, if you see one, give it to me"

"All right". And with that he went silent. I then pressed the curved side of the crowbar into the bottom bolt holding the door together. I got the bolt between the handles grip and pushed down releasing the bolt from its metal frames. I toke the bolt out of the crowbar's grip and toke Wane to hold the door while I loosened the last bolt. Wane toke a hold of the door and I released the last bolt from the frame. I then heard Wane exhale a deep breath as he weight of the door came onto him. He then gently placed the door down by the entrance where the door was supposed to be. As we were entering I explained to him what we were going to do inside:

"All right, we're going to take a look around to see if we can find anything, primary objective is water and food. Secondary objectives are guns, ammo, grenades and medical supplies. Minor objectives are what ever you think can be of use to us later on"

"Like what?" Wane asked

"I don't know" I said truthfully "walkie-talkies or something". We then went into the main entrance of the house and split up. I went to the kitchen first to see if there was any food or water while Wane went onto the second floor. I looked into the kitchen and knew instantly that it was probably abandoned long ago. The kitchen looked like a battle field with dishes broken, dirt and mud everywhere, rotten food sitting on the counter, the sound of flies buzzing and faded wallpaper peeling off, it wasn't a pretty sight. And the smell of it was even worse. It wasn't the worst thing I ever smelt but still really bad. I found a black backpack on the counter and thought that it might have been a kid's ready to be packed up to go to school. I unzipped it and was right, I dumped out the binder and various textbooks to make room for things much more important. I then started opening cupboards looking for packed or canned rations or bottled liquid but I wasn't having much luck. All I found were abandoned cups and plates. I opened what was the sixth cupboard and there was a loaf of moldy French bread. I could see the green and black spoors on the bread, in fact, that was mostly all the bread was now. Beside it was a can of coffee. I grabbed it and ripped the top off to see if it was still good and all I found inside was money. It was full of fifties. There had to be at least a thousand dollars inside this coffee can but money was useless now. I put the coffee can on the counter and looked inside a high cupboard and found several boxes of cereal. Anxiously I grabbed all the boxes inside and looked inside the them by ripping the tops off. I was disappointed that out of the five boxes that only one was any good, and only because it was never opened. But a box of edible Coco Puffs was far better then no food at all. I put it into the black backpack and went off to look for more stuff. I looked inside the oven and saw nothing but ash. Whatever was in here got burned to ash a long time ago. I then opened the fridge and the smell of rotten food hit me square in the face. I quickly turned away from the fridge and covered the lower but of my face with by coat. It smelled like something had died in there. Not really but pretty damn close. I turned back and saw that nearly everything in the damn thing was rotten. I grabbed a gallon of white milk and twisted the cap off and smelt it, it smelled of rotten fish of all things. I shoved the jug of milk back in its place and grabbed a couple cans of orange soda which I knew for a fact would be flat after all this time, but we hadn't had any pop for such a long time that we might not even notice the flatness. I threw those into the backpack as well. I looked at a jar of pickles and wondered if it was still good enough to eat. I grabbed it out of the fridge and twisted the cap off and tilted the jar up and drank some of the light green liquid. The taste was so horrendous that I spat that shit out as soon as I got a taste of it. I threw the jar onto the ground in disgust hearing the glass shatter as it hit the floor. I dropped the lid as well hearing it clank on the ground. I ran to the sink and started spitting into the sink and turning the water on. I drank the water coming out of it before spitting it out as well. The water tasted like dirt and rust. I looked and saw that the water was a light brown. Great I thought, just fucking great. I then heard heavy foot steps and heavy breathing behind me. I turned to see a long infected running at me with its fist raised. It was a middle aged man with a little blood running down his mouth and some running out of his left eye with blood stained yellow t-shirt and ripped black jeans. He hit me with his fist but I quickly counter attacked with a punch of my own to his face followed by a strong side kick to send him back a couple of feet before I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at the fridge. He slammed beside the fridge and with one hand I opened the fridge and with my left hand grabbed his head. I then placed his head at the opening of the fridge and slammed the fridge door into his skull crushing it. Dark blood splashed in a circle around where the infected's head used to be. His lifeless body fell to the ground as I opened the fridge door. I quickly scanned the area thinking of how rare it was to find a lone common infected. I franticly looked around and thought that if there was one common infected, the horde couldn't have been too far behind. I looked in all the rooms on the first floor and looked out the windows and found nothing. I lucked out this time, but next time I probably wouldn't be so lucky. I ran back to the kitchen and opened a drawer and only saw the basic silver wear. I opened the next drawer and pulled out a large kitchen knife for the next infected that scared me. I then looked in the freezer and it was just as bad. Since the power had died long ago most of the stuff had defrosted and were no good anymore. I grabbed a warm bag of vegetables and wondered if they were good to eat. Were they? I don't know, I'll find out later. I stuffed it into the backpack and looked at a carton of melted ice cream. I opened the container and smelt it. It didn't smell the like ice cream I remembered, but it didn't smell too bad either. I wrapped it under my right arm and dug my left hand into the melted ice cream. I grabbed a big chunk of white liquid and stuffed it into my mouth. I spat it out right away. Just like the pickle juice it was spoiled. I simple dropped the case of ice cream on the floor. Nobody was going to mind anymore. The only other things that looked any good were sealed cans of ready to make orange juice. They wouldn't be frozen like they were supposed to but they still might be good since they were canned. I grabbed those three cans and threw them into the backpack as well. I then went over to a large white door that was in the kitchen which I guessed was the pantry. I opened the door and saw that inside the small, long room that there were rows and rows of canned food. It wasn't much wider then both my arm spans but it was what was inside that counted. I opened my mouth in awe, everything was coming together, I had made the right decision on coming here, and it had been worth the risk coming into this house. I was about to go on a raiding frenzy when I heard something on the floor, it sounded like someone breathing. I looked down and almost shouted in fear. A couple of feet away from me was a ghost white witch laying down by giant jar of white crystals. Sugar I guessed, the witch came inside for….sugar? Strange I thought, why would a witch come here for sugar? But maybe it wasn't that the witch came for it, maybe it was just sleeping and the sugar just happened to be like that. Either way I had to be careful, one wrong move and I was dead. I felt like this was a part in a novel, the hero finds the treasure but a dragon stands between them. I left the door open for a quick get away if the witch woke up and slowly stepped where I wanted to go. I saw lots of cans but now I was searching for bottles of liquids or canned food with liquid in them. I was glad to find a couple of cans of vegetables with liquid in them, but the main thing that caught my eye was the big cans of peaches that were at the end of the pantry. Those cans had to be twenty ounces at least. They were so close yet so far with that witch in my way. Holding my breath I slowly tip toed towards the end of the pantry trying to make no noise. Every time I put my foot to the ground I got scared that it would wake her up, but it didn't. After what seemed like a lifetime I reached the end of the pantry. I slowly breathed out and slowly and carefully loaded the cargo. After I loaded up twelve cans I slowly zipped up the backpack. The slightest noise from the zipper made me flinch as I kept on checking the witch to make sure that she hadn't woken up. After I finally managed to zip the backpack up completely I gave out a small sigh of relief. I looked back to the witch and had a strange thought. She looked peaceful sleeping there, like a kid really. I quickly got rid of that thought as I remembered that she probably killed the people that lived here. She was a living, breathing killer, and that thing wasn't peaceful. I toke one step at a time trying to minimize the noise of each step. If I made it here I was going to make it out. After getting half way I must have let down my guard, because the next thing I knew I felt my left foot kick something. I quickly looked down to see that I had kicked the witch that was sleeping. I noticed her move a bit before looking up who disturbed her sleep, she looked at me. We both stood there looking at each other in shock for a couple seconds before she made the first move. She screamed at me with a high pitched squeal and tried to claw my legs with five of her long, razor sharp nails. I jumped out of the way just in time for her claws to rip my jeans below the knee. I then pointed my weapon at her and went to pull the trigger, only to realize there was no trigger. The weapon I was holding was the kitchen knife. In frustration I threw the knife at her just as she got to her feet and the knife caught her in the chest. She ignored it as I pulled out my MP5. I didn't bother to aim it as she charged at me, basically I shot wildly at the foe in front of me. I couldn't kill her fast enough as she was within striking distance of me. She quickly raised both her clawed hands threatening to cut me in ten different places. I might have been able to block five of them but ten was impossible at the moment. But the unthinkable happened. Her nails got stuck in the walls. It turned out that her long nails were too long for a closed area like this. I used this opportunity to vertically smash my submachine gun into her nails from the tips of her right fingers. She screamed in pain as I horizontally slammed the gun across her face with a strong backhand. I then vertically broke her left hand nails in the same fashion that I broke the other nails. She screamed ever louder in pain as I pointed my gun at her face and shot a few rounds into her head. She was silenced and fell lifelessly to the ground. I then ejected the clip and replaced it with a new fresh magazine and pulled the bolt back. I then toke another quick look around the pantry to see if I could pick anything out now that the witch was gone. I saw six full bottles of water and shoved them into the backpack along with cans of beans, fruit, ravioli, carrots, tomato and mushroom soup and even a can of pie filling. I then grabbed another couple plastic bottles of water before rezipping the backpack closed before hearing a low growling sound. I looked outside the pantry to see a hunter crawling on all fours at the entrance threatening to turn towards me at any split second. And it wasn't just any hunter either, I knew from it's ripped, sleeveless dark purple hoodie and ripped brown pants that it had gone though several battles, it was a veteran hunter, and they were way more dangerous then regular hunters. I wouldn't give it the chance to pounce on me, if it got me I was dead. I pointed my MP5 at and and pulled the trigger, but to my horror the gun fired once before the worst thing could happen to me at that moment, my gun jammed. The veteran hunter snapped it's head towards me and snarled reveling its razor sharp teeth and the ring of blood around it's mouth. I turned towards me as I tried to pull the bolt back but halfway though the bolt stuck as well. I then heard the veteran hunter growl and leap towards me. I braced myself and shielded my face with my arms before hearing a loud blast and some crashing. I lowed my arms and saw that the veteran hunter was nowhere to be seen. I ran out of the pantry and looked to my left. I saw the veteran hunter at least twenty feet away from where I was standing and still rolling, what ever it got hit with had serious power.

"Get down Hunter!" Someone shouted before I dropped to the ground to hear quieter shots being fired from the person's direction. I also heard the hunter growling and leaping agilely on the walls. "Hunter!" The boy shouted as a sawed off double barreled shotgun and two red twelve gauge shotgun shells fell in front of my face. Without being told I grabbed the weapon and the shells and broke open the shotgun to put in the two red shells into the two ejectors. I snapped the gun shut before looking for the veteran hunter again. I looked around the kitchen and saw that it was gone from sight. I saw Wane looking for it as well.

"Where'd it go!" I shouted in both frustration and fear

"I don't know" Wane said in the same emotions as me. I gave Wane back his shotgun and checked my MP5 to see what was wrong with it. I looked inside the chamber and saw that a piece of the witch's nail was inside the chamber preventing the next round from getting to the firing pin. I reached inside and managed to get the nail out and getting my fingers out of the way before the bolt snapped back into place. "What happened down here?" Wane asked. He must have heard the shooting happening.

"A witch was inside the pantry" I answered still looking around for the veteran hunter "I must have let my guard down and I accidentally kicked it making it alert to my presents"

"and did it get you?"

"No, but it was close" I said remembering how the only reason I was alive right now was because the walls were close together "way too close for my liking". Me and Wane then started walking towards the entrance again looking the veteran hunter. We looked left, right, up and down. It wasn't in the entrance way, we then went into another room which looked like the living room. It had two couches, three single leather seats, a large T.V, a coffee table, and paintings on the wall. I scanned the room but didn't see anything, and neither did Wane. All of a sudden I heard a slight rattling noise above us. I quickly looked up and pointed my submachine gun at the lights and fan above us and saw the veteran hunter above us. It let out a snarl before It jumped away from the fan blades it was on. I shot at it too late and shot at the lights and the fan blades. The hunter jumped from wall to wall, from wall to floor, from the floor to the wall, and all our bullets were going was chasing it like they do in a cartoon. It might have been funny on T.V but it was a pain in the ass being a split second behind the hunter every single second. We were missing it by inches. It then jumped into entrance again and we ran after it. When we exited the living room I saw the hunter jump from the floor to the top of the stairs. I ran to the first step and fired at the hunter. It expertly jumped to the right and avoided my bullets. I raced up the stairs and bussed a right and saw the hunter leap into a room halfway across the hall. I quickly reloaded and pulled the bolt back before shouted to Wane "first room on the left!" I then ran to that room and shot at the hunter as it pounced across the room like a hyperactive spider. It was making a fool out of me by making me miss with an automatic gun while it was jumping in every direction avoiding them. I then heard a loud blast occur beside me and I saw the hunter fall to the floor. I then sprinted towards it and shot it full of lead before it had the chance to recover from the shotgun blast. When the magazine ran out of bullets I heard the veteran hunter growl weakly one last time before its head dropped to it's side.

"Pain in the ass hunter" Wane said angrily breaking the sawed off shotgun open and placed two fresh red shells in

"It was a veteran after all" I said "we're lucky to have killed it with only the two of us". Usually it was hard enough to kill one of those with the five of us it was that good. So far, I have lucked out four times in only a time span of maybe ten minutes, maybe fifteen. Luck was on my side today. I looked around the room to see where we were and I saw a bright blue room with the walls filled with bullet holes thanks to us. The room also had a small dresser, baby toes, and a baby crib. I realized then that this used to be a baby's room. How horrible this was, I now thought of what had happened to the child, had it been infected ? Had it been killed? Had it been taken away? I don't know, all I knew was that this room was now occupied only by me, Wane, and a dead veteran hunter who's red blood was now staining the carpet red and the blood stain was only getting bigger. I felt great sympathy for this family. What they had to go though, it was one thing to have adults and seniors infected, another for teens to be infected or killed, but it was a whole other level in my opinion for a baby to get killed, or even worse, infected. I pushed those thoughts away from me as I asked Wane "you got anything?"

"This" Wane said pointing to the sawed off shotgun "some shotgun shells, some handgun ammo, and some white chocolate bars"

"I know someone that would have liked those a lot" I said now thinking about her. I hadn't thought about her in such a long time. Kelly, the girl we joked that she was addicted to white chocolate. She was fourteen with long raven hair and pale skin that rivaled Wane's. She was part of our group till she died.

"Yeah" Wane said sadly "me too". From his voice I could tell that it he was thinking the same thing. We stood in that room in silence for a bit, I was thinking about Kelly and all the stuff that we went though with, and after her. She was a fun person to be around, but she was so energetic at times you thought that she had ADHD. Breaking the silence Wane asked "want to keep on looking for stuff here?" That broke my thoughts about Kelly and brought me back to the present. Right now, my four alive friends needed to be taken care of.

"Yeah" I answered "Let's check a bathroom and see if we can get any medical supplies". We then exited the baby's room and went to the bathroom at the other end of the hall. Along the way we saw a room that was under construction, well, not exactly, it was just being repainted or something. It was full of paint and painting supplies. Who ever lived here wasn't going to finish it, ever perhaps. The one thing that made the bathroom different from the other rooms was that had dried, nearly brown coloured blood on the floor and the mirror. I didn't focus on it too much and opened the closing mirror and looked inside. Inside were medical pills that we didn't even know what they were for. We toke the ones that we did know, Tylenol, Advil, pain killers, bandages, disinfectant, and some Epinephrine. When I saw the epinephrine I was tempted to shot some into me but Wane toke it away from me before I could even touch it.

"No adrenaline for you"

"if you try so hard to keep it away from me" I protested "why'd you inject me with some a couple of days ago?"

"You were hurt" Wane said shoving the adrenaline into the green backpack "we needed you to not focus on the pain" he then gave out a loud sigh before continuing "Casey was giving out a big hissy fit about it"

"Really?" I asked curiously "what did she say?" Wane then made his voice high and did a mock copy of Casey's voice

"what the hell were you thinking! Injecting adrenaline into Hunter! You know he has a problem with that stuff!" Wane then switched to his normal voice then continued "I only injected him with one and a half milligrams of that stuff" Then he went back to mock Casey again "it doesn't matter how much you inject him with! You want him to be a full time junkie!"

"She said that?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't know that it was the best decision at the time". I don't know if it was the best, but it was a good choice. If Wane didn't inject me with adrenaline, I might not be here right now, but at the same time, I might get so out of control that my friends would have to put me down like a rabid animal.

"Come one, she might be thinking I'm shooting some up right now" I joked. Wane chuckled a bit before we exited the bathroom, only to meet a horde of common infected at the top of the stairs. "Holy fuck!" I shouted before wildly shooting the infected outside the bathroom. Some fell as I shot at them but when I had to reload there were still at least twenty left. All of a sudden I heard the blast of Wane's new gun blast the common infected to the floor and even blow off some of their heads. He gave me enough time to reload and start shooting again. I toke down most of them, but not all. It was no problem though because Wane shot a couple with one shot, then killed the other two with the other shot. With those guys dead I ran down the stairs and ran to the nearest window. Out that window I saw nothing of interest. I then ran to the other side of the house looking for a window. When I found it I looked outside and saw something that I didn't want to see right now. Outside were possible one hundred common infected, three tanks, five chargers, a couple of smokers and perhaps a jockey and a boomer. And ever worse was, they were all coming towards us. "Wane!" I shouted "whatever you do...don't...look...outside...this window"

"why n- oh shit!"

"That's why"

"What are we going to do about this!" Wane shouted panicking. I had to think quickly, a hundred infected with three tanks and five chargers all in one place was a nightmare. If we tried to outrun them it would fail, we couldn't go up and fight them, we had to make a plan, but what? I looked around and saw nothing we could use to hold them off. We couldn't barricade the doors because the tanks would easily crash though. We had to tactically kill them or at least slow them down enough for us to get to the car and get away. I didn't have a plan and hopped that Wane had something.

"What do you think we should do!" I panicked. I was mentally hopping that he had a plan, I really, really hopped that he had a plan

"I know what we should do!" He shouted. Relived that one of had a plan I eagerly awaited his plan

"RUN!" He shouted before turning and high tailing it out of here. He didn't make it far because I reached out and grabbed him by the jacket. Wane soon found out that he couldn't ran away from this as long as I had a grip on him.

"They'll only catch up to us if we run!" I shouted at him "we need to at least find a way to slow them down!"

"Well what do you suggest!" Wane protested while trying to get my hand to let go of his rain jacket "we fight all of them inside this house!" I don't know why, but at that moment a lightbulb went off in my head, and I don't mean a normal lightbulb at that, I mean like a powerful industrial spot light that they use for prisons lightbulb.

"No!" I shouted pleased with my plan "We're going to burn this house to the ground with everything inside it!" Wane then got a shocked look on his face. Then one of question.

"Are you crazy!" Wane shouted as if he couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth "How are we even going to do that!"

"You got any matches?" I asked

"no"

"well find something" I said letting him go "then give it to me once you find me". As Wane ran to the kitchen area I ran to the stairs and then ran up it two steps at a time and didn't stop until I reached the painting room. There were several paint cans full of white paint inside that room ready to use as I pleased. I'm not sure the owners wanted to use the paint this way, its not like they were really going to complain later on to me anyway. I picked up a couple of five litter cans and started splashing wet paint around the room. I splashed lots of the floor and some on the walls. I used the some of the paint to lead a trail of white chemicals out into the hall and towards the bathroom. I then threw some paint into the bathroom covering the floor, walls, mirror, bathtub, and sink in paint before throwing the can away. I then lead a trail of paint to the baby's room. When I got there I splashed paint on the walls, the carpet, the baby crib, and the dead hunter. I then threw the paint can away and ran to the paint room again to grab a couple full five litter cans and run a couple of think lines of paint down the stairs. I then splashed some on the front door and turned my attention to the living room when Wane ran up to me and held out a sort of handgun looking thing. "what's that?" I asked

"a flare gun" Wane answered. It was more then I had hopped for, a flare gun was better then matches, now we could do my plan from a distance.

"This is perfect!" I shouted happily taking it off Wane's hands "now go upstairs and grab some paint cans and splash some paint onto the living room and I'll get the kitchen, we'll meet in the back room!" Wane then started running up the stairs while I ran to the kitchen to cover it up with paint. I then started throwing paint onto the floor, counters, cupboards, the sink, the fridge and freezer, then the pantry. I threw away the two empty cans and ran back up the stairs to get more paint. I returned to the room to grab another couple of cans and ran back down. I then threw some paint into the pantry and some one the curtains before moving to the back room to see Wane already covering the walls with paint. I looked outside the window to see that the infected were even closer then before, they were nearly at the window. I then splashed paint onto the window covering it in white and threw the other can to the ceiling and heard liquid splash the floor and the can crashing to the floor. "Good enough!" I shouted "Let's get the fuck out of here!" Wane then dropped what was left of the paint and ran with me to the entrance. Just as we started to run I heard the wall behind us crack and fall apart and heard the angry roar of a tank. I then ran harder trying not to slip on the fresh paint that covered the floors.

"Shoot it!" Wane shouted in a panic "shoot the paint!" We only made it to the kitchen and had a ways to go before we reached outside, but with a hundred infected and at least eight special infected chasing us I decided to start the fire earlier then planned. I pointed the flare gun back and shoot the flare. Almost at once did I fell the intense heat of fire build up around us. It had worked, the paint had caught of fire. I would have been happy if the plan didn't work too well, the fire spread out faster then I thought and the fire was lighting up the trail of paint towards the entrance faster then we were running. I felt fire build up on my shoes and ran harder to get out. I rounded the corner in the kitchen and sprinted towards the entrance beside Wane. We then sprinted past the staircase and sprinted out of the blazing house and out onto the dirt path. I could still feel the fire on my shoes burning my feet and quickly ran to a shallow marsh and jumped into it extinguishing the flames. I then looked back to the house and saw that the inside of it was fully ablaze. It was like the flare had grown into something much more then a flare. I looked away from the burning house when I saw several burning infected running towards me. I ripped out my MP5 and shot at them, their burning bodies fell into the marsh beside me dead but still burning. I then jumped out of the water and ran towards the car hearing Wane shouting repeatedly "start the car! Start the car! Start the car!" I couldn't say I blamed him, because as I started running towards the car I was shouting the same thing repeatedly

"start the car!" By the time I got to the car Wane was already inside holding the door open for me. Not wasting any time I dived into the car landing on top of Wane and Nathan, I heard blast go off when I started shouting to Casey "go go go!" I shouted in a frenzy as the car started driving forward leaving the infected behind us. After a few seconds I moved to the right side of the car and breathed in and out heavily. Wane was also breathing the same way I was.

"I thought we weren't going to make it" Wane said laughing happily

"For a second" I added "me too"

"told you I should have came with you" Nathan pipped up "it wouldn't have been so bad"

"and leave the car guarded by one and a half people?" I laughed still not believing what had just happened "not a chance, me and Wane had it covered"

"yeah!" Wane cheered and we high-fived each other in triumph before we heard the glass in the back of the car break. I looked back to see another veteran hunter reaching into the car with it's blood stained claws. Casey screamed in panic as the car began to swerve left and right.

"Hold it still!" I shouted and pointed my MP5 at the hunter. It's yellow and black pattered hoddie and ripped black pants were in my sights when it jumped onto the roof. "It's on the roof!" I shouted before my MP5 and Nathan's HK-33 started shooting the car roof. Bullets started making hole patters everywhere on the roof. I then heard a thump on the front of the car and heard Casey scream in fear again. I then pointed my MP5 at the windshield and shot at the hunter before it jumped back onto the roof. As I reloaded my gun I heard Wane's shotgun shot off two rounds before the hunter smashed though the window beside him and grabbed him by the jacket before pulling him towards itself. I saw Wane shoving the hunter with the barrel of his sawed off shotgun holding it back and keeping himself inside the car. I then heard shooting to a bit ahead and to the left of me but I didn't see what Casey was doing as I grabbed the pocket knife Casey found off the floor and slide over Nathan and stabbed the hunter repeatedly in the left shoulder. Some blood hit me with each stab but I didn't pay any attention to it. The hunter then released Wane and jumped onto the back of the car as I saw a UZI being pointed outside the window. I turned to see Casey pointing Harry's UZI outside with her left hand while driving the car with her right hand. "It's on the rear!" I shouted to Casey, shoot it if it comes on your side or the front of the car!" I shouted over Nathan's assault rifle fire.

"It's on the roof again!" Nathan shouted. I then started shooting at the roof again where the holes showed darkness indicating where it was. It then leaped onto the hood of the car again, but this time it punched though the windshield and toke a slash at Casey. I heard some fabric rip before I shot at the hunter outside the windshield. The hunter then jumped to the right side of the car and smashed it's hand though the window Harry was sleeping beside. Almost at once I saw a UZI shooting at the window and heard claws digging into the metal beside me. Outside the window beside me I heard the veteran snarl before it shoved it's hands thought the window and grabbed onto me with both clawed hands. The claws were digging into my shoulders and I shouted in pain as I shot the hunter in the chest before running out of ammo in the magazine. Looking at the hunter right in the face I head butted the hunter in the face and instantly regretted it as I saw stars in front of me. All the hunter did was growl at me as it threatened to bite my face off. The hunter seemed to shout something before it's head exploded into a mess of blood and gore. I then quickly shoved the body out the window and heard it splat onto the asphalt outside. Still breathing heavily I started grabbing chucks of flesh and skull off my blood covered body and chucked them out the broken window. Casey then stopped the car for some reason and I turned my head towards her and wanted to shout at her to keep going, until I realized that the windshield was creaked with holes so much that you could hardly see thought it. I then saw Casey started kicking the glass until about half of it was gone.

"I need to get a smaller weapon" Nathan sighed "this assault rifle is too big for this kind of fighting"

"we don't usually get this kind of fight" Wane replied. It was true, he rarely got a fight like this, all of us inside a car while a hunter was trying to kill us inside it. But boy were we lucky to get out of this one.

"Who's hurt" I said wheezing so badly that I didn't want to talk anymore "raise your hand". I then raised my right hand while Wane, Nathan and Casey raised their hands as well. Everyone was hurt, some more badly then others I guess.

"How badly?" Nathan asked "Mine's just a couple of slashes to the arm"

"claw marks on my chest" Wane answered. Those wounds didn't look too bad, they were long but not very thick going across his shirt with four blood marks on his chest.

"Same" Casey answered "but they are so small that you guys shouldn't bother with me"

"shoulders" I gasped

"let's get patched up before we start moving again" Nathan suggested.

**Authors notes: Oh man, I thought this would never get done. Well, enjoy :D**


	5. The infected aren't the only enemies

For a while after that hunter attack, we were so shell shocked that we didn't dare move for a bit. The only one that was moving was Casey who was the one driving the car. But soon after the rest of us recovered we were eating our spoils of battle. Nathan was shoving handfuls of Coco Puffs into his mouth while Wane and I were drinking the peach juice from the peach cans. Casey was driving with one hand on the steering wheel while her right hand held a can of ready to mix orange juice. At first the flavor was so overpowering that she nearly gagged. She was no more or less used to the intense flavor. And Harry was still sleeping. I don't know how, but he managed to sleep though the whole hunter attack, which I don't think comes easy with growling, shouting, glass breaking and bullets flying. We passed the food around to each other until it was gone. We had eaten one box of Coco Puffs, two big cans of peaches and a can of orange juice all in one setting, not that we minded, for us, it was like winning the lottery. Nathan and Casey wanted to know what had happened in that house, they had heard the shooting inside and Casey said that she and Nathan were about to run in there, but didn't. I told them my side first, about finding the rotten food in the fridge and freezer, the lone infected, the witch, and the veteran hunter that Wane saved me from. Wane then told his series of events from the time that he went upstairs. Turns out the reason he didn't do much exploring was because he found a full sized double barreled shotgun and decided to saw the barrel down to size. I was mad at him until he said that the sawed off shotgun saved our lives, especially mine, inside the car. I had no argument with that. He also found a machete for me since I had lost my baseball bat. I was happy now to have a secondary weapon, it would come in handy. The machete was in good condition, it was starting to rust a bit but nothing a little rust protection and sharpening couldn't fix. After telling our story of seeing all the infected outside and burning the house, me and the guys started to get bored. Wane then started off singing the long road by Mark Knopfler, followed by Road to Ruin by Annihilator which by then I was just imitated the words Wane was spitting out best I could, then Wane started singing Boulevard of broken dreams by Green day which me and Nathan joined in and started singing loudly. Casey I guess was getting annoyed by this and shouted "Can't you guys sing something that doesn't have the word road in it!" An awkward silence then occurred where all I could hear was the car engine, and the air swishing by the windows. The Wane started singing again

"Living easy, living free, season ticket on a one way ride, asking nothing" at that moment I knew what song he was singing and joined in

"Leave me be taking everything in my stride, don't need reason, don't need rhyme, Ain't nothing I'd rather do" Casey then seemed to relax and have the oh thank god expression on her face as she relaxed in her seat. "Going down" Me and Wane continued "party time, my friends are gonna be there too, yeah" Then all at once, Wane and I with lots of enthusiasm shouted together "I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!" I swore I heard Casey's voice shriek up really high before we again shouted "On the HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Wane may be a coward at times, but he's the one in my opinion that keeps our sanity together. Wane and I were about to shout the chorus again but we never got that far.

"OK you two!" Casey shouted staring right at us "shut up! No singing! No humming! No whistling! Nothing involving roads what so ever!" Boy did that kind of scare me. Way to ruin the mood Casey I thought as we heard practically nothing again.

"Oh come on Casey" Wane complained "can't we have a little fun?"

"If you haven't noticed" Casey bitterly said "I've been driving for how long now? And you and Hunter keep on singing songs about roads"

"This one was about a highway"

"I don't give a shit, stop it". Wane then nudged me on the shoulder and said

"Hunter, I spy with my little eye, something that is gray". At that moment the car started swerving left and right as it seemed to have little control of its movements.

"I'll crash this damn thing!" Casey threatened

"All right all right!" Wane shouted "I'll stop I'll stop just don't crash into a ditch or something". Casey then restored control of the car and started driving straight again. I could tell from her heavy breathing look that shot daggers at us, it wasn't a good time to joke around. Later on we pulled over to a gas station called Wilson's gas station. It looked run down and abandoned for some time. Casey killed the power and we climbed out. Nathan woke Harry up while I walked around stretching my legs. Boy did if feel good to be outside again. Behind me I heard who I guessed was Harry sucking back on a can of peaches. I saw Wane feebly working the gas pump switching the lever up and down without anything happening. "Why won't it fill up?" Wane said frustrated

"we need to operate it inside first moron" I explained to him "you think that the owners would just let people fill it up anytime they wanted?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what these pumps are for? Anyway, go make this thing work then". I then sighed and went towards the entrance of the gas station. I simply walked through the open doors and toke a look at the inside of the dusty store. I jumped over the counter and found a switch under the counter that read gas on it. I pushed pump one, which was the pump Wane was using. I jumped over the counter and ran outside to see if it had worked

"Should be working now" I said but all I heard was a loud sucking sound coming from the gas pumps. It sounded like someone sucking on the last bit of liquid in a paper cup with a straw, but louder. "I think it's out"

"fuck" Wane shouted throwing the pump to the ground in frustration "just our luck". I looked back at the inside of the store to see Harry and Nathan doing better than we were, they were grabbing all the snacks, sodas, water, bandages and painkillers they could get their hands on and shoving them all into backpacks. I looked around to see where Casey was but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Wane" I asked with panic "Where'd Casey go?" Wane just gave a I don't know look and pulled out his handgun. I went back to the car and got my submachine gun. Where had she gone? I thought. Me and Wane then went to the other side of the station ready to shoot some infected when we saw Casey with a small animal huddling in her arms. Wane and I sighed with relief and lowered our guns. "Don't wonder off like that again" I sighed "I was worried that a smoker or something got you or something"

"You're not mad are you?" Casey asked. She seemed kind of saddened and scared but hopeful at the same time.

"Of course not" I said happily relived that she hadn't been taken "Why would I be-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw that the animal she was holding in her arms wasn't a small animal at all, but a small hunter, a little baby hunter. My right arm shot into the air and pointed my gun at the small hunter "put that thing down Casey!" I shouted

"Hunter!" Casey shouted full of concern

"Casey!" I shouted angrily "why do you have a baby hunter with you!"

"She's got a..." Wane said as the fact dawn upon him before he raised his handgun as well "oh hell no"

"that's why the veteran hunters were after us!" I shouted "I thought that the yellow and black hoddie one wasn't acting normal!"

"That was the father?" Wane asked

"or the mother" I confirmed "You realize what you've done Casey?"

"But he was all alone" Casey protested "and he came right to me"

"That thing is a killer!"

"It's just a kid"

"and it will soon grow up to be a full grown adult hunter". I then threw the gun to the ground and swiftly snatched the baby hunter from Casey's grip. Casey tried to grab it back but Wane held her back. Casey was struggling against Wane and I could see she was winning. Casey may be a girl, but she was strong. I had to end this now. I grabbed its head with my right hand and its body with my left. "I'm not going to let that happen"

"don't!" Casey plead as I twisted the baby hunter in the same motion as ringing a towel with its head and body going in opposite directions. I heard the snap of its neck before hearing a little whimper from the little hunter before it lay motionless in my hands. I then tossed the lifeless little hunter to the ground as Casey broke though Wane's grasp and attacked me. Casey was hitting me repeatedly with her fists before I started to fight back. Me and Casey were then trading blows left and right when a dark skinned body came between us.

"You two stop!" Nathan shouted breaking us up

"What happened?" Harry asked from behind Nathan

"Casey brought a baby hunter with her!" I shouted trying to get Casey though Nathan's large hands

"Hunter killed it!" Casey shouted also trying to get past Nathan to strike me again. We were both struggling to get past Nathan but he held us apart long enough for Wane to grab Casey and Harry grabbed me from behind.

"You knew about this didn't you Nathan!" I shouted with rage "you knew Casey had a baby hunter and you let her keep it! I thought you were the cautious type!"

"I tried to tell her it was a bad idea" Nathan protested, but I didn't want to hear him try to cover himself, he let it happen in the end.

"You should have done what I did then!" I spat at him "kill the little bastard!"

"You're the one here that's cruel here Hunter!" Casey shouted "don't you have any feelings!"

"Not for those infected fucks I don't!"

"It was just a kid!"

"We're just kids! We're seventeen! Kelly was fourteen! What about those pre-school kids that we passed at the beginning of all this! That little hunter I killed was younger than six! They don't give a fuck how old we are!"

"How would you know that hunters age?" Nathan asked with curiosity

"the family house where we got the food and drinks" Wane answered struggling against Casey "there was a baby crib in one room, if what Hunter said is right, then that kid turned into an infected along with its parents"

"Infected or not" Casey said "it was harmless"

"For how long!" I snapped "how long would we have to wait before it realized we were its dinner source! We're little more than cattle to them!"

"He's got a point" Nathan said softly to Casey. But Casey seemed to ignore that comment as she shouted

"Fuck you Hunter!"

"Fuck you Casey!" I shouted back. We both then started struggling against our holders as we tried to get to one other and cause some damage. I then elbowed Harry in the face with my right arm causing him to loosen his grip on me. I then twisted around and smashed my left elbow into his face causing him to fall like a rock. I then turned around to see a fist slam into my face as a flash of colours appeared in front of my face and I was on the ground looking up at Nathan. I never noticed this before, but he looked intimidating from this angle.

"You two quit fighting! You're going to attract every infected to us in a five mile radius!"

"She attracted a veteran hunter!" I shouted pointing a finger to Casey "What's she going to attract next! An army of tanks!"

"You're going to attract an army of tanks if you don't shut up". After maybe a full minute of heavy breathing later we had all calmed down enough to not beat the snot out of each other, though tension still ran high with me and Casey. I was kicking the car while inside I heard a girl's screams of rage as glass inside the convince store broke. I felt sorry and angry at the same time. Angry that Casey had brought upon us a baby hunter and caused an angry mother or father to come after us in rage, but sorry for Casey that I had made such a big deal about it. Casey was my friend, and I could have caused her to leave this group and have her killed, or worse, could have driven her over the edge enough to have her kill us. That was the last thing we needed, us killing each other, we were the only ones each of us had. Until we find others, Harry, Nathan, Wane, Casey and I were only ones we could each all rely on. Deep inside I knew that but my anger wouldn't allow me to admit it as I continued to bash my right foot onto the frame of the car. Meanwhile I kept on hearing glass shatter inside the store. I then punched out the rest of the right passenger window that the hunter didn't destroy. I then sat down by the gas pumps and let my mind and body rest. After what I felt was half an hour I got sick of this tension between us I ran into the store and saw Casey hitting the beverage refrigerator with her bare fists. Her hands were full of shards of glass and blood was flowing down her red stained hands. Casey was about to hit the glass again but I grabbed her arm and held it preventing her from hitting the glass and damaging herself anymore. Casey then turned to me and I saw her puffy red eyes filled with tears. Her red hair messy in front of her eyes and open mouth. She then started swinging punches at me which I moved out of the way avoiding them. Casey after a few swings hit her right hand onto a counter and shrieked in pain before going down on both knees and crying. I then kneeled down and started to gently take out bits of glass stuck in her flesh as she winced when the glass got removed. I wasn't mad at her anymore, only mad at myself that I made this happen. I don't think Casey was really mad at me at this point anymore. Casey had easily fifteen pieces of glass inside each hand that I had to remove. Half way through removing the glass in her left hand I said

"I'm sorry" then I felt like crying at that moment "I shouldn't have acted like that". After everything that happened to us, I couldn't let it end like this, we survived by sticking together, because I learned the hard way that when we're alone we're vulnerable, but together we're strong. I wasn't going to let someone die like that again. We stuck by each other though this disaster and we were going to get through it. We wouldn't survive if we fought each other like enemies. "I'm sorry" I said again quietly

"I'm sorry too" Casey quietly sobbed. We then looked around the store to see what a mess she had made all by herself and I saw various items scattered on the ground and glass broken and lying on the floor covered with blood.

"We're going to get through this" I said softly to her removing the last piece of glass in her hands "all of us, together". Casey then wrapped her arms around me and started crying

"I was such an idiot" she cried into my left shoulder. I placed my arms around her back and admitted

"I was too"

**Author's notes: Who likes hunter pups? Not Hunter apparently. I was talking to one kid about hunter pups and the thought came to me.**

**To Kindra D: I know there isn't such a thing as veteran hunters but that's what I like to think of the LFD 2 hunters with their shredded hoddies**


	6. Damn you jukebox

After Casey was done crying on my chest, I started working on disinfecting her hands with some whisky by pouring it onto her hands. Since the alcohol was available in mass quantities and we didn't want to waste disinfectant, we used the first. After that, I was wrapping Casey's hands with rollup bandages placing pressure on the wounds enough to stop the bleeding but loose enough that she could still shot her gun. All I got to say is that everyone else was afraid for us, seriously, Wane, Harry, and especially Nathan were worried that Casey was going to leave the group and that I was going to do something stupid. They were also grateful that Nathan was stronger than both of us. Me and Casey may be strong but not to the scale of Nathan. Not that it mattered though, we needed each other to survive, we were all equal. We were all sitting at the gas pumps just sitting together and doing practically nothing in the middle of the night, I personally was watching the fog roll around the road while the only person really doing anything was Wane, and he was rubbing a whisky soaked paper towel on Harry's bloody nose that I had elbowed a bit earlier. His nose wasn't in such bad shape, it was only bleeding a bit from the nostrils and that was all.

"I don't know about the rest of you" Harry said while Wane was rubbing his nose with a whisky soaked paper towel "but none of you got injured very much"

"Ah um" Casey coughed holding her bandaged hands in the air "what do you call this Harry?"

"My feet hurt" I contributed lifting my feet into the air to show the burned soles of my shoes "and my shoulders, which still hurt"

"My chest" Wane added tapping his chest with his fingers where the veteran hunter injured him

"Arms" Nathan also added holding his arms up where the same veteran hunter got him

"you were asleep the entire time Wane and I ran out of a burning house being chased by infected, and lets not forget the veteran hunter that attacked us in the car" I said to inform Harry on what had happened for our injures

"How could you sleep though that?" Wane asked throwing the blood stained whisky paper towel away "I mean, there was shouting, snarling, breaking glass and bullets flying"

"I was tired" Harry said taking a gulp of light amber coloured whisky from the glass bottle "I'd like to see you try to wake up from a deep sleep". At that moment, Wane started to make a bunch of jokes about sleeping and how one day we were going to wake up dead. I thought that some of those jokes were lame, but about seventy percent of them were funny and it helped lighten the mood. It was also really good when Nathan explained that you couldn't wake up dead and Wane came back with the answer: Not if you're a zombie. While they were talking, I checked out the machete Wane gave me, as I noticed earlier, it was rusting a little bit but nothing a good sharpening couldn't fix. I stood up and went over to the car and started sharpening it by sliding the blade across the exterior of the car hearing the rubbing of metal against metal. I thought of taking the rest of the glass of the broken windows out since it could be a hazard to us in the future. I decided to do just that to test out the machete's power and toke a swing at the glass and shattered it watching the glass crystals fall to the ground by my feet. Smiling with satisfaction I placed the machete in the holder it came in. It was a thick black plastic on the outside, metal on the inside knife holder that fitted perfectly on the left hip. I then ran to the back of the store to pick up my MP5 before returning to my friends. I could still hear them talking and laughing as I ran back to them, but I also unfortunately heard the sound of infected footsteps approaching as I reached the front of the store. But my friends didn't seem to notice as they kept on sitting around and laughing.

"Uh, guys" I said pulling back the bolt of my gun "don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nathan asked. I was surprised that none of them could hear what I was hearing right now. It sounded like footsteps getting closer and closer to our location and only I could hear it. But that was impossible; I could hear them just maybe fifty feet away. And the darkness wasn't helping one bit, and not just the darkness, but fog as well, this wasn't a good time for the infected to come at us. I started to walk towards the road towards the sound of footsteps trying to figure out if it was really just my imagination or if they were there. As I got further and further away from the store the footsteps kept on getting louder and louder until all of a sudden I saw them burt out in front of me. They were running out from the fog and were right in my face. I then heard everyone jumping up and grabbing their guns as I pointed my gun at the infected and started spraying bullets at them. Some of the infected fell to the ground. But there were a lot of them from the sound of infected growling in the fog and I didn't think we could take them all on in a frontal assault, and to make matters worse, more and more kept on coming out of the darkness. I started to ran back towards the store when I heard Casey shout

"Eat this!" I looked towards her and saw that she held a full bottle of clear vodka with the top of the bottle stuffed with a flaming rag. She then threw the bottle of vodka at the charging infected and hit the center of the group behind me. All at once the center of the infected group were engulfed in flames and spreading. The tide had turned with that one attack. Soon infected were falling down and running around like flies as the fire spread from one infected to the next. I felt relief at that moment watching the chain reaction unfold, but that relief soon turned to horrified when I saw some infected fall into the car. With no windshield to stop them they fell right into the front of the car.

"No no no no no no" I heard Harry shout as the car started to catch on fire. Now this was turning into a disaster as more then half our supplies were burning up inside that car. All that food that Wane and I had worked so hard to get from that house were burning inside that car at this very moment. Well I for one wasn't going to let all that go to waste as I pulled the machete out with my left hand and twisted it in my hand until it got in the right position. I then started charging towards the car. I shot the infected from a distance with my gun and slashed at any infected that got too close to me as I saw the fire spread though the car. It toke a while, but I got to the car in time to grab a couple of backpacks and rush out of the danger zone. I ran towards my friends and cut off limbs of the infected in front of me. When I was beside them I threw the burned backpacks at the gas pumps and slide the machete into the scabbard. I reloaded my MP5 and helped my friends with the remaining infected. It wasn't too hard to find the ones that were on fire as I could see the fire in the shape of a person that was moving, but we had to be careful about the ones that suddenly appeared out of the fog. When the fight was over we had taken out nearly sixty infected with close calls and sudden mini heart attacks thanks to the fog and infected. I for one had a couple myself. We were staring at the scattered pile of dead infected when I shouted

"Everyone ok!"

"Yeah" I heard voices say though heavy breathing

"I think I've got asthma now" Wane wheezed like a guy that did have asthma. I looked towards him and saw that he was holding his chest with both hands and was bent over having trouble breathing in.

"Well" I said while my breathing was slowing down "I think we got them all" I said with a smile appearing on my face "I think we-" All of a sudden I felt a sudden weight jump onto the back of my head and heard the hysterical laughing of a mad man.

"Jockey!" Casey shouted raising her gun and pointing it at the jockey on my head, and my face

"Holy shit don't fire!" I shouted raising my hands as I was stumbling away backwards from my friends. I noticed Casey hesitating as I was now practically running away from them now. I didn't want to, but this jockey was adjusting it's weight around so that I had to run in whatever direction it wanted me to. I didn't want to fall so I ran and stumbled around losing sight of my friends quickly as they disappeared in the fog closing around them. I might have lost sight of them but I heard their voices shout at each other to get me. I then felt the jockey painfully dig it's fingers into my eyes and it's feet around my neck as it lead me to god knows where. I shouted in pain as I tried to shake it off but all that did was make me nearly fall over. Where the hell was it taking me anyways? I didn't know what direction it was going but it couldn't be someplace good. I had seen jockeys take other survivors to their doom from various means from making them run into a witch to falling off a building. The suspense was getting me as the painful ride that was going to blind me if it didn't kill me. All of a sudden I felt myself get knocked to the ground by a sudden force in the back of the head and heard a snarl. I felt that the jockey was off of my head and I began rubbing my aching eyes. I stopped rubbing when I heard another snarl and looked to the left and saw a hunter with familiar looking dark blue hoodie ripping the jockey apart with sharpened claws of steel. Parts of the jockey were flying into the air as I watched something that I had never seen before, an infected killing another infected, and not just that, this was a special killing a special. The jockey's laughter died as the hunter finished ripping it's guts out. As I looked at the hunter in shock, the hunter turned its head towards me and let out a snarl before it gave out something that looked like a smile before jumping away and disappearing in the fog as quickly as he came. What was going on? I thought, this wasn't normal. Coming back to reality I looked around to see myself in a swamp like area. How far did that jockey take me? I couldn't see how far from the road I had gone thanks to the fog. I could have went only fifty feet, or maybe a mile from the gas station for all I know.

"Hunter!" I heard a girl shout from a distance "Hunter where are you!"

"Oh god!" A male voice shouted in panic "he's stopped screaming! He's dead!"

"I'm still alive!" I shouted giving away my location "just barley though!" I then heard footsteps rush towards me and saw my friends appear like ghosts out of the fog. If I hadn't known it was them I would have probably killed them. "Where are we anyways?" I asked seeing nothing but fog, marshes and trees.

"I haven't got the slightest clue" Wane answered

"we were just following your voice the whole freaking time" Harry added "and all I have to say is that, you lead us into the unknown, again, we didn't even look at our surroundings while we were chasing you"

"well" I said lifting my arms to shoulder hight "we're lost?"

"no Hunter" Casey said sarcastically "we're on the path to Marine Land"

"that was rhetorical"

"I'll lead the way" Nathan said placing his HK-33 stock to his right shoulder "if anyone else was leading in this kind of weather, we'd probably rush into a witch and trip over it before we even know it's there". I had to agree with Nathan, only me, Casey and Nathan had ever gone in front and most of the time, Casey and me would usually run up and attack, we weren't that good for this kind of environment. "How'd you get that jockey off you anyways?" Nathan asked looking at the ripped up jockey "and what the hell happened to it?" I couldn't tell them about the hunter that saved me, they'd think I was crazy.

"I don't know" I smoothly lied "all I know is that it jumped off me before I heard something sickly explode". My friends looked at me like I was crazy, couldn't blame them, it was a bad lie, but it was told so goodly that they believed it. We then put all this behind us and slowly and cautiously walked with though this swamp like area on to our next location, where ever that was. We walked slower then I'd like us to, but I wasn't one to complain right now, this wasn't the type of terrain we were used to and it was Nathan leading us, not me, so I placed my trust into him to lead up someplace safe. We passed several trailer houses and shacks which for some reason Wane insisted on going into them but we wouldn't allow it. I guess after being denied enough times he decided to go into one of them when we weren't looking only to emerge from the fog right in front of my face and causing me to slam my submachine gun stock into his face and would have caused his death if he hadn't grabbed my gun and kicked me in my nuts. After that we swore we wouldn't separate unless it was ordered ok. I swear, if the time came I'd pay Wane back for the kick. We had to stop for a while because of that. But the good thing I guess was that I didn't shout or anything because I was in so much pain. Nothing really happened during the time in the trailer parks until we sat down in one dirty, dusty, dead smelling buildings to eat some burned cans of peaches and drink some water out of some partly melted plastic water bottle, luckily the bottles were only burned on the outside and nothing melted on the inside, the second backpack contained some basic medical supplies plus adrenaline. During that time I wondered about that hunter, why did it kill that jockey, weren't they supposed to be on the same side? And wasn't that the hunter that tried to kill me near that motel a few days ago? What was it doing here? And even more, did I see it smile at me after it killed that jockey? And why did it not kill me, twice? Wane saved me that first time, but it could have easily killed me that second time. Guess it didn't matter now.

"I think this is a general store" Wane said breaking the silence "see these counters? And behind them a couple of fridges"

"fridges" I said with hope "is there anything in them". Hopefully those fridges would make up for lost food. But Wane searched the giant fridges only to shake his head

"everything in those are rotten". Damn, just our luck. "You know what we need?" Wane asked

"what?" I asked still disappointed about the food

"some tunes"

"where are we going to get mus-" Suddenly I heard something clicking behind me and heard a record spinning. "What the h-" then just like that music started blaring out of the left hand corner of the building, and not just any music, it turned into that still alive song from portal, and if that wasn't bad enough it was loud. "Turn that shit off!" I shouted "the infected are going to come here because of that music!"

"I don't know how" Wane said franticly hitting buttons on what I now saw was a jukebox

"god damn it Wane!" I shouted "why! Just why!"

"Move it Wane!" I heard Casey shout angrily before hearing three gun shots and hearing electricity zapping in the corner and hearing the music die out until it was completely dead. Now instead of music we were hearing, it was sounds of the infected approaching us

"Way to go Wane!" Casey and I shouted at once

"now we have infected to deal with" Casey shouted

"I didn't think it was going to be that loud!" Wane defended readying his sawed off shotgun

"You shouldn't have turned it on in the first place!" I shouted grabbing my MP5 and pulling the bolt back getting ready for a fight "I swear to god Wane if there's any tanks or veteran hunters"

"I'm sorry"

"save it for later!" I shouted as I ran out of the store and for the first time saw that the fog had risen to reveal a sort of town looking thing. With buildings surrounding us and a big open area we were at least not completely lost. I saw infected rush mindlessly towards us. I lifted my submachine gun and shot at the infected in front of me hitting their bodies with bullets making them fall to the ground dead. All around me were the sounds of infected growling and gunshots ringing in the air. I shot the infected left and right bringing to face down to the ground until my gun's magazines ran out of ammo and I had to reload. I was reloading my fourth of fifth mag when I felt a brick wall slam into the left side of my body knocking all the wind out of me. The brick wall that hit me started rushing to my right side while I heard my friends cry out in terror

"charger!" Well, I was practically fucked, this thing was going to break every bone in my body the second it stopped. I tried to reach for my machete but the charger had its stupidly large hand wrapped around my body and my arms were in it's grip. I was helpless. I shouted for help at the top of my voice until that charger slammed my body into a wall making my whole body ache in pain, that followed by another slam to the hard ground. I yelled in agony as the brute was going to slam my body into another hard surface when it just fell to the ground. It was a miracle that I still had all my bones intact but the down side of this was that I was too sore to move quickly. I slowly lifted up the overly huge fingers freeing myself until I had enough room to crawl out. I lifted up four fingers before I slid out of the charger's hand and slowly got to my feet aching all over. I got one foot placed down on the ground followed by the next and pushed my legs up. I couldn't feel my gun in my right hand and instantly knew that I dropped it when that charger hit me. I grabbed my machete out of the scabbard with my right hand and looked up to suddenly be face to face with a dirty blond women with sores covering half her face. She snarled at me reveling her crocked yellow teeth, and before I could do anything, she lunged at me attempting to bite me. I swung my machete at her and jumped to the left just as her teeth grazed my wrist and my machete sliced clean right though the center of her mouth. The top of her head flew off the bottom half as blood sprayed out of her. I ignored the pain and looked around to see that all the infected had been taken care of my the others.

"Any one hurt!" I shouted "raise your hand!"

**A/N: Ah man, I know I didn't do very good on this one but I think I'm coming down with minor writers block, and homework is a bitch.**

**To Kindra D: hahaha Emo cutters**

**To Pedo Bear3: Yeah, I suck at grammar**


	7. Late night snack attack

My friends may have killed the charger before it broke any of my bones but pain still coursed though my body every time I moved something. Nathan had to carry me to the general store and even then I was complaining, telling him to be careful and for him to not move me around too much. Moving around made it feel like ice cold needles were stabbing into my body. After getting back to the general store and setting me down on the floor behind the counter, Casey inspected my injures, she told me to take off my shirt and coat to see if there was any other injures besides what she could see on my arms and face. After inspecting for about a couple of minutes she basically told me that she had some good news and bad news:

"The good news" She said handing back my shirt, I didn't want to move she put it down beside me. "I don't see any injures except for that graze on your wrist and some bruises"

"What could the bad be then?" Harry asked, and to be frank, I was wondering the same thing. If the charger didn't do anything to me except maybe bruise me up what could the bad thing be?

"The bad news is that he might have internal injures" Casey answered "and I'm no doctor to say if that's the case or not". Limited experience in that field was probably going to be our downfall one day. Unlike the past, we couldn't go see a professional and ask them what was wrong with us followed by carefully placed tests following a conciliation that was more or less right. If one of us got sick for example, we wouldn't know if it was just a cold or a life threatening disease. But nothing we could really do about it anyway.

"I've got an idea" Wane said walking in front of me "let's do the old fashioned see if anything is broken test"

"I don't think that's going to work" Casey slowly said like she doubted the method. I for one was wondering what they were talking about

"What's the see if anything's broken test?" I asked in wonder

"It doesn't matter" Casey said "you're too injured for us to use that test"

"Not if we do it properly" Wane explained "I mean, it could work"

"You never do it the right way" Casey argued "you just punch the person where their injured"

"On second thought" I quickly said "I think I'll be fine". After that little conversation we decided that we were going to stay in this shaky town for tonight. For one, night wasn't really the best place to travel by when fog was beginning o fall again, another reason was that everyone else said that I was too injured to really do anything, not that I blamed them, I would have said that we should go on a bit longer if I could move without pain. Later on that night as I lied on the floor, I heard the sound of nails being pounded into the window frames and the entrance door. The guys were boarding up the ways in to slow the infected down if they ever came again. Though it would do little to stop a tank and wouldn't hold a charger for very long, it would keep the common infected at bay hopefully long enough that we'd wake up and get out before they got to us. The pounding went on for what felt like hours before it finally stopped, it was driving me crazy hearing the sound of hard objects hitting each other while all I could do was lay here and do nothing to help speed up the progress and make it stop sooner.

"At goddamn last" I heard Harry breath "I though the infected were going to get us before we finished it with all the noise we were making"

"We must have killed all the ones near by because of a certain someone" Casey directed her voice at Wane when she said someone "and a jukebox"

"Yeah" Nathan agreed "that was kind of stupid, more then a little really"

"I didn't know it was going to be that loud" Wane protested "how was I supposed to know?"

"Common sense maybe" Nathan answered "I mean, it was a jukebox, and those things are usually used for a whole bar to hear and for people to dance around with". I started snickering thinking of how people would dance to still alive from portal. What was that song even doing in a jukebox anyways? It was too weird, that song of all things? Casey walked over to me with a bottle of painkillers telling me to take some, but I didn't want to take them, we had to ration them because of the fire. That car fire had burned up most of our supplies and we were down to a minimum amount of things again. Damn infected. Why did they have to run into the car? "Ok!" Nathan called out "I'm going to go to sleep now, it's been a rough day"

"You said it" I agreed "I think we should all retire for the night"

"Shouldn't we have one person watch the building?" Nathan advised. Leave it to him to think of something like that.

"I don't think so" I answered "you guys bared up the entrances to keep out the hostiles, and what are the chances of a tank crashing though the walls without at least one of us hearing it?"

"But what if a fire starts?" Nathan argued

"Nothing can catch on fire" I assured him "so unless for some random reason a loony survivor throws a molotov at the building which I'm sure is extremely unlikely, we're fine"

"But what if-" Nathan started. I didn't feel like answering anymore paranoia questions so I just gave a simple answerer that I hopped would answer all the questions that would come after that

"Then we're fucked, now go to bed and see if we wake up tomorrow"

"But what if-". Now I was really getting frustrated with him. Couldn't he think that we were safe even for one second? I swear he's going to develop schizophrenia someday if he keeps on worrying like this.

"Go" I started angrily "to...fuckin'...sleep". Nathan stopped after I said that. I heard the footsteps of everyone else finding their place to sleep while I just stayed in the same place I had been laying down in for the last couple hours or so. Hopefully by tomorrow I wouldn't be staring at the same ceiling tiles that I was right now. I heard footsteps go up, sideways, and down until it all slowly went faded into silence.

"Night everybody!" Wane shouted from the top floor

"Yeah, goodnight!" the rest of us shouted at him

"How are we supposed to sleep without blankets?" Harry asked "not all of us have a trench coat like Hunter, and some of us need something to cover us up"

"Duster coat Harry" I answered "there's a difference, and I don't know, lay down until you fall asleep? That's what I do". Back home before the infection, I had trouble sleeping with or without a blanket, so what I'd do is stuff my face into a pillow for about a minute and the next thing I know, its morning. I remember when people thought I was trying to kill myself because of that, like that'd work. But now I've changed, I don't need to suffocate myself to get to sleep anymore, I just eventually fell asleep. I don't know if it's because I'm tired from running and walking all day or what, but what ever this infection did, it helped me fall asleep.

"Hay guys!" Nathan called out from the far end the store "what if-"

"Go to sleep!" We all shouted before fading into darkness.

*later that night*

I ran as hard as I could, but no matter how fast or far I ran, the hunter was still behind me ready to pounce on me at a moments notice. My lungs were on fire as I breathed heavily due to the length I had ran. Desperate to get away from the vicious creature I did everything I could to get away looking for something or someplace where I'd have the advantage. But all around me was only darkness, darkness ahead, beside and behind me. There was only me and the hunter. As I struggled to breathe and to even put one foot in front of the other I managed to do so out of fear. I suddenly felt a heavy object land on my back as I crashed face first into the dirt. I shouted in pain as the hunter dug it's claws into my flesh and flipping me over so that my back faced the ground. I store at the hunter's face, but I couldn't see it due to the shadows covering the top half of it's face. It's blood covered mouth turned into a smile as I saw it bare it's silver white teeth at me before raising it's blood stained claws. It's long black coat showed that I it's first victim. It toke a slash at my chest cutting it and sending a burning feeling into my skin. I shouted in pain just as another slash toke place.

I woke up with a startle as I breathed in and out heavily. I looked around to see that I was still in the general store of a swamp town and those stupid tiles on the ceiling were still the same. I felt my hands go for my chest and I felt nothing. I patted my chest again multiple times to make sure and once again I found nothing, no cuts, no pain, no nothing. I was just a dream, no hunter was chasing me. I was safe inside the bared up general store with my friends, alive, safe and sound. I could hear the snores of my friends echo though out the room. It kind of sounded like semi trucks shifting gears on the highway. Boy was I going to have a hard time getting back to sleep now that everyone was in the deep sleep phase. I moved my arms and found them surprisingly normal. Like, no pain or anything, it felt like a normal set or arms. I felt myself opening my mouth to let out a laugh. I then started moving my whole body around seeing if I was still hurt in some places but nothing seemed to hurt anymore. Guess I had no internal injures like Casey had feared. This was great, first thing in the morning we were going to get out of this town and get closer to that bus stop and hopefully get someplace safe. The thing was that the map was in the car and it was now a pile of ash, so basically we were in uncharted territory at the moment. I tried to not worry about it for now and got to my feet to put my shirt and coat back on before going to the backpacks and see what we had left. I tried to not make too much noise by making the floor boards not creak but their snoring was louder then the floor boards creaking, so unless I stomped my feet I doubt it'd be loud enough to wake my friends up. I could hear some common infected growling outside but it didn't sound like many of them were out there, and I couldn't hear any tanks or chargers either, so we were safe for now. I got to the backpacks lying on the counter and looked though the one that contained the food. I didn't feel like anything canned so I looked though the other backpack. The only thing other then the medical supplies were a couple of white chocolate bars. White chocolate in the middle of the night, this sounded familiar. I remembered couple years back when I was fifteen and Kelly was thirteen when I woke up one night to find myself hungry and going to the kitchen still half asleep to look for some leftovers in the fridge when I suddenly ran into Kelly. It startled the shit out of me as both of us screamed in fright, thinking she was a burglar I swung a fist at her and missed hitting cupboard beside her sending a wave of pain into my right hand waking me up completely. We were both obviously surprised to see each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked more then simply surprised to see her in my house in the middle of the night rooting though my kitchen

"Looking for some chocolate" she explained. I gave out a big groan in frustration before saying to her

"So you B and E'd into my house and was about to steal stuff at" I looked at the clock hanging in the middle of the kitchen "twelve oh six in the morning"

"First of all" the small pale raven haired girl started explaining "I didn't break anything to get in, I climbed though the window, your door was locked"

"For a reason"

"Second of all" She continued like I hadn't said anything "I wasn't stealing, you said I could come and get some white chocolate"

"Yeah" I said calmly "tomorrow"

"Well technically, you said that I could come over on at around nine thirty last night, and seeing as it's twelve oh six AM, it's tomorrow"

"I meant in the morning or something" I complained. She should have known better then to do something like this, but then again, I should have known that she'd do something like this.

"Well since I'm already here" She smiled showing off her pearl white teeth. I couldn't resist it.

"all right" I gave in reaching into the already open cupboard and grabbing a bar of white chocolate. Kelly practically squealed with delight as I gave her the candy bar. She then broke it in half and gave one part to me as she started eating the candy bar. I ate the chocolate with her until it was all gone. "Well" I said to her "I'm going back to bed". She then rushed past me and started running up the stairs. What the hell was she up to this time I wondered. I ran to catch up to her to see her run into my room. She was then laying on my bed and shouted

"I call top bunk!" My bed wasn't even a bunk bed, it was only a double sized bed.

"Oh no you don't" I laughed "I've only got one bed, your sleeping on the couch". That followed by me carrying her back downstairs while she was playfully struggling, I was trying to keep her from falling onto the ground, but we were both laughing. I smiled at that memory, wish she was here to keep me company right about now. But I knew it wasn't possible, she was gone. My fault or not she was gone, for me, there was no denying that fact, at her time of death I held her in my arms until she breathed her last breath and disappeared from this world. The only things that comforted me by that was that she no longer had to live in fear in this place, that I was there to comfort her in her last seconds of life, and that hopefully, if there was such a thing as reincarnation, I hopped that she wouldn't be born in a world like this, a world of fear and infected, where everyday was a fight for survival and killing was an everyday occurrence and a fact of life. But the memory of her blood staining my hands still haunted me. I was lost in memories until I heard some screaming outside. I reverted back to reality and heard the screaming again.

"Watch out!" a voice outside shouted. The voice sounded strange, it was barley understandable, like a radio with heavy static. The shouting was a cross between a shout and a grumble with a loud whisper.

"He's coming towards us!" I heard before the voices stopped and I heard the thundering and crashing of something heavy coming towards my direction. This couldn't be good I thought as I heard a loud crash at the front entrance of the store along with wood snapping with a loud roar outside. I knew what was outside now, one hundred percent sure, it was a tank. I heard it roar a second time before I heard its heavy footsteps back away while I ran to wake up Harry, the closest person to me.

"Harry!" I shouted. When he didn't move I decided that the time for asking nicely was past. I then gave him a sharp kick to the ribs and his eyes snapped awake at me with anger.

"What the fuck Hunter!" Harry shouted "can't a person-". At that moment, Harry's speech got interrupted by a large crash occurring at the entrance. I heard the wood snap even more as the reinforcements that held the door closed started to come apart.

"That's why!" I shouted lifting him to his feet "now grab your UZI and get Wane up!" I commanded "and make it snappy!" Harry then ran towards the stairs as I ran over to the corner and kicked Nathan awake

"Why did you-" Nathan started

"Tank outside!" I shouted cutting him off before running to Casey and kicked her awake. She opened her mouth and before she could say anything I shouted "TANK!" Followed by another crash and snap.

"What the fuuuuuuuuck!" I heard Wane shout as his feet slammed on the stairs coming down. Then all hell broke loose as the doors flew clean off the wall and a giant tank emerged from the hole in the wall. I then heard the thundering cracks of gunshots being fired at the tank as well as shouts of surprise and terror as I desperately ran for my own gun. I ran to where I had been sleeping and grabbed the gun where Casey had left it and stopped to pick it up before leveling it to my shoulder and pointed it at the charging tank. The tank was roaring at Nathan and Harry as both of them were backing away from it trying to keep out of reach of the giant tree trunk sized arms. I saw it take swing it's powerful arms at the wall where it had almost cornered the two of them busting a hole in the wall where Harry and Nathan used to be. They managed to avoid the tank's swing by jumping out of the way before the tank swung its fist. I fired my submachine gun rounds into the tank's back as it recovered from swinging at my two friends. "Holy shit!" I heard Wane shout. I looked in his direction towards the stairs to see him shooting at the entrance. I turned there to see common infected swarming the place pouring into the building like angry wasps.

"What the hell!" I shouted concentrating my fire on the common infected running into the building "where'd all of them come from!" I ran out of bullets in my magazine and quickly holstered my gun on the right gun holster and grabbed the machete off the counter. I then sliced off the nearest common infected's head from his neck and continued to hack at the common infected in front of me. I swung hard to sever the limbs as blood splashed out of their bodies. I had cut off maybe a couple dozen limbs when I brought my machete above my head and swung the blade down into a crazy young blond woman and sliced halfway into her skull. I was going to swing the machete at another infected close by but my machete got stuck in that skull, I pulled back but it refused to budge, I kicked the blond but it did nothing to loosen the blade. I had to make a decision, try to pull the blade out and risk getting mauled by the infected or fight them with my bare fists. I let go of the machete and smashed my right fist into a long black haired black man in front of me before giving a left jab to the old man beside him. I then did something really unusual, I started spinning in a circle while holding my arms out in fists and hitting the surrounding infected. It worked for a few seconds before I started to get dizzy and start losing my balance and felt like falling over. I slowed down to avoid falling to the floor when I felt arms grabbing me from all sides. Not only that, but their nails threatened to pierce my skin as they scratched my body. I tried to swing my arms and get the infected off my but the weight of all of them made my arms near useless. I knew what was coming next, they were going to bite me to death. I closed my eyes and waited for death. I then heard a voice shout

"Get off him!" and heard the sound of skulls creaking around me. I opened my eyes to see Casey with a bloody steel crowbar swinging at the infected that had a hold of me. I just hopped that she didn't hit me with that. Blood splashed onto her clothes as well as my face turning everything black and red as blood covered my eyes. I wiped the blood off my eyes with the sleeves of my coat removing the blood from my vision seeing the world clear again before quickly stomping my right foot onto the corpse that held my machete in her skull, grabbing the machete handle, and ripping it out of her head. Her head I thought, that was new, usually I called infected its. Not that it really mattered right now. Harry, Nathan, and Wane were still having trouble with the tank outside and Casey was just joining them shooting her AA-12 rounds into the giant. I holstered my machete seeing that there wasn't anymore common infected before pulling out my submachine gun and reloading it and pulling the bolt back. I then sprinted outside and pointed my gun at the tank and fired my full auto rounds into it's body. After about half a magazine of bullets later it toke its final steps and crashed onto the ground. The ground shock a bit before I shouted

"Who's hurt! Raise your hand!" Nobody said anything or did anything which was a relief. Nobody was injured, except maybe me, but not by much. All of a sudden I remembered the voices, survivors, the infected couldn't speak, they had to be human voices. "Hay!" I shouted "Hay!" I shouted again "we're here! We're human survivors!"

"Are you crazy Hunter" Nathan said walking in front of me "you want more infected to come to us?"

"You guys were asleep when I heard the voices" I explained "there are other human survivors, before the tank started to attack us it was probably attacking them". My friends looked at me in a skeptical kind of matter. "Trust me" I said "look for other survivors and tell me who's crazy then"

"Hunter" Wane said "there aren't any survivors besides us, not once when we were being chased by the tank did we see or hear any other humans"

"That's because you were too busy worrying about the tank, don't worry, now that we're focused we can probably find them"

"Ok fine" Harry said clearly not believing me lets say there were human voices, where did you hear them before they stopped?" I thought for a moment before answering

"By the front entrance"

"Now that's impossible" Casey cried out "and even if they were at the entrance, they would have been crushed my that tank, add to add to that, there are no dead bodies around there except the dead infected"

"Their probably dead" I said with a sigh "we were so close"

"whatever your thinking Hunter" Casey said "don't, I'd know, I ran past the giant hole the tank made at the front door, there's no human bodies, just infected"

"Let's take a closer look" I suggested "just to be sure". We then headed to the front entrance where I head heard the voices right before the fight and saw a few dead bodies lying motionless. They were all infected. No matter how much I looked for humans, I could tell they were all infected.

"Sorry Hunter" Wane said patting my shoulder trying to comfort me "but the evidence is right there". This didn't make any sense, I had heard voices, weird ones, but human ones. But I guess they were right, the proof was right in front of my face. I must have imagined it, but that imagination saved us all I guess, it had warned me about the tank. I guess that was all that mattered right now.

**A/N: I think this one's better then the last, I sure hope it is. The next chapter might take awhile since I'm trying to get further in Uncharted 3, can't have my brother get farther then me at the moment.**


	8. Crossing the river

My friends may have shown me that there weren't any survivors around but the voices I heard were real. I hadn't been dreaming or was even asleep when I heard them. I wasn't crazy, I knew what I heard, but what I couldn't figure out was what had made that sound. My friends were worried, but I guess they were right, maybe I wanted to find other survivors so much that I head imagined the voices. We had forgotten about it temporarily because we all had to rush to the bathroom for some reason almost immediately after the fight. We figured it was bad food that we ate earlier on in the trip. We all had to use the bathroom for the same reason, it was bad. Besides me possibly hearing things and our little bladder problem we had another, bigger problem. For the first time in a while we counted our ammo. Turns out we didn't have nearly the amount we'd like, or the amount we thought we had. I was down to five clips of ammo, Nathan had about seven, Wane had a couple dozen shells, Harry had a few magazines while Casey had one full drum magazine. Pretty soon she'd have to settle for box magazines which only held eight shots instead of her thirty two shot drum mags. For primary weapons we weren't doing that good. For secondary weapons we were doing better though. Wane with his crowbar and M9 handgun with several clips, me with my machete, and Casey with her newly found crowbar. I figured that Wane didn't really need two secondary weapons so I had him give his handgun to Harry. We then searched the houses to find guns and other items seeing as we only had two backpacks worth of stuff. A backpack of food wouldn't last five people that long. Inside the houses we found people with several Glock 17 handguns and several magazines of bullets. Nathan got a couple of Glocks while the rest of us settled for our melee weapons. While the others were eating some food we found from the other houses I was sharpening my machete on the exterior of the fridge inside a stranger's house. I wouldn't want my machete to get stuck inside a skull again, that had nearly cost me my life, if it weren't for Casey coming to my aid I'd be dead by now.

"So how are we going to do this?" Nathan asked breaking the silence of mouths eating and steel being sharpening "we only have so much ammo and we have how long of a trip to go?" He had a point, we didn't really know how long we had to go to just get out of this swamp. We had little ammo and no knowledge of the area.

"We'll preserve ammo" I said continuing to slide the machete blade across the fridge "we'll use our melee weapons to fend off the infected until we find some ammo"

"And how do you think we'll find that?" Nathan asked "It's not like we'll find an armoury around here." Another good point, most of our guns were military grade weapons, my MP5, Nathan's HK-33, Casey's AA-12 and Harry's UZI. The good part about that was that Wane's sawed off shotgun and Casey's AA-12 could work with any twelve gauge shotgun shells and the M9 and Glock 17's ammo were easily found in any gun shop. It would be harder to fine ammo for the assault rifle and submachine guns.

"We'll just worry about the shotguns and the handguns for now" I explained "there are a lot of gun shops that sold twelve gauges and nine millimeter." I knew that my MP5 and Harry's UZI both also toke nine millimeter bullets, but it was harder to find magazines that would fit our guns.

"What kind of ammo does my gun take?"

"Five point fifty six millimeters, standard NATO rounds"

"If it's so standard" Wane asked "then why is it hard for us to get?"

"You expect people to sell military assault rifles to the public?" I asked "I mean really"

"You have a point there."

"Anyways" I said continuing "we might get lucky and find an over run military checkpoint"

"In this swamp?" Casey asked "like the military would bother with this place, I don't even think they did, we had to pry down doors and endure the stench of the dead." That was also true, we had to pry down the doors with Casey's and Wane's crowbars breaking down the barriers and let the building air out before entering the homes because the stench of rotten bodies was so bad inside.

"You'd never know" I said trying to cheer us up a bit "we might find a whole stock pile of weapons in someone's garage"

"Yeah" Wane said cheerfully "maybe we'll find something like an AK-47, or an M60, no, an RPG"

"You expect us to carry around an M60?" Casey asked on the verge of sarcasm and annoyance "and you expect normal people to be holding rocket launchers in their houses? You might as well ask god to bring his fist down and crush the infected." At that moment, Wane went outside of the house and I saw him go on his knees and hold his hand into the air and shout:

"God! If you can hear me! Bring down your mighty fist and crush the infected in our way!"

"I was being sarcastic!" Casey shouted

"If you're going to ask god for something!" I shouted "ask for something realistic!"

"Or at least the one's in our way until we find some ammo for our guns!" Wane shouted still on his knees and holding his hands up high above his head

"That's better" I said pleased with myself for some reason

"I give up" Casey groaned. After eating our late night snack and sharpening my machete we started to head off. We exited the house and stood in the middle of the town littered with the dead of the infected we had killed maybe an hour ago in the high raised moon light casting its light to light the way to where ever we were going to go. So now we were going to go where exactly?

"Where should we go?" I asked

"Where else?" Wane said "through this town and where ever it leads to"

"Yeah" Nathan said with slight annoyance in his voice "like we've been doing for the past six months or so"

"Sounds like a plan" I said agreeing with Wane "we can deal with whatever gets thrown at us later"

"What!" Nathan shouted "are you sure about this?"

"Like you said Nathan, we've been doing it for six months or something, what are another few days?" It seemed that Nathan didn't want to hear that, but the decision was made when I declared a vote wither to wonder or not. Wane, Casey and I outvoted him and Harry three to two. We were going to continue to wonder. After that debate we readied our melee weapons ready to take out any infected that came towards us. I was ready with my sharpened machete being held in my right hand for anything that got in our way. Leading the way I walked beside Wane as we followed the houses leading in the opposite direction that we came, or the direction that we guessed was the opposite direction we came in from. I knew we were heading the right way when I saw an almost completely rotted away body hanging at what kind of looked like a ship yard or a lake or something. I thought that the body hanging between the two poles was a survivor at first until I saw the enlarged right arm. A charger, people long before us had done this. Whoever did it was probably dead now. I looked across the water and saw land across the water, that's where we were going now. But there was a problem, a big obstacle in out path, believe it or not, Casey couldn't swim. Casey trying to swim was like asking a boulder to stay afloat. We had to find something to help her pass if we wanted to advance any farther.

"You think that water's safe?" Nathan asked

"Oh I don't know" Casey sarcastically "dead bodies rotting in the water, swamp area, parasites, ring any bells?"

"Don't be mad just cause you can't swim across Casey" Wane said walking to the lake's edge "but I don't think it would matter if we all could or not because of the mud on the bottom." Wane had a point, the mud at the bottom of the water could suck us up like quick sand if we stepped into it even once. And I for one didn't feel like being sucked into a marsh to suffocate to death.

"Ok" I started instructing seeing as it was our only option "find something that can get us across"

"You know, we could build a raft" Wane suggested

"Great" I said with some sarcasm "go tear down some of the building walls for a raft and tear the poles holding that rotten charger up for rows and we're set." To my surprise, Wane started walking away towards the poles holding the charger, I reached out to him stopping him before he could get far "I was being sarcastic" I explained "looked for an easier way"

"But that is easy" Wane told me "all we need is some strength and patience and we're set." How would I tell him that wasn't going to work?

"How will we cut down the posts?" I asked. Wane looked like he was about to answer but then stopped with his mouth open and looked stumped. "That's why" I said "now let's look for a better way unless someone finds a chainsaw to attract the infected to us while cutting down some houses or something."

"Guys" Guys!" I heard Harry shout from the other side of land. I looked behind me to see Harry on the other side of the land "I found something!" I then ran towards Harry's location and stopped when I was a few feet away from him.

"What'd you find?" I asked

"This" Harry answered pointing to a raft like thing attached to cable wires on both sides of the raft leading to the other side of the lake. This was perfect, but how did it work? I looked around and saw that behind Harry was a generator. I didn't like the look of that generator, it looked old and worn out, rusting from exposer to the environment without proper care. And generators tended to be loud, and with something in this state, this would quickly turn into a nightmare.

"Good job Harry" I said before asking "but do we really want to use this?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Wane asked "we want to get out of here as quickly as possible right?"

"I guess" I agreed "but do you even remember how much noise a generator makes?"

"It's a risk we have to take" Wane argued "unless you want to go with the chainsaw thing"

"And we can't swim across" Nathan added "look at this sign." I looked over to the sign he was pointing at and saw that there was a sign that said: Caution. And below that was a picture of a person drowning in water with a crocodile swimming towards the person with its mouth open ready to devour him. Below were the letters: Deep water. So they warn us about the deep water but not the gators huh. Weird and stupid if you ask me. I bet some random survivor was like: ohhw, deep water, nothing I can't handle before getting devoured by crocodiles. But now I thought of my friends with me now, if we started the generator we'd attract infected, if we swam me or Nathan would have to carry Casey and worry about the gators, if we went with Wane's idea we'd attract infected with the chainsaws.

"Fuck this" I said making up my mind as switched my machete to my left hand and bent down and grabbed the cord for the generator to start and pulled with my right hand. The generator stuttered a bit before I pulled the cord again stuttering again. I then threatened to rip the cord from its interior as I pulled the cord with hard force. This time the generator started up starting out as a purr before accelerating into a roar. I then almost immediately heard the growls of the infected rushing towards us. "Get ready for a close combat fight!" I shouted tossing the machete to my right hand ready to fight.

"You think we'll stand a chance?" Nathan asked worried

"Against the common infected, yes" I answered "most defiantly, boomers and smokers we have a chance as well" but then I said the crueler truth "spitters, jockeys, hunters and chargers maybe. But we'll never take out veteran hunters and tanks with only hand to hand weapons." I then saw the common infected sprint towards us at full speed with little concern for their lives. I raised my machete ready to strike the first infected that came within striking distance of me. The first one that came was a boy about my age with blond hair and blood stained clothes. I swung my bladed weapon at him and sliced his head off. I then hacked and slashed at the infected rushing towards me slicing them apart sending blood flying and bodies to the ground. I didn't worry about my friends, they could take care of themselves. I then heard the cry of a hunter ring through the air. Please I prayed silently, not a veteran. I had cut off another couple of heads when I heard Casey shout:

"hunter!"

"Where!" I shouted. I wanted to see if it was a normal or a veteran

"To my right!" Casey shouted. I looked to my right and saw a dark red hooded hunter. This hunter had no rips in its clothes and little blood. I'd say it just turned. Thank god for that. Hopefully it didn't know how to control its abilities that well.

"Harry! Casey!" I shouted ready to give them orders "focus on that hunter! Harry, stick close to Casey and shot that hunter if you have to with your handguns! Casey, bash it's skull in!" I then spotted a stick thin man rush towards me as I finished shouting to Harry and Casey. I sidestepped to the left and sliced my machete blade through his neck decapitating him. I then trusted my blade through the back of the head of an infected about to grab Nathan in the back. I then pulled my machete out of the infected skull of slice at three infected to my right flank. I sliced through two necks before penetrating the third. The blade stuck halfway before I pulled it out and the third infected fell to the ground. I then felt a hard force hit me square in the chest as I fell on my back. I looked up to see the red hooded hunter. There wasn't any blood around its mouth and it looked relatively clean for a hunter. It growled at me before raising its right clawed hand and taking a swing at me, I blocked it with the back of my machete before its head exploded in a pile of gore. Behind it stood Wane with his bloody crowbar shaking like a leaf. He was going into shock. He wasn't used to this intensity of close hand combat, I should have known better then to leave him like this. "Go to the boat!" I ordered "shout to us when it's here!" Wane nodded before running to the back lines. Idiot I said to myself, I'm such an Idiot. Wane wasn't the type of person to do this kind of work. I rolled the half headed hunter off me before getting to my feet just in time for an old women infected to grab me and begin to strangle me with more force than a normal old women her age. "Fuck off!" I shouted before stabbing my machete vertically into her head from the bottom of the chin up into her head. I then pulled the machete out of her head and pushed her body forward with my opposite hand. I then saw a large boomer in front of me, a big, fat, boiled, pale boomer forty feet away. I saw it get ready to puke it's bile on me and I jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground before it retched out the bile and it landed harmlessly on the ground to my right. I quickly got to my feet and ran to the boomer. I closed the distance between us and sliced at the front of its neck before it got stopped halfway in. I pulled the machete out of its neck and did a one eighty degree turn and chopped at the back of the neck one handed. The blade slid in until it reached the spine of the neck and stopped in its tracks. I then ripped the blade out and slashed at its neck again decapitating the boomer before it exploded and covered me with green bile. As I stumbled around blindly covered in green slime I wiped the bile off my face with my coat. I opened my eyes when I couldn't feel anymore bile on my face onto to see the infected targeting me in their frenzy. There were too many targeting me at once for me to take on by myself and not pay the price. I turned towards the lake and ran towards the water. I had to get this bile off me one way or another. I managed to make it to the water before the infected got to me and dived head first into the water not caring what the sign warned us of. Almost instantly I felt the rush of ice cold night swamp water hit me and chill me to the bone as I felt the bile float off my clothes. I then rose above the surface feeling the water on my body fall back to ground level. I then quickly ran out of the water not wanting to find out of the crocodiles were really in there or not. I rushed out of the water to slice at the last few infected alive. After finishing the infected off, I wiped the blade clean on the bottom of my coat adding on more red blood on the black material.

"The boat's here!" Wane shouted from a short distance away. I turned back to see Wane already on the boat waving at us, ready to go, eager even. I saw everyone else run to the boat, I followed right behind them. When I into the boat we heard a voice, a human voice.

"Hold up" I said listening to the approaching moaning voice. It didn't sound like an infected, it sounded like a human. "What's that?" Everyone stopped and listened as we searched the area for the survivor. I looked left and right when we saw the survivor. He was saying untranslatable words as he walked towards us like he was in some sort of trance. "Hay!" I shouted jumping up and down waving my arms "over here!" It was a survivor, a human survivor.

"I thought this wouldn't happen" Casey said not believing what was in front of us. A male, not much older then us with dirty short blond hair wearing a blood stained green t-shirt and blue jeans was walking towards us. He didn't look like he was in the best mental shape, but I guess if you were alone in a place like this, you'd turn that way to. We waited patiently as the boy slowly walked towards us until he finally reached us on the boat. Suddenly a swarm of questions arose from us.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Are there other's around?" It was crazy how fast we were asking questions to him. I felt a flood of emotions to see someone new, and alive to add. The guy didn't answer us, but that was ok, having him around was all we needed to lift our spirits up. I couldn't believe our luck, finding a survivor in this hell hole. All of a sudden, the guy started to have a fit. His body was twitching and spazzing out as he grabbed his head and started to shack around violently.

"Hay!" I shouted worried "what's wrong!" The guy freaked me out now, he was tearing at his face with his nails and screaming while having a fit. I suddenly had a bad feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen, a horrible feeling. It was so bad that I grabbed the guy by the shoulders and threw him out of the boat and pushed the button on the side of the boat and closed the gates to enter the boat.

"What the hell Hunter!" Casey shouted "why are we leaving that guy behind!"

"That guy is bad news" I said pointing to the guy "look at that and tell me you don't have a bad feeling in your gut." I looked back to see the guy shacking ever more violently then before he did something I didn't want to see, he exploded. The blond guy exploded into a pile of blood and gore as the power of the wind threw me off my feet and my body slammed onto the ground. I groaned as I got to my feet still fazed by the sudden explosion. "What the Fuck!" I shouted in shock "did that guy just explode!"

"The fuck he did!" Casey shouted obviously shocked as well "What was that!"

"That guy exploded!" Nathan shouted in shock as well "he spazzed out before exploding!"

"Don't tell me that guy was an infected!" Wane shouted as scared as a little kid going into a dark place alone "He looked just like us!"

"A suicide infected that looks like a survivor" Harry said in horror. A suicider I thought, a new special infected. This was bad, an infected that looked like a normal person. It was my gut feeling about him spazzing out that saved us, he looked like us, but he wasn't us, we had to be careful towards his kind.

"Guys" Nathan said still shocked over what had happened "if he's new, how many more new special infected do you think there are?" Truth be told, I never thought about it, until just now I thought there were only the common infected and six kinds of special infected. Six months into the infection and we hadn't seen any new infected, until now. Now Nathan's words came to me, if there was one new one, how many more could there be? And what were they? What were their abilities? I hopped that it wasn't something like an enhanced tank otherwise we'll have a lot on our hands.

"Hopefully that's the only change" I said with way more confidence then I really felt. Because I was starting to think that there might be others, I mean, six months for new mutations to arise, it was enough time for change.

"Hope so" Wane said "otherwise we might find ourselves fighting things like parasite hunters." Way to help the situation I thought, now you're making me think that we'll be fighting something so deadly that it would put the tanks to shame.

"Ok" I said practically grunting "for now, that's the only new infected we saw, hopefully that's the only one, but who knows, maybe the new infected aren't as bad as the one's we're facing right now." That seemed to calm everyone down a bit "I mean, not everything that evolves gets better, right? I mean, Dracula verses modern vampires"

"Yeah" Nathan breathed "you got a point there, the tanks and hunters are still the biggest threats, and they're part of the originals." And with that statement said, everyone calmed down.

"Now that we got that over with" I said pushing the button on the side of the raft "let's get to the other side." The raft then began slowly moving towards the other side of the lake. Ever so slowly. I breathed out and waited for the short voyage to end. The only sounds going on were the flies buzzing and the rope cables moving the boat.

"You really think there are really crocodiles in the lake?" Wane asked breaking the silence

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Better safe then sorry" Nathan said. We all agreed on that, better to take this way and take a chance with the infected on land then try to swim across only to find that it was infested to crocs. About half way across I heard a shriek on the other side of the lake, in the direction we were going. I looked over and saw a spitter.

"Oh god!" I shouted seeing the spitter looking right at us "spitter!"

"What!" my friends all shouted looking over the side of the boat. I saw the spitter lean back and I knew what it was going to do next, try and incinerate us in acid. Before I could think, before I even knew what I was doing, I heard myself shout

"Abandon ship!" The next thing I knew I was in the water holding on to a frantic Casey who was waving her arms around randomly screaming as she tried to keep afloat. I held on to her knowing that if I let go of her she'd drown.

"Oh my god!" She shouted panicking splashing water around and twisting her body in every direction making it hard for me to hold on to her "I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die!" She cried

"Calm down!" I shouted pulling her close "you're not going to die!" I then felt her wrap her arms around my neck and felt her body weigh me down making it harder for me to swim.

"Get us out of here!" Casey shouted in my ear making me wench

"I'm going!" I shouted swimming my way to land "just stay calm and don't let go!" I then swam my hardest to get to land as quickly as possible, gators or no gators I couldn't swim very long with Casey on my back. "Harry! Wane! Nathan!" I called out "you guys alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Barely!" They were fine, or at least sounded fine. "Where's Casey Hunter!" Someone shouted out

"On my back!" I answered "She's alright!" I was in the last quarter of the lake when I started to feel weakened and my breathing started to show. My swimming wasn't perfect, but it should be good enough for us to get to land without sinking. I saw the land get closer and closer to me with each push I put out. But by now I was just grunting my way through, pushing through water instead of a swimmer's form and sinking below the surface every half second with Casey screaming in my ear every time that something happened. Not that I'd be complaining though, it could have been a lot worse. I was getting tired when Casey and I finally reached land. I let go of the soaking wet Casey as she fell off my back and hugged the ground muttering something about being back on land. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees sucking up air.

"Oh man" Wane said coming up beside me "I thought you were never going to make it"

"Could have-" I started before I coughed out some swamp water from my mouth, it tasted disgusting, like mud, saltwater and seaweed. "Helped" I said still breathing hard. Ahead of me I heard Harry and Nathan shouting out war cries. I looked up to see what they were doing and saw that they were charging towards the spitter. I didn't remember either of them having melee weapons, and the sound of cracking gunfire confirmed my thought. I saw Nathan and Harry fire off their handguns at the spitter seeing blood spray out of that ugly bitch's body before she fell to the ground and left a pool of acid on the ground where she laid. "What did I say about preserving ammo!" I shouted towards Harry and Nathan "you want us to be out of bullets when we need to take on a real threat!"

"Holy shit!" I heard Casey shriek in panic. I quickly turned around to see what had got to her and saw that there was a huge crocodile about ten feet behind her. I quickly pulled out my submachine gun and pulled the trigger. I pulled the trigger but the bullets wouldn't come out. I cursed when I realized the problem, we had all jumped into the water, my gun was full of water and for it to fire, the water needed to be flushed out. I looked up in horror to see Casey running in big zigzags avoiding the gator's jaws snapping at her legs.

"Somebody shoot that thing!" I shouted watching the gator getting ever so closer to Casey. I then heard the shots of handgun fire shoot at the gator. Some bullets hit the animal but something that fired nine millimeter rounds I don't think hurt something as big, powerful and thick skinned as a crocodile. When the shooting stopped I shouted to my friends

"Wouldn't it be better to fire something with more power!" I shouted pulling the bolt back to drain some water from the gun

"Thing's jammed for some reason!" Nathan shouted frustrated as I heard him bang on his assault rifle

"Mine to!" Harry shouted not seeing what was wrong with it. I then pulled my machete out of the scabbard when I heard the thundering blasts of a shotgun ring out into the air. I then looked over to my right and saw Wane ejecting two red shells and injecting two other red shells into the cartages. I looked over to the gator and saw that it now had some red blood running out of its rough skin.

"Kill that thing!" I shouted as Wane closed the sawed off shotgun, ran up to the gator, pointed it at it, and fired two twelve gauge rounds into its body at close range sending rock hard, green skin mixed with red blood into the air and creating a hole in the gator's body. Casey was panting hard and was thankful that someone had saved her. "Everyone alright!" I shouted

"Yeah!" they all shouted

"Casey you bit?" I asked knowing that inside a crocodile's mouth were thousands of parasites that could dangerously infected us. If Casey got bit she could become infected with hundreds of parasites with nothing to cure her. "Scratched, clawed, anything?"

"I'm fine Hunter" Casey panted "it didn't get me." I felt myself sigh in relief, if she had got bitten, we would have had a catastrophe on our hands.

"I don't know about you guys" Wane said grinning widely "but we have got to be the luckiest son of a bitch survivors out here."

Author's notes: Here you guys go, I think I need to work on my grammar like PedoBear3 said among other things, and maybe do some editing on my previous chapters

To Kindra D: As far as we've seen, Hunter's been bit by a hunter and other common infected, but for all we know, Hunter could have been bitten before those events as well. Let the suspense continue as he might turn into a hunter or a smoker or maybe even a tank.

To bloody raptor: He sure is

To Pedobear3: I hiding Uncharted 3 from him, he won't be able to complete it before I do XD


	9. To the safe house

After resting for a bit from the crocodile incident I had to take apart nearly all the guns apart to flush the water out of them so that they wouldn't jam again. I'm not as knowledgeable as someone in the military, but I knew more about guns then my friends, I knew enough to take it apart a bit and putting it back together. If I had to take it apart completely and put it back together would be on a whole other scale for me. I toke apart the bolts, ejection ports, charging handles, firing pins and the other tops of the guns Nathan, Harry, Casey and I owned to flush the water out. The handguns I had to only take off the slide and magazine to get rid of the water before putting it back together. Luckily there weren't any infected around while I toke apart the guns, otherwise we might have been in trouble if I dropped parts of a gun into the mud and lost them. I also made Nathan give Wane the handguns and had Wane give the crowbar to Nathan. I had been foolish to have Wane fight at close quarters, he wasn't the best person for that and I should have known that earlier. Wane wasn't strong, or as steeled nerved as the rest of us, his place wasn't swinging a bludgeoning tool at infected because he chose to, his place was behind a gun. It's not that the rest of us were braver then him, I guess that we were more used to close hand combat then him, guess that's what happens when you do this for six months. Before we started heading off again I told him and Harry:

"Remember preserve ammo, we don't want another trigger happy moment like that one a while back"

"Yeah" Wane said like a child getting told how to do something obvious "ok"

"I mean it" I said "don't waste the bullets." After that we started heading off towards god knows what. With my machete ready I marched on these noisy planks that creaked with my every movement. I don't know which would be quieter, walking in the swamp or walking on these planks? But I didn't want to go into the swamp for fear of more gators. We walked in silence, if you could call it that. We were making some noise with the planks, but we weren't talking that's for sure, we were making enough noise, and I don't think any of us felt like talking at the moment. We looked out on the thinly fogged landscape surrounded by large, thick trees and swamp water looking for any infected that might be around. We found nothing, heard nothing, but that didn't mean we were safe. We saw a shack house ahead of us leaving the planked path blocked one way and having us go towards the raised dock, if you could call it that.

"I'm checking that house" Casey said going into the shack before I could even say

"Ok." At least there wasn't a door that had to be blown down or a barricade that needed to be pried down this time. Good thing is that the shack only had one entrance, meaning that the four of us could hold out the infected if they suddenly came and not have to worry about a sneak attack from the flanks. I kept a look out on the swamp looking for any infected, but I guess I should be looking for gators as well. My machete would do little to an eight hundred plus pound animal with thick hide, and I'm pretty sure that a crowbar wouldn't match up either. I imagined taking on a crocodile with a crowbar in my mind, it didn't go so well, I got devoured. Take that, and that my imaginary self imagined hitting a crocodile with a crowbar, it did little damage and I got ripped to pieces. Lovely picture.

"Who doesn't have a melee weapon!" Casey shouted inside the shack

"Me!" Harry and Wane shouted at the same time with their voices almost sounding like one person.

"Well I've got a fire axe in here with someone's name on it!" Casey called out returning outside to the rest of us carrying a red fire axe that looked like it should belong in the fire department and not in the hands of teenage girl. "Who wants it?"

"Me!" Harry called out. I didn't think that fire axe was the best weapon, it was heavy for long travel, and everyone knows that if you swing a heavy weapon, it takes a while to get another swing in. But if Harry wanted to use it, then, whatever. At least it was better then that one time I used an acoustic guitar as a weapon. I started to remember the time when an infected ten year old red head girl was about to bite Kelly in the back and I literately smashed a hollow acoustic guitar into her head sending her flying out the apartment window, and destroying the guitar. Yeah, Harry's choice for the fire axe was definitely better then a one hit weapon. I saw Casey hand Harry over the axe and she said with some sarcasm

"Be careful with that, we wouldn't want you to decapitate some people"

"Any, living people" Wane added confirming that she was talking about decapitating the infected, not that we already didn't know that.

"What makes you think I'll be executing any of us?" Harry laughed with confidence "I know the things I'll be cutting up with this"

"Just don't swing wildly and widely" I told him giving some advice on how handle the weapon "and don't try to do anything fancy like hold the end of the axe with both hands"

"Which end?" Wane joked

"You know which end" I said. We then started heading towards the up stairs that lead deeper into the swamp. I noticed the sign being held up by the poles on either side was a sign that showed a picture of a crocodile. Great I thought, just what we needed, more gators. I walked up the plank stairs and reached the top when I saw several infected wondering the raised walkway. Almost as soon as I saw them, they saw me. The infected then began running towards me as I raised my machete ready to cut them up. The first infected to reach me I stabbed my machete into her neck and pushed her away from me with my left hand while saw Casey run ahead of me and bash the pointed end of her crowbar in and out of infected skulls. I then ran up beside her and started slicing into the infected until none were left.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted slightly laughing "save some for us!" I laughed a bit knowing that he was only joking, if it were up to him, up to all of us, we wouldn't want to go against another infected if we didn't have to.

"Ok!" I called to him "we'll save the tanks for you!" That gave me a laugh along with a little of everyone else. We then started to go forward following the planks a short distance until we reached another shack and went inside it. I looked around and didn't see anything of interest. The only things in there were dusty and useless to us. We exited the shack and continued forward. After walking for a bit we reached a place on the plank walk where there was a roof over head of us. Inside it was a table with a box of shotgun shells. Casey picked up the box and shook it, we heard a little rattle inside the box. Casey flipped the top open and flipped it upside down over her open left palm and out fell one red shell. Bummer, that sucked, one shotgun shell in a case of twenty.

"You want this Wane?" Casey asked holding the shell in between her thumb and index finger "or should I keep this as a last ditch resort."

"Give it to Wane" I said "he needs it more then you." Casey then handed Wane the single shell and I heard Wane say without emotion

"Oh boy, a single shell, just what I need." As Wane said that I saw a red spray painted picture on the wall, a spray painted picture of a house with an arrow pointed ahead of us. It was pretty obvious what was that was, a safe house was in that direction, and we were going to it.

"Safe house ahead" I stated "lets get there quickly before the moon gets covered with clouds and we can't see." Now that I thought about it, we should have gotten some flashlights, that was smart of me, don't get some flashlights Hunter, it's not like we'll be traveling at night. Everyone agreed and we headed out. We jogged a short distance before we started running down a flight of stairs before we reached a swamp like area blocking our path again. Just what we needed, another swamp. I then saw a sign that said: do not feed the gators. Well that's just what we needed, a swamp infested with gators, and what's more, people knew about them here, fucking lovely.

"Great" Casey said "a swamp lake filled with crocodiles, how are we ever going to get past this?"

"You think it's safe to go into that water?" Nathan asked "it is a swamp after all"

"Only one way to fine out" I answered jumping into the swamp water and heard a splash the second my feet hit the surface and sunk below. I felt the thin layer of mud work its way up my shoes and the water soak into my jeans and the bottom of my duster. The water wasn't that high, only to half way up to my knees. I toke a few steps to see if the mud would suck me up, and it didn't, it was safe to walk in. I then heard my friends jump into the water and heard the splashes they made as them and the water started moving. Almost then did I hear the infected calling out and coming to our location. I heard their gasps and their splashing through the water. I heard them coming from all directions, from the front, the left flank and the right flank.

"Nathan!" I called out "cover Wane! Casey, on Harry!" The first of the infected to show its face to me were a couple of kids not much younger then us dressed in black from head to toe. I stabbed the boy in the face first before punching the girl in the face with my left fist and removing the blade from the boy's head and trusting across the girl's neck and decapitating her. I then heard a splash to my right and swung the blade to the infected that way and cut it across the face. It was only enough to cut into the flesh but not kill it, so with the momentum still going, I gave the infected man a left round house kick and he fell to the ground. I then spun around again to face the other infected running to me. I then held my machete in both hands and gave out powerful two handed hacks at several infected at a time. I managed to kill two maybe three at a time, but more and more infected ran towards me. I cut down a trio of blood stained before a lone infected grabbed me from behind and started strangling me with it's filthy hands while also digging it's nails into my flesh. I struggled a bit trying to shake it loose before I let my left hand let go of the machete and twist it around in my hand making me hold it backwards and stabbing the blade into the infected's right calf. It didn't seem to notice the blade buried deep into it's calf and didn't let go as another lone infected charged at me. As it got close to me I lifted my right foot up and smashed the burned soles of my shoe into the old woman's face causing her to capsize into the lake. Then with my right hand I ripped out the machete out of the other infected's knee cap and stabbed over my left shoulder and into it's face making it instantly let go of me and fall into the swamp water. I then saw the old infected women lift her body up over the surface of the water getting to her feet. I saw and heard no other infected around here, so I walked up to the infected women a mere six feet away from me. She had barley gotten up when I lifted my right foot up and smashed the toe part of the shoe upwards below her bottom jaw sending her falling below the surface of the water. When she popped out of the water again I waited for her to arise a bit before stabbing the machete between her teeth and through her mouth. I then heard her gag a bit before she started to choke in her own blood. I then heard her make an unusual sound before she fell back onto the surface of the water and floated with movement. I stood there not knowing what to think. Had I heard right? Did I hear that infected give out a sob before she died? I though about it for a moment before hearing another sound, the sound of a charger bellowing. I struck back to reality when I saw a charger running towards me like an aggressive football player. Surprise gave me an unexpected surprise, I had managed to jump out of the way before the charger got to me. I shoulder rolled in the thin mud below the water surface soaking my entire body before resurfacing above the surface. I felt nothing but wetness on me so I knew that the charger had missed me. I was about to yell in triumph before I heard someone else yelling, in pain. I turned behind me and saw the charger holding Nathan in it's giant arm and saw it smash him against a tree before starting to slamming him below the surface. I ran to the charger ready to slice its head open with my machete when I saw Harry with the fire axe get behind the charger and bring the axe behind his head before swinging it forward and hearing the sickening crack of a skull before Casey came and smashed the pointed part of her crowbar into the charger's skull followed by Wane sticking his handguns on the charger's skull and firing bullets into it's head. The charger was dead before it hit the ground. By the time I got there it was already on the ground floating on the water, dead. I stabbed the charger in the back of the neck while Casey and Harry removed their weapons from the charger's head, I did that to make sure that it was dead, wouldn't want it to arise back up and try to take us out again.

"You alright Nate?" Wane asked pulling him to his feet. Nathan was not looking good, he looked hurt all over. I looked up at the tree that the charger had bashed him into and saw that some of the tree bark was smashed. Nathan wobbled a bit before falling down with Wane catching him before his whole body went underwater. "Easy, easy" Wane said holding him up with one hand holding his upper body up. "Come on" Wane said struggling with Nathan's weight. Wane's body was sliding back and forth, left and right, struggling to stay balanced. Nathan, being the biggest of us, and Wane not being too strong was a bad combo. I walked up to Wane and grabbed Nathan by the top of his shirt and his right leg and lifted him over my head resting his body over my shoulders.

"Come on" I grunted holding the weight of a heavy seventeen year old on my shoulders "let's get to the safe house." And ever so slowly, we made our way out of the swamp water and onto dry land. "How are you feeling Nathan?" I asked as I stepped onto dry land

"Hurts all over" He moaned

"Well we're almost at the safe house" I told him while making my way to the safe house step by step. "Man, I never thought you were so heavy, I'd hate to feel how heavy you were before this infection happened"

"Don't complain" Nathan said "you have it easy since I got on the zombie invasion diet"

"We've all gone on the zombie invasion diet" Wane said "we must have all lost at least ten pounds each"

"Obviously Nathan didn't lose enough" I grunt making an effort not to drop him on the ground "you still weigh like five hundred pounds"

"I used to weigh two hundred and five" Nathan said "I mustn't weigh more then one eighty five now"

"Still heavy as fuck" I said. We continued to walk through the foggy woods looking for the dang safe house and hopped that it was even near. I sure hopped it was near, Nathan was sapping the strength out of me. "Can't you walk on your own for a bit?" I asked before leaning on a tree to catch a bit to rest

"Hunter, you want to know how much pain I'm in right now?" Let's see here I though, a charger crashed you into a tree but instead of pounding you in the ground it hit you in water.

"Enough to walk?"

"Remember that time you jumped off the diving board that was about fifteen feet above the water at the swimming pool and you did a belly flop on the water?"

"Yeah" I said as the memory came back to me. I remembering the time all of us went to the pool that one time when we were young and I tried to do a back flip off the diving board only for me to land on my chest. After that, I refused to do anything my chest hurt so much.

"Think of that" Nathan started "times ten"

"Ohw" Wane commented "sounds bad." We heard the sound of a witch crying in the distance and decided to avoid it, till we came in the clearing and saw that beyond the witch was the safe house we were looking for. Damn I though, it just had to be there.

"I can't see" Nathan complained "Hunter, turn me around, what are you all complaining about?" I then turned my back towards from the witch guarded safe house so that Nathan could see what was up. "Ah" he said in frustration "what bad placement." I agreed. "Well, the good thing is it hasn't seen us, let's go around"

"I am not walking around the damn sewer pipe with you on my back" I said "and we're all tired and want to hopefully resupply here"

"Well what do you think we should do?" I then turned to Casey and said to her

"Casey, crown it" I said while pointing to the witch.

"No way" Casey complained "someone else crown the witch"

"Well, you're the only one with a shotgun"

"Wane has a shotgun"

"But you have a semi auto one"

"He has a double barreled one." This was getting nowhere, I needed to think of something to convince her that she was the one that had to do it now. But what could I say?

"Fine" I said "let's try and go around it into the safe house"

"Wonderful idea" Casey said like she had won the argument "let's go"

"I was being sarcastic" I told her "the only other plan I can think of is if someone else goes and crowns her, or else the rest of us can go running up to her and start trying to kill her with melee weapons"

"Fine" Casey said defeated "I'll go and do it." I sigh in relief that she went out and did it, I don't think anyone else, me included, wanted to do it, not that she wanted to do it either. I saw her sneaking up on the witch as quietly as she could trying not to make a sound as she got closer and closer to the witch. I held my breath as she got within thirty feet of the crying witch. Then ever so slowly she got closer to the witch and slightly steeped towards the witch until she got to point black range. Casey then leveled the shotgun stock to her shoulder and pointed it at the back of the witch's head. I then heard the shot being fired and saw the witch's head explode into blood and bone as the body feel lifelessly onto the ground. The cries were silenced with that one shot and all you could hear now was us breathing along with other night wildlife as we walked towards the safe house.

"Good job Casey" I said as Harry opened the safe house door. I then exited the outdoors and entered the safe house.

"Next time" Casey said to me "you do it"

"Fine" I said to her looking around the safe house. The safe house was mess with stuff littered with trash. It had a bed with some covers but that was it besides the tables. I then saw a dead body by the edge of a wall on the right side. I walked over to the bed and placed Nathan down on it before going over to the body. The body represented a person that used to be in the military. Even through its decomposing skin and maggots roaming around it's body I saw the dog tags around his neck and the green and black camouflage jacket and pants and high laced black steel toed boots, which were all covered in blood. The man also wore clear, blood stained ballistic goggles and a camo helmet. On his chest was an ammo belt that held some ammo magazines. Beside him laid an M4 assault rifle. It wasn't the prettiest sight to look at with the rotten flesh and the maggots moving about on the body.

"Ah man" Wane said looking at the dead guy "what happened to him?"

"Probably got killed" I suggested looking around the safe house "it doesn't look like he died of starvation." I saw cans of food lying around and knew instantly that starvation wasn't the cause, and neither was dehydration because of the plastic bottles of water laying around. "He was probably killed, not everyone liked the military or CEDA." That being said, and no matter how much I didn't like to, I unlaced his boots and pulled them off his feet hearing the bones in his legs snap as I pulled them off and saw skin peel apart as the boots left his legs.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Wane said holding his hands up in surprise "your going to take a dead guy's boots and wear them? After he was dead for days? And his body is a house of maggots? That's gross man." It was disgusting I'll admit, but I needed some proper footwear other then the shoes I'm wearing with the rips in them and the soles were less then half the thickness they should be. I scarped out the decomposing flesh and maggots and bones out of the boots before putting them on my feet and lacing them up. The boots went up to my knees and were a little tight on my legs, but other then that, they were comfortable, even if the soles were hard. I pulled the ammo belt off him, shook the maggots off it and placed it on the floor beside the bed Nathan was laying on.

"Six magazines of ammo for you" I told him. Nathan nodded.

"I don't know about you" Casey said going towards the dead man "I'm taking them goggles"

"What for?" I asked "it's not like the infected are going to start throwing explosives at us and bits of rocks and such are going to get into your eyes." That's mainly what those ballistic goggles were for, they were made for repelling bits of stuff that flew at them so that you wouldn't get blind if a bit of concrete flew at your face.

"Blood" Casey explained "I don't want to get blood in my eyes and turn blind"

"I got blood in my eyes" I told her "the world only turned red and black"

"Yeah, well" Casey stared explaining "I know all of us have gotten blood in our eyes one time or another, but what if that blood blinds us?" I looked at her with doubt, we both knew that it wasn't so bad. "Permanently" she added

"Alright" I said "get the goggles, then let's rest."

A/N: Well, that's that, they finally made it to the safe house

To Kindra D: Nah, its all good, if you make a video or something of that, show me. And thanks to you I thought: "I never gave their hight" So here they are: Hunter 5'9 Casey 5'7 Wane 5'8 Harry 5'11 Nathan 6'2

To: () your talking about the crocodile right? Yes, that would have happened, maybe both would have happened

To: Nameless Dumbass: Yes, yes I did


	10. Author's thing

A/N: Yeah, I'm having trouble writing this chapter and I can't seem to do it good, so I'll just give all of you a summary of what happens.

Hunter couldn't sleep in the middle of the night in the sewer pipe safe house so he decides look around for some food and eats some after leaving his ripped up coat on Casey. Looking at the ripped up coat he looks at the wounds he got from the previous months of the infection. He takes off the rolled up bandages around his right wrist and decides that it's healed enough to go without the bandages. Hunter then starts to talk to the dead maggot infested military man about his thoughts on what his life was before and after the infection. Hunter then thinks that the dead guy's laughing at him for some reason and stabs him, but forgives him after and buries him outside the safe house. Hunter then heads back to the safe house only to see a veteran hunter crawling towards the witch that Casey crowned earlier that night. Hunter then hides from the hunter and watches as the hunter crawls closer to the witch and Hunter hears a voice come from the hunter's direction, not growls or snarls, but disoriented sounds that sound like a cross between a whisper and a radio with heavy static. But he swears that he thinks he hears the hunter saying the name Hanna. After seeing the hunter pick up the dead witch and sling her across it's back and jumps away, Hunter begins to wonder if him and the hunter are so much different from each other. Hunter steps on broken glass and sees half of him in the creaked area, and the other half himself with his clothes and skin covered with dried blood. Upon seeing that, he starts to think wither he's really any different from the infected he's killing.

A/N 2: I think I'll do something to make this a little more interesting, a little extra or something. Some OOCness

Hunter's guide to hunter pups:

"Hi there, my names Hunter, and here's my lovely assistant Kelly" A seventeen year old boy said holding a hand out towards a shorter fourteen year old girl.

"Hi everyone!" The girl said happily.

"Today we're going to do a guide towards hunter babies, more commonly known as hunter pups"

"Or hunter kids"

"Now, first off is what they look like. Hit it Kelly." Kelly then flicked the light switch off and turned on an overhead projector showing an image of a furred hunter pup. "This is one picture of what a hunter baby looks like, their whole bodies covered with fur and only the mouth and teeth and claws that can be seen beyond the fur." Kelly then pushed the projector button and the first picture disappeared and was replaced by a different one. "The second kind of hunter baby looks like a small hunter as you can see the skin and lumps on its skin as well. As you can see, it has no hoodie unlike it's full grown companion." Kelly then pushed the button again and the projector showed a different picture. "This hunter baby is a lot like it's full grown companion as it has a hoddie and pants on, but that's the only change between the second picture."

"Just cause they look different though doesn't mean they're any less of a threat, just because one's wearing a hoodie and the other isn't doesn't mean that their any less qualified to kill."

"Nicely said"

"Thanks." Kelly said as she pushed the button again and a picture of a hunter pup appeared eating a dead body.

"Number two thing to learn" Hunter said pointing to the picture with his index finger "Hunter babies feed on humans"

"No duh" Kelly said sarcastically "what do people think they eat? Vegetables?"

"Too many times have people ignored this fact" Hunter continued after Kelly was done "just like Kelly said, people have ignored the fact that hunter babies feed on humans."

"Just because their kids doesn't mean that they don't know what their food source is"

"Their parents teach them to hunt us"

"Common sense people, those things aren't going to not eat you, their special infected hunters, young, yes, but still special infected."

"Their not going to change their appetite just because a survivor picks them up and cares for them doesn't mean their immune to their primal instants."

"So watch out girls." Kelly warned pushing the button she was holding and the overhead picture changed to a hunter cub jumping in mid air.

"As you can see" Hunter said "hunter babies have the same abilities as their older companions, but not to the extent of older hunters." Kelly then held out a chart in front of her showing stats of hunter attacks. "As the chart says: hunter babies jump at about half to a third of the distance of regular hunters and about a fourth to a fifth of a veteran hunter."

"But that doesn't make them any less deadly" Kelly explained throwing the chart away "hunter cubs can still sink their teeth and claws into your flesh and rip out your throat and drown you in your own blood."

"So never under estimate a hunter babies, even if it looks harmless." A pause came. "Now for the last part, where do they come from?" Kelly pushed the button again and the overhead showed a picture of two hunters. "Hunter pups are rumored to come from two hunters, a male, a female" Hunter explained "but they could also come from a male hunter and a female witch."

"I've never seen or heard of a male witch before" Kelly stated

"I don't think there are male witches" Hunter answered

"Figures."

"Another rumor is that hunter babies are created by male hunters pairing up with female survivors" Hunter continued before Kelly gave a disgusted look

"Ewww, who in their right mind would mate with a hunter?"

"I don't know. So, I think that's all you need to know about hunter babies"

"See you all later!" Kelly said waving her hands in the air.

A/N 3: To Kindra D: It's alright. Yep, Nathan's big.

To: Pedo Bear 3: I'll try

To: Dakodako: Thanks so much


	11. Another survivor

Sleep didn't come easily for me, but when I finally fell asleep, it came like a warm blanket over me, sudden and good. But then I woke up too soon and saw the sun had already gone half way through rising. "Morning Hunter" Harry said to me placing a bottle of water in front of my face "sleep well?"

"Not really" I answered. Too many things were going through my head at the moment. What had happened last night? I looked around the safe house to see that everything was like I remembered. Everything except for the dead military guy, he was nowhere in sight. But then I remembered that last night I had buried him outside the safe house. But before that, I had shot myself with a little epinephrine before going out and digging the hole. That shot of adrenaline had given me the strength to dig a half decent sized hole. But something else had happened last night, the veteran hunter and the witch, the name, the name of the witch was Hanna, that was what that veteran hunter was saying wasn't it?

"What happened?" Wane asked me placing a can of tomato sauce in front of my face beside the water bottle "couldn't sleep?"

"Had a weird night" I told him "Something strange happened, something really strange happened"

"Yeah" Casey said wearing her new ballistic goggles "we figured as much."

"What?" I said plainly as I got up to my knees and stretched my arms out. I saw Casey was drinking out of a water bottle before she answered me again.

"We figured as much" she repeated. What? I thought to myself. How'd they know about the adrenaline and the dead military guy? "Don't look too surprised Hunter" Casey answered as if she read my thoughts "when you see a wet boy without his dry coat on along with a dead body and a shovel missing you tend to think of things, but what really set us off was the needle of adrenaline laying on the ground beside the open backpack. What? I thought again, did I leave the needle out in the open? No, I couldn't have, I wasn't that stupid, but I might have been in a rush to bury the military guy and missed it. "What did I say about the adrenaline?" Casey said in a serious voice directed right at me.

"Oh god Casey" I sighed with frustration getting to my feet picking up the water bottle and can of tomato sauce on my way up. "I'm not addicted anymore, look" I said walking straight up to Casey until I was a few inches away from her face "I'm not like I was before, you know that. I used only half a milligram to give me the energy to bury the dead man in a half decent hole."

"Is that all?" Casey asked suspiciously "is that all that happened?" I didn't want to tell her about the veteran hunter or the witch, she'd think I was crazy, along with everyone else. But then I started laughing at myself, maybe the adrenaline made me crazy and I heard things, saw things. And that to me at the moment was funny. "What's so funny?" Casey asked

"Nothing" I laughed "weird things happened when I had some adrenaline last night."

"Like what?" Wane asked cracking open a water bottle and taking a sip out of the plastic bottle.

"Weird stuff" I answered laughing at myself, it had to be the epinephrine, that kind of stuff wasn't possible. "Weird stuff" I repeated.

"Ok then" Harry said cracking the seal of a bottle of red liquid "if that's all it was then"

"Hay!" I shouted to Harry while startling Casey who was still really close to me. I didn't recognize that bottle of red liquid and wondered what it was "what's that you've got!"

"Vitamin water?" Harry answered possibly confused by my sudden outburst.

"And your hogging it all for yourself!" Wane called out holding his hand out towards Harry "share some man, we're all dying of malnutrition."

"We're alive" Harry stated holding the bottle of red vitamin water high in the air out of Wane's reach. I watched Wane running up to Harry and jumping up trying to reach the bottle begging to have some while Harry was laughing and keeping the bottle out of reach for Wane and moving it around in the air taunting him. I was laughing as Harry was giving trouble to Wane and Wane wasn't giving up for something other then plain water and canned vegetable juice. It was a shame we didn't have those cans of orange soda anymore, even if they were flat. I then saw Wane grab onto Harry's arms trying to bring them down, but as he succeeded to bring the arms down, he still failed to reach them. He then called on me to help but I was having too much fun to help him out. Wane gave up on me and started begging Nathan to help him. Nathan after all could reach up high and grab the bottle and rip it out of Harry's hand with his monster strength. But I guess he had the same plan as me and refused to help Wane and watch the fun play out.

"You all suck!" Wane shouted at us sarcastically. After we all got a share of laughter, vitamin water, and food, which in my opinion tasted kind of funny, and giving some painkillers to Nathan, we collected some cans of food and bottles of water that were laying around in the safe house and put them into our backpacks and got ready to set off. I had to get rid of some water inside my gun and Nathan's as well before we set off, but it wasn't so bad compared to cleaning eight guns. Nathan now had thirteen magazines of ammo for his HK-33 and I told him he could shoot his gun but he had to still use the crowbar more then bullets. Everyone, including me wondered if Nathan was fit for battle after what happened last night, he said he was fine and seemed to move normally so I guessed his injures, like my charger attack were just about the same. I toke one last look at everyone seeing if they were ready. Nathan with his HK-33 assault rifle and crowbar, Casey with her AA-12 shotgun and crowbar, Wane with his duel Glock 17 pistols and sawed off double barreled shotgun, Harry with his UZI and fire axe, and me with my MP5 and machete. Everyone was in good condition and seemed ready to fight.

"You sure your ok Nathan?" I asked putting on my black blood stained duster coat "we can let you rest for another few hours if you want." Nathan just shook his head and told us that he was fine. Ok, if he said so. I then walked up to the door and pulled out my machete before opening the door out of the safe and stepping into swamp water high enough to go a little above my waist. God it was deep I thought going through the water hearing my friends followed close behind me. So much for using my gun I thought as I walked through the deep water that was also filling up my gun hanging to my waist. We didn't make it far when I heard the screams of the infected and the splashing of water coming towards us. I readied my machete and waited for the infected to come to me. When the first couple of infected were several feet away from me I swung my machete at them cutting the first one's head off and cutting deep into the second one's neck. I pushed the infected guy's body away from me and thrust my blade into a third infected before retracting my blade out of her body. I watched her fall into the water while hearing the cracking and slicing of other infected ahead of me meeting their doom by my friend's weapons. I heard the creak of pistol fire behind me and I knew that Wane was covering us with his duel handguns. Unlike the rest of us, he had plenty of ammo to expand. With over twenty five clips of nine millimeter ammo fit for his handguns he could pick off a few pesky infected coming towards us on our flanks when we were already busy with the ones in front of us. I ran up to my close combat friends and enemies and hacked at any infected trying to flank them from behind. When the infected in the area were dead we continued through the dense forest swamp area.

"How big do you think this swamp is?" Wane asked reloading his duel Glocks.

"Too big" Casey answered. I was thinking the same thing, this had got to be the second worst place to be, no, third worst place to be, the first two being a town filled with special infected and a town filled with trigger happy survivors, I hated the swamp. The stink of it, the buzzing of flies, and the wildlife in it. We had gone through a shanty town, a river with a gator in it, what else did I need to hate this place besides the infected that were nearly everywhere? We continued forward until we reached a path leading to land with a small boat as its starter point. I looked towards the path and thought that it could lead us someplace where there would be some land and not water everywhere. The other path was straight forwards and as far as I could see, it was swamp water and a dense forest on both sides over the river.

"Someone must have wanted to go this way" I said to my friends turning towards them ready to ask them "follow the boat or go further up river?"

"I vote follow the boat!" Wane called out immediately "those people must have known where they were going!"

"And what do you think happened to them?" Casey asked Wane "how do you know that boat people didn't meet their end down that path?"

"I don't?" Wane answered "but what makes you think that straight forwards is better?"

"Hmmm" Nathan said in a thinking voice "open path verses open river with thick forests on both sides? It makes it hard to see infected coming towards us either way." The path wasn't that big, the river was bigger, but what if there was a clearing ahead of the path? Should we risk it?

"At least it's not night" I said before continuing "path, raise your hands." The total count came with Wane, Nathan, Harry and I voting to go down the path. "Too bad Casey" I said to her patting her on the back "we're following boat people."

"Fine" Casey said obviously annoyed "Maybe we might meet them, we could exchange a few words on how we got surrounded by tanks"

"Geez" Wane said pulling the handgun slides back "what got in your vitamin water? Aggression? Got a secret stash of I'm pissed off today pills?" I might have thought it was funny at another time, but I couldn't really find it funny when Casey was lunging towards Wane and I was the one that had to grab her before she caused some damage.

"Fuck off ghost!" Casey shouted struggling against me as I held her stomach trying to keep her from killing Wane. "Wanna say that again!"

"Ok!" Wane said holding up his hands surrendering immediately "I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" Casey shouted angrily "I'm not in the mood today!" I didn't feel like letting Casey go just in case she started brawling with Wane but I couldn't hold on to her forever. I slowly loosened up on her as she ripped my arms off her and started stomping ahead of us clearly pissed at something. When Casey was out of earshot I went up to Wane and asked

"Something I missed?" I was the last one awake and might have missed some hostility between them.

"I don't know what her problem is" Wane answered me. I could hear confusion mixed with fear in his voice "What did I do? That ghost comment hurts you know." Ghost was Wane's nickname that the bullies at school used to give him because of his pale skin.

"I'll talk to her" I started before finishing with "later."

"Good thinking, give her time to calm down." That was probably the best thing to do at the moment. We then started adventuring through the forest looking out for any infected that could attack us. Walking through a forest swamp mixed with zombies wasn't the place I wanted to be right now, but at least it wasn't night, like I said earlier. We luckily got a dry dirt path that kept us out of the water as we headed deeper into the forest, or away from the forest, I wouldn't know till later. We followed the path leading us to who knows where when I spotted a burned down house ahead of us. I ran towards it and saw that nearly all of it was burned down, the only thing remaining was some of the exterior which were scorched black. I looked at the ruins when Nathan behind me asked

"You think someone went crazy with a molotov?" I didn't answer, and to be frank, I wouldn't know, it could have been this way for years for all I know.

"Let's keep going" I stated "don't want to get anymore lost then we already are." That seemed to win everyone over except Casey who said

"Don't go running off now." I ignored that comment and headed out again following the path. Shortly after we were in a path with grass on either side of us and a river ahead of us along with infected running towards us. I thrust my machete into the chest of the male infected that reached me first and retracted the blade out of his body as more infected closed in on us. As I killed the infected coming for me, I heard blades slicing and pistol fire as we destroyed the infected coming at us until there were none left. After the battle was over, I swished my blade back and forth flinging blood off it before I turned to Casey and asked

"So what did we do this time to make you mad?" I didn't know if this was the right time to ask but it was killing me to wonder what was happening inside her head. I didn't want this to turn into something worse then the hunter baby incident.

"Nothing" she said hostility "you and your addiction is all." I gave out a large sigh of frustration and shouted angrily

"Ok! If that's the way you feel about it!" I then grabbed the backpack Harry was carrying off his shoulders and pulled the needles of artificial energy out, threw them onto the ground, and smashed them with my new combat boots. I watched the substances, the stuff I used to rely on get destroyed in less then a second. "There!" I shouted to Casey while throwing the backpack back to Harry and holding my arms out to my sides "happy now!" The look of shock on Casey's face was almost comical. That mixed with the stunning silence of the swamp wildlife only added to the effect. Then before I knew it, I started laughing. I don't know why, but I just did. I looked around to see that everyone was just as stunned as Casey was. "What?" I laughed looking at each other their four faces.

"What the shit!" Wane shouted confused "what just happened!"

"I just destroyed our adrenaline" I laughed "am I forgiven?"

"Uh, er, um, ugh" Casey was unintelligently saying, probably due to shock, or my actions, or both. After a tense moment of waiting I finally heard "yes." I then gave a shout of triumph shooting my hands into the air. I had gotten rid of that problem, now I had to deal with the tension between Wane and Casey. "Now" I said no longer laughing and turning serious "Casey, you kind of acted hostile towards us earlier and hurt Wane's feelings as well."

"Yeah" Casey said looking at her shoes in shame "Sorry."

"Say it to his face" I told her. Casey then looked up and faced Wane and said

"Sorry I called you ghost" she then looked at everyone else and said "and sorry to all of you, I acted out of line." Luckily, everyone forgave her quickly. We all make mistakes and act like that from time to time, we're only human. Only human I thought, I remembered the actions that occurred last night between the veteran hunter and the dead witch. Were we really that much different? I showed care for my friends, did that hunter show care for the witch? No, I had to push those thoughts away from my head, those infected try to kill us for no other reason because we're their food source. We were better then them. I looked at my friends and saw how quickly we forgave each other for whatever reason Casey had for getting mad at us. The infected would never be able to forgive us for anything, as we could never forgive them for everything they've done to us. I'm glad we have each other for support, otherwise we might turn into something worse then the infected. We could turn into suicidal people, or even worse then that, psychopaths who go around killing infected and survivors alike not giving a damn wither you were alive or not. The worst one we experienced was killing a band of kids where none of them seemed older then twelve. About a month ago, that band of ten kids that contained six boys and four girls ran up to us with knives and handguns while their leader, a twelve year old dark skinned boy with long, dirty dark hair wearing nothing but tanned, blood stained cargo shorts had a Mossberg 590 shotgun. They all demanded food and water for us, we didn't give them anything. The shotgun boy then pumped a shell into the chamber of his shotgun before all hell broke loose as Casey, Wane, Nathan, Harry and I shot them down with our superior weapons. We toke the leader down first and killed the ones with handguns before finishing the rest of them off before they reached us with their knives. The last one that lived was a seven year old girl who some how didn't get hit by a single bullet. We tried to let live, but she thrust a kitchen knife at me. I front kicked her in the face before throwing my AK-74 into the air catching the end of the barrel with my hands and swung the stock at her head like a golf club destroying her lower jaw before she let out a high pitched scream. We then left her for the infected as we headed away from her howling screams of pain.

"Hunter!" Casey shouted breaking my thoughts. She didn't sound angry or anything and we were someplace else. I must have zoned out while thinking of those little psychos. We looked to be on the edge of a plane wing. "You alive in there!" She demanded to know waving her hand in front of my face. I smiled and said to her

"Glad your back." I could see she was relived that I wasn't brain dead. But I was surprised I managed to get this far and get on top of an aircraft without being left behind. "How long was I zoned out for?" I asked

"Not too long" Casey answered "this plane was only a few hundred feet away from where we were arguing." How did I miss this? I thought. I looked around the wing and wondered where everyone else was. I saw a door missing from the middle of the plane and guessed that it was the emergency door. I went through the open spaced door and looked though the rows of destroyed, dusty seats looking for everyone. "If you're looking for the boys their not here."

"Then where are they?" I asked

"Below the wing we were just on." She answered

"Then why were we still up on the wing!" I demanded to know. If they were below us, then why weren't we with them?

"Because we want some privacy when doing our thing!" I heard Wane shout directly below me.

"What the-!" I said startled and confused "Are you under the wing! What are you doing there!"

"I'll give you a hint to what we're doing down here!" Wane shouted to me from down under. What? I thought thinking what was he doing there alone until I remembered that Nathan and Harry were probably with him. "Ever since we started the zombie invasion diet, we've ate and drank less right!" Wane didn't even wait for me to answer before he started talking again. "So what are we doing less often now a days!" I didn't the slightest clue to what he was talking about. We ate less yeah, we drank less yeah, but what did those have to do with anything other then-

"Oh now I get it!" I shouted to the people below my boots "good thing too, most safe houses don't have toilet paper!"

"I know! You might find like, an assault rifle loaded with bullets! But you can't find any fucking toilet paper! Remember that one time we had to go out of the safe house, go back into that camp ground, and run back with some rolls of toilet paper!"

"I remember that!" Casey shouted

"Me too!" I shouted back. I then thought of what we'd have to do when we couldn't find any more of that stuff, we'd have to do what our ancestors did way before us, nothing, or leaves or whatever they did. We tended not to worry about that kind of stuff until it really hit us in the face, like when it was right in our face. Luckily that shanty town had toilet paper otherwise we'd all have been screwed.

"Are you three done yet!" Casey shouted to the wing of the plane "I want to get moving!"

"Give me a minute!" Wane shouted below us making a big show about what was going on below us. "Wait for it! It's almost done! Just wait! Wait! I'm just about there!"

"He's done!" Harry shouted below "He's just messing with you! Get down here!"

"Ahh, just had to ruin it didn't you!" Wane shouted. I holstered my machete before getting ready to go down.

"I kind of want to get moving though" Harry commented as I slide down the side of the plane and landing on my ass in the water beside Harry, Wane, and Nathan. I soaked myself to my chest by falling. I got to my feet just before Casey slid into me and we both fell into the water.

"Nice landing" Wane laughed

"Shut up" Casey sneered as I got myself out of the water. I looked over and saw a low kind of dock and thought that a plane crashing this close to a dock was either good or bad luck depending on the locals and the time it went down. I helped pull Casey up to her feet before pulling out my machete and getting ready to go towards the little dock.

What felt like hours later, and for all I know, I could have been several hours because the sun was already past high noon, we were lost. It sucked, we were lost in a swamp area and we didn't the slightest idea where we were. With only the bugs and the infected for company, we weren't liking it one bit.

"Face it!" Casey shouted "We're lost!"

"I think we toke a wrong turn at that burned down house. Should we go back?" Nathan suggested

"No way" I said with more confidence then I felt "we're close, I can feel it." I was also wondering which burned down house he was talking about, there were several burned down houses around here.

"You said that three circle tours ago" Harry groaned. Yeah, we were really lost, we went around in circles at least three times and everything looked almost the same, so we weren't even one hundred percent sure we were even going around in circles.

"I don't think I have the strength to swat a mosquito away if it landed on my face" Wane complained "I just want to go to sleep" he said as he fell face first into the swamp water.

"Holy shit dude!" Nathan shouted rolling Wane to his back so he wouldn't drown "if you're that tired I'll carry you!"

"Really?" Wane said like he was talking to god or something. He must really be tired, I then noticed that his grip on his handguns were loose and weak, he was getting exhausted. And who wouldn't be after going against the infected from morning to late noon or some time around there?

"Yeah" Nathan said slinging Wane over his shoulders "the only person lighter then you is Casey."

"Good to know" Wane said looking like he was about to fall asleep. I toke his duel handguns away from Wane before he started snoozing off. I then placed his handguns in the pockets of my coat.

"I must be getting tired to" Casey said pointing ahead of us "I see a street light." I looked ahead and saw the same thing. I saw only half a street light that was covered by the bushes ahead of me, but it gave me enough hope to start running ahead, and my mood heightened when I saw a car near a hill. "Hunter!" Casey shouted chasing after me, followed by everyone else. I ran until I reached a road, that's right, a road. I felt like a million bucks right there as I looked at the road and held out my hands laughing in victory. I then heard everyone else crying out in triumph as well.

"It's a road!" I shouted in victory "we made it! We fucking made it out of that fucking swamp!"

"Look over there!" Harry shouted pointing to something behind us "a safe house!" I turned around to see a safe house was ahead of us. We didn't exchange any words, but we all knew what each of us were thinking as we sprinted over to the safe house as fast as our feet could take us laughing and crying out in triumph. I ran around the barrier and was the first one to make it in followed closely by everyone else. I heard the door behind us close as I heard something else to my left, it sounded like a gun being cocked. No, it couldn't be, not now. I turned over and my happy mood fell down nothing as I saw a white blond haired girl wearing a short sleeved dark purple and white sweeter vest, ripped blue jeans, and an olive green military patrol cap, all of which had crimson blood on them. She stood around thirty feet away from us.

"Don't move!" She shouted menacingly. In her hands was a Webley revolver being pointed right at us, and I could see it was loaded with unused bullets. I could hear as well as feel everyone's happy mood falling to pieces because of the girl with the gun beside us. She looked around our age, I was glad for that, at least we wouldn't have to kill another seven year old. "Hands up!" She commanded, we obeyed without question. If we had our guns drawn it would have been a different question of would we do it or not, but all we had drawn out was our melee weapons. As our melee weapons crashed onto the floor of the safe house, the girl demanded our guns to be taken off.

"Slowly" Nathan told us "don't make any sudden movement." I knew that already, but at least I wasn't the only one scared. We unclipped our gun holsters and toke off our gun belts and dropped them to the floor.

"Kick them over to me!" The girl commanded flicking the revolver towards herself. As she flicked the revolver in her direction, I saw something that had saved out life. I kicked them over to her and the guns, magazines and shotgun shells slid to her feet. If she wanted to use them then she'd be real surprised to find that only two handguns and the sawed off shotgun were the only ones weren't prone to jamming because of the water inside them, not that she'd get the chance, she couldn't fire a bullet from that revolver if her life depended on it. I charged at her after our weapons finished sliding towards her. She screamed in terror as she tried to fire a bullet from her gun, but her gun refused to cooperate. I could hear the shouts of my friends behind me also screaming out in terror as I ran toward the girl. I was down low and tackled her at the knees, while still running, I used my momentum to flip her in the air by launching my arms into the air and send her flying behind my back and slamming onto the hard floor after doing a mid air flip. I turned around and grabbed her right arm which still held the revolver, twisted her wrist and ripped the gun out of her hand before standing up and cocking the gun fully and pointed it at her face.

"Next time you point a revolver at someone" I huffed at her from the little natural adrenaline rush I had, "pull the lever back all the way." I kicked our guns away from her grabby little fingers trying to get a hold of Casey's semi auto shotgun before she started whimpering at us to not kill her. "Oh come now" I said emptying the bullets out of her chambers "I'm not going to kill you." I then pistol whipped her across the face with the empty revolver before saying "yet." The girl crashed onto the floor and tried to run away before Casey grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall holding her wrists with her arms making sure she couldn't get away.

"No! I'm sorry!" I girl cried "I'm sorry! I needed your weapons."

"Give me one good reason why you toke our arms and why you tried to kill us and I won't let you out for the infected defenseless, just one." I challenged her.

"My sister" she cried out

"What?" I asked

"I needed better weapons to save my sister, I can't go up against the infected by myself with a revolver."

"Yeah" Casey said skeptically "oldest trick in the book, why should we trust you not to shoot us in the back after we free you?"

"I couldn't take you all on if I wanted to" She tried to reason with us "and if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

"When you don't know how to cock a revolver properly? I doubt it" I laughed at her "plus, your little stunt could have left us for dead weaponless." I picked up my MP5 and switched it to the single shot setting and pointed it to her head as she whimpered and squirmed in Casey's tight grip. I then pulled the trigger and heard the click of the gun not firing before the girl shrieked out in terror. "But then again" I said tossing my submachine gun to the ground "you wouldn't have gotten far with most of our weapons anyway" I laughed letting go of the revolver and letting it fall to the floor. I turned to Casey and told her that I wanted the girl. Casey let go as I spun the girl around, grabbed the girl's arms, pinned them to her backside with my left hand and slammed her head onto one of the nearby tables to my left. "Find something to tie her up to!" I ordered. About half a minute of holding onto the shacking girl, Casey came back with a black zip tie which we tied tightly around her wrists behind the girl's back. "We need to do her legs too" I said.

"Pick your choice" Casey said holding out some wire and duct tape in front of me. I toke the thin metallic wire and tied it tightly around the girl's ankles before duct taping her calves together. "Shall I duct tape her mouth shut?" Casey asked peeling some grey tape off the roll.

"After we put something else into her mouth." I told Casey. "Don't want her biting her tongue off or getting the tape off with it." I then spotted a rag on the floor several feet away from us. I walked over to the rag, picked it up, walked back, and shoved the rag into the girl's mouth. "Now tape it." Casey then rolled the duct tape around and around against the blond girl's mouth with the rag still inside. The girl then started screaming but the rag and duct tape made it so much quieter. Nobody or any infected would be able to hear it unless they were twenty feet away from us.

"Don't you think that was a little too far?" Harry asked when Casey and I finished the job

"Can she even breathe?" Nathan asked looking concerned for the girl that could have killed us.

"She has her nostrils" Casey told him "she can breath." I then went to one corner of the safe house and laid down with my back to the wall.

"Well" I said "I'm taking a rest, I'm tired."

"Yeah, same here." Casey commented crawling under the table moving around to get comfortable.

"I'll put the weapons away before resting up too I guess" Nathan said placing Wane down by the door we came in from.

"Looks like your taking first watch Harry." I said closing my eyes.

"Fine" Harry sighed. I then drifted off to sleep leaving this world for now.

A/N: I hope there aren't too many typos in this.

To: lonewolf2701: thanks, like one other person already said (Pedo Bear 3) I need to work on my grammar. No insult taken. If you read this far, I'd love it if you toke some time to help me with my grammar, it'd mean a lot to me. And I'm in no hurry, so if you want, take your time. But that's only if you want to.

To Kindra D: Yeah, I couldn't get that chapter right and what ever I wrote didn't feel right. I know I didn't write stuff like that, but that's because I was doing that in third person while the rest of the story is in first person. Sorry for the confusion.

To Anon: It's alright, and as I said to Kindra D, I couldn't get the chapter right. Hopefully I'll get back to it and make it a real chapter.

To AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4: they're cute, but still deadly. No, I haven't watched the walking dead but I want to. He might turn into one, or he might not. I know it starts to get boring, but hopefully with the arrival of the new girl and Hunter's going to be facing more mental battles. Thanks. I don't know if it's toke or took to tell the truth, that's for pointing that out though.


	12. Can we trust you?

Wane's POV

I slowly woke up from my rest and slowly let my eyes open up to see where I was. As soon as I opened my eyes I could see that I was no longer hanging over Nathan's shoulders. Instead, I was in a safe house. Good thing too, I didn't have my guns with me like I remembered, and I would have been a burden to Nathan if a horde, hunter or tank was chasing us. I stretched my arms out hearing snores all around me. I looked around and saw Nathan laying down to the wall to my left with Harry directly to my right. His snoring was right in my right ear and I quickly moved away from him. I saw Hunter silently sleeping in the corner of the safe house, but I couldn't find Casey anywhere. I looked around for a bit before I saw her, but she looked different somehow, I didn't remember her being blond. I approached the blond and touched her shoulder before she started shouting muffled screams and started shacking violently. I jumped out of the way from surprise.

"What the hell" I half whispered half shouted trying not to wake everyone up. She had scared the daylights out of me with that. I toke a closer look at her and saw that she was tied up with thick wads of grey duct tape around her mouth and calves. Her eyes were red, possibly from crying with a running nose. The first thing I thought for her was that it must have been hard for her to breath. I then unwrapped the tape around her mouth as she started struggling against me screaming her head off. Not that it was very load though. "Shhhh, shhhh" I whispered to her as calmly as I could "I'm trying to help you." She didn't seem to believe it at first until after I had removed a few layers of tape around her mouth. "Just stay calm for me." I said trying to make her scared. Her bright green eyes seemed reassured as I got down to the last couple layers of tape. "The tape is in your hair" I told her "this might hurt a bit." I then as gently as I could, got the sticky tape off her hair without hurting her too much. When the final layer of tape off her mouth her immediately spat out a dirty white rag and started coughing and made retching sounds as she started spitting a frenzy of spit out. This was probably Hunter and Casey's doing from the looks of it. I studied her face closer, there was a couple of red marks on her right temple, her bright green eyes were filled with water, and snot running down her lips from her nose. "You ok?" I asked knowing that she possibly wasn't.

"Thanks" she coughed "I thought I was going to die because of them."

"Who?" I asked, she then looked angry as she said

"That trench coat wearing bastard and that red haired bitch." Hunter and Casey, just as I thought.

"Yeah" I said sitting down next to her "They would be the ones to do this." She then looked at me with a startle.

"Oh, I thought you were dead." She commented. I was about to ask why she'd think that before she started talking again "you were so pale when they brought you in, and you weren't moving, in fact, your still pale." Figures I thought I was pale enough to be called a ghost and on Halloween, Hunter said that it only needed to be a cold night for me to scare kids, but I never thought that I'd be pale enough to be called dead.

"Yeah" I said "I'm really pale. It's kind of funny how you thought I was dead, I was just sleeping on Nathan's shoulders."

"The black guy?" The girl asked.

"Yeah" I told her before pointing to Nathan. "That's the giant over there, he's the cautious person in the group even though he's also the strongest." I then decided to introduce everyone to her. "That over there is Harry" I said pointing to the other blond besides myself "He doesn't talk as much as the rest of us, but we still listen to him just as much. You've already meet Hunter" I pointed to Hunter who was in the corner waving his arms around in his sleep "He can be aggressive like you've seen, but he's still a good person, like Casey, I can't find her right now but I can tell you that she can also be aggressive, and a smart ass at times but she's also a good person."

"Your Casey is under the table" the girl told me. I looked under the table in the safe house and sure enough, I spotted her red hair alongside the wall.

"So I see." I then turned to the new girl and said to her "Well, I've been outside the world of the living for a bit, who are you and what happened?" The girl then sighed and started explaining herself.

"My name's Elisa, I was traveling with my sister and some of our friends before they were killed and I got separated from my sis. I lost my weapon while running away from a jockey and found myself here. I then found a revolver with six shots before you and your friends arrived." She then turned angry as she explained the later parts. "And then that bastard flipped me into the air, nearly broke my arm, hit me with the revolver, and slammed my head onto a table. That bitch also slammed me into the wall before tying me up and letting that bastard stuff a filthy rag into my mouth before his bitch taped my mouth shut and tied my up with wire and tape." I couldn't help but notice that when she said bitch and bastard, she seemed to say it with extreme anger and hate. I tried lightning the mood by saying

"Could have been worse, Hunter could have shoved his boot up your mouth." The reaction I got from the girl wasn't the one I wanted to get because she then muttered

"I bet he was thinking it." That sure didn't help the mood, not one bit. I also didn't want to say to her that Hunter wouldn't have done something like that unless she was doing something to him or us. I'd find out later what she did to us later when everyone was up anyway, so I wasn't going to make the mood worse then it already was.

"Want something to eat or drink?" I asked. The girl, Elisa, nodded happily at me and said that she'd love something to eat to get the taste of the dirty rag out of her mouth. I then walked over to one of our backpacks and unzipped it to see what we had. "We're not exactly a five star restaurant" I said trying to pull off a lame joke to make her laugh, or smile, anything. "But this is what we've got." I then pulled out canned green beans, canned black olives, canned sardines and a can of mushrooms. The rest of the foods were just duplicities of these. "What would you like?" I asked showing her the contents.

"Don't you have anything else?" Elisa asked.

"Like I said little girl, we're not a restaurant"

"I'm not little I'm seventeen" she hissed at me

"Oh, sorry" I said in mock apology "It's just that you have the figure of a ten year old." It wasn't true, but I found it kind of funny when she started grinding her teeth together and was practically snarling at me like an animal.

"You also don't have a teenagers body either" she growled at me.

"Charmed" I said popping open the easy open lid of the black olives and placed it in front of her. "Here" I snickered "enjoy"

"I'm tied up you idiot" she then growled at me "how am I supposed to eat?" I then smacked my palm to my forehead like I hadn't noticed

"I'm sorry" I laughed "I didn't notice." I then saw her glare at me with a I'm not in the mood look on her face. "Geez" I huffed "tough crowd."

"Who are you trying to please anyway?" Elisa half growled half asked me "If you're trying to humor me don't, I don't want to be."

"I don't really try and please anyone" I told her picking up the can of olives "I do this for my sake." She then looked at me confused like.

"Truth be told, I'm physically the weakest person in the group, and I probably have the least mental strength as well."

"You don't look dumb to me" Elisa said seemingly calming down "I mean, not to stereotype, but usually the one's that try to act tough are the dumb ones."

"It's not smartness I'm talking about" I explained knowing where she was going "I mean, I think I'm the one that's most vulnerable to becoming mentally unstable in this type of environment. And Hunter and Casey don't try to act tough, they are tough, and they're not dumb."

"If you say so" she answered. I then placed the rim of the can to Elisa's lips and let her drink the liquid out of the can as she drank greedily sucking the liquid back. After she drank about a quarter of the liquid I stopped her from drinking the whole can all at once and made her focus on eating the actual olives. I placed some in my left hand and hand feed them to her one at a time which she ate without complaint. After all, you can't really be fussy about what you eat now a days. At first I was afraid that every time Elisa's teeth grazed on my palm that she was going to bite my skin off, but after going through half the can I got pretty comfortable with her. "These taste so much better then that dirty rag they stuffed in my mouth." Elisa commented "thanks for that."

"No problem" I told her. I then began tossing single olives at her mouth seeing if she could catch some in her mouth, but they just ended up hitting her in the face.

"What the hell?" She asked after getting hit about ten times.

"Nothing" I told her. Man, it was hard to get to her laugh or anything, she was a total hard case. I then silently fed her the rest of the olives and let her drink the juice back before throwing the can to the ground. I then used my blood stained rain jacket that was now half red half green to clean her face from the olive juice, her snot, and her tears. After I had wiped her face clean she looked a lot better then she did a minute ago.

"Hay, rising dead" Elisa said to me before I interrupted and told her what I should have told her a while ago

"Wane, that's my name"

"Wane" Elisa said before pausing. I waited for her to finish. "I want to save my sister, who's in charge here?" I then had to think about that, nobody was really in charge of us. We acted as a group with usually Hunter telling us what to do in a combat situation, but there was also Nathan who usually lead us when he had to, and there was also Casey sometimes. But most of the time we toke a vote on what to do. A democracy that might not be among all survivor groups.

"We're all in charge in a way" I told Elisa "but if I had to choose a leader and your not going to like this, I'd choose Hunter."

"What?" Elisa said like she couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "You'd want that psycho as your leader?"

"Hunter has his flaws" I explained "but to me, he's the best choice besides Nathan who's sometime too much on the caution side." Elisa then gave out a humfp before asking me

"So what do you mean by all of you are in charge?"

"Voting" I told her "If a majority votes on whatever subject, we go for that one, and while you might not like it, you follow everyone else." I could see her eyes practically light up and I knew she had came up with a plan.

"Tell me, do you want to get out of this swamp?" What was she talking about? Of course I wanted to get out of this dumb, away from the swamp water, the mud covered hunter wannabes, the bugs.

"More then anything" I told her. She then gave out a big smile before telling me

"I can get you out of here, I can be your guide, but you have to help me save my sister, that's my only condition." My savior I thought, I was going to jump at this chance, we could get out of this swamp sooner if we had guide rather then the five of us running around in circles for hours getting chased by hunter wannabes, common infected and special infected.

"I'll try to convince the others" I told her happily "but how to I know you're telling the truth?"

"Look, I couldn't get away from you guys even if I wanted to, and besides, what would I gain from that?"

"Our food and weapons" I said

"But I'd be stuck if a hunter, smoker or charger got me, and I'm not going out there by myself" she said looking outside the safe house. I then sighed and said

"I'll see what I can do." I then picked up a bottle of water from the backpack beside me. "But while talking to us, don't call Hunter bastard or Casey bitch." I then held the water bottle to her face and asked "still thirsty?"

Hunter's POV

I ran as hard as I could but the hunter was still on my tail. I could hear it's snarling and growling behind me and I didn't need to look back to know that it was almost on me. I was badly injured, and the only thing that kept me running was the natural adrenaline coursing through my body. I felt the sweat all over my body soaking through my clothes as I ran. Around me was darkness and only darkness. It was only me and the hunter. I slowed down for a split second before a heavy weight slammed onto my back before flipping me over for me to face the enemy that was about to kill me. The hunter with its half covered face growled at me before taking a swing at me with it's razor sharp claws and slashed at me chest. The burning pain coursed through my body as it toke another slash, then another, and another. I raised my hands and defense and started swinging them as hard as I could, but I was too weak, and he was too strong. The hunter then toke another slash at me tearing into my ribs.

I woke up with a start swinging my arms around like a mad man still seeing the beast that was on me. But as soon as I calmed down, I noticed that there was no hunter on me, there was no hunter anywhere. I heard my heavy breathing and felt my heart racing in agony as I wiped the sweat off my head. Just a dream I thought, just another nightmare. I looked around the safe house and thought that everything was fine, I saw Harry was sleeping, but Wane was keeping a look out on the girl while Nathan got his well deserved rest while Casey was sleeping under one of the tables. Everything was fine, they were all ok.

"Can I have some more water?" I heard an unfamiliar girl's voice ask. I looked towards where the voice had came from and saw that the girl Wane was sitting beside didn't have the tape around her mouth. But the other things restraining her were still on, so this wasn't too bad.

"No" I huffed out of exhaustion and stress "you can't."

"Oh" I heard Wane say "you're awake"

"Yeah, I am" I answered getting to my feet.

"I'm just wondering, what did Elisa do to deserve this?" Wane asked. Elisa, I thought, that must be the girl's name. I then told Wane what had happened and the Elisa girl said that she wasn't trying to kill us, just get our weapons.

"Yeah" I said specially "then why did you try shoot me?"

"You were charging at me" the Elisa girl answered with a start "what was I supposed to do? Take it so that you could tie me up and shove a rag inside my mouth?"

"Bitch, you tried to kill me"

"And you tied me up and shoved a dirty rag in my mouth and threw me around and hit me" She challenged

"How about I do some KGB torture on you" I challenged back "Then you'll consider yourself lucky that me and Casey only tied you up"

"No. No, no no no no no" Wane said standing up "nobody's going to pull anybody's nails out, look, Hunter" Wane started explaining to me "she can get us out of here." I wanted to laugh at this, Wane had been tricked, this girl tried to take our stuff and he was defending her, what had she ever done for us other then give us trouble?

"When she couldn't even get out herself?" I head Casey's voice ask from under one of the tables "I doubt she's telling the truth."

"I can't get out without my sister" the Elisa girl said "I won't leave without my sister, that's why I'm not gone yet"

"Yeah" Casey snorted "and I've got a brother that's a tank that we need to rescue."

"It's true bitch" I could see that Wane shaking his head in frustration.

"I told you not to call her that" he groaned

"What kind of bull crap has she feed to you?" I asked Wane sharply "for all we know, for all you know, her sister could be waiting for her someplace safe and sound"

"She says she can lead us out of this swamp" Wane argued "don't you want that? I'm sure everyone wants that"

"Without some girl that I think will shoot us in the back as soon as we finish the objective?"

"I'm not lying!" The girl screamed out "I can lead you out! But I want to save me sister! That's why I tried to take your weapons! Look! I'm sorry! But can you either give me a gun or help me out!"

"I'll see what the others think" I told her. I was going to ask the rest of the group what they wanted. I didn't know if sending her out was the best idea, if we should trust her or not. If she really could get us out of the swamp and I made the decision to get rid of her, then we could be wondering these swamps. But on the other hand, if we bring her around and she was planning on betraying us, we probably wouldn't get out of these swamps either. I wasn't the one to make the decisions anyway.

Just before sunset was when the last of us, Harry, woke up. After everyone had a quick snack consisting of canned food I lined everyone up in front of the girl and let her explain herself. We listened to her talking about how she wanted to save her sister and how that if we helped her save her sister, she'd get us out of this swamp. That won Nathan, Harry and Wane over instantly while Casey and I were still skeptical about the situation. I then told them to remember about last night before making a decision and gave them a few minutes to decide. While they were thinking, Wane told us how valuable she could be and that she could really save us. Then a few minutes later I then asked them wither then wanted the girl to tag along, or if they wanted to leave her. "Raise your hand if you want her to stay." I moment of truth I thought, would you stay or leave. I then watched as Wane's hand went up, followed by Nathan's. I then felt relief knowing that the girl would leave, she'd be nothing but trouble having to look after her every second making sure that she didn't shoot us in the back. "Raise your hand if you say she leave." I raised my hand along with Casey. Harry hadn't raised his hand at all, it was a tie. "Harry" I said "do you want her to stay or leave?"

"Let her stay" Wane spoke up "let's get out of this shit hole"

"If she doesn't shot us in the back first" Casey said

"I do want to get out of this place" Harry said "but I don't know about her."

"We out number her five to one" Wane told him "if she tries anything funny, she'll have to face all of us, plus she can't survive on her own"

"But what she can take is our weapons" I explained "with a good assault rifle you could fend off a horde"

"Special infected" was all Wane needed to say. We all turned to Harry waiting anxiously for his decision. After a tense decision on his part, he finally said

"I don't know what's going to happen from now on" Harry started "but let's hope for the best, because I choose for for her to stay." I heard Wane and Nathan saying that he made the right choice, but I wasn't sure about that, but everyone had spoken and that was that, she was going to be with us for better or worse.

"Cut her loose" I told Casey. Casey didn't like the idea of the girl who tried to take our stuff away traveling with us, but maybe, just maybe, we made the right choice. Casey cut off the duct tape, wire and zip tie off the girl Elisa who jumped up with satisfaction. I then asked Nathan who hid the weapons for them back. Nathan went and fetched them from the bathtub in the corner of the room near where I slept. Not really the best hiding place, but, it was good enough I guess. We all got our weapons back except for Elisa. I got her Webley revolver and only placed three rounds into the six shot chamber before handing it back to her. "Three shots" I told her "that's all you get."

"Fine" She said clearly irritated with me "whatever."

"Now" I said wanting her to understand clearly where we stood "we'll rescue your sister, but you have to get us out of here."

"Will do" Elisa smiled as we exited the safe house. I hoped we made the right choice.

A/N: I had a lot of free time at school the last few days, so that's how I managed to get this done so fast.

To Kindra D: Wouldn't surprise me, a lot of movies have stuff like that happening, but I only remembered that because of your comment. What do you mean? I didn't say anything bad to you did I? I know how you feel. But I'm also thinking that if the game was realistic (don't get mad at me now) you'd be dead within ten seconds of the first horde. I mean, first aid packs don't heal you that good, and there are like, fifty super zombies charged by extreme red bull energy drinks that claw and bite you and the one's that crush, hollow you out and strangle you. But if you mean realistic like...something else, I don't know, tell me or something. I want to know how to make this better.


	13. You again

We stepped out of the safe house at late sunset, weapons ready, following the new girl Elisa who said that she could lead us out of this place. I hopped she could, for her sake, because if I found out that she lied to us, there wasn't going to be any mercy this time and she'd wished that she'd never meet us. But of course, I couldn't be watching her the whole time, so Casey and I had silently agreed to both watch her as much as we could. I didn't want everyone to get all paranoid about her, so it was only me and Casey watching out for signs of betrayal. I noticed Wane had a comfortable setting with Elisa and wondered what had happened between them while I was asleep. But that didn't matter at the moment, as long as she didn't try anything stupid she was fine. We followed her through the small part of the abandoned town leaving the trucks behind. She said that they were going to be useless where we were going. She led us through the last house on our left before exiting into a sort of farmland mixed with the swamp's forest. We then kept our eyes and ears open for any infected in the area. We followed the dirt path through the shanty town crossing a small bridge like structure passing a couple houses on either side before getting to a larger, longer, higher bridge like structure. It wasn't that big of a bridge so it didn't take that long for us to cross to the other side. "That's where I ran from," Elisa said pointing to a half destroyed run down house a couple hundred feet away from the bridge. "That's where I got separated from my sister, she ran into the opposite direction I ran, and I realized it too late to do anything. I ended up in the safe house several minutes before you five arrived." There was pain in her voice, it could be true considering that and there were tons of bullet casings scattered around the land along with dead infected. A moment I heard some twigs snapping and quickly twisted my body to the source of the noise. It was coming from beyond the fence by the run down house near us. The twigs then started snapping some more followed by the hysterical laugh of a jockey coming closer and closer to our location. I readied my machete to strike the jockey when it made it appearance to us.

"Hunter?" I heard Nathan shout to me "what are you doing?" Didn't he hear the jockey approaching us? It was making a fucking racket breaking twigs and laughing loudly enough for me to know where it was coming from and for me to know that it was a jockey.

"Don't you hear that?" I asked not believing that he couldn't hear it. I looked to the others and asked "Can you hear that jockey?" Everyone looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces. I could hear it perfectly, why couldn't they? "Are you all deaf?" I exclaimed "there's a jockey laughing its ass off and you all," I said while swinging my machete around in their direction "can't hear a single thing?"

"Hunter," Casey said to me "there's no jockey around."

"Yes there is!" I shouted startling everyone "there is! I'll prove it!" I then ran for the fence before vaulting over it and started running deep into the woods. I was going to find that jockey and bring its head back to prove that there was one. Meanwhile I heard my friends shouting at me to wait for them and not to run into the woods. I ignored them as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest following the jockey's laughter. I wasn't listening to my friends pleas for me to stay, I wasn't listening to them shout at me. I ran hard and fast closing in on the jockey as I heard the laughter get louder and louder until it was so loud that it felt like it was beside me. I had sprinted for maybe ten minutes straight and was tired. I slowed my pace down and bent down to hold my knees while resting to catch my breath. I heard the jockey, it was close, it was very close. I breathed heavily in and out catching my breath before moving forwards again. I then ran even deeper in the forest looking for that jockey. I wasn't crazy, it was there, I knew it was there. They couldn't hear it, but I could. The laughter got even louder, not it felt like it was right in my face. I then heard the snapping of twigs behind me before I turned around and saw a jockey in the air leaping towards me. I stuck my machete in front of me and the jockey jumped right into the machete blade and practically killed itself. The blade reached thorough the entire body of the jockey going through flesh, blood and bone before I pushed it off my weapon before stabbing it in the head, silencing it's laughter. Extremely satisfied with myself, I knelled down beside the jockey and started to cut it's head off to show my friends. I smiled to myself, there was a jockey, I wasn't crazy, I wasn't crazy. I had finished decapitating the jockey when I heard a loud cry of a hunter before I felt a sudden, powerful force hit me right in my chest. It knocked the wind out of me and I had let go of my machete in shock. I slid a few feet on the ground before realizing that my attacker was a hunter, and not just any hunter, it was that dark blue hooded hunter that bit me in the wrist, the one that ran away from Wane, and the one that killed that jockey that was one me. It growled at me when I finally stopped sliding on the ground and raised it's claws up into the air ready to strike me. I then growled at it before I threw a fast right punch to it's face and thrust my hips up to make it jump up a bit before I rolled onto the hunter. Now I was on top and I started battering it with my fists. But before I could even throw a single punch it rolled over and I was back on the ground, but I used it's momentum to roll back on top. But the hunter didn't give up easily as it thrust it's right arm at me. I moved my head out of it's path before grabbing the arm and having it in an arm lock in my left arm before throwing a right fist to it's face. As my fist came towards it, the hunter moved it's head out of the way and my fist made contact with the earth. I pulled back my hand after hitting the ground and attempted a second hit at the hunter, but the hunter moved it's head out of the way making me miss again before rolling me over onto the ground again before it ripped it's right arm out of my grip and raised both it's hands quickly into the air before thrusting them down towards me. I reached my arms over and grabbed it's arms before it landed on my chest. I wasn't going to let it slice me open just yet. I had stopped the hunter from ripping me open, but only just. The hunter was still a lot stronger then me and it's claws were rapidly getting closer to my chest eager to rip my chest open. My whole body was struggling to get the hunter away from me. My feet were digging into the earth as my boots were making trenches in the ground as I tried to move away, my chest was moving back and forth hopping that it would miss, my head was moving up and down hopping to give my arms more power, and my arms were doing their best to not make the hunter's claws win. But it was futile, the hunter was way stronger them me. Even if I had Nathan's strength it wouldn't have mattered, it was stronger then even him. I hunter growled at me with a blood stained smile. I growled back him not showing defeat. When the claws were just a mere inch away from my chest I pushed them away as hard as I could to the sides and let go. His claws then slammed onto the ground on both sides of my chest before I snarled violently at him and did a horizontal, open handed slash at it's face with my right hand. It didn't do anything, my nails weren't long or sharp enough, why did I even do it in the first place was the question. The hunter then jumped off me and was back several feet away from me. I then saw a very strange sight, the hunter smiled. It was smiling at me. What for? "Not going to kill me?" I asked smiling. Not from relief, from joy, I had scared a hunter into backing off.

"No," It said. It's voice sounded like it was coming from a radio with a little bit of static in it, but I could still hear it almost clearly. "I'm not." At that moment I was confused, was I hearing a hunter talking? No, it couldn't be, those things don't talk. They couldn't talk, they just didn't talk. But here I was listening to a hunter talking. "You're improving," the hunter continued "makes me proud."

"Be proud of this!" I shouted ripping out my MP5 from it's holster and selecting the fully automatic firing setting and fired bullets at the talking hunter. The hunter just jumped around from tree to tree dodging my bullets until my magazine ran out.

"You're stronger, faster, your abilities are growing."

"No!" I shouted at it reloading my submachine gun "I'm still the same! I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm not falling for it! Stronger! Faster! I'm the same as I was before!"

"You may think that," the hunter said like he was talking to a child not taking responsibility for his age "but you're becoming something, more." And with that, he jumped into the forest and disappeared with me standing by myself in the forest. Stronger? No, I wasn't any stronger then I was before. Faster, no, I was the same. Abilities? What abilities? I didn't have any abilities. I stood there thinking about what that hunter had said. But then it dawned on me, hunters didn't talk. It was all in my head I thought, it's all in my head. That hunter didn't talk to me, it was my imagination, just my imagination. But that hunter attacked me, I fought it, it left, what was that all about? Why did it do that? Why didn't it kill me? I then remembered some other things that happened during the hunter encounter, did I growl at it? Did I snarl at it? Did I make the sounds of a hunter? And when I slashed at it, did I attack like a hunter? No, I thought, I was in a panic, I wasn't a hunter, I was human, a survivor of the green flu, uninfected, I am Hunter the survivor, not Hunter the hunter. I was in a panic, I acted differently, but I was as far from being one of them as the letter A was to the letter Z. That was all I told myself, that was all.

"Hunter!" I heard a girl shout in the distance.

"Hunter!" I heard a male shout. My friends were behind me, far behind me, what had taken them so long to get here? I went down to my knees and started the ground looking for my lost machete before they meet up with me. They were huffing and puffing when I saw them.

"Hunter," I heard Casey say breathing hard "what happened? Why'd you run away from us?"

"There was a jockey," I told them still searching the ground for my machete "I was going to bring it's head to you guys but I can't find it, or my machete."

"You mean this?" I heard the new girl Elisa ask stepping beside me. I looked up and saw the head of a jockey being held in her right hand with my machete being held in her left.

"Yeah, that's it," I told her "and that machete's mine as well." She handed the machete to me without complaint and threw the head of the jockey away.

"So there was a jockey," Wane said laughing slightly "and here I thought you were off your rocker."

"No, I wasn't." I told him "and what toke you guys so damn long? Did all of you walk or something?" Everyone then looked at me like I was crazy, again. "What?" I asked not knowing why they were looking at me like that.

"Hunter," Casey said "you were running really fast, even more, faster than we ever saw you run, we saw you for a couple seconds before you disappeared, we just couldn't keep up with you." I was shocked by that, they couldn't keep up with me? Could it be like that hunter said, I was faster than I was before. No, it couldn't be, there had to be another explanation. I wasn't on adrenaline so it could have been them or the forest, they could have lost me, yes that's it, they lost me, that was all. I then decided to change the subject and asked Elisa:

"Where to now?"

"I don't know," she shrugged "I was going to take us on a path but you ran into this forest and now I don't know where we are." I felt the anger build up in me as I heard her answer.

"What!" I shouted angrily at her. She jumped back a step out of fear before I continued "you said you could get us out of this swamp!"

"I said I'd lead you!" She shouted back at me sounding braver then she looked "I never said that I'd you could lead the course!" Now I really felt frustrated, now we were as lost as ever, and to make it worse, I knew it was my fault, I let my anger get the better of me and now we were lost, again. I wanted to help my friends become safe, but all I did was put them in danger because I was being selfish. I then slammed my right fist into the nearest tree beside me causing a wave to pain to go into my fist. I wasn't going to let things happen like that again. I was going to get my friends out of here, and I wasn't going to let my selfishness overcome me like that again. I felt the immense pain in my fist, but it was nothing compared to what I felt about getting my friends into even deeper trouble. I looked at Elisa and asked her if she could still get us out of this swamp. She seemed stunned for a bit before answering that she'd try, but she wasn't sure how well she'd do now that we were off the path. I told her that was good enough if she was still willing to go with us. She looked like she wanted to leave, but she also looked like she wanted to stay. And for whatever reason she wanted to stay was bigger then her wanting to go. So she did her best to lead us out of here. I, on the other hand, was trying to calm myself down and tell myself that everything was going to be all right as blood ran down half my face turning the left side of my vision red.

A/N: Sorry that this toke a while, I've been working hard at school ever since I found out that I was failing english and math, but spring break's coming up and if I don't go out too much in the rain and my parents don't make me go out too much when it's sunny I might be able to get a few chapters up, that's not a guarantee though.

To Kindra D: Oh, I see, that kind of realistic, I'll try. Oh, that sound interesting, I'd like to read it. Chapter 2 is where the hunter is watching them. I didn't tell the hunter's story, and I can't tell you right now because that'd be a spoiler. And I don't think his replay was harsh, it was a good learning experience.

To Dakodako: does it?

To Jake: Thanks. Hunter hates the infected, he's not the kind that would take a hunter cub in. 7/10, nice, doing good.

To: xCaptainBlaze: Oh man, this is a great review. Yeah, I'm just saying, I don't know where I keep on repeating myself. Yeah, the transition between past and present tense, I've tried to not do that but for me, it's hard to not do that, sorry. As I've said before, I'm bad a grammar, but thanks to you, I've found one mistake that I can fix. Thanks a lot for pointing those things out.


	14. Arriving at the Plantation house

"What's happening to you Hunter?" Casey asked in a kind of soothing voice while wrapping roll up bandages around my head to stop the bleeding on the left side of my head above the eyebrow. I was sitting on the ground while Casey was wrapping bandages on an open wound that I didn't even notice myself even though it was bleeding right in my face. "Your acting, odd." I sighed knowing that she was right, I have been acting odd for some reason. Not because I wanted to though, it just, came to me for some reason.

"I don't know what came over me," I told her not really knowing what else to say "it just, happened." Casey then tied to head bandages tightly to try and stop my bleeding from worsening.

"Well," Casey said giving me her hand, which I toke for her to help lift me to my feet "don't run off again like a hunting dog again, ok?"

"Yeah," I answered determined not to "I won't." I wasn't going to let my emotions get the better of me anymore, not if I could help it. All that would do is put everyone in danger, I was lucky to escape alive, next time I, we, might not be so lucky. I turned to Elisa and asked "where to now girl?" Elisa gave me a look that had a little hate in it before saying

"Follow me." I followed her while keeping a look on her, I didn't want to fall for any tricks or anything. But she seemed trust worthy, she didn't try anything while I was gone, but then again, she only had three bullets and there were still four of my friends to deal with. I was relived by that. We walked along the woods picking off the odd infected or two not knowing where Elisa was taking us, but she seemed to know the way good enough. Luckily there weren't too many infected for us to deal with while we were searching for the way out.

"How much longer?" I heard Wane complain loudly a while later. I saw Elisa shoot him an annoyed look and say

"Not much farther." A couple dozen steps later Wane asked again with Elisa answering the same thing she said the last time. Another dozen of steps Wane shouted

"Are we there yet!"

"No!" Elisa shouted holding her arms out "Can't you see!"

"Ok fine," Wane said apologizing "sorry." But then about another twenty steps later he asked "are we there yet!"

"No!" Then instantly after Elisa answered, Wane shouted

"Are we there yet!"

"Yes we're there!" Elisa shouted obviously annoyed with Wane

"Liar!" Wane shouted "we're not there!" I then heard the others start to laugh, I then started to laugh as well at Elisa's expense.

"I should hit you!" Elisa shouted angrily making it even funnier for the rest of us "stop trying to be so goddamn funny!"

"He's not trying." I laughed. Wane was being obnoxious to her and she caved in, and didn't really win. She was so serious it was funny.

"I should hit all of you!" But that only made us laugh harder. I'm glad that they were all still with me, this is why I didn't turn into a psychopath.

"She, she, she-" Wane laughed so hard that he was on the ground holding his stomach "she gave up so easily!"

"She's so, so,so-" I laughed struggling to say the third word "so, so, serious." Elisa then glared angrily at me and shouted

"We're in the middle of the woods with infected that could be rushing at us any moment now! And you five are all laughing about some lame joke!"

"Yeah, your right," Nathan said calming down slowly "we should be careful." I then slowly stopped laughing regaining my breath

"Ok everyone," I said still laughing a bit "calm down, everyone calm down."

"Yeah," Casey said "we're not out of the woods yet." And with that said, we all started laughing again making out chests hurt. While me and my friends were laughing on the ground rolling around Elisa looked angry at us, soon I couldn't even look at her without bursting out laughing because of the serious and angry look on her face. Suddenly in the middle of my laughing fit I heard three gun shoots go off. Everyone suddenly stopped laughing immediately as we heard a thud sound near us. I looked to the source of the noise and saw an infected teen girl fall to the ground beside me. I looked around and everyone was looking in the same direction as I was.

"That's why you should pay attention." Elisa said still annoyed with us before trying to break open the revolver to remove the used casings. She was having trouble with it and couldn't get it open. I quickly stood up and removed the gun from her grip and easily broke open the Webley and removed the three casings. I pulled out the other three bullets and slid them into the chambers before Nathan asked

"Are you sure that she should only have three bullets?" I closed the gun before answering him

"Three ain't enough?" I asked wondering why he was asking me that

"Three was enough for that one infected," Nathan explained "but what if there's more then one?" I then grabbed Nathan's left shoulder with my right hand and pulled him away from the group before continuing our conversation

"Truth be told," I said once we were out of ear shot of everyone, especially Elisa "I don't trust her with any more bullets then three."

"Is it because you think that she'd kill us all?" Nathan asked. He was dead on.

"Yeah." I answered, I trusted her more then I did a few hours ago when we were still at the safe house, but just because she shoot an infected beside me doesn't mean that I trust her to save my life."

"It's good that your being cautious," Nathan said "but what if she tries to save us and only has three bullets?" I started thinking about that when Casey whispered in my ear loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough for Nathan not to

"Give her a handgun with one clip in it, if she tries anything I'll stop her." I nodded my head and turned to Harry who was making small talk with Wane, they were both laughing about something but I didn't bother to ask.

"Harry!" I shouted. Harry turned to me still laughing a bit "Give Elisa the M9!"

"The what?" Harry asked confused

"Your handgun!" I shouted to him and corrected myself. Harry then pulled the M9 out of it's holster and handed it over to Elisa without even getting up on his feet. Elisa toke the handgun and slipped it into her right jean pocket.

"It's not good to under trust people" Nathan told me before turning his back on me and going back towards the group, but not before I told him

"It's also not good to overly trust people." Nathan turned to me before nodding to me and turning his back to me. I gave out a sigh before going back to the rest of the group as well with Casey following me from behind.

"What happened when we were gone?" Casey asked me quietly "you haven't acted this strange since, well, you know, since she died."

"I don't know Casey," I answered truthfully. I also didn't like it that Casey was still wondering about me when I already answered her question earlier. "I just don't know."

"Well whatever it is, suck it up and forget about it, nobody has died this time." Not the best advise Casey I thought. When we got to the rest of the group Casey shouted out "ok, are we done pissing ourselves laughing or are we getting out of here!"

"Getting out of here!" All but Elisa shouted with enthusiasm

"Do we even know where we're going?" Elisa asked less determined then before

"No!" the rest of us shouted

"We've been wondering for six months or something," Wane said to no one in particular "we're used to being lost." Elisa then gave an expression of not knowing wither to be happy or not. "But with out expert guide here," Wane said placing an arm over her shoulder "we're at least less lost." Elisa then shoved Wane's arm away from her before Harry shouted

"Lead us guide!" Elisa looked like she was about to protest before she saw that there was no way around this and started leading us to who knows where.

About an hour later we finally made it out of the woods and into in another shanty town. I saw bullet holes and bullet casings along with dead infected lying around on the ground of the shanty town. They looked like they had died recently, very recently. I then had a thought about this, if Elisa was telling the truth and that her sister was real, then we could really get out of here and power up our team of survivors. The bullet casings looked like they came from point thirty twos and twelve gauges.

"What guns does your sister use?" I asked hopping that Elisa would be able to answer correctly.

"She had a shotgun the last time I was with her along with a handgun." She answered looking at the dead infected. Good enough for now I thought still thinking in the back of my mind that her sister might shoot us in the back. "Now lets find your sister," I told her "if I'm correct, we'll just follow the dead infected and the bullet casings." Everyone seemed to agree with that until Elisa said

"We were heading towards the plantation house, that's where she'd go." We all looked at her confused. What was the plantation house and why would they want to go there? Was it an evacuation area? And even better, why didn't she say this earlier?

"What's at the plantation house?" Harry asked for the benefit of all of us

"Me and my sis heard that there's a guy that gets people out of here, if you manage to make it that far" Elisa explained. That was wonderful, she really knew how to get out of this swamp, but what if she was lying? We'll only find out soon. "Let's follow the road," Elisa told us "then take the first path to the left on the open field." We followed the dirt path until we almost reached the open dirt path flanked by trees on the left and right sides when we saw a whole bunch of infected running down the path.

"What the fuck?" I thought out loud "where are they all going?" But it was obvious, they were going for the plantation house. And down the path were the sounds of gun fire in the distance. It wasn't too much, it sounded like the work of one person. I then saw Elisa start running down the path shooting at the infected that were in front of her. That wasn't good, she was going on a suicide mission by herself. My caution of her was going to be her down fall, she only had a handgun with one magazine and a revolver with three shots. Luckily I didn't have to shout anything as I saw Wane run down the path after her shooting infected as well. I then chased after then as well. I reached for my machete and sliced the common infected from behind. I ran until I reached the front of a huge house that I thought represent the white house, but on a smaller scale. In the middle of me looking at the plantation house an infected punched me in the back of the head making me stumble forwards. I then gave a back kick to infected and twisted around to slice it's head off. Suddenly there was about ten infected surrounding me. I swung my machete around in a circle cutting into their flesh before they could even attack me.

"Hunter!" Casey shouted

"What!" I shouted back wondering what was up

"Tanks!" Casey shouted in a panic "three of them!" Fuck, three tanks, what was there that we could do?

"You guys fend them off!" I shouted "I'll find something in the plantation house and maybe Elisa's sister! Don't hold back! Use your guns!" As I turned around I heard Casey start shouting at everyone to use their guns on the tanks, not that they already hadn't, I was the only one that wasn't. I ripped out my MP5 from its holster and started spraying bullets into the nearby infected. I then heard a voice from above shout

"I got her!" Before hearing Casey shout

"A smoker's got me!" I looked up and saw a smoker strangling Casey with it's tongue from the top of the scaffolding on the front of the building. I didn't even think about what shouted I got her as I shot the smoker dead making a cloud of green smoke appear where it died.

"Up the scaffolding!" I shouted "get away from those tanks!" I then saw everyone retreating to the scaffolding before I started climbing up. When I reached the top I pointed my gun at the infected behind my friends and started shooting them down preventing them to attack as my friends quickly went up the ladder one at a time. Nathan was up first and started helping me shoot the infected from above with his assault rifle when a powerful force hit me in the chest and swept me off my feet as I flew backwards. When me and my opponent hit the ground we started rolling backwards and forwards on the ground hitting our heads on the floor until we fell down a hole in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, we crashed on the floor below us. We were briefly separated from each other as I landed on my back. I was hurt, but the hunter wasn't, it jumped on me immediately and raised a bloody right hand above it's head and growled at me

"Now your dead!" it growled before I gave out a loud snarl. I then rolled the hunter to it's back and pounded her face with my fists in rapid succession. The hunter struggled a bit but I could just barley keep her down. I beat her up enough that she couldn't strongly attack me before I reached my right hand to her throat gripping it tightly before twisting my hand in half a circle ripping skin off and pulling the flesh of her neck off. The hunter shrieked for a few seconds before it's mouth filled with blood and it stopped moving. I then threw the ripped out flesh at the hunter and said to her

"Now your dead." Suddenly a horde of common infected were running towards me ready to kill me, boy were they going to be surprised when I killed them. I then ran towards them and started hitting them with my fists watching blood fly in the air and my enemies going down one by one. There were about fifteen of them when I started, but the only one left after about a minute was a lone black haired young female who's head I slammed into the stair way causing some of the wood to crack. I laughed at my computation as I walked confidently up the stairs killing anyone who stood in my way. Try as they might, none of these people could beat me. Suddenly a long tongue wrapped around my body and began dragging me in the direction of a smoker. I grabbed the tongue of the smoker and gave it a powerful yank. The smoker stumbled forwards surprised by my strength as I ran towards it and gave the smoker a strong sliding spin side kick to the chest making it crash into the wall behind it. It then slumped to the ground before I pressed my boot to it's neck and gave his tongue a hard pull before it snapped out of his mouth. I snarled at it before I kicked his chin up causing his jaw and half his face to break off. I unwrapped myself when I heard a loud scream. I looked to my left and saw a spitter looking at me with anger

"What have you done!" she shouted at me full of rage as she charged towards me leaving a bright green trail of acid flying in the air

"Killed him," I told her "and you're next." I then ran up to her with blinding speed that surprised her. I was at her before she could even spit on me. I grabbed her left shoulder and pulled it so hard the the spitter turned her back to me before I grabbed her right shoulder with my left hand and the lower part of the left side of her head and growled loudly before I snapped her neck hearing the satisfying sound of bones breaking. I then laughed loudly as I let go of the spitter's body and let it fall to the ground. I then turned my attention to an infected male that wasn't much older then me. I felt like jumping, and my legs felt powerful enough to jump the distance towards him. I then readied myself by going on all fours and leaped a good twenty five feet before I crashed into him. I over jumped and ended up having my knees slam into his face, but I managed to land back on all fours when I returned to the ground. I then turned around to face my opponent before I noticed a crowd of people sprinting towards me. I smiled happily, more people to kill. I jumped from my pouncing position landing on a young female and started battering her with my bloody fists until she no longer moved. The rest of the people were hitting me but I didn't even notice, it didn't really hurt. But then I felt a powerful blow to my chest as I flew backwards across the hall and slammed into the hard wall behind me. I sank to the ground before I looked up and saw a large tank charging for me. Suddenly I heard the sound of glass breaking and I had the sudden urge to attack the giant, but I willed myself not to attack it like the rest of the people were committing suicide over. I didn't want to get hit by that tank again, so I stalked around looking for another victim. I then heard the sound of someone, a girl, breathing heavily across the hall to the right. I got into my pouncing position on all fours and jumped across the hall over the common infected and the tank, but I overshot and felt the ceiling brush on the top of my head before I crashed into the wall face first. I fell to the ground but regained my footing as I swiftly stood up and entered another hallway. I was breathing heavily, not out of fear, but because I was excited to try and rip something apart. I heard her heavily breathing and couldn't help myself from running into the room it was coming from. I crashed though the door only to hear three deathly loud bangs before I fell to the ground holding the side of my stomach and scream out in pain.

A/N: Well, chapter 14 is up, and it's spring break for me, I might be able to get another up in a while, but no promises

To bloody raptor: Yep, he's finally starting to change

To who I suspect is Kindra D: I think he is. You grappling with a hunter wouldn't be the best idea for obvious reasons :D Elly dies? Damn, nice in the meanest way huh, I'd say something about that but It'd be a spoiler.


	15. Escaping the Plantation house

Casey's POV

I was the last one up the scaffolding ladder behind Elisa. I climbed up the ladder to the top of the scaffolding but it didn't stop the infected from trying to get us, they could climb too, and there were still tanks after us. While everyone else stopped shooting to move on ahead, I shot the infected that were the farthest up the scaffolding while moving backwards with the group. We then stopped for some reason and I heard my friends start talking about something but I didn't know what they were talking about, and to make matters worse, they were just standing around. "What's the hold up!" I demanded shooting the first couple of infected that made it up the scaffolding "In case you people haven't noticed, there are infected behind us!"

"There's a hole in the floor," Harry explained "looks kind of deep too." I turned by back to the infected and saw a hole in the floor ahead of us that looked about twenty feet deep. That kind of fall wasn't going to kill us, but it would hurt. But I wasn't going to let us get killed by a bunch of infected just because they didn't want to jump.

"Everyone jump down," I ordered "unless you want to take your chances with the tanks." I turned back to shoot the common infected racing towards us, but I could feel the rumble of the tanks getting close to us. A few moments I turned back to see that Nathan had already jumped and Harry was just falling through the floor. After Harry disappeared I saw Wane go to the edge of the hole and look down and get slight shivers. But then he jumped down while shouting in fear before I heard his feet hit the floor and hear him groan slightly. I turned back to the infected and shot the rushing infected before turning back to Elisa who was looking down the hole like she didn't know if she wanted to go down it or not. I could feel the thumping of the tanks getting closer by the second and I knew that they'd be on us if we waited any longer, so I put matters into my own hands and shoved Elisa down the hole hearing her scream in surprise as she fell twenty feet. I then looked behind me and saw that one of the three tanks had it's hands on the top of the scaffolding and was about to climb fully up. I then leaped down the hole and landed hard of the floor. I felt my legs buckle over as they hit the ground and that made my whole body hit the floor, suddenly, my face hit the body of something bloody. I looked up and saw that it was a dead hunter. Hunter was have gotten attacked by it and possible fell down the hole before us. But I wasn't going to think how Hunter got away from us just yet, that could be found out later. I heard the sound of gun shoots ring though the air as me and my friends along with our new companion ran up the stairs and shoot the infected in our way. Up the stairs we noticed that there were piles of bodies on one side of the hallway where in the center of the hall lied a dead tank. I was looking at the dead tank when we all heard a high pitched scream coming from somewhere.

"Spitter!" Wane shouted looking around in panic "I hear it! But I can't see it!" I agreed with him, I couldn't see it either. There were lots of common infected around and we had to concentrate on those too. But then we heard another scream, this time a guy's. But we all recognized that voice, it was Hunter.

"Hunter!" we all shouted before wondering where it had came from. While shooting the common infected in the hallway we heard Hunter shout out again. It sounded like he was in pain. We followed the sounds of Hunter's shouts until we rushed into a room on the right side of the plantation house. The first things I saw was a slutty looking blond girl wearing a blood stained white shirt that reveled about half her breasts under an unzipped leather jacket that was less then half the size of mine, tight black jeans that were so short that they didn't make it down her thighs and knee high black boots. She held a handgun pointed to the second thing in the room I saw, Hunter on the floor holding the right side of his mid chest shouting in agony as blood poured out between his finger tips. That girl had shot him, that girl had shot Hunter. I felt my anger build up in my as I raised my semi auto shotgun to my shoulder ready to shoot the slutty psychopath when someone grabbed my arms and pushed them away from my target. The shot went way off to the left and missed my target by a mile. I looked to see who had made me miss and saw Elisa standing right in front of me.

"That's my sister!" She shouted in my face

"And she shot Hunter!" I shouted back to her "what's she going to say to that!" I looked up to Elisa's slutty sister and shouted "well! What do you have to say to this!"

"It was an accident!" the slut cried out holding her hands out in innocents "I heard growling outside this room, and then," she said chocking over her words "he charged in here and I thought he was an infected."

"It doesn't matter what she did and why right now Casey!" Nathan shouted. Nathan was already at Hunter's body pressing his hands on the bullet wounds "right now, we have to see if we can even save Hunter, so stop your bitching for now and give us all a hand!" I felt like kicking myself now, Hunter was dying, there was still a chance we could save him and I was wasting my time with another person. I glared daggers at the girl showing her that I wasn't going to forgive her before saying to her

"I'll deal with you later." I then rushed over to Hunter and looked at where him and Nathan were pressing their hands on the body, that would hopefully tell us where the bullet wounds were. Wherever I looked, the gang was in a mass panic state, Harry and Wane were rummaging through their backpacks with items flying from the backpacks, Nathan was trying to find where the bullets had hit Hunter, and Hunter, Hunter was crying out in pain holding his right side bleeding, turning the lower right part of his shirt completely red.

"Who's got a knife!" Nathan shouted "Hunter's lost his!"

"What do you need a knife for!" Wane shouted as him and Harry kneeled down and ripped through their backpacks looking for bandages and other medical supplies in a mass panic.

"I'm cutting Hunter's shirt off!" Nathan explained "I we need to see how serious his wounds are and where they even are! Harry, Wane, get something now!"

"I've got my fire ax!" Harry told him but the look from Nathan told him that it wouldn't be any good. I then heard some infected shout nonsense as they rushed into the room. I looked to see six common infected rushing towards us. I quickly grabbed my shotgun and shot at the infected.

"You two girls cover the door!" I shouted at Elisa and her sister before dropping my shotgun again "if you're not going to help us then at least do that!" And with that, they went to covering the door keeping the infected away from us.

"I found this box knife!" Wane shouted throwing an exacto knife to Nathan who caught it in his right hand. As Hunter continued to scream out in pain, Nathan pushed the lever to extend the blade before cutting Hunter's blood stained shirt from the collar down until it was ripped in half. Nathan then cut the two parts of the sides off so that it wouldn't get in the way of seeing the wounds. Nathan removed Hunter's hands and all I saw was a big pool of blood covering his whole torso area. I wiped the blood away with my hands and looked for the bullet wounds. After clearing most of the blood away I saw where the blood was coming from, two near the right side of his waist and the other in the mid section of his chest just below the ribs. Nathan then gently rolled Hunter over, but even the slow, gentle movement made Hunter cry out in pain. There must have been over damage besides the bullet wounds. Nathan then placed the box cutter on Hunter's coat and from the collar cut downwards until it was cut in half. Hunter wasn't going to be happy about this if he lived, but at least he'd be alive. Nathan then removed the coat halves and the shirt to revel the exit wounds of the bullets. The exit wounds were even bigger then the ones in the front.

"Give me some disinfected." I shouted before a bottle of disinfected dropped in front of me. I twisted the cap open and poured some into the exit wounds. Hunter then shouted loudly and his body started spazzing out twitching violently. I then rolled Hunter so that his back was back on the ground and poured disinfected to his front wounds. Hunter then shouted in pain again before me and Nathan started to wrap bandages around him. I had to lift Hunter up while Nathan wrapped the bandages around Hunter's body. I had to hold Hunter tightly otherwise he'd fall down , and it was hard with him struggling and moving around all the time. When Nathan was finally done with the bandages and tied them tight I let Hunter down gently. But then Hunter immediately stopped shouting. Hunter just went silent. I started panicking, we all started panicking even more then we already were. I heard Harry, Wane and Nathan all panicking along with me screaming out heads off. Hunter couldn't be dead, but he wasn't shouting anymore, just like that, he wasn't. We had to find a way to bring him back to life. I looked around in a frenzy looking for something, anything that could save his life. Nathan then started doing CPR on Hunter, quickly and strongly pressing his palms on Hunter's chest a few times before doing mouth to mouth, he did that five times and nothing was happening. I could feel the fear rising in the room.

"We need one of those hospital electro things!" Wane shouted looking around the room for something that wasn't there

"And where are we going to find that!" I shouted panicking swinging my head left and right looking for something, anything that could bring our friend back to life "this obviously isn't a hospital!" I now didn't even know what we were looking for anymore. What were we looking for? There couldn't be anything here to get Hunter breathing again. But we kept on looking.

"Hay you!" I heard Wane shout. I looked to where Wane was and saw him running to Elisa's slut sister. Wane grabbed a long metal rod on her back beside a shotgun and yanked it out from it's holder "we need this!" he shouted before returning back to us ignoring her shouting to him. I then saw what it was, a cattle prod.

"Wait!" I shouted "we don't know if that'll work or not!" I didn't want to thing about what would happen to Hunter with something like that.

"We don't know how powerful that is!" Nathan shouted also worried "it could be five hundred thousand volts for all we know, that would fry Hunter's heart open!"

"We don't have time right now!" Wane shouted pressing the cattle prod on "Would you rather have him die and we didn't try!" I had to admit, it was true, if we didn't try we couldn't complain later. Before any of us could say another word Wane jabbed the cattle prod on Hunter's chest and I saw a burst of blue lightning burst out where the cattle prod touched bare skin and I saw Hunter's body spaz out before he started hacking out blood from his mouth before he started screaming out in pain again. I felt joy knowing that he wasn't dead, but now we had to keep him alive.

"I think he has internal bleeding!" Nathan shouted over the gun shots coming from the two outsiders and the screaming infected and Hunter's shouting "what are we going to do now!" I didn't know what we could do, this was beyond us. One of us got shot with three bullets and had internal bleeding, that was a far ways away from the scratches and cuts we were used to dealing with.

"What can we do!" I shouted hopping that someone would know. But as expected, nobody did. We were just standing around wondering what to do when we suddenly heard a voice on a loud speaker shout

"We're here! Survivors get over here!" At that moment, I jumped up and felt hope arise. Someone was coming to rescue us, maybe there would be someone who knew how to do stuff like this.

"The rescue is here!" Elisa shouted from the door way "Everyone lets go!" I picked up my weapon with my left hand and was reaching for Hunter's foot when Harry shouted

"We know that!" as Nathan and I picked up Hunter's feet ready to carry him to safety.

"Harry! Wane! Grab his hands and lets go!" I shouted to the boys. The two boys then grabbed Hunter's hands as he screamed out in agony and we all began running through the plantation house. While the sisters shot the infected, we had to kick, shoulder check, or do whatever we had to do to keep them from hitting us. We exited the plantation house and ran towards the source of noise that kept telling us to get to the boat. We ran past groups of infected until we reached the boat. We had to throw Hunter in first letting him crash on the deck of the boat and hear him cry out in pain before we all jumped in. At that moment we heard a voice to our right shout

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" before the boat speed off away from the infected. We were all breathing heavily except for Hunter who was still screaming his head off in pain. But at least we were out of that swamp at last.

"Calm down!" the slut shouted angrily at Hunter covering her ears with her hands "god, can't you just shut up with you constant shouting!" I was mad at her, but she was only making me angrier with that comment

"In case you haven't noticed!" I shouted to her "He has three bullet wounds plus internal bleeding thanks to you!"

"I'm just saying that he could stop shouting every nano second!" I then pointed my shotgun at her and shouted

"I can shoot you in the side and then lets see who's complaining then!"

"Ok!" A voice shouted in front of me "no fighting on the boat!" I looked up to see a man who was possibly in his early thirties with darkly tanned skin and army dressed in army clothes walk towards us. I then saw him look at Hunter and he shouted "looks like someones been shot, let's take him to the med station and let's patch him up!"

"You can help him!" I heard Wane happily shout behind me

"Sure can!" the army guy said "but get him to me quickly before he bleeds out!" I then lowered the shotgun and said to the slut

"I'll deal with you later." Before running off and helping my friends get my injured friend to safety.

A/N: I feel for some reason that this feels rushed, so I don't think that this is very good. And the next chapter or two or so will be in Casey's POV

To: bloody raptor: he wasn't seen by them, so that's why he wasn't shot until then

To: Kindra D: Tay? Yeah, I get excited around parts and get side tracked, like this chapter, because I like to imagine stuff while writing, I think that's good in bad in a way. He hasn't turned yet, well, not fully though. You think he'll die be for he fully turns? We'll see, we'll see.

To: Dragonspirt81: thanks


	16. It's not pink!

While the military guy was running ahead of us getting us inside the center of the boat which appeared to be the only part that was indoors, we were all carrying an arm or leg of our dying friend running behind the military man. The military man opened the door to the inside to the boat and rushed over to a table and pushed everything to the floor. Papers, pens, forks, knives, plates, cups and other items crashed to the floor as he pointed to the table and told us to put our injured friend on the table. We all ran to the table and placed Hunter gently on the table. We heard someone ahead of us shouting

"What's going on!" I looked ahead of us to see another man who appeared to be in his mid thirties. I only caught a glimpse of him before he turned his head back to sea and began steering the boat. He must be the boat driver.

"We've got an injured boy here!" the military man shouted while grabbing some large, thick straps that looked like they could stand up to just about anything. He looked to us and said "I'm going to tie down your friend, its so that I don't mess anything up, so hold him down till I'm done." We held Hunter down as good as we could, but it was kind of hard with someone like Hunter, he wasn't strong like Nathan, but he was stronger then the rest of us and was hard to keep still. I pressed down his leg as hard as I could, but legs were stronger then arms and I had to press all of my weight onto his limb. I looked around to see that everyone was struggling to hold Hunter's limbs down, even Nathan, but like me he was pressing down a leg. After the military man was done strapping Hunter's arms and legs, he strapped down his head as well along with his upper chest. The military man then proceeded to untie and remove his bandages. I wanted to tell him not to do that, but I then thought that he knew what to do, so I didn't say anything. He then started looking at the bullet holes in Hunter's body while wiping away fresh and old blood.

"Shoot three times with what looks to be point thirty two rounds," the man said while inspecting other parts of Hunter's body. The man placed his fingers on the spot that Wane zapped him with the cattle prod "electrical charge to the chest," he then pressed his fingers onto Hunter's chest and Hunter started screaming louder "internal damage to the chest."

"Can you fix him?" I asked hopping that he could. The man then released his fingers from Hunter's chest and said

"Someone pass me that syringe of morphine." I started looking around for the needle and found the syringe a couple feet to my right along with a whole arsenal of medical equipment. I grabbed the syringe and passed it over to the military man. He toke the needle away from me and jabbed it into Hunter's neck. Hunter let out a little shout before his breathing settled and he wasn't shouting anymore, he looked, relaxed. "That should handle the pain for him." Hunter was no longer slashing around or shouting, but I could see that his mind was distant from us. I was happy, happy that he wasn't feeling that pain anymore, or at least not as much. "I'm going to ask all of you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully," I heard the military man say before he started to ask us "what was he shot with? What was he zapped with? What did he get hit by to cause this internal bleeding?" I didn't know the last question, but I knew the answer to the first two questions.

"He was shot by a gun that was held by the slut outside," I answered "and he was zapped by a cattle prod held by my friend here." I said pointing to Wane. Wane ran outside and returned a couple moments later holding the cattle prod and the handgun the slut had. The military man looked at the two weapons and nodded his head.

"I was right, point thirty two handgun and electrical charge, but do any of you know what caused the internal bleeding, think, he must have gotten hit hard in the chest by something." I thought hard and couldn't think of something that could have gotten him internal bleeding. Some blunt force must have hit him, but I couldn't think of anything but the charger attack, but that wasn't recently.

"We don't know," I heard Nathan answer "it could have been that fall that he toke when the hunter attacked him and he fell through the hole in the floor." That could have been it I thought, if not, what else could it have been?

"That's possible," The military man said. He paused before continuing "I can't help but notice that you haven't inspected his entire body."

"His only injures are there," Harry said pointing to Hunter's upper body "we don't need to examine his whole body." The military man didn't look up as he pulled out a big knife from somewhere.

"I don't think any of you worked with injures like this," He said to us still not looking at us "and I don't expect that you did, but at the first response and in the army, you have to examine the entire body so that the medical staff know if there's anything other then the obvious signs, what if there's an injury that wasn't seen till it was too late?" I saw where this was going, I he was right, what if there was an injury that we didn't see. I then heard the sound of fabric being ripped apart and I decided to leave. I may have been Hunter's friend since we were five, but I wasn't just going to look at his privates. I walked outside and out came everyone else except the boat driver and the military man. I slumped down beside the wall of the indoor cabin and sighed.

"We messed up big time didn't we?" I asked

"Could have," Nathan said "I didn't think to search his entire body for unseen injures."

"Good thing that guy came along," Wane said sitting down back on the wall. "Who knows what kinds of injures are in Hunter's ass." That earned a little laugh from everyone. "I'm glad that that guy's inspecting Hunter instead of one of us, I don't want to operate on someone naked." Everyone agreed to that including me, I wasn't a medic, and working on someone naked, the thought of it, I wouldn't be able to cut pants off someone to save their life.

"You think he'll do surgery on Hunter?" Harry asked. I didn't know, and silence told us all that none of us knew, we didn't know what was going on with Hunter, all we wanted was him to survive. And right now, that man inside was our only hope for that. Thinking about this medical stuff reminded me that Hunter was the only one out of the group to go to a first aid course, he would have known what to do, but would have he be doing what that man inside was doing? I don't know, he's like us, so he probably wouldn't be comfortable with someone lying naked in front of him, but maybe he might ignore it to save their life. I looked at all of us, we all looked down, depressed, we looked like a sad group of people right now. I didn't want to just sit here and just wait to be told if my friend was ok or not, so I stood up and decided to walk around the boat, see what was on the boat, get my bearings of it. I only turned the right corner of the boat when I saw someone looking through the glass of the boat cabin windows. It was the slut, and she was smiling and giggling. I felt anger course through my body looking at her looking at the person she almost killed, or maybe she had killed him, either way I couldn't stand it. I ran up behind her, grabbed her left shoulder with my right hand before pulling it towards me spinning her around. When her body spun a semi circle I reached out with my right hand and gripped her throat before slamming her to the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I sneered at her. I could feel her struggling against me, but she wasn't that strong. I pushed my hand up so that it pushed her head up. This girl was three inches taller then me but here I was holding her neck. She mumbled something inaudible. "What's that?" I said angrily pressing my hand harder to her throat "you were looking at the person you killed? And he doesn't have any clothes on? Boy, it's the perfect time to spy isn't it?"

"Casey!" I heard Nathan shout behind me before pulling me back from the slut. Nathan pulled me back but my hand was still gripping on her neck, as I moved back so did she. "Let go of her!" I didn't, I didn't want to, after all the shit we went through to save her, she had the nerve to pull something like this, after all she did, she still did this, acted that way too. Nathan started prying my fingers apart until all my fingers were off of her neck. When that happened, the slut started sucking up air like I was strangling her hand.

"Please," I said to her "I didn't even hold you that hard."

"Says you!" she spat at me "you were strangling me!" I didn't even go that hard on her, and she was acting like I was trying to kill her, I didn't want to kill her, I wanted to make her pay.

"Yeah," I said chuckling a bit "a child like you would think that." I then saw her make an angry face at me before she raised her hand up ready to hit me. She was slow, and it was an opened hand hit, a little bitch slap. Before her hand made contact with me I gave her a sharp side kick to the chest making her fall backwards making her crash onto the outside of the cabin. I then felt like I was being lifted up, I saw the sky for a second before I felt myself slam onto the boat deck. Pain rushed through my body, I felt like I had fallen off a house.

"Don't make me Casey!" Nathan shouted angrily at me. His voice was coming from above, I then instantly knew that I was on the ground. "Don't make me!" I gave out a tut before getting to my feet before facing Nathan who despite his hight and his strength, I stood in front of him ready to get my point across.

"That slut!" I shouted pointing to the slut "was looking at Hunter though that window! Smiling and laughing!"

"Was she?" I heard Wane ask behind me

"Yes," I answered "I think we all know why."

"Spoiled little rich bitch." Wane said tutting at the slut

"I'm not a bitch ghost!" She shouted at Wane. This wasn't good, he hatted that name. I saw a hurt look on Wane's face before he put on an angry look before walking away. I then saw Harry start walking after him, I heard him say to Wane that everything was going to be alright and not to take it seriously while hearing Wane say that it wasn't his fault he was this pale. I felt more rage build up within me for this girl. All she ever did was make trouble for us. I threw a fast, hard right punch to the girl's stomach and she doubled over to the ground groaning in pain.

"Like that?" I asked menacingly to the girl on the ground "call my friend a ghost, that was for him, now for I'm going to hit you harder for the three bullets you put in my other friend." I reached for her but then Elisa stepped in front of me blocking my path. She was defending her? Sure she was her sister, but didn't she see what happened? "Out of my way," I threatened "don't make me do it." I then felt strong hands wrap around me and lift me into the air. "Let go of me Nathan!" I shouted swinging my arms and legs "she needs what's coming for her!"

"That fighting's not going to solve anything," Nathan said getting me away from the two other girls "so calm down."

"Hunter's not the internet for that raging hormone filled skank!" I shouted so that the slut could hear me "you hear that! I'm surprised you managed to survive this long with that weak body of yours!" Nathan the managed to drag me to the back of the boat to be with our other friends, Wane and Harry on my right and Nathan to my left. Now we were all looking out to sea as the boat driver was driving us to who knows where looking at the last couple minutes of the sunset in silence.

"You hit her good?" I heard Wane ask breaking the silence. I smiled as I remembered just a little while ago I had punched her and she had doubled over in pain, she deserved it.

"Enough that she doubled over in pain." I told him. I looked over to see that he was smiling and nodding his head in approval

"Wonder what she'll think when Hunter hits her." Wane laughed "how hard did you hit her anyway?"

"Not my hardest, but still hard." I answered

"Nice." I heard Harry say

"No," I heard Nathan say "not nice, Casey, I know you don't like being pushed around and that you're Hunter's oldest friend, but your being way too aggressive."

"No," I told him sarcastically "I was treating her like a princess," I then said normal "I could have hit her harder you know." I really could have. Elisa got us out of that swamp but I don't owe her sister anything other then an ass kicking.

"She shot Hunter," Wane said "then she was spying on Hunter without any clothes on, then she picked a fight with Casey, all are big no no's, she thinks she can take Casey on? Casey's got to be at least ten pounds heavier then her with broader shoulders," he said while shooting out fingers to number all the things "more fighting experience and aggression." Wane then made a really bad imitation of her voice "I know tae kwon do," then in a voice that I guessed was supposed to be mine said "bitch I know kick yo ass!" I then let out a laugh

"She doesn't know any moves" I laughed "and I do know kick yo ass."

"Well I'm better then you at it." Nathan laughed

"Yeah," I agreed "You and Hunter."

"What's up bitches!" I heard a voice shout behind us which made me jump before turning around to see the boat driver. He was probably mid thirties with tanned skin and short dark hair. He wore a large green rain overcoat with black mud trousers and black gum boots. "How are you enjoying Vergil's Lagniappe?" Huh I thought, so this wasn't his boat, maybe it was the military guy's boat, guess I should stop thinking of him as military guy and call him by his real name.

"Love it!" we all cried out "saved us from the infected, and saved out friend as well!" The boat driver smiled at us and said that was good to hear. He then said that our clothes didn't look like they were in good condition and that there were some spare clothes that he had, we looked at each other and saw that our clothes didn't look that good, they were used and abused with dirt, mud, blood along with rips and tears. We looked at each other before looking at ourselves. I noticed that my once white t-shirt was no almost completely red and my jeans were ripped, bloody and muddy, and my leather jacket was ripped in places and caked with blood. Same with everyone else, Wane's green rain jacket was now less then half its starting colour and his tie dye shirt wasn't really multi-coloured anymore. Everything we owned was at least partly red and wreaked in some way. But I quickly noticed that there was only one place to really change, the indoor cabin place, and that's were Virgil was working on Hunter. I followed the boat driver to the cabin part of the boat and saw that Hunter and Virgil weren't in there anymore. The boat was now being driven by Elisa who didn't look too nervous with driving a boat.

"Where'd they go?" I asked looking around for either one of them. The boat driver then lifted up a trap door like thing at the end of the cabin near the driving part of the cabin. Figures, I thought as I climbed down to the lower part of the boat. I grabbed onto the ladder and climbed down until my feet reached the ground followed by everyone else but the boat driver.

"The clothes are in one of those rooms," the boat man told us from above "some of them are from other survivors so don't think that Virgil has all clean and tidy ones, and your friend is in the right side room at the end of the hall." And with that, he shut the trap door closed and left us in the bottom part of the boat. So Virgil and the boat driver did save other survivors, wonder how they're doing now? Down here, it wasn't that big, and it wasn't long either, it was a corridor with four rooms. I looked inside the first door to the right, it was a bed room with bunk beds and a desk. I looked to my left and saw that Wane had already opened that door, it was basically the same thing as the room to my right. I walked behind Nathan who then opened the door at the left end of the corridor, it was a bathroom. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was darker then it should be and saw caked blood on my face, along with everyone else. I wanted to see Hunter, we all did, I walked to the door leading to the room Hunter was supposed to be in and twisted the knob but it was locked, Virgil must be working on Hunter I decided. I then walked back to the first room that I saw, the one that I opened. I went in there first along with Nathan, we then started going through the clothes that were left by other survivors and what might the boat peoples clothes as well. Nathan and I looked at all the clothes that were laying on the bottom bunk bed in front of us. Being a girl, you'd think that I'd be more into fashion then the guys here, but not me, I more like one of them then I was of the stereotypical girl. I chose a relatively clean black t-shirt with a white skull and guns graphic t-shirt with only three rips on the left hip with winter camo pants that also had a little blood on it. I changed in one corner while Nathan changed near the door closing it before we changed not looking at each other until we were both done. When I said that I was done Nathan said for me to wait a moment, then several seconds later he told me that it was alright for me to turn around. I turned around and I started laughing, and apparently, so did Nathan. I toke one look at him and laughed, he was wearing black jeans that were torn at the knees along with a dark green and black pixel pattered hoodie, but the thing that made me laugh was the pink shirt with black captions on it that read: it's not pink, it's salmon now that's a tough tough fish.

"What are you laughing at?" I laughed

"Two things," Nathan laughed "put some glasses on, let me shave you head and I'll call you a guy, second, those are guy clothes."

"Oh," I laughed pointing to his pink shirt "and you pink shirt isn't for girls?"

"It's not pink," He laughed "read the caption, it's salmon now that's a tough tough fish." Both of us then paused from out laughing before we both shouted

"Grrr SALMON!" Before we burst out laughing again. This time I was rolling on the ground clutching my stomach. My stomach and chest hurt from laughing hard.

"What are you all laughing about!" I heard Wane shout as he burst through the door

"Pink boy here!" I laughed. I then heard Wane laughing and shouted for Harry to get over here and look at Nathan's shirt. I then heard footsteps in the hall followed by Harry's laughter. Its just a shame that Hunter wasn't here enjoy this scene was well.

"Dad!" I heard Nathan laugh loudly trying to say it straight, I could see because I was still on the ground snickering "It's pink!"

"No son!" I heard Wane also laughing loudly "It's not pink it's salmon now that's a tough tough fish." Then I along with the rest of us shouted

"Grr SALMON!" Before we all burst out laughing.

"What kind of drugs are you all on!" I heard Elisa shout at us. She must have heard all of us laughing upstairs and wondered what was going on here.

"Marijuana!" Wane shouted which made everyone but Elisa burst out laughing again.

"Yeah," Elisa said obviously unimpressed and unfazed "you're a real comedian."

"I will make you laugh!" Wane shouted still laughing

"Challenge accepted!" Harry shouted

"I didn't say anything!" Elisa shouted obviously not seeing this as a challenge. She never saw the funny side of things,maybe this is how she cooped with infection.

"We're on crystal meth!" Wane shouted seemingly ignoring her "I'm full of energy and will find a way!"

"Well in any news," Elisa said not taking any effect from this scene "Dinner's ready." The mention of dinner made my stomach growl. I could really use some food right now. Wonder what they were serving us?

"You know what I think they'll be serving?" Wane said snickering. I think I already knew the answer to what he was about to say and I replied

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," He said before the four of us shouted

"SALMON!" And we started laughing hysterically again.

"What was so funny about that?" Elisa asked not getting the joke

"Read the shirt." Nathan laughed pointing to his new shirt with both index fingers.

A/N: What do you think will happen when the survivors find out that the military man isn't Virgil? Can any of you spot the easter egg? So, do you guys think that Hunter will live or not? Last night, my brother showed me a video game commercial which I found hilarious while also thinking "she looks like one of my characters" so here's the ULR: "youtube.com/watch?v=RtY7hE5vg9s" just take out the pigtails, replace the skirt with tight pants the same length. make the shirt white and add a leather jacket the same size with sleeves along with knee high boots and bam, you got Elisa's sister (who's name will say in the next chapter).

To Kindra D: Kidneys or liver or something like that, lungs? I'm not a doctor and I'll have to google it for the next chapter (I forgot where he was injured). Sweet, I thought it was rushed, but it had effect. Oh yeah, there's always at least one person you don't like.

To Experimental Agent 1123: She could be, we shall see. PILLZ! They'll heal anything from scratches to life threatening wounds, lol.

To bloody raptor: We shall see we shall see.

To everyone else who commented: Thanks


	17. Look at all this food!

"Salmon!" was the first thing you could hear us shout as we exited the trap door to the upper part of the boat. I felt as if this joke was never going to get old as we were all laughing again.

"Don't." Elisa said clearly irritated with us as she said each word individually "say. That. Word. Again."

"What?" The rest of us asked "salmon?"

"Yes that!" Elisa shouted climbing onto the upper part of the boat while the rest of us followed

"What do you have against salmon?" Wane asked climbing out "it's a tasty fish."

"You all," Elisa said waving her arms to the group of us "are wearing out whatever joke your doing."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Wane said while the rest of us climbed out of the trap door one at a time. I came out last and looked to my right and saw a table with plates, silver wear, cups with food and liquids on the plates and in glass cups on the table. I saw that some of it was like the canned food we were used to eating, but there were also things that we hadn't seen in a while.

"Pick a place to sit." The boat driver said behind us. He was back to driving the boat and I saw Elisa's sister already eating at the table. We then followed the boat driver's instructions and my friends and I rushed to the table and sat down around the table. I quickly grabbed the first plate I could get and started shoveling food into my mouth with my free hand. The rice was warm and slightly hard, the olives were past their expiration date, the corn was slightly blackened and bagel was slightly molded in some places, but I didn't care, I ate them all determined to eat every bite. They were delicious, each item except the bagel was cooked in someway and that was a lot better then the straight out of the can stuff we were used to. The rice tasted awesome in my mouth and in my opinion, mixed perfectly with the corn.

"This is delicious!" Nathan shouted with food still in his mouth. I looked up to the right to see that he was shoving sliced carrot pieces into his mouth with one hand and ripping pieces of steak being held in his other hand. I then heard Harry say something that couldn't be understood, I looked to him on my left while taking huge bites off my bagel. Harry was pointing to some green leafy items while bits of green beans were falling on his light brown and white flannel shirt. I knew that leafy greens were lettuce.

"That's lettuce Harry." I said with a mouth full of bagel. I guess he forgot what lettuce looked like after all this time. Most of the lettuce we see now is either rotten or covered with bugs, this lettuce looked green, like it should be.

"Give some rice over!" I heard Wane say with a mouth full of food. I looked over and saw that he didn't even wait for me to answer before he reached over and grabbed a hand full of rice from the other side of the table.

"Yeah," I heard Nathan say still chewing on food "I haven't tasted rice in a long ass time." And with that I saw his hand reach out and grab a fist full of rice.

"Then give me some of that meat!" I exclaimed reaching over to my right to grab a huge piece of steak off Nathan's plate before ripping a chunk off in my mouth. It tasted out of this world as the only other meat we had in months were cocked badly or burned or were less then suitable for us. The warmth of the steak in my mouth mixed with the juices that oozed out with the light sauce covering it made me want to shove the whole thing in my mouth, but I knew better then that and ate it chunk by amazing chunk.

"Look what I got!" Wane shouted waving a piece of white stuff in front of my face "I got mozzarella cheese!" I snatched the cheese with my mouth and tasted the intense flavor of a forgotten food. So many things here that we hadn't had in a while, all this food, good food, I felt like crying, it was too good to be true.

"Vodka!" I heard Harry shout happily as he downed a glass of clear liquid. I don't know how he can drink that stuff, alcohol tasted horrible to me, it made me gag every time.

"Is this orange juice!" I heard Wane shout

"It sure is." I heard Nathan say as he stuffed his mouth full of food. I placed some rice on the steak before taking another bite of it. I toke another bite of this delicious steak when I heard someone spit out liquid and saw orange coloured liquid fly across the table followed by Wane coughing. It must have been too strong for him, tasting orange juice after all this time. I ignored the juice and continued eating my plate of food just devouring everything in sight, I wanted all this food in my mouth. I wanted to taste everything that was being offered.

"Wow," I heard Elisa say astonished "you guys act like you've never seen food in you life." I gave out a silent laugh, she and her sister must have gotten enough to eat while adventuring, us on the other hand sometimes went days without food, and even when we had food, we didn't eat all of it because we didn't know when we would find food again.

"You people eat like a group of savages." Elisa's sister called out. I could see that she was disgusted with the way we were eating. I saw that her and Elisa were eating with forks and knives while the rest of us were eating with our hands, not that I cared, there was food in front of us and I wanted that food.

"I'm sorry," I said with heavy sarcasm with a mouth full of chewed up rice and steak "does our eating habits upset you?"

"She's got mashed potatoes!" I heard Nathan shout eagerly as he reached out and grabbed a giant handful of light yellow cream like stuff off of the slut's plate before shoving it in his mouth with pieces falling down his face. I looked back to the slut and saw the horrified expression on her face. I burst out laughing sending pieces of food flying out my mouth, her expression was absolutely comical. I wished I had a mirror or piece of glass on hand for her to see herself.

"Damn it Casey," I heard Wane laugh "you got food all over my new clothes." I saw a small amount of food on his new green collared shirt underneath a black Monster energy drink hoodie. The funny thing was that more of his food was covering his clothes then mine. I said a friendly sarcastic sorry before reaching over to his end of the table and wiped my hands on his hoodie.

"You animals." I heard the slut sigh in frustration. I decided to do a little pay back to her and said

"Don't worry, I saved you some." Before wiping my greasy hands on her shirt which was mostly on her breasts anyway. She let out a small squeal of horror as I wiped steak sauce on her short shirt.

"Nice," I heard Wane laugh "high five." I then high fived Wane's outstretched hand.

"How could you?" The slut gasped "you know how lucky I was not to get any blood on this?"

"Calm down Jolie," Elisa said. So that was the slut's name, Jolie, I expected some other name from her, like Crystal or something. "There are new shirts downstairs."

"Yeah, boy clothes, and no girl clothes that are my size." Jolie the slut complained.

"Ahum," I said to her "look at this." I said pointing to my clothes, my boy clothes that were at least one size too big for me over the leather jacket that covered my whole back unlike her skimpy leather thing. What was she going to complain about, she may be taller then me but I was broader then her, so her finding something that'd fit her I don't think will be too hard.

"Transgender." Jolie huffed at me. I guess it was meant to be an insult but it didn't hurt me one bit.

"You should change clothes," Wane said still eating "you look like a whore." I saw Jolie shot a look at Wane before I called out

"That's wrong Wane, you shouldn't call her that." That seemed to surprise the other girls, me saying something nice about Jolie? That must have been mind blowing. I looked around to see that the guys were also surprised.

"Wow, I think you turned over a new leaf," I heard Elisa say happily "I think we can all get-"

"She doesn't get paid." I interrupted. I then saw the gears in Wane's head turning before he said

"Yeah, I guess your right," a pause came before he finished "slut." And with that, I started laughing. Yes, this was perfect. I then saw Jolie get angry at me and she shouted

"You think your so cool calling me slut don't you!"

"Calm down Jolie," I heard Elisa say trying to calm her sister down "it was just a joke." But Jolie didn't seem to think so

"You and your tough girl act, think your superior to me don't you!"

"She's not putting on an act," I heard Harry say taking a break from eating "and if you can't take the slut insults don't dress like it." I then heard Jolie start to get even more angry as she started growling

"I'm sorry I shot your friend!" She shouted "but being mad at me's not going to change anything."

"No," I said to her like she was an idiot "but that doesn't change that you shot him, you dress like a slut, and you act like a spoiled brat." I saw in her eyes that she wanted to hurt me, good, I wanted to give her a reality check.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard a voice behind me say. I looked behind me to see the military man, Virgil, closing the trap door with his boot. "I was doing some surgery on the boy down there and it got kind of intense down there." It toke me a moment for the words to reach me, boy down there? Surgery?

"How's Hunter!" Me and my friends all shouted at once

"He's fine," Virgil said holding his hands out "he's fast asleep on the Oxycodone that I had to put in him for the surgery." That's a relief, Hunter was safe for now, but we didn't know how he was doing. Almost as soon as I was going to ask, Virgil told us that he fixed the gun shot wounds and said that Hunter must have suffered a severely powerful blow to the chest and back to cause the internal bleeding, but he managed to fix it and now we just had to wait for him to wake in a few hours. I gave out a sigh or relief, Jolie hadn't killed him, that seemed to calm things down in this room, but I didn't hate her any less. Now all we had to do now was wait for Hunter to wake up and we could all be together again. I heard Virgil give out a heavy sigh before grabbing a bottle of amber coloured liquid in a glass bottle, whisky I'm guessing. Virgil twisted the cap off before taking giant gulps of alcohol.

"Thanks for all this Verg," Wane called out with food still in his mouth "you saved Hunter and gave us all this food."

"Your welcome!" I heard the boat driver say "its nothing."

"What the hell?" I said confused "why are you saying your welcome?" I said pointing to the boat driver.

"He's Virgil," The military man said laughing "my name's Winter, Sergeant Winter, third ranger battalion." What the fuck? I thought, Does the real Virgil talk in third person? I felt stupid now, I should have known. No, I couldn't have known talking to a person that talks in third person.

"Well," Nathan said still taking in the fact that the names were reversed "that clears things up." An awkward silence came over the boat and all you could hear the motor running and the boat hitting small waves. But that ended when me and the guys decided to continue eating.

"I'm sure glad you like our food," Winter said happily "its been a while since I cooked something besides MRE's and tuna."

"Did you say tuna!" I heard Harry ask "I'd love some tuna right now."

"Well all I've got to say is that this food isn't cocked very good," I heard Jolie call out. That made me and the guys gasp out in disbelief. Here was all this food and she was complaining about it. "These mashed potatoes are too salty and watery, these carrots are practically raw, and this bread is moldy." Oh I knew she was bad but I didn't think she was this bad, dissing food and refusing it because of some small problems, what had she eaten all this time? Candy bars?

"Oh no," I heard Nathan call out with food still in his mouth. I looked over to him and saw that while he was speaking, bits of mashed potatoes flew from his mouth "I did not just hear that."

"Next time you can cook." I heard Wane call out

"Oh no," I heard Elisa say "Jolie can't cook worth nothing." Oh, so she couldn't cook worth shit but she can complain about other peoples food.

"Hay," I heard Wane say "did I ever tell you the time my family and Hunter's family went camping?" I heard the my friends groan oh my gods along with me before I said

"Don't tell them." But It was useless, Wane was already telling the camping story, not that I didn't like it, but who knows how they might react.

"So our families decide to go camping," Wane started story telling, I couldn't help but noticed that he hand't completely swallowed all his food. "Then one day I made some nasty tasting meatballs before Hunter complained that it tastes like shit," I wasn't about to tell Wane that this wasn't supposed to be a dinner conversation, but, this story was funny and this might lighten the mood with Winter after Jolie insulted his cooking. "Then my dad tells him the rules of camping: whoever complains has to cook the next meals. So Hunter doesn't want to cook, so he deliberately makes the food worse with each passing meal, trust me, he gave me a horrible tasting batch of meals that I had to choke down, but we just ate them nodding our heads saying that it was good, not complaining or anything. Then I guess Hunter started getting feed up with normal tactics," I could feel myself starting to laugh along with the rest of my friends, they knew what was coming up. "So Hunter," Wane then struggled not to laugh while telling the story "Hunter goes and finds this giant pile of what he guessed at the time was moose shit," Me along with my friends then burst out laughing while Wane struggled to continue "and then, and then," Wane struggled "Hunter, Hunter, Hunter made a pie shell and, he placed, he placed the shit in the, the pie shell," I was now laughing even harder along with my friends, and apparently, Sergeant Winter as well. "Then Hunter places the top part of the pie on the shell, he makes the pie shell look all nice and attractive, then he starts to bake it in sister's portable oven, meanwhile, meanwhile the smell of shit, is, is, is going around the whole camp," I was dying from holding in laughter, I knew what was coming up and I couldn't wait for him to say it. "Then when it was done, Hunter gives each of us a huge slice of his newest creation, and just waits for one of us to complain, meanwhile, meanwhile, our family, our family, family is taking slices of this shit pie, and their faces, oh, their faces, they tried to hold it in, and you could see on their faces that it was hard not to say anything," I then burst out laughing loudly, along with the rest of the guys including the real Virgil. "then I'm like, this pie tastes like shit but I like it, then at long last, Hunter's sister Haley shouted out that she was going to cook, all of us were relived by that." I was rolling on the floor from this.

"That's disgusting!" I heard Jolie shout over the laughing "I've lost all the appetite that I had!"

"Not that you really had any in the first place." Harry laughed

"Did that really happen?" I heard Elisa ask. I looked up to see that she wasn't laughing like the rest of us, but she was smiling, which was new for her. Normally she was all serious faced.

"True story!" Wane laughed "Since then, nobody gets Hunter to cook while camping! Worst thing to ever happen to me!" I then heard Elisa giggle a little bit, and apparently, so did Wane, because he was then getting super excited and shouted "Oh my god, you're laughing!"

"I guess I am." Elisa said.

"I'm going to bed," Jolie said throwing her silver wear on the table "see you all tomorrow."

"I call her food!" Nathan shouted reaching for Jolie's plate, but I grabbed it at the same time he did, it was going to be mine. "Hay, I need this food more then you, I'm bigger." Nathan challenged pulling the plate towards him

"Oh yeah," I said not backing down "I'm a growing girl! I need it more then you who's already full grown!"

"There's plenty of food left," Winter explained "don't go fighting for scraps." If only he knew that sometimes we did do that.

After we were done dinner, we had gone to our rooms which Virgil divided into the girls room on the left because that was the one that Jolie went in first, who was already asleep, while the boys went into room on the right while Hunter was in the room beside the bathroom recovering.

"I call top bunk!" I shouted racing up the bed ladder and claimed the top bunk for myself.

"Where to I sleep?" I heard Elisa asked looking at the two occupied bunks.

"Sleep with you sister," I suggested "or the floor is another choice, its not as bad as it seems, just need a blanket and you're set."

"Pass a blanket then." I then tossed Elisa a thick blanket on my bed which I heard land on the floor. "Thanks." I then quickly adjusted to my new, temporary bed, adjusted the thick blanket to cover my whole body and quickly fell asleep without meaning to.

I woke up from a weird dream, I couldn't remember what it was but all I knew was that it was weird. The first thing I heard was shouting from the top right corner of the boat, it came from Hunter's room. I heard the shouting again, no doubt, it was Hunter. He was shouting loud enough that I could hear what he was saying. He was shouting something about Kelly, a rapist psychopath, saying that he won't get away and stuff like that. He was also shouting that he was sorry, sorry that they had fought. Was this, was this the night she died? Hunter never did tell us what happened the night he went out to look for her. All we knew was that Hunter and Kelly had a fight before Kelly went out into the woods while Hunter stayed mad at her for a few minutes before he ran out to look for her. The rest of us were asleep when those parts toke place, we didn't even know what the fight was about. Suddenly we woke up to see a crying Hunter smashing what was left of his assault rifle on a tree with bloody hands. He never told us what happened between him and Kelly. Was that what happened out there? Kelly was killed by a rapist psychopath?

"God will he shut up?" I heard Jolie complain below me "he woke me up with his shouting and he's keeping me awake with it." I leaned half my body over the bed and glared at Jolie angrily

"You have no idea what we've been through do you?" I said irritated at her "We've had to do things we're not proud of to survive, have you ever eaten a dead cat? How about a dead dog? How about tree bark or grass? Have you ever killed someone who wasn't infected? Have you shot kids that should be learning addition but instead are carrying around handguns threatening to kill you?"

"What is your problem?" Jolie glared at me "I've gone through the same things you've gone through, I've had to dig through trash cans to find something to eat, what do you think of that?"

"That's it?" I laughed, then sarcastically I said "I'm so sorry mrs survival expert, you obviously know more then I do." I couldn't believe this girl. Digging through trash bins? We ate rats out of trash bins. I pulled my body back to the top of the bed and began for a long night of trying to figure out what happened to Hunter that day. "Listen to him shout," I told Jolie "listen and see what he's gone through, you might learn something."

A/N: This isn't the greatest chapter I've made, it's mostly a filler chapter for Hunter waking up. So I noticed that nobody figured out the easter egg, and it wasn't the shirt, man, it was all the rage when I was in elementary, there was a commercial where a dad and his two daughters and son were shopping at this place and the dad picks out this pink shirt for his son and the son's like "dad, it's pink." and the dad's like "no it's not pink it's salmon now that's a tough tough fish," the son then looks at him and begins to turn around and the dad's like "grr salmon!" then the son walks away.

To Experimental Agent 1123: Sorry, no, I've already got a hunter sort of like that, and if I let you put your OC in then what I'm guessing what might happen is that other people will be like "oh can you put me in" and I'll be like "no" and they'll be like "but you put that guy's OC in." So, yeah, sorry, but no.

To who I suspect is Kindra D (again): It's not the shirt, I didn't even know there was a shirt like that until I looked it up because of you. Do something, alright. You don't need to like the slut. And I don't want to hear that you don't like the slut.


	18. Scars

I woke up feeling awful, my stomach hurt and my head was spinning as I arched my back up. It was quiet I thought, too quiet, the guys must be up already. I gave out a little yawn as I sluggishly got the thick blankets off my body and climbed down the bed ladder. I toke the last step down expecting my foot to touch the floor, but instead I felt something else. I looked down and saw Elisa sleeping next to the ladder. I didn't think anyone was there, guess after sleeping around people who snore made me think that nobody was here because it was quiet. I carefully stepped over Elisa who was sleeping silently and quietly opened the door out to the hall careful not to wake her up. I heard faint snoring in the guys room and knew that at least one of them was still asleep. I sleepily walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face, that might help me wake up. I reached the end of the hall and turned left and noticed that the door wasn't completely closed. I then just pushed the door open and saw someone shirtless leaning over the sink holding both sides of it looking sick

"Give me a moment." He said saying it like he just woke up

"Use the toilet if you're barfing." I said tiredly wanting to wake up completely "I want to use the sink."

"Fine." Was all he said before going to his right followed by a sick retching sound.

"That's what happens when you eat too much." I told him as I walked to the sink while also thinking if this was the reason my stomach felt off. "Next time, I think we should limit ourselves." I turned the cold water tap on while he said

"But I didn't eat anything, what are you talking about?" I was confused, the only one who didn't eat was- I looked over and saw Hunter looking at me with a tired plus I'm not feeling well look on his face. I noticed that he had lost a little colour in his face and that blood was running down his mouth. I looked more at him and saw that his knuckles were bloody. I looked in the toilet and saw that he had vomited out blood, I could see the red mixed in with the clear water. "Guess this is the price of surgery." Hunter said giving me a humorless laugh. I smiled at him and said

"You're alive." I didn't sound very emotional because my head and stomach were hurting along with tiredness. But I was super happy inside that he was alive and well, even if I sounded unemotional at the moment. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't.

"It's past noon." Hunter told me "why are you still tired?" Noon huh I thought, I over slept, but that was fine, at least this over sleeping didn't get you and your friends killed.

"And you've been out of surgery," I said back to him "why are you still having medical conditions?" I then splashed some cold water on my face before he answered back

"What happened last night? What did you guys do?"

"Ate a feast fit for kings," I answered "what happened to you last night?" I was specifically looking at his bloody knuckles. Hunter looked away from me before saying

"Nothing." He said it like he was hiding something, and I thought that it had something to do with the dreams he was having last night. I didn't get what happened in his dreams, they seemed to jump all over the place, one second he'd be yelling for Kelly, then the next second he'd be saying that he killed a six year old girl before shouting for us to kill the infected around us. Whatever happened in his dreams were nightmares of the past. I heard Hunter get to his feet before reaching over me for some roll up bandages before wrapping his knuckles with them. It looked like he had smashed them on hard objects. Hopefully it was just those drugs that Winter gave him that gave Hunter those nightmares. Still, it worried me, what if it wasn't those drugs? "Hay Casey," Hunter said sounding like he wanted to lighten the mood "how was the food?"

"Delicious," I said trying to help him lighten the mood "we had things that we hadn't even seen in a long time." I then started explaining to him the rice, the steak, Wane with the orange juice, the whole dinner. Hunter toke it all in listening to every detail, savoring them. He looked like he wanted some food too. He smiled and laughed at some of the things I told him, laughed and got sort of angry at Jolie's ignorance, hungered for the food we had. After I explained everything that he missed he nodded his head and said that he was still tired and wanted to go back to bed. "And you were giving me shit about sleeping till noon." I sarcastically told him

"It's just for about ten more minutes," Hunter told me leaving the bathroom "I'll be up soon."

"Hay Hunter," I said to him before he could turn away from me "I forgive Elisa for what she did to us, I'm going to say sorry to her, do you forgive her as well?"

"Yeah," Hunter said like he just remembered something "yeah I do, I'll say sorry to her when I get up, thank her for getting us out of that swamp like she promised."I then watched him turn his back to me and walk into the room that his surgery toke place in and close the door behind him. I continued to splash cold water on my face to try and wake myself up and not act so slow when I heard someone ask behind me

"What happened to him?" I was startled and kind of leaped away from the sink before raising my hands and about to punch someone in the face. That is, until I saw that it was Elisa. I dropped my hands down and was grateful that I still had at least had my fight in me.

"Surgery," I told Elisa walking back to the sink to dry my hands and face on a towel "he just came out of it, glad he survived getting shot."

"I know he was in surgery," Elisa told me in a voice that made me think that she thought I was an idiot "I'm talking about those scars on his body."

"The scars," I said thinking about them now that she mentioned them. Hunter had a large amount of scars over his body, just like the rest of us, I hadn't noticed the scars on Hunter, maybe I was just used to not seeing him with his shirt off that I looked away, or maybe I just didn't care if he had no shirt on and just acted normal, second one most likely. "The scars on him came from surviving six months of the infection." I told Elisa knowing that it was the answer for both me and the rest of my friends.

"How'd he get them all?" She asked curiously "he has so many."

"The infected," I explained "psychopaths, himself to a way lesser extent," no, Hunter didn't give himself injures like that, it was mostly his hands that were the self infected "but only his hands."

"You got any scars?" Elisa asked. I smiled

"Sure do." I then lifted up my shirt to show her my stomach and showed her some of the multiple scars I had all over my body. Like the rest of my friends, I had scars on my body, not just my stomach, but my chest, back, legs and arms. I then saw that Elisa wanting to touch them, but she had a look that told me she didn't know if it was ok or not, she looked at me and I told her it was fine. She touched them and I felt her hands on my flesh.

"Did it hurt when you got them?" What a stupid question to ask, of course it hurt, nothing like an old infected man clawing through your skin or a sixteen year old girl slashing a knife across your flesh. I didn't want to sound any more mean then I already had to her, so I gave a simple shack of the head to say yes.

"You got any?" I asked though I doubted it since she was looking at my scars like a kid was looking at something amazingly cool.

"No," Elisa told me. I was right, she didn't have any scars, and neither did her sister. I wondered how both of them could still have unscratched skin while me and my friends had so many scars hidden underneath our clothes. "Not a single one, and neither does my sister."

"No," I said sarcastically "really? I didn't see a single cut on Jolie's body that she likes to show off, they must be invisible."

"Look," Elisa said as I let go of my shirt and let it fall below my waist "we haven't gone through the things you've gone through, but we're all in this together now." Elisa then turned to the mirror and started straightening out her bed head hair due with her fingers. While she was straightening out her bed head hair I asked her something that I just came to my mind

"What have you and your sister been doing? Your sister doesn't seem to appreciate that there's food in front of her, you and her don't have a single scar on your bodies, and I'm guessing you haven't really had the total experience we've had with killing and going hungry." Elisa, still looking at herself in the mirror trying to straighten her hair started explaining without looking at me

"When the green flu hit full on, me, my sis, and our friends hid in one of our friend's house and had a stock pile of food and water," so she was one of these kinds of people I thought. Ones that stayed stocked up and hid from the infected hopping that either CEDA or the military would take care of them, or were just too scared to go out and decided to wait it out. They were called house dwellers by Wane, ground hogs by Hunter because he told us they were like ground hogs hiding safely underground, and other names by other survivors such as cowards or Agoraphobics. No wonder they weren't like us. "Then about three weeks or a month ago, we ran out of food and liquid, then we had to leave the safety of the house. There were eleven of us at the start, but then one by one, they fell," I could hear the sadness in her voice, I knew what she was feeling, friends, family, lost. "Until there was just me and Jolie left, until I meet you guys." Well, at least that shed some light on those two.

"Well," I said to Elisa walking out of the bathroom "I'm glad you told me." And I kind of was glad that she told me, now I knew her story. "Oh," I said when I was just out of the bathroom "and I'm sorry about what happened back when we first meet, I don't know if it means anything to you but I'm sorry for the way we acted towards you, tying you up and shoving a rag in your mouth and all." Now came the moment where she'd either say that she accepted or that she was still going to be mad at me for that. And honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she was still mad at me, after all, it was mostly me and Hunter who treated her with hostility and suspicion until we got on this boat.

"Its ok," Elisa told me. I didn't look back as she talked to me, I didn't want her to see that I had a huge relief smile on my face. "When I think about it, I'm lucky you didn't shoot me, and you did save my sis, and got us to this boat, so I guess I forgive you as well."

"Thanks." I said before walking away calmly, but inside, I was jumping with joy, I didn't want her to hate us, we were all in this together now and she was an alright person, but only if the slut Jolie would start acting right. We owed Elisa but we didn't owe Jolie anything besides an ass whooping. I went to the ladder that lead to the upper deck and climbed up it shoving the trap door out of my way before jumping out of the hole and closing the trap door shut behind me. I then walked over to the table and sat down beside Nathan who was drinking out of a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" I asked reaching for a glass of water myself

"Horrible," Nathan answered "must have ate too much."

"Same here," Harry groaned "my head is spinning."

"Hmmm," I said like I was trying to think "I wonder if it has anything to do with all the booze you drank last night."

"Shut it," Harry said in weak defense "celebration."

"I'm going to down this whole bottle of vodka and not feel anything tomorrow." I dramatically said in a deep voice. Harry shot me a look that told me to shut it, but I wasn't intimidated by Harry, and it was a joke.

"I sure hope that nothing stupid happens now," Nathan said trying to not make us fight "I don't want to barf all this food out."

"Might be too late for a certain someone." I pointed out looking towards Harry

"I managed to hold it all down thank you very much," Harry told us defensibly "but what do you guys think of lunch?"

"I don't think I'd want to eat anything at the moment." I told him. I didn't feel like eating anything with the stomach hurting, I might just hurl it up if I ate again.

"Same here." Nathan stated. We were all in the same boat for this situation. Ha, all in the same boat, funny because it's true.

"How are you all feeling?" Virgil asked from the driver's seat

"Not well." Nathan, Harry and I groaned

"We've got something to cheer you all up," Winter said placing plates full of food in front of us "cheese, lettuce, tomato all on white bread." I heard it all, but before Winter even finished talking, despite everything I said about not eating earlier, I was eating the sandwich like a demon. I toke several huge bites out of the sandwich before I even started chewing it. "What was that about not being able to eat?" Winter asked, I could tell he had a smug look on his face without looking at him. I wanted to tell him not to bother me, but I was too busy eating this sandwich. A few minutes after finishing out sandwiches, Wane came up, ate his sandwich and started to play cards with Harry. Nathan started to read a book soon after, the book he picked was Fahrenheit 451. Elisa and Jolie came up a few minutes later wearing new clothes. Elisa was wearing a yellow sundress while Jolie wore a small tank top that didn't cover her stomach and black jeans that didn't even reach her knees. Just as slutty as ever, she was wearing an outfit that covered her only a little more then a bathing suit, and she complained that there would be nothing that fit her.

"Can't believe I managed to find something my size." Jolie said more to herself then to anyone, but I couldn't help but say

"Nice to see you found something for girls ten years younger then you," I said unemotionally "you picking it for your niece or what?"

"Don't you start butch." Jolie stabbed at me clearly angry

"Butch." I heard Wane laugh to my left. Things then quieted down for a few hours. I was board and decided to see if I could see anything interesting. Other then Winter cleaning his assault rifle and sharpening his seven inch knife while Wane and Elisa were getting close to each other, nothing was out of the normal. It still toke me by surprise that the real Virgil talked in third person sometimes, guess whatever happened to him pre or during the infection made him like this and that was his way of cooping with the infection, like Wane's lame jokes that helped keep him and us sane. With Harry, Wane and Elisa playing cards, Nathan reading a book, Winter maintaining his weapons, Jolie either checking herself out for flaws in something or other or starring into space and Virgil driving the boat, things were quiet. Not quiet as in all you could hear was the background noises, but quiet as in calm. It was like that for a few hours, and I didn't mind. Then a loud crash broke the silence. I jumped up surprised and looked to the source of the noise and saw Hunter climbing out of the trap door ledge like a stereotypical zombie, seriously, he was clawing his way up to our floor like his feet weren't even on the ladder making grunting noises, it kind of made me laugh at bit seeing him struggle. He wore a black T-shirt with the LSD awesome face on it with blue jeans ripped at the knees.

"Damn dizziness," Hunter complained while pulling himself up "made me slip off that ladder." After watching him struggle a bit lifting himself up and kicking the trap door closed I felt myself run towards him. I was glad that he was ok, after all, he had been my friend since we were five, we had gone through stuff together. I ran towards him before I jumped up and threw a hard hug around him taking him by surprise, I didn't do it earlier because I was tired and he was sick, bad excuse, but still. But then I felt weight fall upon me. I then felt Hunter stumbling back as more and more weight fell upon me until finally Hunter fell to the ground and all the weight above me hit us and Hunter shouted in pain. I looked behind me and saw that Wane, followed by Harry, then finally, Nathan had also jumped on me and Hunter. Apparently they also wanted to jump/hug Hunter as well. We were all glad to see him. "Stitches." Was all Hunter said while holding his chest in pain.

"Sorry!" Was all we said while getting off him. What great friends we were I thought, jump up and hug him to cause him pain from fresh stitches.

"Looks like everyone's here," Winter said happily "I think this deserves a celebration!"

"Let's eat ourselves sick!" Wane shouted behind me "this time for real!" I then heard Winter start creaking things open before turning on a stove. Oh, we were going to get it tonight.

"Casey," I heard Hunter say on the ground. I looked back to him and he said "what's happening?" I smiled at him and told him that Winter was cooking up something good. While that happened I introduced him to sergeant Winter, the real Virgil, and the one that shot him, Jolie. "Nice to meet you all." Hunter told them. Hunter and I then turned around and he whispered in my ear "is it just me or does Elisa's sister look like a slut?" I laughed at that and whispered back to him sarcastically

"It's just you Hunter, it's just you." Before laughing quiet enough that nobody but us could hear it. When dinner finally came along we all sat around the table looking at the food in front of us. Fried rice, baked potatoes with cottage cheese, asparagus and red beets. It was all cooked to perfection, unlike the stuff we ate out of cans or the stuff we cooked with our half ass cooking skills. I ate all of it like no tomorrow, it was so good, even the asparagus, and I hated those things before the infection, but now, I wasn't going to turn down perfectly edible food. I saw that all my friends were eating that way too without sliver wear, looks like we didn't learn anything for last night, or maybe it was the simple fact that we didn't care. I heard Hunter beside me stuffing food in his mouth faster then he was eating it. I was going to tell him to slow down but I had too much food crammed in my mouth to say it. Food was falling out of his mouth as he shoved more food in. Bits were flying everywhere and I couldn't help but feel that we all had something in common with this.

"Stop eating like that," Jolie complained "making me lose my appetite." I then heard Hunter say something that wasn't understandable due to the amount of food in his mouth followed by Jolie squealing in horror. "Getting food all over me!"

"Tharthy," Hunter said like he didn't mean it before I heard him swallow a huge amount of food "I didn't mean to."

"You people sure know how to act civilized." Jolie said sarcastically "eating like savages."

"But savagery is fun." Wane said with a mildly serious tone like he wasn't being serious but trying to sound like it "makes you able to do this." And with that, he started to eat very noisily, like, more noisily then we already were.

"Savagery!" My friends and I shouted before digging into our food again. And we ate until all the food was gone not leaving a single crumb left. I looked and saw that Jolie wasn't done yet. She was eating slowly taking her time, like she was wondering if she should eat this or not. Seriously I thought, are you trying to watch your weight in a zombie apocalypse?

"Are you going to finish that?" Hunter asked pointing to Jolie's plate. And before she could even answer he grabbed half her backed potato and toke two huge bites of it before all of it disappeared into his mouth with cottage cheese running down his mouth.

"Just like last night." Jolie mumbled angrily.

"Who wants desert!" Winter shouted. All of my friends, including me, started shouting while waving our arms

"I do I do I do!" all at once. Winter then threw us some candy bars. I unwrapped the bar and started biting into chocolaty goodness. I think it was a mars bar that I had eaten, I couldn't remember what it was, stuff like this was hard to find. This was easily the best thing I tasted all month, in two months. I finished in less then half a minute it was so good. I saw in the corner of my eye that Hunter wasn't moving. I turned to him and saw that he was holding his bar and just staring at it. I saw that his halfway unwrapped candy bar was a bar of white chocolate. He had a nightmare look in his eyes, he looked like he was going to cry. White chocolate, Kelly's favorite, Hunter last night, this wasn't good for him. I looked around and saw that Wane, Harry, and Nathan all understood what was happening. None of us knew what to do.

"Don't want?" Winter asked wondering what was wrong with Hunter, if only he knew.

"Huh?" Hunter said like he had broken out of a trance "oh, yeah, of course, I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Elisa asked. Hunter toke a bit of the bar before he said

"Girlfriend," A pause came before he said "well, not exactly."

"What's that mean?" Elisa asked clearly not knowing what was up.

"She's dead." Hunter answered painfully. Elisa looked shocked and saddened by that

"Sorry." Was all she said, and that was all she could say by the look of her. Hunter then quietly toke a bit of his bar before he said

"Too soon," I don't know if he meant to say it out loud, but he did "fourteen and dead, didn't deserve it, shouldn't have-." Hunter seemed to catch himself and stopped instantly.

"Fourteen?" Jolie said intrigued, I could tell it wasn't a good thing from the way she said it "she's kind of young isn't she pedo?" I shook a little from that, that was the wrong thing to say, I was getting angry with her, calling Hunter a pedo after she called Wane a ghost among the other things that annoyed me about her. I saw the other shocked looks on my friends faces after she said that. I then saw Hunter look at her with anger in his eyes

"What did you say?" He asked angrily. I had to stop this before something happened, Hunter was stronger then me, and if he hit Jolie, I couldn't say that he'd act any different then I would have earlier when I had a hold of her. The only person that could stop him was Nathan, but who knows if Nathan would stop him in time before he caused some damage.

"You heard me," Jolie said ignorant to the situation "you dating a fourteen year old girl while you're what? Seventeen? Eighteen years old? She must have been some sort of slut to date you pedophile." Like she should talk, Jolie was a slut if I ever saw one, the way she dressed, superior complex, didn't care about anyone but herself. I gave Elisa a this is a big no sign while Hunter stood up and growled

"Call me a pedophile or call Kelly a slut again you bitch, I dare you." I quickly stood up ready to grab Hunter. Despite the warning signs that my friends and I, that her sister shot out, I saw Jolie smile and say

"She was a sl-" was as far as she got before Hunter with amazing speed jumped on the table and twisted his body to give a powerful spinning side kick to her face. The blow was so powerful that I heard the boot hit her face, heard her neck snap back, and heard her body crash into the wall. I couldn't grab him in time and only grabbed him and pulled him away when Jolie had already gotten hit with steel toed army boots. I then pulled him off the table and held on to him from behind fiercely as he was determined to hit her again.

"You should be talking slut!" Hunter shouted at the top of his lungs. I could feel at anger in his trembling body as he shouted at Jolie "She was a better person then you'll ever be! What good thing have you ever done! Did you ever put your life on the line for someone! I can't see any injuries on you so people must have to try and save your sorry ass all the fucking time!" I felt myself loosing the battle to contain Hunter as he was slowly slipping from me, no matter how hard I held, I knew he was going to escape sooner or later, meanwhile, the rest of my friends were still in shock, like I couldn't blame them though. "Would you die to save someone! I don't think so!" Hunter then grabbed my head and threw me off him. I stumbled to the floor and I was ready to see him start to try and beat the shit out of Jolie, but instead, I saw him roughly open the door to the outer part of the ship and violently slam the door behind him making items inside shake. It was so scary that I didn't move for several seconds. When the shock wore off I slowly got to my feet and looked at what happened. The middle of the table was cleared because of Hunter's boots and Jolie was slumped on the wall holding her bloody face. Blood was gushing out of her scared face and I could see the fear in her eyes. Hopefully Hunter had kicked some sense into her.

"Shouldn't have called him that," I said remembering the bullies from school when Hunter was dating Kelly, because of their two and a half year age difference, kids around the school, especially the bullies, called Hunter a pedophile and Kelly a slut. Hunter got in lots of fights because of that. "Shouldn't have called her that either." I said before I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I saw Hunter by the back of the boat near the railing looking out to see, I also heard him crying, hard. I walked up behind him, slowly, I was scared that he'd hit me in rage. But instead, before I was within striking distance of him, he sadly said

"I miss her Casey." I slowly closed the distance between us and was eventually beside him when he said "I miss her so much." I then remembered something that Hunter shouted at Jolie, thinking about it now, I don't know if it really happened, Hunter never liked to talk about Kelly's death. I wanted to know a little more about this mystery.

"Hunter," I asked feeling for my best friend "you asked would she have died for anyone, did," I toke a pause before finishing my question "did Kelly die for you?"

"She did," Hunter cried "she died for me, and she died because of me." Hunter always said that it was because of the argument they had, but what happened during that time? Why was the argument so bad that it lead to her death? And what was the argument about? But whatever it was about, I was one step closer to knowing what happened that night. Kelly died to save Hunter, but from what? Another question. But now wasn't the time to ask Hunter, he was mentally damaged, first his dreams, then the slut.

"Hunter," I said going to comfort him, put my hand on his shoulder and tell him it was going to be alright. But that was unnecessary. Because Hunter had his arms around me and was crying into my left shoulder. I then put my hands on his back and told him that everything was going to be alright. Hunter had scars all over his body, those scars had healed, but those scars were only skin deep. The deeper, mental scars that ran inside him hadn't yet healed yet. Scars ran deep in Hunter, some deeper then others.

A/N: I was supposed to post this yesterday, but things happened, but it's here now. Now that school's started for me, don't expect fast updates or anything. And if any of you are thinking this, I don't think anyone is thinking this, but just to make sure, there is no romance going on between Hunter and Casey.

To Experimental Agent 1123: Glad you understood. Cross between every special infected? The ultimate killing machine would be born and the survivors would probably be f'ed, but there's the witch in them, so only if they startle it, but there are a bunch of variations in my mind for that, too many to say.

To dragonspirit81: Thanks

To fallout 4: Thanks, but I'm not the best writer, there are others better then me.


	19. How I really feel

I got Hunter to the guy's room down below as Winter patched up Jolie's face. When I got back up to the top deck I saw that Jolie's whole face was covered in roll up bandages except for her eyes and hair. "Your friend did some pretty nasty damage to her," Winter told us "broken nose, scraps all over her face, all with one kick too." I could see Jolie crying underneath all her bandages, but that didn't mean I felt any less sorry for her, if anything, she deserved more then one brutal kick to the face. We lost someone, and she just had to open her mouth and say something bad, hopefully she wouldn't say anything else like that for a while, but I wouldn't get my hopes up, I attacked her and she didn't learn her lesson from that, hopefully with what Hunter did, she at least learned not to say anything to him.

"She deserved it," I told Winter "our friend died and yet that bitch had to say something with her big fat mouth." It looked like Jolie wanted to say something but I beat her to it, "can it bitch," I snapped "haven't you caused enough trouble already."

"No fighting on Virgil's boat!" Virgil yelled from the driver's seat "if you all can't get along then move elsewhere." That's exactly what we did then, Wane, Nathan, Harry and I practically dragged Jolie down the trap door ladder and threw her into the girls room before slamming the door on her before returning back up. The funny thing was that Jolie didn't even say anything the whole time we were dragging her, looks like she's beginning to learn. We then returned up to the upper part of the boat and just began lying around, that is, until Hunter returned after what felt like an hour.

"Welcome back," Nathan said to Hunter who was climbing out the trap door "still not angry are you?"

"Just full of sorrow right now," Hunter answered kicking the trap door shut "sorry, shouldn't have done what I did."

"Nah," Wane said happily "she deserved it, calling you a pedo and your dead girlfriend a slut, after everything we've been through to save her sorry ass." I then saw Elisa hit Wane in the back of the head before Harry said

"Well now that we got beating her up out of the way, how to you all feel?"

"Fine I guess." All but Elisa, Virgil and Winter answered

"Ok," I then heard Hunter call out "nobody hits anyone for any reason from now on."

"But what if-" Wane started to protest

"Nobody," Hunter stated clearly for all to hear "for any reason."

"Infected." Nathan said "what if infected get aboard?" I felt like face palming as Nathan asked that question, wasn't it obvious?

"Jesus Christ," Hunter said frustrated "kill the infected, I just mean us." And with that, we all started to get along again. Winter and Harry then started to drink alcohol, Wane, Nathan and Elisa played cards, while Hunter and I stayed back and looked at the group of them doing their things. I didn't really feel like doing any of those things, alcohol left a horrible taste in my mouth and it was bad for you, I didn't feel like paying cards, and there was nothing to really do besides read, which I also didn't feel like doing. Hunter looked like he just plain didn't want to do anything but watch everyone else have fun. I think he should find something to do, get his mind off things that happened earlier, not that he'd ever let go of what happened to Kelly.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"Talk about what?" Hunter asked not knowing what I was thinking

"Her." I answered

"No." Hunter said firmly, but I wanted to know what happened, he never talked about it, he never even tried to mention it to us, whenever something like this happened he'd try to evade it somehow, what happened that was so bad to him that he wouldn't tell us about it, even after four months?

"You've been keeping it to yourself for months Hunter," I told him trying to get him to talk "everyone is wondering what happened that night."

"And they can keep on wondering." Hunter growled at me clearly angry, but I wasn't going to give up, not after what happened just a little while ago.

"She was killed by a psychopath that tried to rape her, that's what happened right?" I stubbornly said thinking about the dreams Hunter had last night. I was about to say more but I felt something powerful hit me square in the face and I was on the ground before I even knew what hit me. I looked up at Hunter with his right fist still in the air looking at me with eyes full of rage

"Don't you talk about something that you don't know about," Hunter growled at me angrily. He then looked at everyone else in the boat before shouting "that goes for all of you, if you're wondering what happened that night Kelly died don't bother on asking! None of you need to know!" Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at Hunter with stunned silence. While I was down on the ground the only thing I could really think of right now was how Kelly died. I didn't know exactly what happened, but I came up with Hunter and Kelly had a fight about something, Hunter tells her to leave, but then Hunter goes out looking for her, only to see her struggling against a psychopath trying to rape her, Hunter then tries to fights the psychopath but is losing, then Kelly sacrifices herself to save Hunter, Hunter then kills the psychopath and Kelly dies. That's what I think happened, but I wasn't going to say anything because of Hunter's rage right now. Hunter looked around the room before getting the expression on his face that looked like a what have I done face. "I'm sorry Casey," Hunter said apologetically reaching for me, I toke his hand and he helped me up "I didn't mean to hit you." This is why we don't ask I thought, Hunter gets angry if we press on this subject. Hunter is a good guy, but he does have his moments, like everyone else.

"I'm sorry too," I told him "shouldn't have pressed you." I did what we all wanted to do, but it was Hunter's choice not to tell us, but I think I already knew what happened, I'll tell the others later when Hunter's not around.

"It's ok," Hunter said apologizing "my fault anyway for this whole thing starting." I didn't know wither he meant Kelly dying in the first place or just him bringing it up at dinner, either way I wasn't going to ask anymore. "Anyway," Hunter said "I'm going to go to sleep, tired, whatever you gave me ranger, it's making it hard for me to stay awake."

"No problem." My friends and I said understanding if it was lie or not, either way, Hunter was in a bad state and we didn't want any more of that tonight.

"Effects should wear off tomorrow." Winter told him. Hunter nodded his head before he turned away from us and opened the trap door, went down it, and closed it shut. After a few tense seconds of silence Winter asked

"Is he always like this?"

"No." My friends and I answered all at once

"That slut was the one that made this all happen," Harry said "if it weren't for her, we'd probably still be having a good time."

"She's a house dweller," I told the group "groundhog, you know what I'm talking about." I could then see Elisa's head go down in shame. Damn I thought, shouldn't have said that, but I did, and there was no way to make time go backwards. "Sorry Elisa," I said apologetically "I didn't mean it."

"Well," I heard Nathan say "that explains stuff." Elisa then looked like she wanted to die, she was trying to make herself smaller, like that would hide anything.

"Hay," Wane told her putting his hand on her shoulder "it's ok, we didn't know, tell us about it." And with that, Elisa told them what she told me, about how her and Jolie living in their friend's house until only about a month ago. My friends listened and let her talk. When she was done, nobody said anything except look sorry for her, after all, we did do things to her.

"Do you guys hate me now?" Elisa asked sadly, like we were going to dump her off someplace and leave her for the infected.

"No," Wane said patting her shoulder "just, angry with your sister still is all, I mean, she acts like she's better then us, but she doesn't know what we had to go through to get here." She sure doesn't I thought, we had to go through this disaster for nearly six months while she had to go through it for only a month, or less.

"At least you don't act like her." I told her, with everyone agreeing to that.

"Thanks everyone." Elisa said not happily, but less sad. And with that, we carried on like nothing happened, Harry and Winter started drinking shots of alcohol again, Wane, Nathan and Elisa started playing cards again, but this time I joined them. The whole time Wane tried to get Elisa to laugh, but she had her signature serious face on the whole time, even as Nathan and I were laughing our asses off. We then decided to retire for the night a couple hours later and headed off to bed. I then heard Wane complaining that there was going to be no room in the guys room as it had to fit him, Nathan, Harry, Hunter, Winter, Virgil and I because I for one didn't want to be sleeping in the same room with a Jolie that I felt wanted to kill me.

"I'm going to the surgery room." Wane stated as we reached our bedroom doors

"Yeah, me too." Harry said as he followed Wane to the surgery room

"I'm down with that." Nathan also stated before the three of them disappeared into the surgery room. Looks like it was just going to be me, Hunter, Winter and Virgil in the guys room now with Elisa and Jolie in the girls room. When I entered the guys room I jumped on the top bunk of the bed that contained Hunter below on the bottom bunk

"Mine!" I shouted

"Whatever." Winter said uninterested and went to the bottom bunk of the opposite side bed while Virgil toke the top bunk. I then pulled the thick blankets over my body and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to hear the sound of snoring beside me. Most likely Winter and Virgil because Hunter didn't snore, he sometimes breathed loudly but that was about it. I saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet and I was wide awake. I could hear the rain pouring heavily on the boat, storm might be coming. So with nothing else to do I climbed down the bed ladder and quietly walked out of the guys room and went to the trap door ladder, climbed up, got to the upper part of the boat, and quietly closed the door shut. I then gave a loud sigh before zipping up my leather jacket and going outside to get some fresh air. I opened the door to get to the outside part of the boat when I suddenly heard

"Finally someone showed up!" I turned to the source of the noise to see Harry leaning on the edge of the boat facing me. He looked like he had been there for a while, his clothes were soaked and water was running down his hair. He wore a dark blue rain jacket but parts of it were torn letting rain water fall onto his clothes. What was he up to I wondered.

"What are you doing Harry?" I asked "What are you thinking?" Harry then gave a tutting sound before he shouted back to me

"I'm jumping ship!" The shock hit me like a bullet

"What do you mean your going to jump ship!" I shouted

"It means I'm jumping over this ship!" Harry shouted obnoxiously

"I know what it means smart ass!" I shouted "I mean why are you!"

"Hunter!" Harry shouted. Hunter I thought confused, what did he have to do with anything? "I'm sick of hearing Hunter order me around, telling us what to or what to not do!"

"Hunter tells us to do things so that we can be organized!" I shouted to Harry, not wanting him to really jump ship, he was drunk, that was all, I hopped.

"Hunter's a dictator, a tyrant," Harry said angrily "he tells us what to do and he expects us to follow without question."

"That's not true Harry!" I shouted trying to think of a way to get him away from those stupid ideas "Hunter may tell us what to do sometimes but we follow them by choice."

"Maybe you do!" Harry shouted "I don't know about everyone else!" Little did Harry know was that I was slowly getting closer and closer to him, I wanted to get close enough to grab him before he jumped. One step at a time I got closer to him. With the heavy rain and the waves going by, Harry wasn't going to make it to land if he really was determined to jump ship. I had to stop him.

"Would you rather try and suggest what we do when a situation comes up!" I shouted to him inching my way to him "would you like to be responsible for everyone if something went wrong!" I then saw Harry start to look down and give it some thought. I then made a couple of steps towards him before his guard flashed back up

"You can't trick me that easily Casey!" Harry shouted "I'll be better off on my own then with Hunter ordering me around!" And with that, Harry turned around and climbed on the railing. I then ran as fast as I could to Harry, but I knew that I couldn't reach him in time even if I tried, I saw Harry jump off the side of the boat and heard the splash of water below before I reached the edge of the boat. I ran to the edge of the boat and saw Harry swimming away from the boat despite the three foot waves crashing over him. I looked down and saw the water and instantly got scared. I couldn't swim, I was too scared of deep water to swim. I backed away from the edge and ran away from the edge and went back inside the boat and quickly went down the trap door ladder. I then jumped down the last three ladder steps before I ran to the guys room and shouted

"Hunter!" But nothing happened so I punched him in the chest and he instantly shot awake, clutched his chest and groaned in pain.

"God that hurt." Hunter moaned

"Hunter!" I shouted franticly "Harry jumped ship!"

"What!" Hunter shouted jumping to his feet in surprise but kept his hands on his chest "What did you say!" I then shouted again

"Harry jumped ship!"

"Why?" Hunter asked not knowing how to take this. I then explained to him what happened. Hunter then looked stunned as he listened to me.

"I tried to stop him." I told Hunter "I should have jumped in after him instead of running to you."

"You'd have only killed yourself," Hunter said comforting me with a hand on the shoulder as we exited the guys room not waking up Winter and Virgil "Let's go." I toke a look at Virgil and Winter before Hunter closed the door.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" I asked thinking that they'd be able to help us

"You've been outside Casey," Hunter said waving his arms around the boat "they wouldn't want us moving the boat in this weather." I guess he was right, it wasn't a good idea to move the boat with three foot waves and heavy rain.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked as we headed to the surgery room

"Getting Wane and Nathan," Hunter told me as we neared the door "we're going to find Harry and bring him back." Hunter and I then reached the door the room Wane and Nathan were still sleeping in and Hunter opened the door and didn't even try to wake the two of them up nicely, clearly in a hurry, Hunter sharply kicked the two boys in the guts and shouted "Wake the fuck up!" This was followed by a startled Nathan and Wane jumping up expecting another attack, only to find us.

"What the hell!" Wane shouted "what was that for!"

"Harry jumped ship!" Hunter shouted "get your asses outside and lets go look for him!" All at once, Wane, Nathan, Hunter and I were running down the corridor before reaching the trap door ladder and climbing up so fast and so impatiently that the people below someone else were getting kicked in the face and people were slipping on the ladder steps. At last we got out and Hunter began direction us on what to do. "Wane!" Hunter started shouting "get up there," Hunter shouted pointing to the part of the boat that was above the ceiling "search for him with that spot light! Nathan! You start up this boat and drive it! Casey and I will look on the sides!"

"There are four sides," Nathan commented "how are you two going to look on all of them?" Hunter then growled while running his hands through his hair in frustration clearly having of not thought of that.

"I don't know," Hunter growled frustrated "we'll do something."

"I can get Elisa to help us." Wane suggested

"Guess its better then nothing," Hunter said "get her up here now while Nathan gets the boat running." Wane then started running down to the trap door and started climbing down the ladder while Nathan tried to start the boat up. I could hear the boat want to start but failing to. After another five tries the boat's engine finally started causing it to roar to life just as Wane and Elisa stepped out of the trap door. "Take the bow side Elisa!" Hunter commanded pointing to the front of the boat "I'll take the starboard side, Casey, you'll take the port side!" I was confused, bow? Port? Starboard? What did all that mean? Hunter could see my confusion and explained "bow means the front, port means left, starboard means right." At that moment, Elisa and I ran outside into the rain running to our sides while I heard Hunter shout to Nathan "just drive around unless we say something." And with that, I heard Hunter running outside and going to his side. I reached my side after having trouble keeping my footing on the boat because of the slippery deck and the waves, but I got to my side and began looking for Harry. I kept a sharp eye out to the sea trying not to miss anything, if there was even something that remotely looked like a human I was going to shout out something. But the heavy rain made it hard for me to see clearly at a distance, and the rocking of the ship didn't make it any easier, and neither did the darkness. Also, I had to be careful for myself, if I somehow got over the rail and fell into the sea it would be the end of me. I thought of that while a big splash of sea water crashed over my body and I fiercely held onto the rail not wanting to go overboard.

"You see anything!" A shout came from above

"Nope." Came three shouts from the left side, right side, and the front side of the boat. Thinking how Harry could go through with jumping overboard in this weather was beyond me, but that was coming from the girl that couldn't swim. I looked out to see hopping to see Harry, but nothing, nothing but waves and shadows were in sight.

"I see something!" Elisa shouted pointing to her left. I then saw a powerful beam of light shine to where she was pointing to. "Farther!" Elisa instructed Wane "Farther! A little to the right! Stop!" I then saw the beam of light stop in the middle of the sea, I couldn't see what it was and I hopped it was Harry. "Damn!" Elisa shouted "just a log!" Not Harry I thought, got to keep looking. What felt like hours later, but for all I knew it could have been only ten minutes, or maybe even five, Hunter and Wane both shouted

"Nathan! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Before I suddenly fell on my back because of an earthquake.

"Shut it down!" Wane shouted stamping his feet on Nathan's ceiling, not that it was necessary because Nathan then turned the engine off.

"God damn it!" Hunter shouted angrily "how are we going to get out of this!" Good question I asked myself, looking at the wharf on the right side of the boat we crashed into, how were we going to get out of this? But the better question to ask was, how did we not see this coming? But then I had a thought, a good thought.

"Guys!" I shouted "if we crashed here, maybe Harry managed to swim here!"

"Hay!" I heard Wane shout from above "you're right! Maybe Harry managed to get here as well!"

"Come on!" Hunter shouted "let's get our weapons and go find our friend." After everything that we had gone though I thought, after everything Harry said, we were going to get him.

A/N: Just so that you all know, this doesn't take place where hard rain takes place, there will be similarities but it's not the same place. Oh, and do any of you think that game creators/ authors read fanfiction for the things they made?

To Experimental Agent 1123: I'd say something to that, but it'd be a spoiler

To Kindra D: Boy, you had a lot to say. DSI's have internet? Wow. Took, ok, I'll try and remember that. They bring the anger out of you, well, then you know how I fell for the slut then, and I brought out emotion. Colour huh, well, this an't really a happy story. Really? It only takes four muscles to beat them? I know both those songs, their like the colours of the rainbow to me. I don't know? How? I can see that. One of my friends has l4d2, but we don't play on live. As for ending the book, I can't say anything because if I gave a hint, you people would probably figure it out, so I can't tell anything. Yeah, well, I'm not really child appropriate either. Thanks, and I looked at the last chapter and tried to clean it out.

To dragonspirit81: Yeah, but this is only what Casey thinks of what happened. Thanks, I like your stories as well, keep them coming.


	20. We're going to find him

Hunter's POV

I ran with everyone as we gathered into the boat to find supplies for us to take with us. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find my machete, what happened to it? I wasn't going to ask where it was, because I toke ranger Winter's machete. It was a lot better then the civilian model that I had before, this machete had been taken care of and was sharpened to perfection, it was evenly balanced with high grade blackened steel with a hard wooden handle. I slipped it into my scabbard before readying my MP5 before heading to the room that I was in for surgery to look for medicine. I looked around the room and shoved in anything that would be helpful to us, bandages, disinfectant, burn ointment, pain killers, ten milligram syringes of morphine along with a needle and thread. I shoved all those things into the backpacks before I opened another drawer of medical supplies and found a stash of epinephrine. I looked at the fifteen milligram syringes of artificial adrenaline with awe. The mother load I thought as I reached in and threw packages of needles into the backpacks. I managed to control myself by not throwing in all of the syringes I saw. Now we had two backpacks with medical supplies for our journey. "Bastard stole my sawed off shotgun," I heard Wane say behind me "not only did he take my gun, he took his UZI, Nathan's crowbar which used to be mine and his fire axe, he also took all the ammo."

"He also took my machete." I told Wane to try and make him feel better. Wane made a sound that sounded like he didn't want to tell me something. "What?" I asked

"Harry didn't take your machete," he told me "you lost your machete at the plantation house, remember?" Damn, I thought, I lost it there, and they couldn't find it, even worse, I couldn't remember things from the plantation house, they were hazy, but from what I remember, I don't think it was what really happened, but I had attacked the infected hand to hand, and won. But not only that, I think I acted like an infected to, like a hunter, but that wasn't true, was it? I couldn't be one of them.

"Ok then," I told Wane pushing those thoughts away from me "find some other weapon and lets go." We then stock piled on ammo for our weapons. Nine millimeter bullets for Wane and I, five point fifty six millimeter rounds for Nathan, and twelve gauge shotgun shells for Casey. The shotgun shells only came in box magazines and I warned Casey that she'd have to reload more often then the drum magazines. Then we searched for another weapon for Wane, other then his duel pistols he was weapon less. When we searched the boat we found a few assault rifles. There was a Sar 21, a couple of M4s, and an SCAR-L. I had Wane take one of the M4's because both the Sar and the SCAR were different from the types of assault rifles we were used to, their loading was different as well as the way you had to chamber a round to make it ready to fire, and the safety was also different. I could teach Wane how to do all that, but a moments hesitation with the infected could spell doom for us all. Wane then loaded up on five point fifty six millimeter bullets to fit his new gun. Then came the food and water, we didn't think we'd be gone for very long, but just to be safe we got a few MREs and a few bottles of water to go. Then came the most important part, we had to get warm clothes. It was a shame that my duster coat had to be cut up, but nothing I could do about it now, plus my friends had to cut it when I got shot. We went into the girls room where the clothes were where I picked out a black, yellow graphic fox racing hoodie that only had a few torn parts in it. Casey stuck with her leather jacket but put on a grey winter cap while Wane and Nathan both got on bright yellow rain jackets. "We'll hopefully get back before Virgil and the ranger wake up!" I announced as we were about to step outside about to get our friend back. "Elisa, tell them to wait for us, we'll be back." And with that, I zipped up my hoodie and placed the hood over my head ready to step out into the harsh weather.

"Wait," Nathan said before I opened the door. I turned to him and saw him hand me a flashlight "we'll be needing one each because of this weather." I took it from him, but that didn't mean that I needed to use it, for some reason, I could see past the darkness and the rain. It wasn't perfect, but I could see fairly clear despite this horrendous weather. I wasn't going to ask what happened to me, too many weird things were happening to me. Things were too weird for it to be real. I turned the flashlight on to see if it worked, and it did. The light shone through the darkness and lighted up the little area that the light hit. I then turned it off and placed it in my hoodie pocket for safe keeping, just in case I did need it.

"Come on gang," I said to my friends "let's go, Elisa, you hold down the fort and don't let them leave."

"Got it." Elisa answered. I then remembered something that I was supposed to say to Elisa a lot earlier.

"Elisa," I said to her "I'm sorry about what happened back at the safe house, and after that too, I treated you badly when you didn't deserve it." I hopped that she'd forgive me, after all, Casey and I shoved a dirty rag into her mouth and treated her like a prisoner of war just about. Honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive me.

"As I told Casey," Elisa said pointing her head towards Casey to my left "I forgive you." I then felt a huge relief fall upon me. Thank god she had forgiven me. I gave her a quick smile before I opened the door before I heard two sets of feet exit the door behind me. As I walked away from the door I had a thought. Two sets of feet I thought, who was being left behind? I looked behind my shoulder and saw Elisa talking to Wane as the door closed. I listened in on their conversation despite the sound of rain and waves and me being around thirty feet away and them being inside something.

"Tell me," I heard Elisa say worriedly as she was holding Wane by the shoulders "are you guys really going to come back?" Huh, looks like Wane and Elisa were falling for each other, just as I thought, she seemed to be getting close to him and the other way around. I listened in closer to try and hear better, the sound quality wasn't perfect, but I could still hear them.

"Yeah," I heard Wane answer convincingly "course we are, I mean, we've got Nathan on our side, and he's super strong," I looked at Nathan our strong man, he was strong yes, the strongest of our group, our cautious strong man. "And Hunter," Wane continued "we'll, you've seen what he's like, but he's still a good guy." He chuckled.

"I guess." Elisa said still worried, but I could see Wane going in for something funny to say

"Nathan's like iron man," Wane explained to her "and Hunter's like the hulk." Wane then did an imitation of hulk smash. I laughed a bit seeing that.

"What are you laughing about?" Casey asked me wondering what I was laughing at

"Wane called me the hulk." I told her. Casey laughed a bit before looking at the two of them thirty feet away, in the closed room. Casey then turned to me and asked

"How can you hear them?"

"I don't know," I told her "hearing an't perfect, so I can't hear them perfectly clear." It was kind of true, I heard them clearly, but not perfectly.

"Well, what are they saying now?" Casey asked. I then turned back to Wane and Elisa and saw them say

"Be careful Elisa says," I told Casey as Elisa placed Wane in a hug "I will Wane says before he places a kiss on Elisa's forehead."

"Aw that sweet," Casey said minimal sarcasm before returning to normal "now tell them to hurry up, we're burning daylight."

"Yeah," I laughed "it's going to be dark soon with sunrise coming." I then quickly ran to the door before Wane and Elisa were going to have a lip to lip kiss and banged on the door causing them both to retreat from each other quickly trying to make it seem that nothing happened. Elisa looked like her normal self while Wane looked kind of angry at me, and disappointed, he tried to hide it, but I could see past that. "Casey says hurry up!" I shouted to Wane while banging on the door separating inside from outside "We're burning daylight!" I then heard Casey and Nathan give a little laugh before Wane and Elisa turned back to each other before saying see you soon before Wane ran for the door and opened it before looking back to Elisa for a second before closing it behind him and coming up beside me.

"You meant to do that didn't you." It wasn't a question from the way he was asking. I looked at Wane and gave him a giant grin before Casey jumped on my back. Casey was scared of deep water, so I had to carry her across to the wharf even if it was only about five feet away from the boat. With Casey on my back I ran to the edge of the boat and easily jumped over the boat railing and landed smoothly on the wharf. My legs felt powerful, much more then normal, it felt amazing. I felt as if I could jump fifty feet easily, maybe I could from the way I felt, but that was impossible I told myself, I could never do that in my lifetime. Casey slid off my back as Wane and Nathan quickly followed behind us. I heard a creak plus a surprised yelp behind me. I looked back and saw that Wane had slipped on the wet wharf and would have fallen into the water if Nathan hadn't caught him by the arm. I saw Nathan pull Wane to the wharf before both of them came up beside us.

"So where now?" Casey asked turning on her flashlight and readied her AA-12

"I don't know," I said truthfully pulling my MP5 out of its holster before pulling the bolt back "if Harry got here, where do you think he'd go?" I looked around and saw that the end of the wharf split off into two places, a convenience store to our right, and a road to our left. I personally thought that Harry would go to the convenience store, after all, it was shelter from this horrible weather, who in their right mind willingly goes into this? Oh right, us. And not only was it shelter, it might contain food, water, weapons, ammo and prey. Prey? What was the prey I was thinking of? And why did I even think of that? Shove those thoughts away Hunter I thought, shove those thoughts away.

"That store over there!" Nathan shouted pointing towards it "if Harry did come here, I bet he'd of gone there first for obvious reasons."

"I thought that too." Wane and Casey said together. Guess the decision was made.

"Ok," I said pointing to the store "let's hope that this is as far as we have to travel." I hopped so, if we had to go any farther, who knows what might happen out there. We ran off the wharf and ran on the road until we reached the road and turned left towards the convenience store. We then ran into the store and saw someone soaking wet wearing a blue rain jacket. Easier then I thought I told myself giving a smile. Harry was inside this store, not surprising considering the weather, and the swim. "Harry." I said happily to him as I walked towards him. But then the person in the blue rain coat turned towards us and we saw that it wasn't Harry. Not unless Harry's shoulder length blond hair turned black along with his skin and became female. I raised my gun and pointed it to the young girl of about thirteen years of age. She looked sad, and scared. Blood was on her rain coat and her face. She wasn't an infected, she was someone like us, a survivor. "Hey there." I said gently approaching her slowly to show that I wasn't a threat. But she still looked scared and pushed herself back without getting to her feet. "Hay, hay," I said to her gently like I was talking to a scared child, which she was. "I'm not going to hurt you," I then lowered my gun to show that I meant no harm, that I wasn't a psychopath. "You can trust us."

"Stay away!" she shouted reeling herself backwards "stay away from me!"

"She's scared." Nathan said telling us the obvious

"No duh," Casey said sarcastically "she's a lost little kid, wouldn't you be scared?" I would.

"Look," I said trying to calm the girl down "we're survivors, not psychopaths."

"Just stay away!" The little dark skinned girl shouted until she backed into a wall. No running away from us now I thought, she wasn't mentally right, but with some food and a safe place, she might heal, hopefully. I holstered my MP5 before slowly approaching her despite her cries for me to stay away. But I didn't, I kept on going towards her, after all, I wasn't going to just let her stay here and wait for the infected or some sick psycho get her. When I was a mere two feet away from her she started to scream loudly, but I grabbed her and effortlessly lifted her up so that she was face to face with me, I could see the fear in her light grey eyes as tears poured down her face.

"We're here to help." I said gently to her

"You shouldn't have tried to help me." She cried before she bit me in the left hand. I shouted in pain as I let go of her and she started to have a seizure. "Get away!" she shouted before her seizure got worse and she was twitching all over. She was just like that one kid in the swamp! She was going to explode.

"Get back!" I shouted running towards my friends waving my arms for them to run away "retreat! Retreat!" They quickly followed my instructions and high tailed it along with me. I ran to the front door and quickly swung it open and ran outside only to be hit by a blow of heavy air followed by a loud explosion. I hit the ground hard as I shoulder rolled forwards in the wet ground. I heard some glass breaking inside the store and heard items hit objects inside. I made it five feet outside before the girl exploded, did my friends make it? "Who's hurt!" I shouted worried that they might be injured, or dead. "Call out or raise your hand!"

"I barley made it out." I heard Nathan moan behind me. I looked back to see Nathan outside the entrance of the store on his knees. Ok, he was fine, but what about Wane and Casey?

"Damn," I heard a girl's voice inside "that was too close." I walked past Nathan and looked inside, turned to the right and saw Casey with her feet up in the air and her head on the floor with an overturned table inches away from her left. She looked at me and gave an upside down smile to me, but I knew that it was a smile, it was just upside down.

"Wane!" I shouted "you still alive!"

"Yeah I'm alive!" A shout came from the left side of the store. I turned around and saw Wane standing up perfectly fine behind a cashier's desk. "I knew that I didn't have time to get out, so I hid here."

"Good thinking." I told him. I then heard Casey's feet hit the floor as floor as she groaned a bit before getting to her feet.

"God damn it," Casey said behind me "first thing we meet is a suicide thirteen year old."

"I'm starting to hate that infected," I told them "it's like they still have their minds but their bodies want to explode and kill us."

"Cross between a survivor and an infected," Nathan said as he reentered the store "that's something new."

"It's just like that one guy in the swamp," I explained "he acted like a survivor, weird kind of person, but still more like us then them." My friends agreed with me. I then looked at the place the girl used to be and saw the red coloured blood around where she used to be. It was like a red painted filled water balloon was dropped there. There wasn't even a trace of her body left, only her blood showed. But as I looked around the store, I could see common infected lying on the ground dead with empty twelve gauge shotgun shells lying around on the floor. Harry was here, I knew it, but if he wasn't here, then where was he?

"Place looks cleaned out," Nathan observed "Harry wouldn't have stuck around very long."

"But where would he go from here?" Wane asked "look at this weather, you can't see anything seven feet away."

"He'd have gotten a vehicle," Nathan told us "he can hot wire those things and that's the only thing I can see him doing in something like this." That hadn't occurred to me, I just thought of walking the whole way looking for him, but if he had a car and we were on foot we'd never catch up to him. The more I thought about it the more I thought that Harry did take a car, I mean, it was shelter, transportation, offence and defense all in one.

"Ok," I said coming up with a plan "let's go find a car or something, Nathan will hot wire it and then we go chase after Harry using our flash lights."

"Don't have any better ideas," Wane answered "but we'd have to go through ever single house we find along the way, and even if Harry was walking, the rain here is heavy and thick, it'd be like trying to find hay in a needle stack." Wow I thought, way to put it that way. This wasn't going to be easy yes, but what else could we do? Wait until the rain cleared? Harry could be tens or even hundreds of miles away before that happened.

"Well unless anyone else has a better idea," I stated to them "then lets go with that plan, I'm all ears."

"We could wait for the rain to stop," Nathan suggested the plan I already thought of "then we could see clearly, it's dangerous to go though rain like this, on foot on not."

"And by the time it stops raining Harry could be too far away for us to catch up," I explained "we need to do it now or at least very soon." My friends and I stood in the store in silence before said "alright, if you guys don't want to come you can go back to the boat, I won't blame any of you, this is practically a suicide mission with this weather visibility." Nobody said anything for a bit, but then one by one, my friends said that they'd come with me to get Harry back. I was relived, I didn't want to leave Harry by himself, as I found out long ago, alone and we're doomed, together, we live. "Alright," I said glad that they stuck with me "let's first find a car, something that can take abuse from ramming infected, and has working headlights."

"Got it boss." Casey said before we all exited the store into the pouring rain. Luckily the parking lot was just outside the store so we didn't have to walk that far. We looked at the variety of vehicles and eventually decided to take a green extended cab ford pickup truck. It looked like it could run, it looked strong enough to handle some abuse, it had gas in the tank, what else were we looking for in a vehicle? Nathan went under the truck and did something before retuning back up to us and walk up beside the driver's window and looked towards me

"Watch out for the infected, this might have an alarm on it." He told us before wrapping his right fist in his rain jacket.

"Hold on a moment," Wane interrupted "can't you just pick lock this or something with a screwdriver?" Yeah I thought, that would save the problem of an alarm if he picked the lock. But I saw Nathan shake his head and say

"This is a newer model, I can't pick it unless I have a lock picking kit, and even if we did, I couldn't do it, Harry was the one that did stuff like that." And with that said, Nathan smashed his fist into the window with the sound of breaking glass. I expected the worst and waited to the car alarm, but it didn't happen. I gave a loud sigh of relief that this truck wasn't alarmed. Nathan unlocked the door and opened the door for us to get in. Casey got in first, followed by Wane, then me who toke shotgun, followed by Nathan who toke the driver's seat. Nathan closed his door before taking Casey's crowbar and placing it in the center of the steering wheel making it go from one end to the other before giving it a sharp push down before I heard a snap come from the steering wheel. Nathan then toke the crowbar out before placing it on the floor before he went below the steering wheel and ripped out the plastic below. Nathan then ripped out some wires before examining them. There were a lot of them, lots of wires and they were different colours as well, I don't know how he managed to know which one was which. I then saw Nathan rip a red wire and a yellow wire apart before contacting the two different coloured wires together making the engine start. Nathan then twisted the wires together before climbing back onto the driver's seat. "Nothing to it." Nathan smiled. I was glad that Nathan knew all this stuff, if now, we'd be walking for Harry instead of driving to him. I rolled down the electronic window and looked outside, I could see farther then ten feet through this rain, I don't know how far the others could see, but my vision was better then theirs, I guess.

"Dang window won't roll down." I heard Casey complain behind me. I looked back to tell her that Nathan could roll it down for her just in time to see her smash the window with the stock of her AA-12. I gave out a loud sigh, she did something before I could even say anything, but what could I do, it was Casey, she had her ways of doing things.

"You better not do the same Wane." I told him diverting my attention from Casey. Wane looked at me like he was shocked that I'd even think that. He then turned to Nathan said

"Please roll down my window." And with that, Wane's window rolled down. I looked at Casey and gave her a big smile.

"Shut up Hunter," Casey sarcastically said while also smiling "my way's quicker."

"Hay Casey," Wane said getting Casey to look in his direction "check this out, Nathan, I'm cold, roll up the window," suddenly, Wane's window started rolling up. "I need the window open to look for Harry," Wane's window rolled down "what can your window do Casey?" Wane challenged

"Well what if I want it open the whole time?" Casey sarcastically said as rain was blowing on her

"Well you're in luck." Wane laughed.

"So Wane," Casey said smiling, like she was going to do something evil "how's Elisa?" Wane then looked gave Casey the face before giving me the face making me laugh despite him not liking us for that

"You meant to do that didn't you?" Wane said looking at me

"Do what?" I asked innocently holding up my hands "it's not like anything was happening."

"Yeah," Casey said with sarcasm and laughter "it's not like they were going to do something."

"Hanging around each other, wishing each other good luck, kiss on the forehead," I laughed "it's not like anything was happening between them."

"What's this all about?" Nathan asked curiously as he backed up the truck before giving it a quick three point turn towards the road. He didn't know about it, I wanted to make him wonder, but then again, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what we're talking about.

"Seriousness girl and the funny boy," Casey said "guess opposites do attract."

"I'm going to savor every moment we interrupt." I laughed

"Yeah," Wane said sounding a bit annoyed "and when did I ever do that to either of you with your BF's and GF's?"

"Oh come on," I laughed "it was just a joke, and only this once, I promise."

"Yeah, ok." Wane said before he turned on his flashlight and started to scan the road. Casey followed and turned her flashlight on before pointing it outside and looking around. I looked out my window and scanned the area for Harry, if he was walking I'd see him, but if he went off road that would be a problem with the surrounding forest.

"Ok," I said to everyone "we search through every house, every trailer, every bus, anywhere Harry could have taken shelter at, I don't care what you all say about that, we're looking for him."

"Got it." Everyone said as we readied ourselves for a long journey. I pulled out one of our backpacks that contained some MRE's. I unzipped the pack and toke out a MRE package. I then ripped the package open and started eating the macaroni inside. I finished three handfuls when I started to feel the food coming back up into my throat. I placed my head out of the window just in time for me to vomit out the food contains.

"Body's probably still be recovering from eating all that food." Casey told me.

"Yeah," I agreed. I hopped that was what was happening. "Yeah."

A/N: boy, things have been hectic trying to finish this for you guys, first my computer privileges got taken away, then the schools computer kept on shutting down for no apparent reason while I was typing. I then managed to finish this today with half class remaining and work on the next chapter, but guess what? The schools word document just had to quit and not save the work. But enough about that.

To Experimental agent 1123: thanks

To Kindra D: yeah, I guess I didn't explain that as well as I could have, ok, here it goes, you know what a dictator and a tyrant is right? Harry didn't like the way Hunter was telling them how to do things and such while they were traveling and thought of Hunter as a dictator that tells them what to do and that they're expected to follow it, and if they didn't, he'd be like a tyrant and bad things would have happened (Hunter's not like that though), Harry thought that Hunter expected everyone to follow his way without question, so Harry decides to get away from all that and plans to jump ship after he shouts out his feelings about Hunter. Hope I explained this good enough. Thanks, but this would never to published as an actual book. Blood shed huh, wait till we get to this one part :D

To dragonspirit81: thanks


	21. Bone saw

I kicked open the door and quickly scanned the bedroom for anyone, anything. "Harry!" I shouted looking around the room "Harry!" But all I saw were normal abandoned bedroom stuff in the room with no Harry. "Damn." I then turned away from the room and nodded my head to Wane telling him that we were going to search the next room. Wane nodded and we headed to the room on the very left of our side of the duplex. Wane and I were in the left side of the duplex while Casey and Nathan were in the right side of the duplex. We were just coming up to the last unsearched room on our side. Wane then got on the left side of the door like we had planned, if anything happened while I searched the room, he'd help, but he'd have to stay out of the way as I breached the door open. While Wane ran to the wall beside the door, I ran to the front of the door facing it. Wane then nodded telling me that he was ready. I then kicked the door below the doorknob and breached the room as the door flew open creating a loud crash as wood and metal separated from each other. I pointed my MP5 into the room and scanned the room for anything. "Harry!" I shouted as I noticed a black haired female in her mid thirties wearing a dirty and torn white nightgown. She looked at me for a split second before she raised her arms up and ran towards me in a frenzy shouting die at me. Funny how it was that I got used to the common infected shouting stuff like that to me, I didn't know how I could understand them and I didn't really care, they were dead anyway. I shot a three round burst of nine millimeter bullets at her which penetrated her skull and sent out red petals of blood from her head. She quickly fell backwards and died before she hit the floor. I looked at the female as red liquid pooled from her head staining the floor. I then looked up and searched the room again, nothing. I then turned back towards the way we came and walked into the hallway.

"Nothing?" Wane asked following close behind

"Nothing." I answered as I reached the steps to go downstairs. We had searched half of this two story duplex and found nothing on our side, hopefully Casey and Nathan found Harry where they were. Wane and I exited our side of the duplex and headed back to the pickup truck catching the pouring rain on ourselves before we reached the truck. I opened the door and climbed inside telling Wane to leave the door open, like I did with the other houses. We left the door open for Casey and Nathan just in case they needed a quick entrance inside just in case something happened and they needed a quick escape. I climbed into the truck and went to the front passenger seat while Wane went the seat behind me. I gave a loud sigh of frustration. We had been through every house in this neighborhood and still hadn't found Harry. It was a small neighborhood, but still. How long had we been searching for our friend? Two hours? Four? Five? I looked up and saw that the moon was still high and bright beyond the rainstorm that covered it, so it was late night or early morning now. Where are you Harry? I thought as I placed my head down. If there was one thing that changed from the boat to now, it was the stuff we had on the floor of the truck we rode in. On the floor in front of me were plastic bags of food ranging from the normal canned vegetables and soup we were all used to from eating so much of to things like canned berry pie filling and canned tuna. We also found bottles of water too along with ammo that was stored in the homes. Most of them were nine millimeter, but we also found some twelve gauges, we toke the buckshot and left the birdshot in the homes. I looked at the food hungrily knowing that I couldn't eat anything until I was well again, for now, all I was doing was vomiting up the food I ate, wasting it. I lifted my head up not wanting to look at the food that I couldn't eat even though I was hungry. All of a sudden a purple coloured juice box appeared in front of my face.

"Juice box Hunter?" Wane asked holding a grape flavored juice box in front of me. A juice box, one of the pack of nine we found in someone's previous home. I smiled and toke the juice box from Wane before ripping the straw off the box, ripping the plastic seal around the straw off and stuffing the plastic straw into the juice box before drinking the intense flavor of grape flavored liquid out of the box. If there was one thing that I could still do it was drink, thank god for that, otherwise who knows how I'd survive. I drank out of the juice box until there was nothing left inside before giving out a satisfying sigh of pleasure.

"Thanks." I said to Wane before crunching up the juice box in my fist and flinging it onto the floor by my feet

"Anytime." Wane replied puncturing the thin foil on the juice box. I then heard my stomach growl from hunger again. Liquids would help it a bit, but it was no substitute for actual food. I hoped that I healed and could eat soon otherwise something bad might happen, hopefully nothing like that would happen, last time I had a desperate hunger idea, someone got killed. I wasn't going to have that again, nobody should die because of me again, but yet, someone might.

"Goddamn it!" I heard a female's voice shout behind me. I looked behind me and looked to see Casey in the back of the truck beside Wane looking frustrated. I thought I knew why but I asked anyway

"Find him?" I asked. Casey looked up at me and with heavy sarcasm answered

"Oh yeah, we found him all right, he's right beside me, say hi Harry."

"Sorry I asked." I said before hearing a clang to my left indicating that Nathan had shut the driver side door.

"This was the last house to be searched here," Nathan started explaining starting the truck up. I heard the engine stall twice before it started on the third try. The front lights shot on reviling the road ahead of us. "Looks like Harry's not here, otherwise he's avoiding us." I hoped that Harry wasn't avoiding us, we were out looking for him and he was staying away from us, was I really that bad? I could be because he did leave, but maybe not because the rest of my friends were with me. I wouldn't know on my own.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked as Nathan started driving the truck forwards.

"What?" My friend asked surprised by my sudden question

"Am I really as bad as Harry said I am?" I asked again before waiting for their answer which came faster then I thought

"No." They all said almost at the same time just after I finished asking my question

"Not at all," Casey told me "You're not a dictator and defiantly not a tyrant, you may tell us what to do sometimes, but we follow it because we chose to, otherwise we'd tell you so." Wane and Nathan agreed to that by saying yep and nodding their heads. I didn't feel so bad anymore because of them, but I still felt bad because I was bad enough for Harry to leave, and I still felt sad because Harry did think I was that bad and he did leave, and now we were out looking for him. But we were going to find him and bring him back. I thought of what I was going to say to Harry when we caught up to him as Nathan drove down the highway with the windshield wipers going at full speed making squeaking sounds in front of me. Would I be angry at Harry? Would I punch him? Would I be happy? Would I tell him that we were all worried about him? I wouldn't know. Not until we got him.

"I don't know about the rest of you," I heard Wane say in the back of the truck eating something out of a can "but before the infection, I hated baked beans in maple syrup, but now, I wouldn't say no to it."

"I think that goes for all of us," I heard Casey say "we're now willing to eat things that we wouldn't eat before the infection." Along with all the other things that changed us I thought. Before the infection, all we had to worry about was getting good grades, bullies, and other normal everyday kid stuff, but now, we had to worry about getting killed by the infected and psychopaths, we had to worry about starvation and dehydration. Before the infection we would never kill someone, but now, we had to sometimes kill kids younger then us. Times had changed, we had changed, I thought looking outside into the heavy rain. I placed my hands outside holding the exterior frame of the truck as rain hit my fingers. I pushed those thoughts away as I continued to looked for Harry on the side of the road. I watched the road for something, anyone, anything, hoping that we'd find Harry walking in the rain instead of having to try and find him someplace else. Suddenly the truck stopped moving in the middle of the street.

"What is it?" I asked turning to face Nathan who pointed at the front of the truck. I looked where he was pointing and saw a road block of vehicles. Cars, trucks and vans were blocking all access to the highway, there was no way we'd be able to cross in this truck. Seeing no other option besides going back and abandoning our search for Harry, I opened my door, stepped outside into the pouring rain and said "everyone out." I then pulled the seat and let Wane get out before Casey followed close behind him. They both climbed out of the truck before we toke only what we needed, guns, ammo, melee weapons, some food and some water, as well as some medical supplies. We all placed what we needed into four backpacks which we'd carry one each full of equipment.

"What now?" Wane asked looking around.

"I think the first thing we should do it tape our flashlights to our guns," Nathan answered coming to our side of the truck. We all turned towards him as he was tapping his flash light on the hand guard of the gun and winding it around in front of the rear sights. I knew that that one action was going to decrease his accuracy, but its not like we had perfect accuracy anyway. We then toke turns tapping our flashlights to our primary weapons, Nathan with his HK-33, Wane with his M4, Casey with her AA-12 and me with my MP5 even though I didn't really need it.

"So what's our plan now?" I asked ripping the end of the duct tape off when I was done wrapping the flashlight to my gun.

"Well we could go through the traffic," Nathan suggested "but as you can see, or just barley see because of this rain, it's going to be hard to travel that way because of all the vehicles packed tightly together," I looked at the traffic jam and saw that the only way to travel was to go on top of the vehicles and jump from one car to the other, which would be annoying, and loud. "Or we could take the forest path to the left of the truck," Nathan pointed to the other side of the truck. I could see a clearing in the trees to the left part of the starting traffic jam. "Either way is a possible route that Harry could have taken." I thought of that for a second, Harry was by himself, either way was dangerous, I didn't know which way he'd take.

"Into the forest," I said "raise your hand." And with that, Casey, Wane and I raised our hands to go into the forest. "Sorry Nate," I told Nathan "we're going into the forest." Nathan just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care

"I was fine either way, it's dangerous either way." Agreed I thought as I pulled back the bolt of my MP5 followed by rapid succession of gun bolts being pulled back by my friends. Their flashlights shone through the darkness and rain, I decided to turn mine on as well, just because. We then walked towards the clearing in the woods which lead to a path into the woods. The trees stopped some of the rain, but not all of it, but at least it was easier to see now.

"Let's just follow the path." Nathan advised. I wasn't going to argue with him, it was easy to get separated and lost in a forest, even with a flashlight. We stayed close to each other while navigating the woods killing the common infected that shot out of the woods trying to kill us. When we had traveled for a while we all decided to take a rest.

"At last," Wane said with relief as I leaned my back against a large tree "I've been holding in my piss for a while."

"I'm beginning to think that you've been drinking all the juice boxes." Casey commented as Wane headed into the bushes disappearing from our sight

"There's also been lots of liquid in the canned vegetables if you haven't noticed!" Wane's voice shouted from a short distance away.

"Just make it quick!" I shouted to him "I don't want you to be alone if a special infected comes for you!"

"I'll go as fast as I can!" Wane voice more distant away shouted back. After hearing twigs and leaves snapping for a few moments later I then heard Wane reliving himself.

"Go further back!" I shouted to him "I can hear you!"

"How can you hear him?" Casey asked me with surprise in her voice "I can't hear anything over the rain and he's a good distance away." I couldn't hear Wane perfectly, but just enough.

"I'm like two hundred feet way!" Wane shouted "I think that's far enough!" Two hundred feet away? Why could I still hear him then?

"I think Hunter's getting paranoid!" Nathan shouted to all of us rather then just Wane

"Well that kind of explains it!" Wane shouted back to us. Was I getting paranoid so much that I was imagining things? Maybe. But did paranoia make you forget things? Did paranoia make you jump better? Maybe. Who knows?

"You know Hunter," Casey said walking up to me "we can take care of ourselves," she said trying to assure me of something that I already knew "you don't need to keep worrying about us."

"I know that," I smiled at her as she looked down at me through her clear ballistic goggles "I know that you guys can take care of yourselves, to a point."

"Yeah," Casey sighed knowing what I was talking about "yeah." Without each other, I thought, we'd either be dead, or out of control like those psychopaths we have to put down. There was silence then, and all I could hear was the rain hitting the trees and the ground while hearing Wane's heavy footsteps come back to us. Wait, I thought. Heavy foot steps? Wane wasn't heavy, he was almost the same weight as Casey, come to think of it he might be lighter, but that didn't matter, there were foot steps that weren't his coming towards us.

"You guys hear that?" I asked shooting up looking in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

"Hear what?" Casey asked looking where I was looking, obviously seeing nothing and hearing nothing "are you really sure you don't have-" then she was interrupted by the loud bellow of a charger. I leveled my MP5 to point it in the direction of the charger but then I heard a sequel behind me. I turned back to see a long, dark pink tongue wrapped around Casey's chest and neck as she was being pulled into the woods.

"Casey!" I shouted pointing my gun where the smoker tongue was coming from only to feel myself being hit from behind by a brick wall. The wind got knocked out of me as the charger wrapped his giant fingers around my body and squeezed me tight as it ran into the woods away from my friends.

"You're coming with me!" I growled at me as it ran.

"Fuck you!" I shouted at it before attempting to get free from it, not that I could do anything, my arms were trapped between it's hands and my legs couldn't reach his body, and even if they could I doubt that it'd even do anything to him. I then did the one thing I could do, I bit into his hand. I bit into his right index finger so deeply that blood started to pour out of it. I could hear the charger slightly grunt from it like it was a mere nuisance then painful. I continued to bite down into his finger hoping that he'd let me go so I could kill him. I ripped a piece of flesh off his finger with my teeth before biting into another section of the same finger thinking that he's have to let go either in pain or because he'd have no hand left to hold me with. I bit into his index finger several times more seeing the bones inside his finger before he finally threw me into a tree. I saw the tree for a split second before I lied on the ground on my back moaning in pain.

"This better be worth it!" The charger shouted to who knows where. I didn't see where he was yelling at, I was more focused on my own pain. My whole body hurt all over, including my chest which hurt the most. I looked at chest to see if it was bleeding, and it wasn't. But knowing that I just got out of surgery, I wouldn't be surprised if I had internal bleeding.

"For you," A very familiar voice said from above "no, but for him, very much." I turned my head to where the voice came from and saw that sitting up on a high branch of one of the many trees around me was the hunter in the dark blue hoodie, the one that ran away from Wane, the one that killed that jockey, the one that I fought, the one that said I was changing. But this time he wasn't alone, on the tree to his right was a hunter that also looked familiar, it was the hunter in a torn yellow and red hoddie. It was the veteran Hunter that carried away that witch called Hanna near the sewer safe house.

"Bone-saw's revenge huh," the charger growled "fine, I'll be going now." And with that, I heard the charger leave us before his foot steps disappeared into the woods and was replaced by the sound of rain. I slowly got up and looked up to the two hunters, one normal, one veteran, which one was Bone-saw? I hoped it wasn't the veteran, if it was, I didn't stand a change by myself, but if it was the normal hunter, why didn't he kill me already? Odds were that it was the veteran. Shit.

"You killed my mate," the yellow and red hooded hunter snarled angrily at me. I could feel his rage towards me in his voice. "You and your pack kills friends."

"I didn't kill Hanna!" I shouted to the veteran hunter

"But you!" The veteran Hunter shouted angrily at me "the pack leader! Commanded it!" The veteran then looked at the normal hunter and asked "that pack leader?" I then looked at the normal hunter who smiled at both of us

"Yes, Bone-saw, that pack leader." Then without warning, before I could react, I saw the veteran hunter fly down towards me with his claws open. I dive rolled to the right just in time for the veteran hunter to claw the air mere millimeters from me.

"Die!" I heard the veteran hunter Bone-saw snarl at me as he hit the ground near me. I rolled to my feet and instantly saw Bone-saw's body leap towards me. Before I could even put my heads up to defend myself, Bone-saw was on me and the momentum of his body pushed me to the ground before my back crashed onto the hard, wet ground. I yelled in pain before Bone-saw snarled and quickly raised his right blood covered hand at lightning speed. And before I knew it, his hand had dug into my flesh, I felt burning pain as he stabbed me right in the middle of my left rib cage and started to move his claws inside of my skin. I yelled in pain as I felt fire build up inside me. I looked up and saw Bone-saw smile evilly down at me reveling his blood stained teeth. "Pathetic." Bone-saw laughed as his fingers twisted inside my ribs and made my body burn in pain. But then, I felt something kick inside me as I raised my right hand and punched Bone-saw in the face and grabbed his hand with my left and yanked it out of my body. Red blood flew out of the hole in my body as Bone-saw's hand came out, I then snarled at him before I punched him in the face again sending him backwards a tiny bit before I slammed two fists simultaneously into his face and he lifted off me, not by a lot, but enough for me to pull back my right foot and kick him in the face. I kicked as hard as I could before he stumbled backwards a few steps. Then in one fluid motion, I jumped to my feet, growled, and jumped towards him before we collided with each other and we started rolling backwards on the wet ground. I hit my head on the ground several times before Bone-saw stopped our rolling and was on top of me snarly angrily as he raised his claws up to slash me. I grabbed his arms before he could attack me and I twisted his arms around before reaching in with my face and biting him in the neck. He just snarled at me again before he also bit into the left side of my neck. I then ripped out a piece of his neck before I quickly grabbed his jaws and slowly pried them open. It was hard work but as soon as I got his jaws open he started to claw at my body. I bucked up and rolled him over so that I was the in the dominating position. We rolled together but then Bone-saw also started to roll me trying to get in the dominating position. We then started rolling uncontrollably hitting small twigs and rocks that cut into my skin until we hit a tree on my right side. The good was that we stopped rolling, the bad was that I was staring up into Bone-saw's slashed face that bore on eyes. He snarled at me, I then snarled back. Then we let a frenzy of brutal attacks go wild on each other as I punched, kicked, rolled, bit and even clawed at Bone-saw while he clawed, rolled, and bitted. And all I saw was red. Was it mine or was it his? It didn't matter, all that mattered was the he died. Suddenly I rolled on top of him and started to rip at his chest with my nails, cutting into his flesh and sending chunks of flesh flying into the air before moving below his skin and tearing out his muscles. Then when his muscles were torn out I started working on his bones. Bone-saw clawed at my body, but I didn't care, I was going to kill him and he was going to stop hurting me. Blood was covering my hands as I snapped his rib cages apart hearing sickening crunches of bones separating while hearing Bone-saw shouting in pain. I shoved my hands below his broken ribcages and ripped out the last of his flesh while pulling out his insides, his liver, kidney, intestines, heart, everything inside him, I pulled out of his exposed body before I felt him weakening. I gave him a growl before he gave out one last, weakened growl at me before whispering with his dying breath "Hanna." Then just like that, everything in him stopped, he was dead. I then just laid there panting heavily from our fight. Bone-saw was strong, a great fighter. Miracle I survived I think. As I panted heavily laying on Bone-saw's body, I thought of his actions like my own, he wanted revenge on the person that killed the person he loved, just like me, just like how I wanted revenge on the psychopath that killed Kelly, we were the same in a way, Bone-saw and I.

"Just like me." I whispered to him, but mostly just to me as I thought of the feelings that he must have been feeling, hatred towards me, hatred towards Casey.

"Wonderful," I heard the other hunter laugh with glee "wonderful, you exceeded beyond my expectations." I turned my head towards the hunter in the dark blue hoodie and growled at him

"I wasn't the one that killed his mate," I growled angrily at him "why'd you have him try to kill me?"

"I don't know," the hunter said looking down at me from a high tree branch "I wanted to see if you're still with rejecting who your are."

"I know who I am!" I half shouted half snarled at him "Hunter the hunter! Not Hunter of the hunter!"

"So you say," the hunter laughed "but you understand Wrath, Bone-saw, and I perfectly, do you not?" I growled with frustration. It was true, I could understand the infected like they were talking normally, no longer was there the static in their voices, they came crystal clear along with the common infected. "And do you not have our abilities?" Again I growled with frustration. I had their power, I think, I could fight a veteran hunter one on one, but did I really have their abilities? I then heard a thud behind me, I turned around and saw the dark blue hoodie wearing hunter on the ground crawling to me on all fours. "Face it, you can't escape who you are now, leave those friends of yours and come with me, I'll show you who you really are." I growled at him again before snarling

"I know who I am." Then I leaped off Bone-saw's body and flew towards him. My hands were out to grab him but he jumped out of the way and I landed harmlessly away from him before he started to hop the tree lines. "Bastard!" I shouted at him as I saw him jumping from branch to branch "get back here!" I shouted before slashing my into tree bark leaving scratch marks on the tree. I then shouted in frustration as pain began to come back towards me. I then started to shout in pain as I fell face first into the wet ground before pushing myself painfully back up. I felt the waves come over me like a giant wave crashing over me. I pulled my backpack off my back and placed it on the ground beside me as I groaned loudly in pain. I unzipped the backpack and looked for the medical supplies. I felt around feeling for the bottle of disinfectant while also feeling around for bandages and some adrenaline. I felt a syringe of either adrenaline or morphine as I dug through the backpack and pulled it out with my right hand. I saw that it was a syringe of adrenaline, perfect. As I looked at my hand, I saw just how much damage Bone-saw had done to me, he had stained my hand red with both my blood and his, and I had claw marks all over my arms. As my vision blurred I ripped the plastic off before removing the plastic cap off the needle before plunging the needle into my arm and pushing the top down. I didn't bother to try and find the vain, too much work right now. I then ripped the syringe out of my arm and threw the syringe away into the woods before I started to feel my body go into overdrive. Pain disappeared as I felt a rush of energy flow into my body. My vision became clear again. I then quickly moved through the backpack and quickly found the bottle of disinfectant and pulled it out of the backpack before twisting the cap off and pouring the liquid onto wounds. I poured the disinfectant on my hands, arms, shoulders, chest and legs before closing my eyes to splash some on my face. It hurt my skin a bit but I didn't want to die from an infection. I then pulled out a roll of bandages and toke my clothes off before wrapping them around my body tightly to stop the blood flow. I then put my clothes back on and hoped that my friends didn't notice it too much. I knew they could see what happened to my hands and face but there were only some tears in my clothes reveling some of the bandages. My machete was still with me but my MP5 was gone. I then saw it a few feet away from me to my left. How lucky. I walked over to it and picked it up and pulled the bolt back before realizing it was jammed with small twigs. There were twigs in the chamber of my gun and who knows where else. I then gave a frustrated sigh as I placed the gun in its holster before drawing my machete. I'd clean my gun later. "Guys!" I shouted hoping to hear my friends "Are any of you there!" I heard nothing but the pouring rain. Should I wait or should I go look for them? If I stayed it would be easier for them to locate me, but if I walked around, I could cover more ground, but I then might be moving away from them, but if I stayed they could be moving away from me to. After a moment of thought I decided to go look for them. I gathered my backpack, zipped it up, and prepared to walk the woods.

A/N: Hmmm, wonder how well I did on this. But more importantly, this story is going to be changing from rated T to rated M in a couple of chapters, just word of warning.

To: Dusk raider: I don't know, Hunter doesn't seem to want to accept that he's not really normal anymore.

To: Kindra D: You know, at first I was just going to make Elisa and Wane friends, but as you can see, that kind of changed. As for the blood shed chapter, it's not this chapter, or the one after this, its most likely going to be the one after the next chapter. So, in like, two chapters or something. When it changes from rated T to rated M, you'll know the blood shed chapter is up.


	22. Hunger

I may be high on epinephrine but hunger still lurked inside me. My body said go and stop at the same time. I was full of energy but my stomach was empty. I needed food, something, anything to fill the emptiness inside. I looked at a tree and decided that it was better then nothing. I reached out to the outside of the tree and grasped a piece of bark with my hands and started pulling on it trying to rip it loose. I pulled once, nothing, I pulled again, I heard it snapping off the tree. I pulled a third time before a large piece of bark the size of my chest ripped off the tree. I then ripped a small piece of bark off the larger piece before placing it into my mouth and started to chew on it. The hard pieces of wood splintered as I bit into them and left a not so good tasting taste in my mouth and a not so good felling to go along with it. But this was food and I wasn't going to die of starvation just because I refused to eat something. If only I had a pot and a fire I could cook some tree sap with pine needles along with this bark. After chewing for a bit I swallowed some of the bark in my mouth and felt the still hard wood pass down my throat leaving an irritating feel in it. I forced another swallow of wood bark forcing it down my throat with only saliva and force until it went all the way down my neck. When that happened I coughed horribly. I threw the piece of bark away frustrated. I wasn't going to eat this. I needed to eat something, but not this. I looked around for anything else to eat but found nothing. No, there was something. I looked down and looked at the grass below my feet. I then went down on all fours and started grabbing fist fulls of wet grass and started shoving it in my mouth chewing on the grass and swallowing them. It wasn't much better then the tree bark but it would fill my stomach up, plus it didn't hurt as much going down. I had eaten grass before so it was nothing new. I chewed and swallowed fist full after fist full of grass not caring if it was grass, it would cure my hunger at bit at least. Suddenly I heard a bark in front of me. I looked up and saw a small brown and white Jack Russell Terrier. Prey I thought as I reached out with my right hand and quickly grabbed the animal with my right hand and heard it whimpering in fright and pain as I squeezed it's neck and sank my fingers into it's little neck so deeply I was drawing blood. Within moments, my prey wasn't moving, it was dead. I gave a satisfying smile before I reached out with my left hand and started ripping the skin off it drawing more blood from it making warm blood run on my hands. When I finished skinning my prey I store at the red meat of it's body for a second before bringing it to my face and started eating it's meat. I ate the flesh of my victim loving every bite of it. The taste of this meat was so delicious that I swore I never tasted anything this good before. The taste of the flesh, soft in some places and tough in others mixed with the warmth of blood. I ripped into piece after piece of the red meat and spat out any bones that found it's way into my mouth. Before I knew it, there was no more flesh to eat. I looked at my hands and saw nothing of the prey left except for it's skin. I needed more, I was still hungry and needed more flesh to devour. I threw away the skin before I franticly looked around trying to spot some miserable creature to kill and eat. I couldn't spot anything, so I decided to listen for my prey. I tilted my head one way and listened for prey, nothing. I tilted it the other way, I then heard something up above me. I looked up and saw a good sized animal running across the tree branch above me. I quickly leaped to the tree in front of me while listening to my prey scatter across the branches of the trees above me. I then hooked my fingers into the bark of the tree and sprang up the tree and went higher, and higher, until I reached the lowest branch. I grabbed the branch and swung up lifting my body into the air and landed feet first on the branch and began to crawl across on all fours across the branch towards the black and white animal until I was within pouncing distance. I then gave a giant leap towards my prey and flew towards it. But as I flew in the air towards my prey I realized something, I over jumped and flew across my prey watching it look up at me before I landed on the branch ahead of it. I landed on the branch safely and quickly turned around to face the animal before it hissed at me. I then snarled at it before I jumped at it again and grabbed it with my hands before we landed back on the wet ground and I tightened my grip on my prey as it hissed at me before I snapped it's head backwards hearing the bones in it's neck break before it went limp and stopped moving. I then ripped off it's head and tore the body in half before sinking my teeth into it's warm, tasty, bloody, red flesh and ate piece after piece of my prey enjoying every bite of it. I ate my prize with a passion until all it's red flesh was gone. I looked at the outer fur seeing that it was picked clean and tossed it away. More I thought, I must have more. No, I thought, this wasn't me, this wasn't me. More food! No! I'm still hungry! I will not become like this! I will continue to hunt! "NOOOOOO!" I shouted before digging my fingers into my chest bandages and sending them deep into my wounds. I felt a wave of pain course across my chest. I shouted out in pain as it felt like wildfire was burning inside my chest. "I'm not like that!" I shouted as pain coursed through my body, and I welcomed it. I felt the pulse of my blood, the sting of my flesh, the burn inside, and enjoyed it. I then pulled my fingers away from my flesh and felt ice run inside my body instead of fire as I calmed down and the pain reduced. I grunted heavily from the pain as ice flowed in my chest. What was happening to me?

Nathan's POV

We may have killed the infected that tried to kill us earlier, but who knows what else lurked in these woods. We got caught off guard a while ago and paid the price, I wasn't going to have that happen again, I was on high alert until we got out of this forest. And with Hunter missing we needed to be more alert now. We needed to listen for Hunter and try to find him, but we didn't know where we were or where he was. For all we knew, we could be walking away from each other.

"Hunter!" Casey shouted into the darkness. Not a good idea considering that the infected just attacked us and that they could sneak up on us again. This darkness mixed with rain wasn't a good combo.

"Quiet," I hissed at Casey keeping my voice down but still keeping a firm tone "I don't want the infected coming after us again, we were lucky to escape last time with only scratches."

"You're telling me," Wane said nervously "I could hardly see that boomer, and that thing's a little less noticeable then a tank." Wane was nervous, Casey was nervous but didn't show it, and I was nervous. There were only three of us here, and our flashlights were the only good source of light for us, but even that offered limited vision. The only other things we could see were each other, some trees, and darkness. We were all on edge, some more then others, like Wane who jumped at every snap of a twig that didn't come from us. I let him be that way for now, I thought of him as our early alert system. But after a while, it did get a little annoying, but that was a small price to pay. Let's hope we didn't meet anything nasty in this weather condition, like a witch or a tank. But seeing our luck, that could happen. Now we walked the dark forest with only half our power and little vision.

"Come on," I said to my friends "lets keep moving."

After walking cautiously for what seemed like hours, we finally saw something that could help us. "Look over there," I said pointing to a small cabin a short distance away that was barley visible in my flashlight beam "shelter."

"Thank god." Casey shivered "I'm freezing."

"That's what you get for not wearing proper rain gear," Wane told her "I mean, leather jacket and trousers, the only thing you added was a wool cap."

"Shut it," Casey's teeth chattered like one of those windup toy teeth chattering things "didn't think we'd be out this long."

"Hopefully there's a fireplace in the cabin." I told them as we approached the cabin. When we got to the cabin door Casey was ready to open it right away, bad mistake. What if there was someone or something inside. "Wait." I said grabbing her wrist to stop her from opening the door.

"What the hell?" Casey shivered, she didn't know why I stopped her, so I explained.

"We don't know what's in there." I told her. We didn't know if there were infected or psychopaths in that cabin. And if we just opened it up, we could be killed because we were off guard.

"Pffth," Casey breathed "we can take on anything that's in there." She said before she reached for the door knob again, but I raised my hand up before she could reach the knob and banged my fist on the door, hard. The noise was load and my fist rattled the door alerting whatever was inside. I wanted whoever or whatever was inside to hear it. Casey then opened the door and we heard a familiar sound. Inside the dark cabin were the sounds of a witch growling angrily at us. I looked inside and saw her glowing red eyes stare at us ready to attack on a moments notice. I didn't want to fight it, maybe we should go and find another cabin that doesn't have a threat like this inside.

"We should find someplace else." I suggested hoping that the others would agree with me.

"No way," Casey told me with determination in her voice "I'm not wondering around looking for another cabin in this freezing weather." And before I could say anything, I saw Casey raise her semi-auto shotgun and fire at the witch. I saw a flash of bright light before I saw the witch start to running towards us with her razor sharp long nails screaming at us. No choice now I thought as I raised my assault rifle and fired at the witch as she was nearing us. We fired round after round at the witch seeing her get closer and closer to us in the flashes of light our guns made. Our bullets hit her, but still she got closer to us. When the witch was at the door Casey shouted, "in to the cabin!" And as the witch ran out of the cabin to attack us, Wane and Casey ran into the cabin with me tailing quickly behind them before I felt a gust of air hit me on the left side of me and heard a loud crash behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that the door was closed and heard the witch screaming outside while scratching the door with her claws. Would her claws puncture through the door? Would the door hold? I stood by and watched with my assault rifle leveled at my shoulder aimed at the door, just in case the witch broke through.

We waited for the witch to leave for a while now, probably a whole two minutes, but the witch didn't seem to want to give up. But then, we heard it start to sob again before hearing it's voice get gradually quieter. I breathed out with relief and lowered my weapon. She hadn't broken through, we were safe for now.

"Thank fucking god," Wane breathed lowering his assault rifle "I thought she was never going to leave."

"I knew she'd leave." Casey said confidently as she lowering her weapon as well. I don't know if she really meant that, because I for one thought the witch was going to break through the door, but luckily, she didn't. "Where's the fireplace?" Casey asked as she started looking for a fireplace in this cabin. "I want to warm up this house of ice."

Hunter's POV

Walking through the woods wasn't fun, especially when you get attacked by the infected. So far, they were all commons, but who knows when I'll encounter something else. The machete was good the commons, the machete sliced through their bodies like scissors through paper. It also shut them up quickly. I hoped I found someone, anyone except a psychopath, but hopefully I'd find my friends, but what were the chances of finding them while I was lost in a forest? I looked up to the sky and saw that it was sun rise now. Dawn. I've been walking all night. Well, a quick nap then I'm out exploring again. I sat down beside a large tree, slide my machete into its sheath, laid my body on the ground, placed my hands on my head like a pillow, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I slowly, painful opened my eyes after my nap and slowly got to my feet. I groaned as I placed my palms on the wet ground and pushed myself up. I raised my body and head up, turned around, and saw that it was still sun rise. Wait, no, the sun was facing the opposite direction when I went to sleep, it was sunset, dusk. Damn, I spent half the day sleeping. Using my hands I swept off the bits of wet twigs, loose grass, leaves and dirt off my face, hoodie and jeans. I then began to feel itchy in spots, so I started scratching myself. First the top of my head with my right hand, my chest with my left hand, and my right armpit with my other hand. Other hand? I looked over and saw that my right foot was scratching my right armpit. Cool, I thought, never been able to scratch three places at once. Though it was odd, it was also cool. I then stopped scratching myself and got to my feet and stretched my arms while giving out a yawn. Hungry, I was hungry. I looked down and saw the grass which I had laid on. Maybe some grass, maybe something else, maybe something from that's birds nest up that tree. Right after taking off these itchy bandages.

Wane's POV

"I don't know about you," I told my friends while eating some dried banana chips out of a bag "but these banana chips taste like heaven." Who knew that something so simple could be so good? Good thing this cabin had food and water inside of it, other wise who knows what would have happened.

"Well don't get too used to it," Casey told me not even looking at me. She was laying on the bed and loading her gun clips with shotgun shells. "Once we find Hunter, we're going to continue our search for Harry." I sighed and placed down the bag of banana chips. My mood had dropped for a ten to a zero.

"Way to ruin the mood Casey." I sneered. Casey looked up at me and strongly said

"It's the truth."

"And the truth was that I liked these banana chips." I told her

"Very funny." Casey sarcastically said before going back to loading her magazines.

"I'm not trying to be funny." I told her getting frustrated. We had searched the forest from about early noon to sunset and hadn't found Hunter. I gave out a loud sigh wondering about Elisa, I hoped that she kept Winter and Virgil here. I hoped she did, otherwise, we'd be stuck here with no way on knowing where we were or where we should go. Maybe we could just stay here, I don't know. I looked down to the floor and saw a pair of red tinted sunglasses. Huh, I thought as I reached down and picked them up. I then thought of something that could lighten the mood. I jumped to my feet and shouted "I guess you could say we're a-" I paused while putting the sunglasses on "little lost!" Then all was quiet. I looked around and just saw my friends looking at me with strange looks. Well, at least I tried.

Hunter's POV

I heard crying, deep, sad, sobs of misery. I wondered who was making that sound in the middle of the might. A female, I knew that much, but I didn't know why she was crying, and I wanted to find out. I walked closer and closer hearing the sound of sobs grow louder as I got closer, until I was standing behind a pale female crouched down on the ground with shoulder length hair so blond that it almost looked white while wearing a bloody white tank top and underwear. I crouched down behind her and placed a gentle right hand on her right shoulder.

"Hay," I said gently to her "what's wrong?" She continued to cry some more before she finally sobbed to me

"These predators attacked me," she sobbed sadly "they're prey for you, but I don't hunt." Prey I thought. They had attacked this poor, young female. They were going to get it for hurting her.

"Where are they?" I asked. A couple sobs later I saw her point with her left hand index claw to the left of us. I looked over to the left and patted her head gently before saying "I'll get prey." I then started walking towards the direction of the prey that hurt this poor female.

Casey's POV

"If we find a safe haven, what will you do first?" Wane asked as he laid on the floor looking up to the ceiling. "I would find the nearest fast food restaurant they have, or something close to it, and eat a deluxe cheese burger with fires and coke." Ah, the thought of fast food was mouth watering. Something back in the old pre-infection days that we had taken for granted.

"Find someone maybe," Nathan answered. I looked to him and saw him throwing and catching a baseball repeatedly. "It gets pretty lonely with only us."

"I know what you mean." Wane answered sighing. Probably thinking of Elisa, not that I could blame him, the only girl sane girl we had for the longest time was Kelly and I, now just me. I wasn't too big on love right now, so I wasn't really thinking about it too hard.

"Well," I said "we're still got each other at least."

"Yeah." They both agreed. At least we had each other, other wise we'd be dead now.

"So what do you want to do if we find a safe haven Casey?" Wane asked looking up to me. Huh, what did I want to do? I wanted to find someplace safe but I never tried to think of what I'd do in one.

"I don't know," I told truthfully "I don't know." Suddenly, I heard a loud bang at the door.

"What was that!" Wane shouted obviously startled as he fell on his back. I quickly grabbed my semi-auto shotgun as a second loud bang hit the door. I pointed my gun towards the door as a third bang came and I heard the door cracking, giving way to our attacker. It was something powerful, a charger most likely, nothing else could break the door like that except a tank, but a tank would have broken through already. I steadied my breath as I waited for the charger to break down the door so I could kill it. Another hit and the door loosened even more as wood and metal separated.

"One more hit," I said mostly to myself "then it's dead." I then heard it hit the door one last time before the door swung open and I heard the shout of someone very familiar. I saw a hooded Hunter run at us shouting at the top of his lungs like he was a soldier charging up to the enemy. I should have been relived to see him, after all, we were looking for him, but I wasn't comfortable with him running at us like he wanted to kill us. And I was right, Hunter ran towards the closest person from the door, me. I saw a fist fly at me but I moved my head out of the way before I felt something hit the left side of my ribs. I keeled over in pain as I heard Hunter shout out and before I felt something hard hit me square in the face and I fell on my back. I then felt something heavy get on top of me before I saw that it was Hunter. I looked up and saw murder in his eyes, and I got scared as he raised his fists up ready to attack me. I feared the worst and tried to counter his attacks by raising my arms. But my arms wouldn't raise. I then realized that Hunter's knees were on my arms. I then closed my eyes ready to bare the pain that was about to be inflected on me. But in the dark, I heard another shout and heard a grunt in pain as weight lifted off of me. I opened my eyes to see Hunter and Nathan start to fight each other.

"Hunter!" Nathan shouted. But all Hunter did was shout again before attacking Nathan. I then saw Nathan throw a quick punch at Hunter, but Hunter side stepped the blow and jump tackle Nathan. I then saw Nathan go down to the floor before Hunter growled at him. I quickly got up as Hunter started to beat on Nathan. Nathan was trying to get him off but Hunter seemed to be too strong for even him. I looked at my best friend and couldn't believe that this was him. He had turned into a mindless psychopath. I didn't want to believe it, but here he was, beating on his friend. I ran up to my friend and gave him a sharp kick to the face sending blood flying out his nose and sent him flying off Nathan. I saw Hunter land on all fours before he shouted again. And ran at us on all fours. He was crazy. Insane. He was out of his mind, I was going to knock him out and tie him up and beat some sense into him. I waited for him to come close to me before I would kick him again. But then I saw Wane run past me towards Hunter and hit him in the face hard with a three by seven piece of wood. I heard the wood shatter on contact as I saw Hunter fly backwards with blood flying in the air before hitting his back on the floor. I ran up to him and saw that he wasn't moving. I feared that he was dead, until I saw his chest rising up and down. I gave a sigh of relive before I said to Wane and Nathan.

"Find something to tie him up with."

Hunter's POV

I opened my eyes and heard strange voices around me. A male and a female, possibly another male around because I though I heard three sets of voices. My head hurt all over and I reached up to touch where it hurt. But I couldn't. I then tried again but I couldn't, I then realized that my hands were tied behind my back with rope or something. Fuck I thought, this wasn't good. They had caught me. I silently looked down to see if my legs were tied up as well, they were. I saw thick rope tied tightly to my ankles and calves. This wasn't good, I had to escape, who knew what they'd do to me. I listened in to hear what they were saying

"He's not acting normal." The first male said before I heard another male saying

"Well he is hungry, maybe it just did something to him."

"Maybe," I heard the female reply "but when he wakes up, we'll see." I'm not acting normal? What were they talking about? But no matter, I had to get out of here before they did something to me. I looked around to see if there was anything that I could use to cut myself free and use as a weapon. I didn't see anything nearly sharp enough that was close to me. Well, this wasn't good.

"Oh hay, he's awake." One of the males said before I heard his footsteps close in on me before stopping a mere couple inches away from me. I looked up to see my friend Wane crouching down in front of me wearing some tinted red glasses. "How you doing?" he asked. I felt relief knowing that it was him instead of someone else. I then quickly realized that the other two were Nathan and Casey. Oh thank god I wasn't in a house of psychopaths.

"Head hurts like crazy." I told him.

"Yeah," I heard Casey say "we figured." I then felt the rope loosen as Wane untied me.

"So," Nathan said as I got to my feet "why were you acting so strange?'

"Strange?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"You broke down the door and charged at us like a wild animal," Casey answered sounding like it was obvious "don't you remember?" I then remembered that there was this female out in the forest, crying, with almost white hair and wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. I then said to her that I'd go and help her. I then realized that the female I talked to was witch. Oh god, I said that I'd kill the people that hurt her. Those people were my friends. I couldn't say anything to them, they' think I was crazy for saying that I talked to a witch.

"No," I lied "I don't." Hopefully that lie was good enough. And it was, they stopped asking me what happened and asked if I was hungry. I said yes and got offered some banana chips. I grabbed the bag and shoved a handful into my mouth, only to vomit it out a few seconds later. What the hell! I thought.

"Still can't eat." Casey sighed "guess that's why you were acting crazy, hunger."

"Maybe," I said not knowing what to think "maybe."

*two hours later*

We walked through the forest after some gun cleaning and magazine reloading, putting a band aid in the place Casey and Wane kicked and bashed a piece of wood over, and filling up on food, except I couldn't eat food, I could only drink liquid, and that really sucked. It was still raining, raining since we first arrived and it hadn't let up, and it was night time too. But it was clearer then when we first arrived, we could see a good distance away, a couple hundred feet or so. We wondered the forest for awhile until I heard a noise. "Hold on," I said listening into the sound that rang in the air. It sounded like music. Music in the middle of the forest? That can't be right. "I hear music." I said out load.

"Music?" My friends asked

"Yeah," I told them "music. Come on, let's go check it out, there might be survivors there." We then headed off in the direction of the source of noise until we reached a clearing. We were then looking at a small road that followed towards a place with a couple of warehouses on either side of the complex surrounded with chain link fences topped with what looked like three layers of barbed wire. I looked and saw that the gates were open and decided to go towards the center of the noise. I walked onto the road and turned left towards the warehouses. Ahead of us was a giant bonfire and what looked like people surrounding it. Survivors I thought. They were all around the bonfire which was in the center of four warehouses at each corner.

"Survivors." I heard everyone whisper.

"Come on," I heard Wane say "let's go meet them." Then we all started running towards the center of the complex. As we ran closer we could see the bodies of hundreds of infected laying dead on the road to the bonfire. As we got closer, we could see barricades of metal blocking the road to the center of the complex where the bonfire was. Survivors, I thought again, and so many of them too. But as we ran closer, I had a bad feeling about these people. As we reached the barricades I ran in front of my friends to stop them.

"What the hell?" Casey shouted "why are we stopping?" I then started to hear the words of their music clearly, it was racist music. I looked ahead of the barricades and saw that the people closest to the fire were tied up and looked beaten up. I looked above them to see the bonfire was a burning nazi swastika hanging high in the air. And the males and females dancing around the fire were not your normal males and females.

"Get behind the building and barricades." I ordered before pushing everyone behind the warehouse on our left. I then ducked behind the barricade of steel bars and other items. I then looked up and looked at the crowd of the males and females dancing and shouting around the fire.

"What are these people?" Wane whispered as if he was seeing devils.

"Skin heads." I told him. No, I thought, not all of them were skin heads. Some had shaved heads, but some had dyed hair, mo-hawks, spiked hair and other punk hair styles. I could also see tattoos on some of the males and females. "No," I corrected myself "not skinheads, neo-nazis."

A/N: Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while, but I've got stuff to do, like school work to catch up on and a part time job as well. So, don't expect me to update quickly, but I'll keep working on this in my free time. Also, just so you all know, the next chapters are going to chance the story's rating from ratted T to ratted M, so when the next chapter comes up, the story will be in the rated M section.

To Kindra D: He sure is. I don't know about that. Yeah, but I think in real life, Hunter would have died, and yeah, lack of blood, lack of battle, I didn't want to go too much into that battle thanks though. Oh yeah, and the blood shed chapters (the reason why this story is going to be ratted M) start after this chapter.

To DemonSage16: Thanks :D


	23. Read this

A/N: Ok, so as some of you know, this story is going to change from rated T to rated M. So just as a warning, I just want to say what's going on here, the neo-nazi chapters contain extreme violence, strong language, tourcher, racist themes and language and other adult themes. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. And if you're all wondering why it has racist stuff in it, all I have to say is one (or two) word(s): neo-nazis. So if you read the neo-nazi chapters, I don't want anyone to say something like "you racist bastard! how could you write something like that!" Because neo-nazis arn't really the type to be the nice, kind and childfriendly people you might want them to be. But anyway, I'm doing some editing on the first neo-nazi chapter, so for the people who might like bloodshed, I'll have it up tommorow, or maybe even in a few hours, so, when it comes up, enjoy.

To Kindra D: Yeah, that chapter wasn't the blood shed one, but thanks for saying that it was amazing though :D I don't know, I think animals might be able to survive.


	24. Neo nazis part 1

From behind our cover I watched the neo-nazis stomp their feet on the ground while shacking their heads up and down violently or dancing some sort of dance while chanting out the lyrics that came from their loud stereos that I could hear perfectly from here. I heard their racist music as they sang along with it. I heard some of the lyrics they were chanting that burned my ears. "Kill all the blacks! Kill all the japs! We choose to kill all the Jews and burning Christians is our mission!" I blocked out the sound as best as I could but it was so loud and everywhere that it was impossible to block out everything. I focused on the group of non neo-nazis around the burning nazi swastika and saw that they had their hands tied behind their backs with either black zip ties or duct tape. I saw one young military female with her hands encased in a thick cement block. She didn't look more then twenty years of age. Her face looked like it had taken a heavy beating, blood was running from her forehead and the sides of her head, her nose was bloody and flat, her lips were heavily split, her eyes had big black rings around them and her forest camo clothes were stained with crimson blood. Everyone that was tied up around the burning swastika looked beaten up, but nobody looked as beaten as the military female.

"What do we do?" Wane asked nervously as he looked at all the neo-nazis in front of us. Nobody had any idea what to do. We couldn't fight them, there were too many of them, at least fifty with military weapons, we couldn't go around them because they surrounded the warehouses, and we couldn't go back without getting lost in the forest again. We were in a huge dilemma. As much as I wanted to free those people being tied up by those racist bastards, it just wasn't possible. There were too many neo-nazis and not enough us.

"Nothing we can do," I told him truthfully "unless you want to go back in the forest and try and find our way back." I heard Wane shack his head knowing that it was a miracle that we even found this place.

"We could fight them." Wane told me. I could tell from the way he asked that he really wanted to, but I could also hear the fear in his voice. I grabbed his head and turned it towards the neo-nazis dancing like animals around the giant fire.

"Look at them," I hissed at him maybe a little too harshly, but I didn't care, he needed to see it the way I saw it "they've got AK-47's, M-4's, M-60's, and M2A1 heavy machine guns that are probably fifty caliber attached to hummers and who knows what else, you think that we can just go up and fight those with only the four of us with two assault rifles, a shotgun, a submachine gun and two pistols?" I then let go of my friend's head and saw that all he wanted to do was help those trapped people. I wanted to help them too, but getting killed wasn't going to help them. And it certainly wouldn't help us.

"Hay!" I heard a young female shout over the music and the chanting "military bitch!" I turned back to the crowd and saw what looked like a fifteen year old female with a spiked leather jacket and a tall purple mo-hawk ran up to the military female and kick her with her steel toed boots. I saw the military female's head snap back before she weakly looked back at the other young female and spat some blood at her. Her blood landed on the younger female's face. "Bitch!" the young female shouted out in rage before kicking the military female in the face again. I saw her head snap back again as more blood flew from the military female's mouth.

"Ok that's enough!" I heard an older male shout. I looked to where the voice came from and heard the music drain away gradually before all I could hear was the fire wood cracking and the cries of the neo-nazi victims and the sound of steel toed boots hitting the ground. I saw a male that looked no older then twenty five with red thunderbolts of the nazi SS going from the top of his right eye brows to the start of his top lip, wearing a black nazi war coat and ripped blue jeans and black combat boots while sporting a spiked red mo-hawk. He walked to the front of the fire and stood facing everyone. "Everyone listen up!" he shouted full of authority "this nation belongs to it's proper people! Us! The whites!" That earned a loud cheer from the neo-nazi crowd. "This plague has whipped out all those that are unworthy of surviving in the new world! Now it's up to us to eliminate the remaining cockroaches that contaminate our nation!" That earned another cheer from the neo-nazis.

"That's fucked up." Nathan commented. It was, I thought, what made them think that this nation, or even this complex belonged to them and them alone.

"We are the superior race!" the neo-nazi leader shouted full of pride "and this country belongs to us! And we're going to turn it over to its proper owners! One sub human at a time!" And with that being said, the neo-nazis all gave out a deafening cheer and stomped on the ground and shot bullets into the air while also shouted racist words and chants. I then saw the neo-nazi leader jump turn around and kick a black teenage male in the face so hard that I could hear his jaw break. Then before I knew it, I heard loud music that came with the lyrics

"We all agree! That we are free! In this wonderful anarchy!" Then I saw neo-nazis run towards the tied up victims and start beating on them with nasty force. I looked at a young male that looked no more then ten and saw a fourteen year old skinhead male take out a long razor blade and start scalping his head. I saw blood run down the young male's forehead as he cried out in pain as he scalp was being cut from his skull. I looked at another victim and saw that a mid thirties female was having her fingers cut off with a black bladed military machete. I saw three of her fingers were missing in one hand and blood was running on the ground where her fingers should have been.

"NO!" I heard a young female shout. I looked in that direction and saw that a young Japanese female that couldn't be no more then thirteen years old was being carried by a young seventeen year old skinhead on her left side while a sixteen year old skinhead female was carrying her on the right side. I saw then carry the young female and saw with horror that they were carrying her towards a huge cast iron caldron of boiling water. "No! Please don't!" The Japanese female shouted again in panic as she neared the water.

"Die you damn jap rat!" the female carrying her shouted as her and her companion dropped her into the boiling water. I then heard her scream as she trashed around in the caldron before the male and female skinhead lifted up the heavy cast iron lid and placed it on top of the caldron to painfully drown the girl. I was horrified. I only saw maybe a minute of this brutality and I already didn't want to see anymore of this.

"What the fuck is this?" Casey said horrified as she looked towards the other victims being tortured "this is messed up."

"We're got to do something." Wane told me as I watched blood pour out of a Chinese male's mouth as I saw a purple haired female retract a knife out of his mouth.

"Do what?" I asked "run in there and get ourselves killed? No thanks." I then heard a deafening scream. I looked towards the noise and saw a young skinhead male that looked to be about eighteen pulling out a sixteen year old Asian male's teeth with pliers. I watched the skinhead pull out his teeth one tooth at a time, each was followed by blood pouring out of the Asian's mouth and a deafening scream. I looked away only to hear the rev of a chainsaw. I looked towards the source of noise and saw a twenty two year old, falling blue mo-hawk, blood covered, green trench coat wearing neo-nazi punk holding a chainsaw above his head revving up the chainsaw making it loud and making it look even more scary then it already was. I then saw the chainsaw wielding neo-nazi walk towards the military female and bring the rotating blades down on her left shoulder. As soon as the rotating chains of the chainsaw touched her shoulder she screamed out in pain as blood sprayed out by the bucket load. I watched the blood spray from her shoulder onto the chainsaw, the neo-nazi, the ground, and onto it's owner as the chainsaw cut deeper and deeper into the shoulder. I saw it cut quickly through the flesh and muscle. When it got to the bones, it slowed down, but not by much. I heard the scream of the military female as even more blood sprayed out and saw her arm being cut from her shoulder. Within seconds, the chainsaw cut through her arm and blood was pouring out of her severed shoulder as her arm laid on the ground beside her. Both her and the neo-nazi that cut her arm off were covered in blood from head to toe. This couldn't be real I thought, this just couldn't. I then heard the chainsaw rev up again and saw the neo-nazi raise it above his head again before I saw in the corner of my eye, Wane raising his M4 and pointing it towards the neo-nazi crowd. I quickly jumped up and knocked the assault rife barrel away from the crowd before my friend did anything stupid.

"Hunter." Wane said angrily at me for interrupting him. His eyes were full of rage as I told him

"Don't try to be a hero," I told him with as much force as I could muster up "you can't stop all these psychopathic neo-nazis no matter what you do."

"I'm not going to just stand around and watch all these people die, and I'm not going back in that forest for us to die." Wane told me waving his left arm around "we should at least try and save them."

"You're a fool if you even think we can take on all them," I said raising my voice towards him and getting angry at him "we can't save them, and once they know we're here, you're going to be so scared that you'll regret even starting this."

"So was trying to save Kelly a mistake for you Hunter?" Wane asked. I then started to think about that. Was me trying to save Kelly back then a mistake? No, there wasn't this many psychopaths with this many weapons. I opened my mouth to tell Wane that, but I heard gunshots pierce the air in front of me as I said the first letter of what I was about to say. I then jumped towards him as I collided with his body and Casey's. As we hit the ground I heard gunshots ring in the air and hit the barricades.

"You fucking retard!" Casey shouted full of rage at Wane "look at what you've done!" Suddenly, I hear a whistle sort of sound wheeze above my head and hear something explode behind me. I looked up and saw a giant wall of fire at the entrance we came in from. There was no way out now.

"Hope you're happy now." I growled at Wane before standing up and ripping my MP5 out of its holster before pointing it towards the neo-nazis. I toke aim at them hopping that I'd miss the hostages. "Open fire!" I shouted as I let loose a string of nine millimeter bullets. I didn't expect to hit anything, at almost two hundred and fifty feet away, the neo-nazis were a hard target for the likes of us, we weren't trained like the military, and with the added darkness and rain, it just made it harder. I ducked down as bullets flew at me and hit the barricade I hid behind.

"What am I supposed to do!" Casey shouted at me "all I have is a shotgun and a crowbar!"

"Find a way to flank them!" I shouted as I heard the cracking of assault rifle bullets fly from both sides of me. I heard the hisses, pings and snaps of incoming bullets fly past us, hit the barricade, or hit something else near us. "I'll help you!" I shouted as I blindly pointed my MP5 past the barricade I was hiding behind and fired some bullets at the neo-nazis. After firing a few rounds I crawled towards the warehouse to my left and lead Casey towards it. I crawled past Wane and Nathan while ordering them to watch their flanks and to keep firing at the neo-nazis. When I reached the warehouse I looked for a door at the corner of the warehouse that we were at. I didn't find one. I then ran along side the warehouse away from the bullets until I found a door that lead into the warehouse. I reached for the door knob and grabbed it before twisting it, it didn't open. I then kicked the door but all it did was make noise.

"Let me," Casey shouted. I then turned towards her before I saw her raise her shotgun to her shoulder. I quickly jumped out of the way before she blasted the door open. I then saw her kick the door open before she started firing into the warehouse. I then heard bullets fly out from the warehouse as she jumped out of the way and got on the right side of the door. I then got on the left side of the door and waited for the bullets to stop flying at us. After a few moments I heard the sound of magazines being ejected inside the warehouse. I quickly pointed my MP5 into the warehouse and looked inside the warehouse for neo-nazis. I saw males and females inside reloading assault rifles, they were defenseless at the moment. I shot at a teenage white haired male while running into the warehouse. Inside were metal shelves upon metal shelves stacked with equipment inside along with wooden crates laying around. I shot at the white haired neo-nazi while running to cover behind a metal shelve. I reached cover without killing anyone.

"Bastard scum!" I heard a female shout as I heard an assault rifle bolt being pulled back. I ejected my MP5 magazine and reloaded as I shouted

"Nazi bastard!" Which earned me a barrage of bullets being fired at me. I slammed my magazine into my submachine gun and pulled the bolt back before blind fired around the corner of my cover. I heard the neo-nazis steel toed boots run towards cover as my bullets hit the walls and floor and shelves. I then heard a loud blast to my left and saw Casey running to cover as well. She fired her shotgun three times before I saw her take cover on the opposite side of the room I was at. I looked at Casey and she looked at me. I pointed to her then with the same finger pointed down to the floor telling her to stay where she was. She nodded telling me that she understood. I then went on then turned to the right side of the shelve and ran to the other side to try and flank the neo-nazis. I reached the end of the shelve and peek from the end of the shelve to see what I could. I looked around the corner and saw six teenage neo-nazis between Casey and I. They were spread out from each other, a couple were behind some metal crates on the far right of the battle field, one was behind a shelve that was parallel to the shelve I was behind, and I could see the guns of the other three behind the shelves to my right. I decided to kill the black haired female that was across from me. I pointed my MP5 at her and sprayed automatic fire at her. I saw the bullets hit their mark from thirty away. I saw the female fall to the ground as petals of blood shot from her body. When she crashed to the ground I saw red run on the floor and begin to pool around her. I then heard a loud shout to my right. I looked toward there and saw the white haired male I had shot at was now laying on the ground with the top left part of his head missing with blood pouring out and staining the metal. I then saw a purple haired male quickly take his place beside a blue haired female that looked no more then twelve years old. Ok, I thought, four more to go. I quickly crossed the ally and went toward the shelve the black haired female I shot was. I ran across the ally hoping that Casey wouldn't hit me with a stray shot. I got to the shelve and I was glad that I didn't get shot. I looked to the right of the shelve and saw two neo-nazis, one male and one female both holding AK-47's shooting their bullets at Casey. Good, they hadn't noticed my yet. I waited for them to empty their magazines before I shot at them. I waited patiently. Just waiting for the right moment. I saw them firing some more before I saw both of them eject their magazines out of their assault rifles. Now was my chance. I exited my cover and pointed my gun at them and shot at the unsuspecting neo-nazis. I saw the bullets hit the sides of shelve first before they found their mark on the blond male. He didn't even touch the ground when the female turned around, only to get a chest full of bullets. I saw red liquid seep through the holes in her dark green flight jacket before she fell to the ground dead.

"What the fuck!" I heard a female shout as I pressed my body back onto the back of the metal shelve. I looked around the left side of my cover and saw the blue haired female and the purple haired male looking at the place where I had shot their two companions seconds earlier. "I'm out of here!" I heard the blue haired female shout as she left the cover of the metal crates and ran away from her ally, only to get shot in the back by a shotgun blast that came from Casey. I saw the female's legs buckle as she dropped on both knees, coughed out blood from her mouth at the same time blood started running out of the holes in her leather jacket a second before she fell to the ground face first. Blood then began to pool around her as her purple haired companion toke the smarter route and went to the safety of the shelve where his two other companions were at before I killed them. I heard his steel toed boots hit the floor as they got louder and louder, closer and closer. When he was a few feet away from me, I stuck my left leg out and felt his legs trip over my leg. I heard him shout out in surprise as I saw him fall face first onto the floor. I then pointed my MP5 at his back and fired. At the range I was from him, there was no way I could miss. I saw the bullets slice through his black leather jacket as I saw bits of black leather and red blood fly out of his back. I stopped firing and reloaded my gun as blood began to pool around his body. I then walked up to his body and turned his body over. I saw what my bullets had done to his chest, exit wounds were bigger then entrance wounds and I saw at least seven holes on his leather jacket. I looked away from his chest and saw his AK-47 cradled in his hands. I grabbed the AK-47 with my left hand and holstered my MP5 with my right. I lifted up the Ak-47 and checked the magazine, I saw that it was half full. I placed the magazine back into the gun. Now I had a long range weapons, medium range weapon, and a close range weapon. I looted through the neo-nazi's flight jacket pockets and picked up five fully loaded AK-47 magazines. I placed them in my hoodie packets as I heard Casey run up beside me.

"Which of these guns are better?" I heard Casey ask. I looked towards her and saw that she was holding an AK-47 in her right hand while holding a Barrett REC7 in her left.

"Depends," I told her "accuracy verses power." The REC7 had the accuracy of an M4 but lacked power, the AK-47 had less accuracy but had punch behind its bullets.

"It's not like we have the best aim," Casey said looking at the guns in her hands "power."

"AK," I told her "most definitely." I then saw her drop the American weapon and keep the soviet one.

"I'm going to kick some major ass with this weapon." Casey smiled.

Nathan's POV

Wane and I shot at the neo-nazis as they shot back at us. Wane had the best aim of the group but even he couldn't hit his targets perfectly.

"Why'd you start this!" I shouted to my friend as I reloaded my assault rifle and pulled the bolt back hearing the pings and snaps of bullets hit the barricades, warehouses and the ones that flew over us.

"I just didn't want to see those guys suffer anymore!" Wane shouted to me with a tone that said that he was sorry but didn't regret anything. I couldn't blame him, the way they had treated those people, I didn't want to see that, but I knew that if we attacked them, we'd be at a war with what seemed like over at least eighty of those neo-nazis. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted the same thing as he did.

"Hay!" I heard a man's voice shout from the nazi crowd. "Wannabe heros!" I risked a look over the barricade and saw the nazi war coat man holding the chainsaw that was used to cut up the military girl. "Watch this!" I then saw him make the chainsaw's chains spin before he lowered it down and started slicing through the military women's skull. Blood, brains and bits of skull flew out of her head and splashed onto his war coat and jeans. I watched horrified as he cut through her whole skull before he retracted the chainsaw before giving out an almighty laugh of superiority. I looked at the man horrified at what I saw. The women's blood was everywhere, on his clothes, on the ground, on her, everywhere.

"That son of a bitch!" I heard Wane shout before I heard his assault rifle fire bullets at them. I then saw the war coated man run to cover behind a humvee. I then suddenly heard the sound of bullets hitting the walls beside us, the barricades, and the ground behind us. But these bullets sounded way different from the ones that were being fired at us moment ago. These bullets were coming at us as far as the rain was falling and they seemed to pack more punch.

"What the fuck are they shooting at us!" I shouted hoping that it wasn't something too bad. When the bullets stopped I heard Wane shout

"I think they're shooting that fifty caliber Hunter was talking about!"

"Fuck!" I shouted angrily "could this get any worse!"

Hunter's POV

Casey and I ran to the entrance of the warehouse only to be spotted by three males, two looked like seventeen year olds with bleach blond hair both sporting spiked leather jackets while the third male looked only fourteen with a shaved head and a bloody forest camo army jacket. What they all held were M60's.

"Holy Fuck!" Casey shouted as we both ran to opposite sides of the room as I heard bullets whizzing past us and hearing the snaps and pings they made as they came in contact with the metal shelves of the floor. I then toke behind cover as I heard the guns fired at us. I heard the rapid fire of a light machine gun fire at us hitting everything around us. It wasn't long before they ran out of ammo for their light machine guns. When that happened I exited my cover and shot my new AK-47 at the group of kids. Unlike those punks who fired on fully automatic hoping that they'd hit something, I was going to aim precisely. I switched the firing setting to three burst setting before I fired three bullet bursts at the light machine gun kids. They weren't that far away from us, but they were moving and I wasn't really the best aimer in the world. I saw my bullets fly by my targets as the kids ran away from the open to try and find some cover. Two ran to the left towards Casey's side, one of the seventeen year old males wearing a bloody nazi SS uniform ran in to the right in my direction. I tried to get a couple of shots at him but I heard my AK click empty. I had no choice but to get back behind cover and reload. I ejected the AK clip before reaching into my right hoodie pocket and grabbing a full magazine as I heard the male running towards me from the right side of my cover. I jammed the magazine into my gun as quickly as I could before I turned the corner and saw the male rushing towards me while pulling out a deadly looking seven inch M9 bayonet blade. I quickly pulled the bolt back as the male attempted a horizontal slash at my chest. I pulled my body back but the knife hit my gun and I lost my grip on it. The gun slipped through my fingers as I felt a steel toed boot slam into my chest. I lost my footing and fell to the ground. The teenage neo-nazi then slammed his steel toed boot onto my chest. I felt myself lose my breath. I then saw him turn his knife around so that he was no holding it backwards. I reached for my machete with my right hand as he stabbed downwards towards me. I moved my head out of the knife's way as I pulled out my machete and stabbed the nazi SS wearing bastard in the leg. The neo-nazi yelled in pain as his foot got off my chest and I pulled my bloody machete out of his leg and felt his blood splat on my face as I lifted up my right leg and kick him in the right calf with my own steel toed boot. The neo-nazi stumbled back a few steps as I got to my feet and thrust my machete at the teenager. I felt my knife plunge into his stomach. I looked at the teenage neo-nazi's face and felt no remorse as I twisted my machete that was still in his stomach. His face looked like someone who was scared, sad and wanted to live. I pulled my blade out of his stomach and watched him fall to the ground as blood started to stain his black SS jacket. He wasn't dead, I knew that a stab to the stomach wasn't going to cover it. So I bent down and slashed his neck and watch red blood splash onto the floor across him and saw him drown in his own blood. Red liquid seeped from his neck and mouth as I toke one last look at the teenager. I then turned away from him, holstered my machete and picked up my AK-47 and listened to the gunshots being fired inside the warehouse and outside of it. From what I could hear, it sounded like a fifty caliber heavy machine gun was being fired outside. Inside, I could hear the gunfire of automatic weapons. I ran to where the dead neo-nazi teen I just killed came from until I reached the end of that shelve. I then looked around the corner and saw the fourteen year old skinhead and his companion shooting their M60s at Casey. I pointed my AK-47 around the corner and toke aim at the fourteen year old before I squeezed the trigger and felt the kick of the AK-47 rattle on my right shoulder and in my left hand as bullets flew at them. My first three shot burst only told them of my presents, my second burst made them look at me, my third burst made two bullets hit the fourteen year old male in the center of his upper lip and his left eye. Blood exploded from his eye socket and bits of his upper front teeth burst from his mouth as he fell to the ground. My fourth burst startled his companion enough to make him run away from me and try to hide behind cover away from me. I shot a fifth three round burst before I saw him hide behind the shelve away from me. I then heard some automatic gun fire to my left and saw the blond male's head appear and fall to the floor with blood running out the side of his head. I looked into his lifeless eyes and they reminded me of stained glass. Lifeless. "Hunter!" I heard Casey shout. I looked up and saw her pointing her AK-47 at me. I quickly turned around and faced a shaved headed skinhead male who appeared to be twenty or so years old. He swung his black bladed military machete at me. I dropped my AK-47 in surprise as I moved my head away and felt fire above my right eyebrow. I quickly threw a right fist at his face causing him to stager back a step. With my right hand I ripped my MP5 from its holster and quickly pointed it at the skinhead but I found myself on the ground looking at the skinhead's machete before I even knew what happened. I then heard thunder erupt as I saw lines of blood fly out of the skinhead's chest. I saw six red jets of blood fly out of his chest before he crashed to the ground. I then felt hands pull on my hoodie as I got lifted to my feet. "Get up Hunter!" I heard Casey's voice shout "more will be coming!"

Nathan's POV

"How can we fight against that!" Wane shouted as machine gun fire flew at us.

"How am I supposed to know!" I shouted as I blind fired over our cover. If I was Hunter I'd most likely have a plan right now, but I wasn't Hunter, and I had no plan. But we couldn't just wait here for them to run out of ammo, if anything, they could just wait us out. They had more ammo and more guns then we did.

"Let's try and go around them!" Wane shouted as the machine gun fired died. I stood up exited the barricaded cover quickly aimed and fired a few shots from my assault rifle and saw a green haired girl fall to the ground as I quickly ducked back into cover.

"Sounds good!" I shouted reloaded my gun "We're not doing any good here!" I then pulled the bolt of my gun back and began to crawl towards the warehouse on our left. Hunter and Casey toke the right warehouse, we'd the other one.

"Shouldn't we help Hunter and Casey!" Wane shouted over bullets hitting the ground near us.

"Hunter and Casey can take care of themselves." I told him. I felt confident that Hunter and Casey together would be a match for the neo-nazis, at least I hoped so. I wasn't sure what would happen with them, for all I knew, they could be facing fifty of those neo-nazis with mini guns. I crawled with Wane close behind me towards the left warehouse. I heard a yelp of surprise as I heard a loud snap behind me. I looked behind me and saw a bit of dust raising a mere inch away from Wane's face. Talk about a close call. I continued to crawl toward the side of the warehouse until I reached the corner and crawled behind the wall as I heard the tangs of bullets hitting the side of the warehouse. I turned around to see Wane crawling quickly to get behind the warehouse. I grabbed his right hand with my right hand and quickly pulled him towards me behind cover. Wane then began huffing and panting.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it." He said out of breath

"Well, you did." I smiled at him before turning around and saw the door to go inside the warehouse open. "They were trying to get behind us!" I thought out loud as I raised my assault rifle and fired at the neo-nazis. I saw two skin heads in trench coats run out of the warehouse as I fired bullets at them. The one that burst from the room first fell to the ground as a jet of blood sprayed out of his head as the second skinhead turned back and ran back inside.

"That nigger was trying to flank us!" I heard the twenty something skinhead shout inside.

"Come back out here and say that to my face!" I shouted at his racist language and shot a single bullet at the door to show what I'd do to him when he came out.

"I can say what I want when I want nigger!" the skinhead shouted "You can't tell me what to do you subhuman nigger piece of shit!"

"You want to go white trash!" I shouted as I shot more bullets at the door in rage. That person thought he could just call me what he wanted? He was wrong, I wasn't going to just let this slide, but I controlled my anger, if I let my emotions take over, I'd be dead.

"Bring it on blackie!" I heard from inside the warehouse before I heard gunfire shoot at us. At the door, all I saw was a gun being pointed at me. They were blindly firing at us, and missing. But some bullets landed close to Wane and I as I fired my gun at the door the skinhead was shooting at. All my bullets did was bounce off the door and make little dents in the metal. I really wanted a grenade to use, if I had a grenade that would have opened up opportunities. I could throw it at the skinhead and maybe kill him with it. I saw the skinhead's head poke out from his cover to look at us, only to see a splash of blood fly out from where his nose used to be.

"Got that bastard good!" Wane shouted when a roar of bullets started hitting the ground near us. I then heard Wane scream out in fear as I saw sparks hit the ground mere inches away from us at times. I looked up and saw a boy who looked no more then thirteen years old who sported a blue flax-hawk and a bloody army uniform complete with a huge swoon on eighty eight patch on the chest while holding a light machine gun. He shot bullets at us while screaming out

"Die you subhuman bastards!" But then he ran out of bullets. Taking the opportunity, I raised my assault rifle at the boy and pulled the trigger, only to hear the gun click empty. I looked to Wane to see that his assault rifle also clicked empty. I then got up and ran towards the boy who was having trouble loading his light machine gun. As I ran towards the boy he looked up in fear and ran back to the inside of the warehouse and slammed the door shut. I ejected the ammo clip and grabbed a fresh one out of my rain jacket and pushed it into the gun. I pulled the bolt back as I approached the warehouse door and got on the left side of the door as Wane got on the right side.

"Ready?" I asked grabbing the door knob.

"Ready." Wane told me. I then twisted the handle and the door flew open as I saw a crowbar wielding skinhead teenager slam the blunt part of the crowbar into Wane's head knocking him to the ground. I then saw the young teenager swing the curved, pointed side towards me. I raised my assault rifle to block the weapon, and successfully avoided a killing blow, but then my weapon flew from my hands as I heard the crowbar hit the door beside me giving out a loud ring. I then quickly threw my left hand into the center of the crowbar to make it not go anywhere before I threw a powerful right hook to the teenage skinhead's face feeling my fist make contact with his skull before I made of combo of it and threw in a backhanded swing with the same hand. I teenage skinhead crashed to the ground and had let go of his weapon as I twisted the crowbar in my hand and tossed it into my right hand before slamming the curved part of the crowbar into his right shoulder and using it to lift him to his feet as he screamed out in pain. I then nutted the teenage skinhead making him fall to his knees as I removed the crowbar from his shoulder. I then lifted it up to my head and heard him start panicking.

"No, please," he cried holding up his hands "don't kill me." I looked at the kid who had tried to kill us with a light machine gun for a split second before slamming the curved edge of the crowbar into his skull. The strength of my body plus the steel crowbar did massive damage to his face as flesh and bone flew off his face and blood flew everywhere. His face literally flew off and exploded into gore. I watched his body fall to the ground before I turned around to look at my friend. I saw him on the ground clutching the side of his head in pain, but other then that, he seemed fine.

"You ok?" I asked kneeling down to see if he was alright.

"I don't know," Wane moaned "do I have internal bleeding?" I then saw him remove his hands from the side of his head and saw that there was no blood, and that there was no dent in his skull.

"You're ok." I told him. I hoped he was ok. I didn't know for sure, but he looked ok. "Come on," I told him lifting him up to his feet "this an't over yet."

A/N: I better not have people complaining about the stuff here, I gave plenty of warnings about this. On the other note, this is the first blood shed chapter and the first M ratted chapter. Hope you all like, there's more to come

To DemonSage16: yeah, its nazis, can't go wrong with them can you? Thanks for the support :D


	25. Neo nazis parts 2 to 4

Hunter's POV

As strong hands pulled me to my feet I heard Casey's voice shout that more would be coming. I knew more would be coming I thought, this wasn't the last of them. "Are you ok!" I heard Casey shout as I got to my feet.

"I'm fine," I told her as she let go of my hoodie. "Come on, let's keep going." I then picked up my fallen AK-47 and holstered my machete before going over and picking up my MP5. We then walked to the exit of the warehouse and walked out the doors to enter the rain again. I felt the rain hit my body as a chill went down my spine and the temperature dropped. There were no neo-nazis around on the side that we were at, but to our right, there was still the huge group of neo-nazis around their bonfire, but they weren't dancing and shouting like when were first saw them, instead, they looked like they were on guard and waiting for an attack. "Get behind the barricades." I whispered to Casey as I crouched and quickly walked to the steel barricade on this side of the complex. One warehouse down, three more to go plus those in the center.

"You think that Wane and Nathan are still between the warehouses?" Casey asked "or do you think they're in a warehouse?"

"Well," I answered. I had a pretty good idea where they were, the neo-nazis in the center weren't shooting at the barricades where we had first hidden behind, so my guess was that they were on the move. "I think they're either in a warehouse or they're making their way into one." At that moment, I started to hear gunshots to the southeast warehouse. The on to the right of where we first began. "They're in a warehouse." I answered. I then looked over the barricade and looked at what the center neo-nazis had. I saw four armored hummers armed with M2A1 heavy machine guns on top of them. They were behind the bonfire. The neo-nazis were all spread out, most carried automatic assault rifles like M4s and AK-47s, but some carried rifles and shotguns, especially the ones covered in full body Kevlar armor, they all appeared to carry Mossberg 590 shotguns.

"You think we can even win against them?" I heard Casey asked nervously. I couldn't blame her, there were a lot more of them then there were of us, the hummers and the full Kevlar armored guys didn't help.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully. "I don't think so, but think about this, every one of them we kill, is one less psychopath others have to worry about." I don't know if that was the best thing to say, but it sure helped me. I thought that if I killed even one more of those neo-nazis before I died, would mean that at least one more person was safe from them.

"So many survivors," Casey commented "and yet-" She didn't finish, she didn't have to.

"Yeah." I said before nudging my head towards the warehouse on the other side. Then hiding behind the barricades, we made our way to the second warehouse without being seen by the crowd. When Casey and I made it to the entrance to the second warehouse, I went on the right side of the door, while Casey went on the left side. I nodded to her, she nodded to me, I reached for the door knob and opened the door. As I opened the door, I looked inside to see a bunch of neo-nazis inside. Inside this warehouse were broken down hummers and tools to fix them. It looked like an auto shop. The males and females inside were looking away from us, so I used this chance to open the door completely and rush to the nearest cover I could see. I ran and shot at the neo-nazis until I reached cover behind a metal table littered with tools.

"We've been breached!" I heard a female shout as gunfire erupted inside.

Nathan's POV

Bullets were flying from both directions of the room, our side, and their side. And I heard the bullets hitting the counters of this room as I heard people shouting, dogs barking, and bullets hitting just about everything in this room. Glass was exploding and metal was dropping and hitting the floor.

"Hold your fucking fire!" I heard a guy from across the warehouse shout. "This is the food room! Don't destroy this place!" I looked over the cover of the counter and saw that this room was filled with packaged food and bottles of water and other edible things.

"Well what are we supposed to do then!" I heard a young girl shout from across the room.

"Use your close hand weapons!" The guy shouted "just don't destroy the food!"

A/N: Oh god! This is horrible! I'm not going to be able to do anymore of this! I said to myself that I wasn't going to do what I did in chapter 10, but this draws the line. Yes, I can't do epic gun fights with a whole bunch of people. So to all of you wondering what's going to happen from this part to the next parts.

This part

Hunter: Inside the second warehouse, him and Casey fight some neo-nazis before the neo-nazis get the idea to shoot out the lights and leave Hunter and Casey in complete darkness. The neo-nazis then use heat vision goggles to track Hunter and Casey. But when they see Hunter, they don't see someone with the normal red, orange and yellow spots, they see blue, light green and white. And Hunter, under the cover of darkness, uses the power of a hunter to kill every neo-nazi in his way.

Casey: Inside the second warehouse, her and Hunter fight some neo-nazis before the neo-nazis get the idea to shoot out the light and leave her and Hunter in complete darkness. The neo-nazis then use heat vision goggles to track Hunter and Casey. When some of the neo-nazis catch up to Casey, they start playing with her and start feeling her up and other sexual acts (including trying to rape her). But Casey fights back by biting the tongue of the neo-nazi that stuck his tongue inside her mouth. The neo-nazis then decide to kill her before they hear the cry of a hunter inside the warehouse. Casey then uses the distraction to use her crowbar and kill the other neo-nazis holding her. She then wonders if the hunter is going to kill her.

Nathan: As the neo-nazis close in on him with close combat weapons, he eventually has to resort to his melee weapon to save him. Nathan is strong, but he eventually gets swarmed by a group of neo-nazis and they decide to beat him to death using blunt objects and their steel toed boots. But he gets saved when a pack of german shepherded dogs come to him and viciously rip apart the neo-nazis.

Wane: As fear crawls inside him, Wane tries to hide from the neo-nazis while picking them off one at a time from safety. But when a neo-nazi gets too close to him, he fights back and kills the neo-nazi. Wane knows that he can't defeat them without help and knows that Nathan won't be able to help him until it's too late, so he gets the idea to free the military dogs in the warehouse. He frees the dogs, and watch them kill the neo-nazis in the room and save Nathan.

Next part (Neo-nazis part 3)

Wane: After the military dogs and Nathan clear the warehouse, he hears a radio call the military base wondering what's going on. Wane answers it and hears that a fighter pilot is coming to the military base. Wane then tells the situation of the military base and the fighter pilot says that he'll destroy the neo-nazis. But the pilot can't get close enough to destroy the neo-nazis because of RPG's, the heavy machine guns and the hostages. In a firefight with the neo-nazis, Wane's ring and middle fingers on his left hand gets hit by a bullet before the military dogs kill the fully armored shotguners that enter the warehouse to try and kill him and Nathan.

Nathan: After the military dogs kill the fully armored shotguners, he puts on their armor and uses that to cover himself from bullets and frees the remaining hostages that are being executed by the neo-nazis one by one. When the survivors get to safety, all but two run off. Leaving the rest to fight the neo-nazis.

Hunter: After killing every neo-nazi in the warehouse and painfully getting himself back to being human, Hunter finds Casey and leaves the warehouse with a grenade belt full of grenades. Him and Casey then split the grenades and use them to destroy two armored hummers.

Survivor #1 (that didn't runaway): while she's trying to put together Wane's fingers, she hears and explosion and looks to see two of the hummers destroyed. She then tells the pilot that all hostages are free and only one humvee remains. The pilot then uses his attack helicopter to destroy the last humvee with missiles before using his miniguns to pick off the neo-nazis in the open. She then thinks that all the neo-nazis are killed when two RPG's fire at the helicopter and one of them hits the tail of the helicopter and the helicopter spins out of control and crashes someplace.

Neo-nazis part 4

Hunter: with fighting going on on both sides of the military complex, it's him and Casey on the left side of the complex with Nathan and Wane on the right side with the remaining neo-nazis in the middle. When a neo-nazi wearing a flameproof suit under a full Kevlar suit comes at him and Casey with a flamethrower, him and Casey retreat until they reach the untouched warehouse that turns out to be full of dead military personal along with gasoline. After the neo-nazi catches the building on fire, him and Casey retreat and meet up with their friends and the two other survivors. Then suddenly, Harry shows up by crashing through the east side fence in a large truck and takes out five neo-nazis before he dies by getting shot in the chest five times. Hunter then runs up to Harry's body and drags him back to the food warehouse and tries to heal him. Harry then says that he's sorry to Hunter and says that he was wrong about him before dying. Hunter then in a fit of rage, turns towards the neo-nazis and runs towards the burning warehouse to face the flamethrower wielding neo-nazi. Hunter then jumps into the warehouse with no regard for his life.

Casey: As Harry dies, Casey mourns with everyone, until she notices Hunter running off. She then sees him run off into the burning warehouse and tries to stop him. But when she sees him run into the warehouse, she quickly decides to help him. But she gets held back by Nathan and sees the hole that Hunter entered by collapse. Then, she and the others fight the two remaining neo-nazis.

Survivor #1: female, late teens to early twenties, shoulder length black hair, bloody black D.C hoodie and blue jeans.

Survivor #2: male, late teens to early twenties, dark skin, short black hair, bloody spiked leather jacket and forest camo pants.

Injuries:

Hunter: Several stabs into the chest and back. Several slash marks to the chest and back. Small slashes to the face. Small slash to the right eyebrow. Minor first degree burns. Bloody nose.

Casey: Large cut to the left temple (skin's handing off her head). Several cuts to the arms. Scratches on the chest. Bullet wound to the right ear (bottom half is missing). Minor first degree burns. Bloody nose.

Nathan: several cuts to the head (some skin is hanging off). Cuts to the chest and back. Small stabs to the chest and back (some neo-nazis have small razor blades attached to their steel toed boots). Body wounds caused by blunt force. Bloody nose.

Wane: Head wound caused by blunt force. Cuts to the chest. Ring and middle finger hanging from left hand.

Harry: Five gunshot wounds to the chest.

Survivor #1: Black eyes. Nazi swastika branding mark on the right side of her neck. Chest injures caused by blunt force. Broken nose.

Survivor #2: Head and chest injuries caused to blunt force. Cheeks cut open.

Weapons:

Hunter: AK-74, MP5, machete

Casey: AK-47, AA-12, crowbar

Nathan: HK-33, crowbar

Wane: M4, Glock 17s, machete

Harry: UZI, double barred shotgun, fire axe

Survivor #1: Remignton 870, desert eagle, machete

Survivor #2: AK-47, katana, four foot chain

Well, I tried to not do what I did with chapter 10, but if you were only writing 50 words or less per session and it wasn't even that good, I'm sure you'd kind of feel how I feel, so, I'm really sorry about this, but it just happens, I'll try not to do things like this in the future.

Extra notes:

Southwest warehouse: mincipal items

Northwest warehouse: auto repair

Southeast warehouse: food, water, kitchen, dog cages

Northeast warehouse: fuel and other items

To KK: What did you mean by that?

To Kindra D: Maybe, and yeah, a bear or wolf would be able to survive.

Ok, first of all, why not? And I must be the only one who sees things like this, a big group of survivors/psychopaths all banding together. I mean, people are trying to find each other, and when they do meet someone, what do you think their choices are? Join them, kill them, or leave them. Second. Yes, this is an apocalypse story, but again, I must be the only that thinks that there must be a big group of survivors/psychopaths holed up in a fortress or something doing whatever. Have any of you read the enemy or the dead by Charlie Higson? There are groups of survivors in a lot of places, and in big groups to. Third, Ok, where are you lost at? I know this is kind of hard to follow, but, if I know where you're lost at, maybe I could help, or something. Fourth, when I saw this comment, I'm thinking like "yeah, he can" but as you've seen, he doesn't really have full control over it and even fights it, but as you may have seen in this part disruption above, he does give in and uses it to kill his enemies. I hope what I said makes any sense to you. As for your MMA fights, that's awesome, in a way! Good luck in your fights!

To DemonSage16: Thanks, now only if I could do it all the time then. Well prepare to feel it again.

To dragonspirit81: Neo-nazis are from all over the world, neo-nazis basically mean nazis or nazi supporters post WW2. Thanks.

P.S: I made some Avatars for Hunter, Casey, Wane, Harry, Nathan, Elisa and Kelly and wanted to show you all. If you want, go to my profile and copy and paste the link there.


	26. Neo nazis part 4 and a half

"Casey and I can't shoot our guns!" I shouted to the nazi branded female "our guns are red hot if you didn't notice us running out of that burning warehouse over there!" I shouted as I pointed to the burning warehouse to our right. Didn't she think we'd be shooing at them if our guns weren't molten hot? We weren't shooting at them because we didn't want to, we weren't shooting because if we touched out guns, our skin would melt off our hands.

"Are we the only one's that aren't useless here!" the nazi branded female shouted angrily as she fired her Remignton 870 at the last few remaining neo-nazis. I looked at the female and shouted

"Oh I'm sorry! How about I cut your fingers off or we toss your gun into a fire and we'll see how useful you are then you stupid female!"

"Fuck you!" She shouted angrily at me before Nathan stepped in front of me holding his assault rifle a little bit weaker then normal. Nathan was wobbling around slightly and didn't seem to have too good of a footing while looking kind of dizzy.

"Don't worry," my friend said obviously weakened from his wounds and loss of blood. "I'll be helping." And with that, I watched the two new survivors and Nathan start to shoot at the remaining neo-nazis while I continued to stitch together Wane's fingers. Wane kept on shouting in pain every time the needle entered his skin, and even shouted when the thread moved through his skin. Not that I could blame him, having fingers getting shot off, I didn't want to think what he was going through right now.

"Hold on," I told him trying to calm him down. Wane was losing tons of blood, his pale skin had lost almost all colour and that wasn't a good sign by a long shot.

"You fucking niggers and communist bitch!" I heard a female shout from across the complex. "You can't stop us!" Then at that moment, I heard a loud and sudden crash come from the east side of the complex. I turned my head to see a huge black dodge ram 1500 had crashed through the east side gate and was dragging part of the gate behind it creating a shower of sparks where the gate was being dragged.

"What the hell is that!" The female survivor shouted as she stopped firing at the neo-nazis to look at the truck that had suddenly showed up. I watched the truck accelerate across the complex and crash through the riot shield and bits of steel barricades with a loud clash of metal and headed towards the neo-nazis in the center of the complex by their bonfire. I saw the neo-nazis shoot at truck before I saw a fourteen year old male get hit right in the center of the truck with a loud bumping sound. The next thing I knew, there was automatic gun fire coming from the passenger side of the truck and the neo-nazis ran to hide behind whatever cover they could find as bullets hit the ground in front of them. I then saw the driver side door open to see a very familiar looking male. His clothes, face and blond hair were somewhat covered in blood, but I recognized him right away.

"Harry!" My friends and I shouted full of joy at the sight of our lost friend. I felt happy to see my friend again, he had came back to us. I then saw Harry run to the front of the truck and heard gunfire come from his UZI and I knew that he had killed the young neo-nazi that he had hit with the truck. I then watched as two neo-nazis came stupidly came out of their cover and ran towards Harry while shooting at him with accuracy that couldn't hit the broad side of a house. Bullets flew in all directions as Harry hide behind the truck while reloading his UZI. When Harry was done reloading, he pointed his machine pistol at the incoming neo-nazis and sprayed them full of lead. I saw the bullets rip apart the neo-nazis shirts and skin as blood sprayed out from their chests and their backs. Harry unloaded the whole magazine before he holster his UZI before pulling out what used to be Wane's sawed off double barred shotgun. I saw him take aim at a female neo-nazi that appeared to be no older then us running across the warehouse complex. I didn't know wither she was trying to run away or flank Harry, but I saw Harry aim his shotgun at her before firing at shot at her. After a loud explosion sounded, the spray of pellets missed her by inches, but Harry shot a second time and this time, I saw the female's left shoulder explode into blood before her arm fell to the ground as well as her body. With her body on the ground, blood began to pour out of her left shoulder and body. I then looked back at Harry, and saw a twenty something neo-nazi running towards him with an eight inch hunting knife.

"Harry!" I shouted warning him of what was behind him "behind you!" I shouted while pointing my hands towards the hostile behind him. Harry looked behind him and I saw the shook in his eyes as the skinhead thrust his knife downwards towards Harry's head. I watched as Harry raised his shotgun above his head to block the knife. I was afraid that it wouldn't work, but the knife struck the metal and got stuck between the twin barrels to the gun. I turned toward the male and female that Wane and Nathan had rescued and shouted at them "shoot that skinhead!"

"I can't!" the female shouted while looking down the sights of her shotgun "I might hit him!" I gave a loud sigh of frustration. She was going to use a shotgun to try and save Harry from that skinhead. But even if she didn't use the shotgun, we all didn't have enough accuracy to be able to hit the neo-nazi without being sure that we wouldn't be hitting Harry first. The only person here that could possible get a shot like that was Wane, but with two of his fingers just barley hanging on to his hand, he was in too much pain to make an accurate shot.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I turned back towards Harry fighting the neo-nazi. Harry was struggling against the neo-nazi. Harry was being pushed back as the neo-nazi came ever so closer to him. But then all of a sudden, Harry fell to the ground and made the neo-nazi get unbalanced sending him to the ground as well. Harry then pulled hard on the shotgun and it came loose from the neo-nazis hands. Harry then used the stock of the gun to bash the neo-nazis face with before getting to his feet and with one hand pull the red fire axe off his back. Harry the let the shotgun fall to the ground before grabbing the fire axe handle with both hands. Then with no mercy, Harry lifted the fire axe high above his head before harshly brining it down onto the skinhead's head slicing it in half like a melon. A sickening crunch later, I saw blood explode from the skinhead's head before Harry pulled the bloody axe out and sent blood flying from the skinhead's skull again.

"Harry!" I heard Casey shout to my right. I looked over and saw Casey waving her arms "over here!" I then saw Harry look over and smile before he started running towards us as Nathan gave covering fire. But when Harry was half way to us, I saw something that I wish I didn't see. I heard sounds of automatic gunfire being shot at us and Harry, but as they missed us, some bullets hit Harry. I watched as a single spray of blood shot out of Harry's chest before another hit him, and another, and anther, until he got hit five times in the chest. I then watched Harry fall to the ground as blood started to pool around him.

"Harry!" I shouted as I got up and ran towards him.

"Hunter!" I heard Casey shout. I didn't care, I was going to get my friend out of there. I ran from the cover of safety and into the battle field. I heard bullets wheeze by me and heard the snaps and cracks of bullets hitting the ground near me. I ran as fast as I could to get to my dying friend. When I got to my friend, blood was already visible in the rainwater. The liquid around him was turning red. I then grabbed my friend by the shirt with both hands and quickly dragged him across the military complex, and back to where everyone else was. As I ran, I could feel Harry's body start to get slightly lighter, and heard his breathing getting shallower as I saw streaks of red appear where he was being dragged. I ran until I got back to the warehouse and let go of Harry as his upper body fell to the ground.

"Oh god!" I heard someone near me say in shock. I didn't know who, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Someone get me a knife!" I shouted before someone placed a black steeled machete in front of me. I grabbed the machete by the handle and used it to cut off Harry's blood stained shirt. When the fabric was cut all the way down the middle, I saw the five entrance wounds that were on Harry in the chest. Blood was running out of them like crazy. I then rolled Harry over and tore the rest of his shirt off before seeing that all the bullets had gone through him creating five huge exit wounds on his back. Those five exit wounds had ripped his skin open and they looked to be the size of an apple each. I rolled Harry back on his back to start operating.

"Disinfectant!" I heard a female shout before pouring some liquid onto his wounds. I then heard Harry shout in pain and get his body into a spasm. I then saw Nathan hold down Harry to make his body steady.

"Someone get me some rags or something!" I shouted as I pushed hard on two or Harry's entrance wounds to hopefully stop the bleeding there, or at least slow it down. I then saw two ghost pale hands go over another two of Harry's entrance wounds. I looked up to see Wane pressing on two entrance wounds, despite what injuries he had. "Come on Harry!" I shouted "don't die!"

"I'm sorry." I heard Harry say weakly. Each time he said a syllable, I felt blood get pushed out of his chest and onto my hands.

"Don't speak!" I told him as I pressed harder on his wounds trying even more to stop the bleeding "save your strength."

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated as blood shot out of the one entrance wound that wasn't covered.

"Don't speak!" I shouted again before I shouted to my other friends "Where are those rags!" If we didn't got those rags, there was a chance that Harry would die due to blood lose and shock.

"Right here!" Casey shouted as she dropped about six or seven mostly clean white rags in front of me. I then grabbed one of the rags and shoved it into the worst looking entrance wound. As I stuffed the rag into the wound, the rag started to go from white to red almost instantly as it filled with blood. The rags would help stop the bleeding hopefully long enough for us to do surgery on Harry to heal his wounds.

"Get a surgery kit as well!" I shouted as I grabbed a second rag "needle, thread, scalpel, tweezers everything you can find!"

"Don't," I heard Harry say weakly "I'm going to die anyway."

"Don't say that," I heard Casey cry "don't say that, you're going to live." I then shoved a second rag into another entrance wound as Harry started to cough out blood.

"I was wrong Hunter," Harry struggled to say "wrong about you, wrong about everything I said on the boat."

"Don't say that," I cried as I could feel tears start to build up inside me as I grabbed a third rag "don't say that."

"Make sure they live." Harry said weakly before I started to stuff the third rag into another entrance wound. Suddenly, it sounded like Harry was chocking on his own blood as blood started to bubble from his throat, it sounded like he was drowning in it like a person underwater trying to get air.

"Secure an airway!" I shouted as I placed my fingers inside his mouth to try and clear a pathway for his breathing, but as I stuck the first of my fingers inside his mouth, he stopped moving, stopped blinking, and light faded from his eyes. I then saw and felt a huge amount of blood pour from his mouth, and all was still. I didn't move, nobody moved, I didn't say anything, nobody said anything. The only thing in the background was the rain falling from the sky and the sound of gunfire and bullets hitting objects. But other then that, my friends and I were dead silent.

"No." I whispered as I looked at my dead friend, we just got back together, we were back together, all of us, and now he was dead. I then started to hear crying around me. I looked up and saw tears coming from Wane's eyes. I looked over and saw tears coming from Nathan's eyes. Then through my blurred vision, I saw tears coming out of Casey's eyes. "No," I repeated crying as well. "We were supposed to save you, we were supposed to go back to the boat, together." I then let out a loud cry and thought, this is just like last time. I had lead one of my friends to death, again. I then looked at the burning warehouse and saw a blackened shape inside of it. I then felt rage course through my body, the sight of that psychopath made my blood start to boil. That neo-nazi, that prey, was going down. I then ran towards the burning warehouse as fast as I could. I was full of anger, and I was going to kill everyone, I was no longer going to be the prey. I was the predator, and they were the prey. I heard someone shout something behind me, but I didn't care about that right now. I jumped towards my prey, hit him in the chest with a powerful leap and sent us into the raging inferno.

Casey's POV

Harry was dead. We went out to find him, to bring him back. And when we did get back with him, he died. I couldn't stop crying, I felt the tears go down my face like little waterfalls. Everyone was crying, not just me. Hunter, Wane, and Nathan were crying all along with me as Harry's breathing stopped and his eyes turned lifeless.

This couldn't be happening I thought, we couldn't lose someone, not after we went so far to save him. I turned to ask Hunter what we should do, but he wasn't beside me anymore. I heard him shouting in rage in the distance, and saw him run back towards the burning warehouse.

"Hunter!" I shout as I jumped up and started to run after him, even though I knew I was never going to catch up to him from this distance, but I was going to catch him, I wasn't going to let him die. We had one friend die, we didn't need another one to die. But I didn't even take five steps when I felt powerful arms wrap around my stomach. "Let me go!" I shouted as I saw Hunter jump towards the flamethrower psycho inside the burning warehouse, tackle him, and see them fall back into the burning warehouse. "Let go!" I shouted trying to get free of Nathan's grip. "I've got to help Hunter! I'm not going to let him throw away his life!"

"And I'm not going to let you throw away your!" I heard Nathan shout as I tried to pry his hands off me. But then I heard something ahead of me start to collapse. At first it started out as a loud hum, but then it grew into a loud crash. Then I saw pieces of steel, wood, and other building materials collapse at the entrance of the burning warehouse. I couldn't believe it, Hunter was now trapped inside that warehouse. Inside a fiery hell with that crazy pyromaniac, alone. "Hunter." I whispered worried about my best friend. We couldn't lose him, not after loosing Harry. "Casey," Nathan shouted in my ear "we've still got two more nazis to deal with here, come on, we have to get them before they get us." I didn't like that I was going to have to abandon Hunter, but Nathan was right, right now, I had to worry about the two other neo-nazis that were still alive, and after I killed them, I'd go and save Hunter.

A/N: Wow, this writers block was worse then I thought, anyway, it was (somewhat) cured by writing this part. Yeah, I decided to do neo-nazis part 4.5 to show Harry's death. It happens between Neo-nazis part 4 and part 5, so yeah, it starts halfway through part 4.


	27. Neo nazis part 5

Hunter's POV

As my prey and I fought each other for dominance, I could feel the raging heat around us consume everything within its path. Everything was burning up, and I'd make sure that I wasn't the one that it was going to take. My prey struggled as we rolled over the hot ground and volcanic embers struck my skin as it burned through my clothes and smoke filled my lungs and the strong stench of burning corpses filled my nostrils. But I didn't let it bother me, all that mattered was killing my prey. When we finally stopped rolling, I was the one on top. I raised my arms and started to viciously claw at my prey's chest, but my claws weren't digging into its flesh, something was blocking it. I toke at it some more sending bits of black flying into the air, but I wasn't clawing at flesh. I was clawing at my prey trying to get past the barrier that separated my claws from his flesh when I saw a flash of black hit me in the head. My head snapped back before I felt hands grab me from behind my neck and pull me towards the incoming black metal again. I felt my head slam into something rock hard before I got hit by the same thing again, and again, and again. Before I knew it my head throbbed with pain and stars blurred my vision. I then felt myself get shoved off my prey by forceful hands shoving my chest. My back then fell onto some molten hot timber and it burned my flesh. I quickly got on all fours and ignored the pain as best as I could. I then saw my prey try to get to its feet, but I wouldn't let it go that far. I leaped at my prey giving out a war cry, but something was wrong, I saw myself going over my prey and landing behind it. I gave a growl of frustration as I landed on my hands and knees onto hot and burning timber. I turned around to see my prey already facing me, pointing a huge metal tube at me. I quickly gave a huge side jumped to the right as I saw a red dragon appear from the tube and consume everything in front of it with a roar. Even though I wasn't in its path, I could still feel the deadly heat that radiated from it. I then felt the heat come closer to me, so I jumped even more to the right, then I gave a powerful leap forwards to avoid the dragon's breath. I sailed across the room and landed a short distance from my prey. I saw my prey startle with shock before starting to turn its metal tube towards me. But I quickly turned and pounced on my prey again knocking it to the ground. I snarled at it as it's back slammed on the ground. I then grabbed the metal object around its head with both hands and began repeatedly slamming it on the ground hearing a thunk every time it hit the ground. I couldn't get past the object blocking his chest, so now, I was going to for the head. But no matter how hard I slammed its head to the ground, the object guarding its head didn't break. Well if slamming it didn't work, I'd pull it apart. I stopped slamming my prey's head and started to claw at the metal object. My prey struggled to get me off, but I was too powerful for it, I was in control. I clawed and clawed at the thing guarding its head, but it still didn't break. All I was doing was scratching it. I gave out a cry of frustration as I continued to claw at its head. Then out of no where, I heard a crack. I looked at my prey and saw that the right, red reflective thing in the metal object had cracked. A weak point, I had found a weak point. I then started to claw there but my prey rolled over and I was the one that was being pinned down. My prey then lifted up his big metal tube and started to hit me in the face with the blunt end of it. I snarled at my prey as I reached out and started to claw angrily at its body. Bits of black were being torn off from its body, but it wasn't being injuring. That black stuff was still guarding my prey's chest. I felt the hard tube being slammed against my body as the raging inferno around us grew bigger and bigger. As more and more objects around us started to fall, and the smoke became thicker. I grabbed my prey by the chest and threw him off me sending him stumbling a couple feet into a wall of red, orange and yellow fire. "Die by your own creation!" I snared at my prey. The fire would eat him alive. But to my surprise, my prey calmly walked out of the wall of fire. And even though he was on fire, he didn't seem to even notice as he pointed his metal tube at me again. I went on all fours and quickly leaped out of the way as a blast of dragon's breath shot towards me and lighting everything where I was ablaze. I then landed on all fours when I heard a loud creaking noise above me. I looked up to see burning objects falling towards me. I jumped into the air to try and get away, but I wasn't quick enough. I felt the burning objects fall on my body and the heat burned through my clothes and into my skin as the weight crushed my body. As more and more burning objects fell on me, I tried to get free before it was too late. I threw several objects off me with each swipe of my hands until there was nothing left. When all the objects were off me, I got into my pouching position and toke a breath before I jumped into the air and soared over the burning ground and landed somewhere out of the way. Where was my target now? I tried to listen for it, but all I could hear right now was the roar of the fire and the cracking of the area around me. Items snapped, hissed, popped, fell and crashed. All distracting my hearing. I then decided to try and look for my prey, since I couldn't hear it. But as I tried to look through the thick grey smoke that clouded my vision and the flames that surrounded me, I couldn't find my prey. All I saw was hell. I jumped to a different position and tried to see if I could spot my prey from my new location. But the new spot wasn't very good either. I then leaped to my third location to try and spot my prey, and found nothing. All around me, my vision was clouded my thick, dark grey smoke and the inferno that produced it. I was going to look someplace else, but all of a sudden, I heard a loud snap beside me and felt something as heavy as a boulder and as hot as a stone on fire fall onto body as I crashed onto the hot ground. I screeched out in pain as I tried to push the large object off me. I pushed as hard as I could moving the object little by little. And when I finally got the object off me, I felt another blazing hot, and heavy object fall on my face. It landed directly across both eyes. I cried out in pain again as the object burned into my eyes. I grabbed hold of the object and tried to get it off, but it was heavy, and it was slow work. After what seemed like forever, I finally got the object off my eyes. And all I could see was black. And all I could hear was the raging inferno that surrounded me, and the clunk of two heavy feet hit the floor.

Casey's POV

"Why would someone run into a burning warehouse!" the bleach blond haired girl shouted as she shot at the two remaining Nazis hiding behind the destroyed hummers.

"I don't know!" I shouted as I also shot at the Nazis. "But what I do know is that we can't kill them if we're all bunched up here, we need to go around them and such."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" The girl asked in a rude sounding tone "we can't just run across and get up close to them." Was this girl for real? Didn't she know what to do?

"Fine, you stay here," I told her before looking to my friends that were still here and alive. I looked at Wane and Nathan. Nathan was also shooting at the Nazis while Wane was trying to stitch his fingers back together with a needle and thin thread. Nathan was the best choice for this. I ran to Nathan and hit him on the back startling him. "Nathan," I said as Nathan turned around to face me. I saw the shocked expression on his face fad as he realized it was only me. "We're going to flank those Nazis."

"How?" Nathan asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily before telling him

"While those two," I said while pointing at the survivors that didn't run off on us "are distracting the Nazis, we'll run across to Harry's truck, and hide behind that. Then from there, we'll get to those Nazis and kill them from behind." I then saw Nathan look across the road with fear.

"Don't you think that's a little too dangerous?" he asked. I gave out a loud sigh of frustration. Did I have to deal with this now? Well, It was Nathan, so I guess I did.

"Everything's dangerous Nathan," I shouted to him before I had another thought, "fine, I'll get the other guy to help me, you stay here and give covering fire." I then turned away from Nathan and ran to the other dark skinned survivor, the one with the sliced open cheeks. I ran up to him and slapped him over the back of the head and shouted. "Looks like you're with me now! Get your ass up and let's go!" I then told him the same plan I told Nathan, and instead of him saying that it was too dangerous, he just shock his head up and down telling me that he understood. I then ran back where Nathan and I were planning on running from, but this time, we didn't think about running across, we did run across. As the others were giving us covering fire, we ran across the opening until we reached the truck Harry had taken and hid behind it. "Ok," I whispered facing the guy "now we're going to go around the truck, and take them out when they least expect it." I saw the guy nod before I turned back towards the nazis and ran towards them. I ran around their cover and pointed my assault rifle at them from behind. "Hay!" I shouted "over here!" I then saw the two nazis look at me dumb struck before I pulled the trigger, and heard my gun click empty. Scared that they might shoot me, I dropped the AK and grabbed out my semi auto shotgun and quickly fired off a round. The shot hit the ground near the red thunderbolt tattooed nazi sending a splash of water shooting into the air. I fired off a second shot, only to realize that there was no second shot. I couldn't reload fast enough as I saw the two nazis point their assault rifles at me. What was that dark skinned survivor doing? Why wasn't he shooting at them? I closed my eyes and waited for the bullets to enter my skin and end my life. But then I heard their guns click empty. I opened my eyes to see the nazis still trying to fire their guns when I saw the dark skinned survivor run past me with his samurai sword. Nice! Kill those nazi bastards! But then the nazis split up, and he could only chase one. I saw the dark skinned survivor run after an early twenties girl with a shaven head. I then looked at the red thunder bolt tattooed nazi drop his assault rifle. At that moment, I ran towards him and gave him a flying kick to the face as he was pulling out a handgun. I saw the gun fly out of his hands in the corner of my eye as I flew past him. I then landed on the ground and pulled out my crowbar before turning around and faced him ready to end this fight.

Hunter's POV

I ran from the sound of feet hitting the ground, even though I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill my prey so bad, but I wasn't going to be stupid and rush into battle without eye sight. The only thing I could do was hear my prey, and know where he was. But I couldn't only concentrate on my prey, I had to listen for more objects falling, and feel where the greatest intense heat was so that I didn't burn myself alive. Meanwhile, my prey tried to catch up to me, tried to catch up to me and kill me. I then decided that I wasn't going to run anymore, die or not, I wasn't going to be the prey, I was the hunter, I was the one to hunt my prey, not the other way around. I stopped running away and turned back to where I heard my prey's footsteps coming from. Then at that moment, I saw bits of colour again. Soon, I began to slowly see the world around me again. I saw shades of red, black, and orange swarm around me. Soon, the whole world turned from eternal darkness, to a sea of those three colours. I saw the fire dance around me and my prey in this hell we were both in, and through the flames, saw bits of timber and other items fall to the ground all around us. Finally, inside the flames directly in front of me, I saw my prey, calmly walking towards me holding his big metal box on his back that was almost as big as himself, attached to that metal tube of his. And through his black face protector, I saw his right eye shine at me with anger, murder, and joy. I smiled at my prey and silently told him

"I see you." Before I ran towards him.

Casey's POV

It was supposed to be easy, we were supposed to easily go around the two remaining nazis, but for some reason, our guns didn't have any bullets in their clips. Now instead of us having ourselves a rest, we were still fighting them. I swung my crowbar at the nazi leader again, but he still managed to stay out of reach of my weapon. I swung at him again and again, but he kept his distance. And at the same time, I was starting to feel faint and weak. Damn. Of all the times, why did I have to feel weak now? I swung my crowbar downwards, and yet again, the thunderbolt eyed nazi moved out of the way. But this time, I saw him swiftly jump on my crowbar. The second his feet hit my crowbar, I felt my hands let go because of the weight of his body on it. As my hands left the crowbar, I blindly swung a right punch at the nazi's stomach. But because it was a blind punch, it was fast, but it lacked power behind it. And because of that, when I hit his stomach, it didn't do too much damage to him. I brought my fist back ready to attack again, this time harder. But as I retracted my fist, I saw a fist coming in my direction, and before I could react, it struck me in the face. I felt the hard fist smash into my face and I staggered back a couple steps before I felt another fist smash into my face making me stagger back another couple feet. I expected another blow to my face, so I guarded my face by covering my face using my arms to block the next blow. I felt the punch hit my arms before I blindly swung out my arms and tried to hit my opponent. I watched as the nazi started to step back as I swung my fists at him. Taking the opportunity, I quickly rushed towards him and threw the most powerful right punch I could muster and smashed my fist into his face. I felt my fist connect with flesh and bone as I threw my weight into my punch as well. But to my horror, all it did was make the nazi stagger back a few steps. I then began to run towards him before he could recover and throw another hit, but as I threw my fist at him, he regain his senses and I felt something hit me in the chest. I fell down onto the ground, which now had at least two inches of deep water on it. I feel down with a splash as my entire back got soaked some more and pain rushed through my body. I gave out a cough in pain before I tried to get up, only to feel something smash into my chest and send me a shock wave of pain. I shouted in pain as another powerful blow hit me in the chest. I gave out another cry of pain before noticing that the nazi I was fighting was raising his foot, most likely to curb stomp on me again. I quickly raised my hands and caught his foot just as it was about to hit me in the chest again. I then pushed his foot away, only to get stomped on by his other foot. When I saw him raise his right foot again, I rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit again, and soaked my clothes even more. I rolled away just enough for the foot to miss me, and I was still close enough to attack. I swung my body around in a circular motion and hit the nazi behind the knees with my legs causing his legs to buckle. Before he had a chance to recover, I reached up with my arms and back, and grabbed his face with my left hand and pulled it down to the ground causing his whole body to crash onto the ground. I then quickly got on top of his chest and pinned him to the ground before bashing my fists repeatedly into his face. First my right fist connected with his face, then my left, then my right, then my left again. I was about to hit him another time, but he managed to roll me over and I was now the one looking up at him. I looked up to his bloody and bruised face full of rage. Blood was running out of his mouth and covered his teeth as he snarled at me like a wild animal. He then ripped off my goggles before tossing them away and returning the blows that I had gave him. But to me, those blows were like cinder blocks falling on my face. And even worse, I couldn't defend myself, his arms had pinned my arms down. By then, my vision started to blur even more, and pain rushed through my body as a string of curses rang in my ears mixed with the sound of drumbeats. Then before I knew it, the back of my skull felt like it was being smashed open. So much pain was coursing through my body that I didn't think that it was possible for me to be alive anymore. I could no longer fight the nazi on top of me. I had been a good fighter, till I got tired and dizzy. I wondered if that I had been in top shape if I would have been able to beat him. I had fought against other psychopaths, and had survived this long in a zombie apocalypse, only to die by this guy's hands. This, I thought, this is how it ends? Guess I won't be giving that nazi the retribution he deserves.

Hunter's POV

I charged at my prey and pounced on him once again knocking it to the ground. I then began to rip apart the metal barricade that separated my claws from its face, taking it apart bit by bit once again. I dug my hands into the jagged metal and started to rip it apart tiny piece by tiny piece once again. But my prey didn't make it easy for me, it tried to get me off anyway it could, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, but with each piece I pulled off, the closer I got to killing my prey. My prey bashed me in the face with its metal tube again making me stagger off its chest again. But I quickly recovered and jumped away before it could unleash its fire on me. I landed behind my prey and turned myself around and waited for my prey to turn around as well. I then waited for the right moment to pounce on my prey. My prey then turned around, and I leaped at him before he could fully turn around. I struck him in the chest and began to rip apart the thing on its head again. And this time, I managed to rip the whole thing covering its face. I gave a sadistic growl before seeing the terror flood into my prey's eyes. He was no longer protected by that thing that he once had, now his life was in my hands. I smiled at him before pushing all eight of my claws into the middle of his head. I then sank my claws between his eyes and above his nose causing blood to flow from his head before I pulled apart his skull and made the air above him explode with blood and brain while hearing the splitting crush of bone come apart. And with my prey dead, I gave out a loud victory cry, one loud enough for the ones outside to hear as well.

Casey's POV

Why didn't death just take me away? I didn't feel pain anymore, I could barley hear anymore, I could only see blurs of colours in front of me that looked like I was beneath a dark sea and trying to look up to the surface. Why wasn't I dead? Maybe I was dead. So this was death. Never expected to be like this. Then all of a sudden, I heard quiet, sudden bursts of thunder erupt around me. So there was thunder in death. Wonder what else there was. I'll find out later. I'll just sleep for now. Because now, I had all the time in the world to explore.

Nathan's POV

I fired my assault rifle rounds at the nazi on top of Casey hitting him several times in the chest and the face sending jets of blood shooting out of his chest and head. I looked past the sights of my gun and saw the neo-nazi stop beating Casey and stood as still as a statue while blood ran down his face and stained his war coat. I watched red blood run down the red nazi thunderbolts on his right eye as it got mixed with rain water. Time seemed to stand still as the sound of my gun shots ran in the air, getting quieter by the second while rain fell and fire burned in the background. Then suddenly, the nazi leader collapsed to the ground with a loud sound that was between a thud and a splash. Then all there was was the sound of rain falling, fire burning, and myself breathing. I lowered my gun and ran over to Casey's body. I stopped short of Casey's body and keeled down beside her. I saw that her face was swollen black and blue with blood rushing out of the cuts in her head while faintly being washed with rain water. If I didn't know that this was Casey, I wouldn't have been able to recognize her, that was how bad of a shape she was in. I was about to work on her when I heard feet steps splash in front of me. I quickly raised my assault rifle and looked at the other dark skinned survivor holding a bleeding katana.

"Is the last neo-nazi dead?" I asked hoping that the blood on that sword was the nazi that him and Casey were going after. I saw the dark skinned man nod his head up and down confirming that he had killed the neo-nazi. I relaxed a little before lowering my gun again dropping it to the ground and looking at Casey's face once again. What do I do I thought, what do I do? I grabbed my backpack and threw it in front of me, I unzipped it and started to rummage through it to find disinfectant wipes and roll up bandages. I didn't know if it was the best thing to do, but I didn't know what else to do. When I found a pack of disinfectant wipes and a roll of roll up bandages I placed them on top of my backpack and returned my glance to Casey who looked more dead then alive. I checked her breathing by placing my right ear to her mouth, and only heard her breathing extremely faintly. I couldn't believe that this was the tough girl of the group. But then again, we weren't exactly in the best shape we could be in. As I cleaned her face up, I realized that this couldn't have been all the damage to her. I then remembered her other wounds, some skin was hanging loose on the left side of her head while she had half of her right ear missing and burns on her body. I carefully unzipped her leather jacket trying not to cause her more pain, and carefully and gently pulled it off of her. When her jacket was off of her, I noticed that there were more wounds then I thought, her shirt was ripped in several places telling me that she had been cut there, and her arms also had several cuts each. Who knew what other injures she had, and how bad were they? The cuts on her arms didn't look too deep, but how deep were the ones to her chest? I didn't want to do it, but the situation called for it, I grabbed the center of Casey's shirt with both hands and pulled the fabric in opposite directions. I then saw that the wounds were still bleeding, obviously, and they didn't look too deep as the rain started washing off some of the blood on her chest. There were also large bruises on her chest as well. Now all there was for me was to disinfect her wounds and bandage them. But as I was about to do that, I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see the dark skinned survivor pointing to something behind me. I turned around and saw a horde of common infected running towards us. No I thought, of all times, why did they have to come now?

Unknown hunter's POV

I pulled out the young cub from the fire and rolled him in the shallow water that layered the earth till the fire on him was no longer alive. He was snarling and clawing and rolling and being aggressive with me.

"Quiet!" I barked at him "I saved you!" Ungrateful cub, I risked my life to get him, and he was being aggressive? He snarled at me again before saying

"I could have saved myself!" I knew that was a lie, he was frantically trying to find a way out, without success. If I hadn't been told to save him, I would have just let him burn.

"Sure you could have," I snarled back to him "you were lost little one, you couldn't have gotten out if you tried!"

"Do not call me little one!" he shouted angrily at me "I'll kill female!" Huh. Funny coming from someone that I had saved. He really was ungrateful. Not that it mattered to me now, my task was done. I'll go tell Tracer that his...thing was saved. I then took a sniff of something that caught my senses, this smell was un-normal, I looked back and found that the scent was coming from the cub that I saved. I walked to him on all fours and got near him before smelling him. Besides the strong odor of fire, smoke and burning flesh, he kind of smelt like, one of us. But at the same time, he didn't. It kind of smelt...nice.

"Well," I said to the strange creature "see you." I then turned towards the forest and away from the cub when I heard him say quietly

"Hay, female," he said as if it took a lot of effort for him to say "thanks, for saving me." I then turned around and gave him a smile barring all my teeth at him. At least he thanked me.

"Next time," I told him in an allied and cheery way "I won't save you." I then placed my head over his head and licked him on the top of his head. I only licked him, but he reacted in extreme pain. Perhaps when he's healed more. "And maybe later, I'll help your wounds get better."

"Maybe." Was all the cub said before turning away from me. I gave a huff as I turned away from him again to leap towards the forest to meet up with Tracer again. I jumped away knowing that our lesser brothers and sisters would take care of the prey here. I was sad, if Tracer hadn't ordered me to come back right away, I'd join them with the hunt. As I landed a fair distance away, I heard the young cub call out to me. "You know! Your not much more of an elder then me!" I gave a smile as I jumped away from him even more. No, I wasn't more of an elder then you, but I was still superior.

A/N: Well, I don't think this is the best chapter again, but, I don't think it's the worst thing ever done. And this is the end of the Neo-nazi chapters (even if I did skip chapters 2-4).

To Kindra D (if you read this far): Sorry, didn't mean for it to sound like that. And I know you have feelings, everyone does. Sorry. Well, be prepared to skip some of the chapter before this and some of this chapter, which you might have done already. And even though the summery chapter sucked, as well as the 4.5 chapter, glad that you said you're back to reading this. Well, school and writer's block and other stuff. If you don't mind me asking, how was your fights?


	28. Am I useless?

Survivor #2 POV

I was tired. We were all tired. Not only did we have to fight those neo-nazis, but we also had to fight the common infected right after. I watched as the dark skinned boy went away from his friend who was dying to fight the infected. I then decided to check to see if she was alright, but from the looks of her, she won't make it. I decided not to bother with her and focus on the common infected. I reloaded my assault rifle before shooting the infected at a distance, then used my katana to kill the ones that got close to me. And when all the infected were killed I noticed that the kids that saved us were all tired, they weren't fit for battle anymore. The dark skinned boy was breathing heavily and looked like he was going to collapse, the pale boy with the hanging fingers was unconscious, but my sister said that he put up a fight before getting unconscious. The red haired girl wasn't going to make it, but despite that, the dark skinned boy dragged her to the southeast warehouse and started wrapping her in bandages and placed an IV into her arm. Didn't he see that she was already dead? He was just denying the inedible. After placing the IV needle into her arm, the dark skinned boy collapsed and fell asleep. I wasn't going to worry about their other friend, he ran to his death, there was no coming back from a burning warehouse. What kind of person does that anyway? There was no saving someone from stupidity like that. Its too bad, they lost two of their friends, and they were going to lose a third one. One thing that I kind of liked and hatted about those kids was that they did everything they could to save their dead friends. I liked it because they wanted to save their friends, but I hatted them because they just didn't know when to see when someone was dead. I gave a silent sigh as I walked up to my sister and asked her what we should do with these kids.

"I don't know," she answered "maybe we should take them with us." I then asked her if that was the best idea. I used sign language to ask her and when I was done, she replied "I don't know, but can you really be sure of anything?" That was true, we thought that we were coming to a safe haven with the military occupying it, but we couldn't have been more wrong. Instead of the military, it was occupied by hard core neo-nazis. Somehow, they managed to take over the military base and kill almost all the soldiers. Us, along with a whole bunch of others got attacked, captured, tortured, and killed by them. The lucky ones were the ones that got killed quickly. Most of the ones that fought back and lived didn't get that luxury. Me, along with lots of others watched as those neo-nazis ruthlessly tortured and killed most of the soldiers before turning their attention to us. "They did save us after all." My sister added. I then told her that we had also saved them. "We did, but without them, we would have died for certain. Besides," she then looked to the body of a boy who looked no older then seventeen with blond hair and deathly pale skin with five large holes in his chest. "They lost someone, two of their friends actually, and," she then turned to the red haired girl with the IV in her right arm. "Their about to lose another one." Well what did those kids expect? To fight over fifty neo-nazis and come out fine? If so, those kids were stupid, even stupider was their friend who ran into the fire. I told my sister that we weren't going to endanger ourselves with kids who run head first into a losing battles. "If they do that, they can do that, we'll leave them if they do, agreed?" I then nodded my head to tell her I agreed. I then saw her look towards the red haired girl again and sigh. "They tried so hard to keep their dead friend alive, now their doing the same to try and keep her alive." Fools, that's what they were. They couldn't handle the truth. Their friend was as good as dead, couldn't they accept that? People die. All of a sudden, a crash came from the warehouse entrance. It rang so suddenly it sounded like lightning and it startled me so badly I thought I had a heart attack. I quickly recovered and grabbed my assault rifle off my back and pointed it towards the entrance. I then saw the warehouse doors being opened slowly. I pulled back the assault rifle bolt and got ready for battle. Did some neo-nazi survive? Who was it? The door opened slowly until it was all the way open. And the person standing in the middle of the door way was a horrific figure that was soaked with rain water from head to toe. He looked horrific with what appeared to be third degree burns across his entire body making his most of his skin appear dark red or black with skin peeling off his body. His black hair was burned off in large chunks with only about a third of it remaining on his head. Almost all his clothes had been incinerated leaving him with only half a right sleeve and a small patch around his neck with jeans that only served to barley cover up his lower waist area. His black boots looked like they were just barley suitable for walking around in. The most shocking thing was that his eyes were no longer there, it was replaced by a single, painful looking burn mark. Was this the kid that ran into the fire? He was alive, but how? Nobody should survive running into a burning warehouse. Yet here he was standing around one hundred feet away from me. I then heard my sister scream out in fright, not that I could blame her, this guy looked like a monster.

"Guys!" I heard him shouted really intensely "Guys where are you! Casey! Nathan! Wane! Where are you!" He must be looking for his friends. I lowered my gun relived that it was only him, but in a way, I was kind of scared, how could anyone have survived what he ran into? And the way he looked didn't help either. "Casey!" the boy shouted "scream out again! Where are you!" I the saw him walk right into a metal chair laying in the middle of the room and trip over it sending himself and the chair crashing. I then heard him shouted out in pain as he got back up while holding his body with his burned hands. "Where are you Casey!" He shouted again, but this time with both fear and sadness. "Casey! Where are you! Where's Nathan! Where's Wane!"

"You're friends are here." I heard my sister say to him. I saw his head quickly turned towards my sister. He must be following her voice. "Don't worry." There was a second of silence before the boy shouted

"You! You're not Casey!"

"No, I'm not." I then saw the boy start to breath heavier, and start to grunt loudly as well, like a beast ready to attack, a beast getting angry.

"What have you done to them!" The boy shouted full of rage "why aren't they answering!" I then looked over to my sister who now looked really scared of him.

"Their," she struggled to say "their, their, sleeping."

"You killed them!" The boy shouted before shouting loudly in rage before shouting "I'll kill you!" I then watched as the boy ran towards my sister in blind rage. My sister shouted in fear as she shot at the boy. But her sudden fear was having an effect on her, her gun waved around blindly and her bullets were missing him, in fact, they seemed to hit everything around him. I was about to shoot him, but by the time I got him within the gun's sights, he was already attacking my sister. I threw my gun to the ground and pulled out my katana and charged towards him. I heard my sister screaming her head off as I watched the bastard brutally attacked her. Blood was already being drawn as the boy continued to pound on my sister. My sister kept on screaming, but he wouldn't stop. I managed to reach them and swing my katana at the boy, but somehow, he dodged the blade and decided to attack me. Before I could swing the sword at him again he slammed his body into me sending me falling to the ground. I gave out a silent grunt of pain before I felt pain rush to my face. With every second that passed, more and more pain came to my face. This kid was super strong, his punches were like lead balls falling on my face. I tried to cut him with my sword, but I felt his knees on my shoulders, I was trapped. I weakly hit his legs with my fists, but it wasn't having any effect on him, I don't even think he noticed. My sight started to go black when all of a sudden, the boy's weight came off me and I felt a rush of air come inside of me as I toke a heavy breath of air. I then started to cough heavily before I weakly rolled onto my knees and slowly got to my feet. When I looked up I saw that boy strangling my sister with his bare hands. I saw my sister's feet struggling on the ground as his body was standing on top of her. I stood up and ran towards the boy ready to swing my sword at him again. But yet again, as I swung at him, he managed to dodge my blade by ducking under it. He then jumped forwards and landed ten feet away from where he had been. I heard my sister started breathing heavily for air as she was coughing from the lack of it. I ran around my sister and attacked him with my sword again. But every time I swung, he managed to avoid it, he dodged, fell, rolled, whatever he did, he made me miss. He fell to the ground after another slash, and I stabbed the ground with the tip of the sword again. But this time, he grabbed my shoot up and I felt him grab my left shoulder with both hands, and before I knew it, I saw myself up off the ground and felt my back slam onto the floor. Did this kid just flip me! I then saw a black object above my face before I felt something hard slam into my face. I clutched my face and felt my sword be ripped out of my grip. "Nice sword." I heard the boy say before I heard him shout out in pain. I didn't know what was going on, but from the sounds of it, my sister had hit him with something and he was reacting with pain. I uncovered my face to see my sister holding a machete and repeatedly slamming the blunt side on his head. Soon, the boy was on the ground shouting out in pain and covering his head with his hands. I then watched my sister start cub stomping his back. Her feet were hitting his back so hard that it sounded like something was breaking in his back. Then suddenly, I watched my sister kick him in the gut and suddenly, he vomited out blood and stopped shouting. Even more, he stopped moving.

Wane's POV

Ah man, what a horrible time we were in, fighting nazis and seeing Harry die, then fighting common infected before blacking out. What happened while I was out? Last thing I remember was some nazi branded girl finishing up my stitches when suddenly the common infected came. That was a real bad moment to black out. I wonder how everyone else is? I gave out a yawn and stretched my arms out as I tried to awaken myself fully. Harry, everyone tried to hard to save him, maybe if I was more like the rest of my friends I could have made a difference. Instead, when my fingers got shot off, I was probably, no, I was more then useless to them. Maybe if I hadn't been crying over my pain I could have helped give covering fire for Harry. Instead, I was not very helpful. Now, who knows what happened to everyone else. I looked over to my right to see that nobody was there. I looked to my left and saw Nathan laying beside Casey. And Casey, she was on the ground with her chest exposed with an IV attached to her right arm. Well, now Casey was dying. And now I guess Hunter was also dead, he ran into the fire, there's no way he could have survived it, and even if he could survive a burning warehouse, there was a flamethrower wielding psychopathic nazi inside of it, and not only did he have a fireproof suit, he also had bullet proof armor, Hunter, even thought I didn't want to say it, was dead. I was now angry and sad at the same time. I was sad because two of my friends were now dead, and angry at myself because I was useless, I didn't help Harry, and because of that, I couldn't help Hunter. Now, Casey was dying. I hoped that it wouldn't just go down to just Nathan and I. Nathan couldn't be there for me all the time, just like in the warehouse. And if I had been there with him, I might have been able to protect him from those nazis, but I got scared and hided from them. The only reason Nathan didn't die was because of those dogs I released, they saved him, not me. But, nothing I could do now, and feeling sorry for myself won't help anything. I started to get up on my feet when I suddenly heard a loud shout come from someplace in the warehouse. What was happening? I grabbed the handgun on my right with my right hand and grabbed the left side handgun with my left. But when I grabbed the gun to my left, my hand buzzed with pain. It wasn't too bad, but it still stung and was irritating. I decided to holster the left gun and just stick with one handgun. I heard the shout again. It echoed through the whole warehouse. I shouted like someone shouting in anger. I slowly crept towards the noise. The shouting got louder and louder, until I looked around a shelve and saw the blond nazi branded girl and the dark skinned guy that had his cheeks sliced open. And between them was a person who looked like something out of a horror movie. Parts of his skin was either light red, dark red, or black with some of it peeling off his body. His eyes were also missing. Where those burn marks? His black hair looked like it had been hacked off randomly, and he hardly had any surviving clothes. Was he in a fire?

"What the-" I started before the burned person started shouting and grunting and tried to get out of the chain that tied him to the side of a refrigerator. From the way he was acting, you'd think he was a wild beast. And he didn't smell too far away from it either with the smell of burnt flesh, burnt hair and smoke.

"Oh shut up." I heard the girl on his right, my left say before she punched him in the chest causing him to have a shout out in pain and hack out blood from his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. This couldn't be human, nothing could look like that that was human. The two survivors looked startled as they turned towards me, I guess they didn't know I was behind them. But when the y realized it was just me they relaxed. The survivors didn't look too well, they looked like they had just gotten into an intense fight with black and blue eyes and blood running out of parts of their faces and noses.

"We believe," the blond hair girl said half looking at me half looking away"well, my brother believes that this thing is your friend that ran into the burning warehouse." Hunter I thought. No, it couldn't be. I looked at the creature and although I saw features that were Hunter's, I just couldn't believe that even Hunter could survive running into a burning warehouse. "What's your name?" I heard the girl ask.

"Wane." I answered.

"Are your friends names Casey and Nathan?"

"Yeah, why?" I answered. I don't remember telling them our names, maybe someone else told them, or they heard us called each other.

"That's what this guy was-" she started, but then she got interrupted by the burnt person raging out on the chains that held him in place. The person was shouting unintellectual and was rocking the chains back and forth. He only stopped after the girl hit him in the chest again causing him to shut up and cause more blood to run out his mouth. "That's what this guy was shouting, Casey, Nathan, Wane, guess now we know who he was shouting for." I looked at this burnt person and tried to see him as my friend. And I was features that belonged to Hunter, but just barley. As scared as I was of this thing, I walked forwards until I was just inches away from the burnt person who was perhaps Hunter. I stopped inches away from him before I whispered

"Hunter?" The next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at the burnt person holding my face in pain. Did he hit me? Of course he did, otherwise my face wouldn't be in pain. I removed my hands from my face and saw blood on my palms.

"He seems unstable, we should put him down." Then the next thing I knew, I was watching the burnt person start to bite his own mouth. I watched as his own teeth sank into his own mouth and blood ran from his wounds. It scared me to think of how mentally unstable this thing was, what this thing was capable of doing to us at a moments notice. Bits of flesh started to fall from his mouth, then there was bits of stuff flying from this mouth along with a large amount of blood running out of his mouth. Was he bitting off his own tongue? Was he doing what I thought he was doing! This person was loudly grunting as he destroyed himself and only continued to do more damage to himself. I watched in shock until all around his mouth was covered in blood and I could see the inside of his flesh around his mouth. Then all of a sudden, all he was doing was breathing heavily and had blood drip from his mouth. Now he was calm for some reason.

"Where are they?" The burnt person asked. It sounded like he was having trouble speaking. It sounded like thick liquid was stuck in his throat. But I thought I kind of recognized that voice, so I toke a chance.

"Who are you?" I asked. The burnt person hacked out a piece of flesh covered in blood from his mouth before weakly answering

"Hunter, now where...are my-" And just like that, he blacked out. Hunter. Was this really my friend Hunter?

"Unchain him." I told them.

"What?" the girl said like I was crazy "are you telling us to let that thing loose?"

"Yeah," I said beginning to unchain what I thought was Hunter "if this is Hunter, We're going to save him."

"And what if he an't your friend and we save him?" The girl demanded to know. He voice angry, and full of authority. Her voice scared me. But I was pretty sure she wouldn't kill me.

"Then-" I started but stopped. What would happen if this wasn't Hunter? I mean, who else looked like they went though a fire and said their name was Hunter and called out my name and Nathan's name and Casey's name? What if the fire just made Hunter crazy?

"We'll put him down that's what." The girl said angrily.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Put. Him. Down." The girl said saying each word individually like I was some sort of idiot. "That. Means. We're. Going. To. Shoot. Him."

"I know what put down means you stupid bitch!" I shouted angrily turning around to face her "I'm not a retard!"

"What did you call me!" She shouted while approaching me. She quickly got close to me and I saw that she and I were the same hight, but her intimidating stance made her seem taller. Or maybe I was backing down in fear. I didn't dare say bitch to her face again.

"Nothing." I said in fear turning around and continued to untie the burnt man/Hunter.

"Yeah, that's right," the girl laughed mockingly "nothing, I've seen the way you fight ghost, your a coward, and ghost would be a suitable name for you, because you try and stay out of sight of the enemy, and not only that, but you can't handle pain."

"I can fight." I said as the burnt person's/Hunter's left side came loose.

"Not very well," the girl continued "yeah, your hand got shot and you almost lost a couple of fingers, but I was branded, my brother got his cheeks sliced open, your friend fought until the end and what did you do? Laid down and hid about half the time, even when the common infected came." She was half right, I toke my wounds more seriously then everyone else, even Nathan who had gotten stabbed with bits of razor in the chest multiple times, I had hidden while fighting the nazis. But I hadn't hidden durning the common infected. I stayed and fought, until I blacked out. I walked to the right side of Hunter and started to untie him when I felt something hit me in the back causing me to fall face first into the floor. "Against the infected I guess you're a little helpful, but when it comes to fighting people, guess your more of a nuisance to your friends." And with that being said, I heard some rustling around before I heard something fall to the floor beside my head before I heard the girl say "Prove you aren't worthless, fix that thing, and maybe you might be able to save someone."

"Aren't you going to help?" I asked

"He an't my friend, and the way I see it, he's mostly dead, and that redhead girl is dead, I don't see why you and that other dark skinned boy even bother to try and save them." Then I heard two sets of footsteps start to walk away from me. Getting quieter and quieter the farther they got. As I got up and started to unchain the burnt man/Hunter I started to think of all the times I could have helped, but I didn't. They mostly had to save me. Wither it was a school before the infection, or fighting a group of psychopaths now, was I really that useless to them? I probably was.

A/N: Ah, wonder if I'll get any better with this, I think you can all tell that this isn't going so well for me. But I am going to finish this. I'm not going to take the cheap way out of this.

To: Kindra D: Published? Yeah, that would be great! But there is that I hope part. Well, hopefully you will. 12 wins and 5 losses, well, you won more then twice as much you lost, so that's a good thing.


	29. The end of this story for now

Ok, So I can't really write about this anymore, sorry to all who wanted to know what's next, but n0mster said what I bet you're all thinking, and for tha, I thank you n0mster, in fact, that's kind of the same thing I've been thinking for a while now. Yeah, the story an't really that great, the characters go OOC a lot, things don't make sense, there are probably, no, there are a lot of plot holes and things that need to be fixed among other things. So yeah, it's not because of n0mster that I'm quitting this story, its more of what I've been thinking about this story. But if you're still reading it this far, then don't worry, in a later date, a much later date, I'll be re-writing this story, but hopefully I'll make it better. Anyway, thanks to Kindra D, Zade spartan 109, and everyone else that read, reviewed, and followed this story. Anyway, if you're all curious, this was supposed to be a trilogy, but this sucks so much, it wouldn't have gotten that far anyway. I could never be an author with all the stuff that goes wrong in my stories. Anyway, if you're curious to know what was going to happen later, here's what happens.

Book #1 Choices

After Wane covers Hunter in burn ointment and bandages, Hunter finds out that Casey has been almost beaten to death and preforms medical stuff on her with the help of Wane, saving her. Its hours later when Casey wakes up and goes outside for air that she faintly sees someone burying Harry. She goes over and sees that it's Hunter. Hunter hides his burned features by clothes, gloves, glasses, bandages, and not looking at Casey. Hunter then starts talking about how Harry's death was his fault and how he wasn't such a good person. Casey tries to talk him out of thinking that, but he goes on explaining that it was the same with Kelly's death. Hunter then tells Casey how him and Kelly got in a fight with each other four months ago because Hunter wanted to eat a dead child and Kelly didn't want to do it, but Hunter persisted and eventually Kelly left him going off in rage. Hunter then angry at himself and her doesn't go after her thinking that she'll return. But when she doesn't, he goes off looking for her, only to find her being raped by a psychopath. Hunter fights the psychopath in a gunfight until Kelly gets shot and both Hunter and the psychopath run out of ammo. As the psychopath pulls out his knife, Hunter smashes his face with his assault rifle and destroys his gun before killing the psychopath with the knife. Hunter then tries his hardest to keep Kelly alive, but she dies despite his efforts. In the end, all he can do is hold her hand and be beside her until she dies. Hunter then tells Casey how he nearly lost her as well. Casey then says that it wasn't his fault and Hunter gets mad and faces her and takes off the glasses showing her his burns and his loss of eyes and tells her that he almost lost her because he was selfish and tried to kill someone to supposedly avenge Harry, but all he did was put them all in danger. They fight for a bit before Casey leaves and Hunter stays outside in the rain before the hunter in the dark blue hoodie comes at Hunter and asks him why he refuses to admit what he really is. Hunter then tells him that he's human, but he really has no idea what he is anymore. The next day, Hunter tells Nathan that he's the leader of the group and finds out that the brother and sister's names are Will and Holly. (Holly is a mutation because he parents are African-American and she's completely white.) They then travel through the forest trying to get back to the boat Hunter's senses rise and his aggression goes through the roof. In the middle of the forest they get attacked by the infected and separated in the chaos, Hunter gets attacked by a witch before Hunter snarls at her and she backs off. Hunter then sees in infected vision her eyes and thinks of how beautiful they look, until her head is blow off by Casey. They feels that he felt more sorry for the witch then he did for his friend Harry. Eventually, Hunter's human sanity is only left by a thread as he keeps on developing, hearing the infected talk, hears things no one else can hear, and other things. Then when when they get surrounded by the infected one last time, Hunter decides that he's no longer human, and kills everyone and joins the side of the infected with the dark blue hooded hunter, Tracer.

Book #2 Consequences ( I didn't put a lot of thought into this one)

Being a Hunter, Hunter learns about the infected and what it means to be one. Learning and being manipulated by Tracer, Hunter does his dirty work, until he meets a group of teenage survivors where the red haired girl awakens his memories of being human. Hunter goes mental and tries to get the visions out of his head before blaming Tracer for the visions (because he turned him into a hunter) and killing him. But as he finds out, Tracer wasn't the source of the visions and goes insane.

Book #3 Redemption

"Hunter has survived everything the world has thrown at him, but he survive himself?"

Hunter's insanity and aggression has gone to unseen levels as he has visions of his past friends when he was a human. As Hunter destroys himself by clawing and breaking himself, Hunter begins to question his existence and wonders if he should go on living. Hunter eventually finds the red haired girl that set off his visions and talks to her like she's Casey and asks for her forgiveness before she says yes (even though she doesn't know who Casey is) and kills him.


End file.
